


Tales of a Broken Society

by Strailo



Series: Collections [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Pairings, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Requested pairings, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, character death - off screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 100,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shot stories that are all in the Bleach universe. Most of them are requested and range. Please note the warnings if there are any at the start of the story. </p>
<p>WARNING: Many of these stories are really old. I'm not joking you. They're like...4 to 5 years old. Old stories are old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giving It All Up (Grimmjow/Ichigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Admitting It  
> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Bleach? If I was, would I be writing this?  
> Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Summary: Going on some advice, Byakuya goes for his brand new fukutaicho.  
> AN: This pairing was written for: ROBERTA2002 and Anon. Enjoy you two!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks go to Sajahi for the editing job.
> 
> Warning: Sex, tying up but consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Giving it All Up  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 1  
> Connected stories: None   
> Characters: Grimmjow, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 733  
> Requested by: Yoshitaka  
> Warnings: no real warnings  
> Reposted: July 24, 2017  
> AN: This is a repost of an older story. I have edited it. No, I haven't rewritten it. Just gave it a good hard editing that it needed. So enjoy!
> 
> For a note for AO3: I am replacing the chapters in order so this is going to be a bit on the messy side. Sorry guys. Give me a while to finish going through the editing and such and we'll be good.a
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was kinda pathetic watching him stand there in the late summer rain, staring at a tombstone, his shinigami outfit sticking to him like a second skin. I can tell that he's been standing there for a while now, just staring.

 

It makes me worry about my berry and his health. I remember that he had told me about this day and that it was important to him in some way, but I don't really recall what was important about it. I blame that on the fact that he was on his stomach and I was more interested in his ass then his words at the time.  
  
Walking up to him, I stand with him in front of the tombstone and notice his zanpacto is sitting on the ground. Reading the words on the stone in front of me, I make the connection about what is so important about this day. It was the anniversary of his mother dying so long ago.

 

He now remembered the soft words said in the dark of the night after they had spent their passion.  
  
I move to stand behind him and pull him close, feeling him stiffen slightly.  
  
”Hey, Ichi,” I mummer in his ear, just barely heard over the sound of the pounding rain.  
  
“Hey,” he says in response, pulling his eyes away from the stone in front of him, turning them towards me. ”What are you doing here?” I snort and shake my head at the obviously stupid question that came out of his mouth.  
  
:I'm here for you, ain't I?” I ask, looking down at him, smiling softly, making him blink in surprise. It's not often that I smile, rather I smirk more often than not, and it's rather shocking that I'm smiling now to him. Bringing one hand up, I caress one wet cheek, watching the way the rain sticks to his hair and eye lashes, making me think of the jewels that I had seen when I was looking for something special for him.  
  
“I suppose. But I thought you wouldn't be here. You had told me that you were going to be busy,” he says, his voice laced with concern and wariness. He probably thought that I was going to up and leave him after getting laid.

 

Not today. Today, I was going to spend with him. I even had a gigai waiting for me.  
  
I was planning on changing sides completely for him. It had been nearly 6 months since we started to screw around, date a bit and I was going to switch sides for him. I wanted to fight next to him. I wanted to spar with him without the worry of his friends coming around and attacking me just because they felt my spiritual pressure. I was rather sick and tired of it, so I was going to switch.  
  
It didn't help that Aizen had gone completely nuts. Even Gin and Tosen were worried about the self proclaimed God and his mental state.  
  
Smiling down at him, I quickly tell him to grab his zanpacto and then to grab onto me. After he does, I take us to his house where his body and my gigai sits, waiting for us. Looking up at me in question, I just tell him to get into his body as I get into mine. Urahara had created it for me, so I knew that it would be correct in every way. I still wasn't planning on getting laid tonight.  
  
After finally convincing Ichigo that I had nothing bad planned, I took him out to a nice club after dinner. Later that night, I took him to the movies, then for a late night meal. After finally stumbling into the house, I told him what I was planning. I think that was the greatest shock, since he had been expecting this to be the last night that we would be together.  
  
The rest of the night, I held him close to me as he sobbed, letting his pain, sadness and happiness out all at once. I smiled down at him and held him close, just running my hands through his hair as the rain continued to pound on the roof and windows. I purred softly even as the power cut out. I told him I loved him as he feel asleep with my name and his mothers on his lips.

 

 


	2. Thoughts and Smut (Aizen/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thoughts and Smut  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 2  
> Connected stories: Story #17 – More Thoughts   
> Characters: Aizen/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1055  
> Requested by: Liz  
> Warnings: some smut  
> Reposted: July 24, 2017  
> AN: If you look at the set up, yes, I note interconnected stories if they have that. It's going to help, I hope, find all stories that are interconnected.
> 
> Enjoy though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He's so delightfully beautiful lying on my bed. He looks like he belongs there and he does. He's my lover and my pet and I won't let another touch him.  
  
I know that he betrayed Soul Society the moment that his memories from his previous life flooded his mind. The life that we had shared had been the key to his decision.

 

It had been a bitter sweet time, our lives so long ago. We were lovers during a time that male lovers were sneered at, right before it became okay for male lovers. It was such a small amount of time we had then and I fear that this time will be just as short...  
  
No, I won't let that happen. I have my Ichigo once more and I refuse to let go of him. I don't want immortality. I already damn near have it since I'm already dead. I want to fix Seireitei and the Rukongai districts, clean it up and balance them out again. I refuse to let the continued greed and corruption continue disrupt it all. I will give my lover the perfect world.  
  
But for now, I can give him the perfect night. Tomorrow we start bringing others to our side, which shouldn't be to hard.  
  
I reach over for him, letting my fingers drift down his back, just barely touching the milky skin. I smirk as he moans softly in want and arches into the touch. I know that he still isn't awake, but that doesn't mean I can't wake him up in the most pleasurable way possible.  
  
Shifting slightly, I kiss one shoulder, before nipping at it lightly, drawing out a soft groan. Moving down, I leave behind nips, kisses and licks on Ichigos back before kissing the little dip in his back, just above his ass. Licking the little dip, I continue moving downwards, spreading the cheeks in front of him to bare that pink little pucker I love to taste, to be buried in.  
  
By now, Ichigo is moaning and pressing back, making little whimpering noises of want and lust. I give into to his demands and lap at the entrance once before licking at the skin surrounding it, teasing him with the promise of pleasure.  
  
Finally after teasing the skin around that little pucker for a few moments, I drive my tongue into him, lapping at the walls, making him moan and yell out for more. I smirk and decide if he wants more, I would give him more. With this decision, I slide a finger knuckle deep and press on his sweet spot for several long seconds, making him buck back onto it with a moan. Smirking, I keep sliding my tongue in and out of him as I start to pump the finger. He's quick to catch the rhythm and rocks in time with it.  
  
I keep working at his entrance for a while longer, slipping in a second and third finger, stretching him wide for my cock once more. It may have only been an hour since I last took him, but still he was so tight that I needed to stretch him for the first thrust. Not that he ever complains. He loves being stretched wide open for me.  
  
Finally I pull away from the hole, licking my lips with a smirk. I move so that I was leaning over him, still pumping my fingers in and out of him.  
  
“Are you ready for me, Ichigo?” I purr in his ear. I feel him frantically nod as he tries to form words that I kept stealing away with every pump in and out.  
  
“Ai...zen,” he moans softly for me as I finally slide my fingers out of him.

 

Positioning my hardness, I tease both of us by just sitting there until he finally gets tired of waiting and pushes back with a moan, making the head penetrate the outer ring. My hands come up to hold him still for a few moments before I start to slowly slide deep into him. Stopping again, I rest, my cock head resting on his sweet spot and wait for what I knew was coming.

  
“Move please, Aizen,” Ichigo pleads softly, pushing back into me with a pleading look tossed over his shoulder. Smirking, knowing that he wants it just as badly as I did, I start to move in and out of him, creating a pounding rhythm. Every thrust drags a moan, groan or scream from his lips, making me move faster and harder. The room is quickly filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin just under the delicious sounds he was making for me.  
  
I reach around him and stroke him once, smirking as I hear the wailing scream of my name as he came over my hand. I keep pounding into him, getting a few more thrusts in before cumming harshly into him, the slick wetness spilling out of him and down his thighs. Panting for a few minutes I pull out of Ichigo with a soft wet pop, smirking possessively at the sight of more of my seed slipping out of him.  
  
I gently turn over my lover and smile at the content and loving smile on his lips as he looks up at me. Leaning over I gently kiss him, making sure not to put any undo stress on his rounded belly. Lying next to him I run my hand over his stomach with a softly awed look on my face.

 

To have found out that he was a very rare and very desirable breeder was a pleasant shock. Of course we didn't know that he was a breeder until he became pregnant after our first time together.  
  
Gin was going nuts creating a nursery just for our child while Tousen was creating a training plan for her when she was old enough to do such things. I planned on creating a perfect home for her and my lover.

 

I won't let Seireitei ruin our lives.

 

I will get rid of the corruption and deciet and fix Soul Society so that it is once more the shining world that it was created as.  
  
And I will do it all with the king of Seireitei and Huecdo Mundo, my mate. My lover. My husband. My child's mother. My Ichigo.

 

 


	3. Thoughts on a Doe (Kira/Hanataro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thoughts on a Doe  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 3  
> Connected stories: none that I can remember   
> Characters/Pairings: Kira/Hanataro  
> Word Count: 1211  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: nothing.  
> Reposted: July 24, 2017  
> AN: Nothing much to say right now.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was so cute with those large doe eyes and shoulder length hair. Watching him run around to do the chores of so many others I can't help but smile at the bright shine of determination in those eyes.  
  
Many people expected me to be heart broken over Gin-taichos betrayal, but I'm not.

 

Not really.

 

I feel the betrayal as a fukutaicho of Seireitei but beyond that, I feel like I can breath and grow stronger now. I don't tell every one else, but I never truly liked my taicho. I couldn't stand him and his creepy ass smile. Matsamoto may have liked him, but I don't. I've heard that he has a daddy complex and I have to agree with that observation.  
  
But one good thing came out of him leaving. It means I can finally go after the one I wanted. Little Hanataro. He's tiny and the perfect fit for just about any one running around here. I've noticed that he hangs out with Shiba Ganju but isn't dating him. I've also noticed that several of the people eye him up with a less then innocent look in their eyes.  
  
As I walk down the halls to the 3ed division office, I hear a soft squeak of surprise. I speed up my footsteps and turn the corner, seeing Ikkaku kneeling on the floor with Hana, picking up the cleaning supplies that he had dropped. My eye brow twitches in agitation as I watch the bald headed idiot try to work his charm on the oblivious boy.  
  
“3rd seat, Ikkaku, what is it that brings you here?” I ask in my best fukutaicho voice, causing him to squeak softly.  
  
“Kira-fukutaicho!” he yells out, standing straight and saluting me. I just raise an eyebrow, not that he could see under my hair, and wait for his answer. “Um...I was told by Zaraki-taicho to bring you some papers that need to be signed.” I smirk at him and nod before waving my hand at him.  
  
“Then, pray tell, why are you here?” I ask, continuing to smirk at him, causing him to shift in place, feeling decidedly nervous at the new me.  
  
“Sorry, fukutaicho,” he mumbles before taking one last look at the kneeling Hanataro, or to be more precise his ass before taking off. Sighing I shake my head and move to kneel down next to the smaller male to pick up the rags that were scattered around on the floor. He looks up and smiles shyly at me.  
  
“Arigato, fukutaicho,” he murmurs softly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. I smile softly at him and hand him the rags.  
  
“Are you free later tonight?” I find myself asking him, causing him to blush brighter before looking down.  
  
“Hai, I am,” he says. I smile and stand up with him.  
  
“Would you like to come out with me and a few others?” I ask him, thinking about the semi party that Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji and Iba were throwing in the 11th division. I smirk as he looks up with wider eyes.  
  
“Why would you want me there? I'm just a 5th seat of the 4th division,” he says, surprise and shock lacing his voice. I feel shock for a moment before remembering that he went from 7th seat to 5th seat after Ichigo and his friends went back home. It had been discovered that Hanataro had done 3rd seat healing which had bumped him up to 5th since he couldn't do the same level of healing all the time.  
  
“Because I think it'll be good for you to go out and have some fun. It's going to be quite a few of the 11th division, but I think they'll leave you alone as long as you stick around me and Kenpachi-taicho,” I say to him, causing him to pale slightly.  
  
“They won't tease me or make me feel out of place, will they?” he asks in a small fearful voice. I shake my head and smile at him.  
  
“No, they won't. And if they do, you can tell me or one of the other guys and we'll take care of them for you,” I say, smirking slightly at the soft blush that made another appearance on his face.  
  
“Alright,” he agrees after a moment of nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
“Great. I'll meet you by the 11th division main door at seven, alright?” I ask, looking at him. He nods and heads off towards his job for the time being, which turned out helping clean out Gins old room. They found several things that had several of the 4th division workers running for a bathroom before taking a nausea pill. But never did Hanataro have to do so. He just worked his way through the room, making sure that the others could keep doing their jobs properly.  
  
I check on them often, taking the important scrolls away to go over and return to the libraries. I often see Hanataro talking with one of the lower seats who were trying to gain control of their stomachs. He usually sent them off to work somewhere else before getting a replacement for them.  
  
After they were done, those who worked that job were let off for the rest of the day. Hanataro smiled at me as he left. I didn't see him for the rest of the day until we meet at the gate. He wasn't in his usual shinigami outfit, but rather in a simple pair of pants and a giant sweater that I can tell came from the human world. It looked good on him and I told him that.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking and having fun with him and the others. He showed that he had a wicked sense of humor and was quite able to take care of himself after a few drinks. He could hold his alcohol quite well as long as you didn't give him anything to strong. He stuck with a couple small bottles of sake for the night.  
  
Ikkaku ended up sporting a red hand print after groping him while Yumi ended up in a huff after being turned down. There were others who tried, but were either turned away or beaten by the small male.  
  
Later that night I walked him home. I discovered he had a small home near the 4th division. It was a small, one story, one bed, one bath house, but it was his. One day he would get a bigger home, but that would be when he found the right person to live with. I told him who ever landed him would be lucky. I got a sweet blush and an innocent smile in return for the comment. I preened slightly at that. It was more then other had gotten.  
  
As I left him at his door he softly said that he wasn't above being courted by the right person, as long as they knew he was allergic to strawberries, but loved strawberry candles and disliked fancy places, preferring to go somewhere simple. With that, he turned and walked into his house, leaving me gob smacked at his words. He had just given me permission to court him.  
  
And I wasn't going to pass it up.

 

 


	4. Maybe (Ichigo, Kenpachi/Yumichika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maybe  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 4  
> Connected stories: N/A   
> Characters/Pairings: Kenpachi/Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: nothing  
> Reposted: July 24, 2017  
> AN: Such an insane amount of fluff.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was odd to see those two together, even though they've been together for nearly a year now. It had been after Ikkaku had been caught cheating on Yumichika that Kenpachi had come in and saved the beauty obsessed fifth seat. It scared the others something fierce and made Yachiru go around squealing about having a step mommy who was so pretty.  
  
Sitting here, I can't seem to wrap my mind around what a difference a year made. When I left, Yumi and Ikkaku were happily together and planning on getting a place together finally. Then I come back and Yumi wasn't speaking to the 3ed seat while he tries hard to get him to forgive him. Not to mention that it was Iba that Ikkaku cheated on Yumi with.  
  
It was all a cluster fuck in my mind. And it was still odd to see Kenpachi and Yumi walk around with each other.  
  
Though, I do have to say that they do look good together. Yumichika puts a look into Kenpachis eyes that that I never thought I would see. He made the bloodthirsty taicho happy. Contentment. It was nice to see, even if it did scare me silly.  
  
I snicker to myself as I lean back and watch as Yumi plays with his small pink haired fukutaicho and step daughter. He's taken to his position as “mommy” like a duck to water. It's sweet and the happiness that he shows makes the beautiful man gorgeous, though I won't ever tell him that. He already has a big ego, I don't want to feed that ego any more then needed.  
  
I look slightly over and see that Kenpachi is sitting under the porch roof and sipping at his sake that I had gotten him as a congratulations present when he found out his zanpactos name. It's such a different name then one that I was expecting, but I suppose it fits him in its own way. I found out from Yumi over a pot of tea when I was catching up with him that Kenpachis zanpactos name is Caden. I told him it meant Spirit of Battle in the Welsh language. He preened at that and told Kenpachi the moment we saw him.  
  
Moving from my semi-reclined position, I sit up as I watch Yumichika start to show Yachiru some fighting moves that she will need to know when she finally goes to the academy next year. Yamamoto demands that all Shinigami have some semblance of an education in the basics so that they can do their jobs properly. I smile as Yumi smiles happily down at her after she got it down. Kenpachi yelled something out that was lost on the wind. I can only assume that it was something congratulatory since Yachiru and Yumi are smiling brightly.  
  
I shake my head and shift slightly as I watch the happy family while I wait for my companion to arrive at our meeting point finally.  
  
“Hey, Ichi! Come on! Taicho is waiting for us,” I hear Renji call out behind me even as I feel his energy get closer to me. Turning away from the sight of Kenpachi smiling at Yachiru before stealing a kiss from Yumi, I turn to him and smirk.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm coming,” I tell him before I stand up. Brushing off my hakama, I pick up Zangtesu and put him on my back, making sure he was sitting comfortable. Turning to Renji I smirk again and wave a hand. “Lead the way, ya pain.”  
  
“Who ya callin' a pain?” he growls at me, receiving another smirk from me.  
  
“Who do ya think?” I ask, watching as he growls knowing we don't have time for a play spar. Shaking his head, he turns away, towards the direction of the 6th division.  
  
“I'll get you for that later, berry,” he says over his shoulder before bounding off. I pause for a moment, to look over my shoulder at the happy couple and their sweet child, adopted as she is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I want to have that, I realize. Shaking my head, I turn and head off after Renji, my hair moving in the wind that I created as I bounced and ran along the roof tops.  
  
Maybe I could have what Kenpachi and Yumichika have found. Maybe, one day I will have that kind of love.

 

 


	5. My Ichigo (Jushiro/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: My Ichigo  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 5  
> Connected stories: N/A   
> Characters/Pairings: Jūshirō/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 811  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: Just some talk of sex  
> Reposted: July 24, 2017  
> AN: Nope, still nothing to say.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He looks so much like my former fukutaicho, but he's not him. I know this because he scowls most often then not unless it's just us in our room. Then he smiles softly, shyly, making me want him, which I usually just give into. He never complains. He just smiles up at me, mummers my name and spreads his legs wide for my body.  
  
My Ichigo, my sweet love. So simple, so sweet, so gentle and the reason why my sickness in non-existent now. His father, who I found out was the one taicho who had left for love, had given the medication to him to give to Unohana-taicho to give to me and to experiment on how to make it here. I am now healthier then I had been in many centuries.  
  
He's so sweetly considerate of me, always there when I call for him, even if it means leaving behind his paper work to Kira to willing pick up. I've talked to Kira about that fact and have been told to see his taicho happy and not scowl as much, he doesn't mind a bit of paper work. I smiled softly at that and promised not to call him so often during working hours. Kira told me not to bother and call when I want him.

 

So I do.  
  
I know others say that Ichigo looks like Kaien and that he acts like him often, but I always smile and shake my head. I always tell them that Ichigo is so different then Kaien. My former fufutaicho had a cruel streak that no one knew about. That's why the hollow found it so easy to take over him. I don't think that my third seat even remembers what he used to do and say in private with the division workers.  
  
But my strawberry isn't like that. Yes, he can be loud and what others call mean, but he's driving his division to be one of the best. He's also driving the other captains to shape up their divisions, including the fourth division. They still don't fight, but they do know how to take care of them selves and now, a fourth divisioner always goes with a shinigami if the hollow found is a strong one.  
  
He's helped Seireitei become better and stronger in its power even if we are still fighting Aizen. I think we surprised him, accepting Ichigo the way we did, instead of shunning him and planning on destroying him. It's come out that anytime some one was killed, it didn't come from Yamamoto or the council, but rather from the 12th division captain when he needed research subjects. He's currently up for trial while Nemu is studying for her taichos test.  
  
Ichigo also brought back Urahara and Yoruichi, which shocked us all that they willingly came back. Isshin will come back as soon as his daughters are able to live on their own, which should be in about four years or so. Until then, I have my Ichigo to myself. I'm just waiting for him right now.  
  
He's taken to wearing the kimonos that I buy him. He says they make him think of me when he wears them. I rather like having my clans colors decorate his body. The greens, blacks and blues look good with his skin color and his slightly longer hair. He told me that he had gotten tired of being compared to Kaien due to his hair and his looks, so he grew it out so that it brushed his shoulders. The first time I saw him with the long hair was the first time I pounced him.  
  
Looking up as the door to my office slid open, I smile as he enters, this time wearing a dark blue kimono with silver swirls on the bottom of it. I shiver as he smiles at me as he closes the door behind him. I love watching him walk, a gentle sway to his body and steps. I swallow my tongue as I watch him remove the kimono, the various pieces pooling around his feet. My eyes widen as I look over his body, taking in the intricate designs that decorated his body in black.  
  
“I decided to show you what my mother taught me when I was old enough to understand,” he mummers softly, smiling at me shyly. “I decided to go with the forever markings. This time, when you take me, it's a promise of forever.” I nod and look him straight in the eye, getting the go ahead from him.  
  
I made him scream so loud we had every taicho and fukutaicho come running to 'save' him. They ended up with an eyeful of him on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I took him.

 

They won't ever come when he screams like that again.

 

 


	6. Getting the Oblivious One (Urahara/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting the Oblivious One  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 6  
> Connected stories: N/A  
> Characters/Pairings: Urahara/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1566  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings:   
> Reposted: July 30, 2017  
> AN: What do I say about this? Not a lot. Just some smut and we can ALL tell how much better I got with my writing. 
> 
> Remember, I am going through the past chapters and stories of this collection and reposting them as I go along. Thank you for reading.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He's absolutely gorgeous, the way he moves around gathering up his school bag and his pens and paper. He was scowling slightly, having come back from soul society for another strategy meeting. It made him handsome, but I knew what he looked like when he was sleeping, his face soft and content. I also knew what he looked like when he smiled. He didn't know that, nor did he need to know.  
  
One face that I've never seen was him feeling pleasure, but I was going to change that right now. I snapped my fan closed and slide up behind him, watching as he straightened and went tense. Smirking I waited for him to turn around. The moment he did, I pressed him against the wall, our bodies pressing together. I get a shocked gasp and a shudder in return.  
  
“What are you doing, pervert?” he asks, scowling at me, his hair quivering slightly as his body readies itself in the instinctive flight or fight mode. I smirk and lean down, my lips barely brushing his, forcing our bodies into more contact.  
  
“Getting what I want, Ichi,” I purr against his lips before capturing them in a soft kiss, one that made him gasp oh so nicely for me. Smirking even more, I slowly deepen the kiss, feeling the urge to do a happy dance once he started to respond to the kiss. I bring my hands up to his hips and pull him closer, grinding into him slightly. That dragged out a delicious moan from between swollen lips that I had let go of without wanting to.  
  
Smirking, I scoop him up and take him into my room, ignoring the squeaks that he was making, his arms coming around my neck.  
  
“What are you doing now?” he hisses as we pass by Renji who was staring wide eyed at us, a pockey stick in his mouth.  
  
“Taking you to bed,” I say, smirking at him as I close the door behind us. “I'm sure that you're too tired to go all the way home. You should stay here.” And with those words, I dump him onto my western style bed, the dark mint green sheets perfect for his looks. Smirking, I pin him to the bed and kiss him senseless again.  
  
It doesn't take him long to respond to the kiss and start to participate again. Of course it helps that I'm rubbing up against him in all the right places. I can feel him get harder and I have the sudden urge to be in his tight heat right _that_ moment.  
  
It didn't help that he had wrapped his legs around my waist and was meeting each thrust of my hips with one of his own. I groan softly, glad that I was right that once I got him in bed and aroused, he would be a willing participate and a wild cat.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, I look down at the panting male, taking in the kiss swollen lips, the blush of arousal and the dark, hooded eyes that stared up at me with lust in them. Smirking, I start to remove Ichigos clothing, starting with the shirt. I stop for a moment to gently drag my hands over the slightly defined muscles and the dusky nipples that I would soon be tormenting with my hands. I smirk even more at the hitching moan and the arched back.  
  
Finally finishing with the removal of his shirt, I quickly remove his pants, socks and rather small and tight boxers. I had always wondered what he wore under those tight pants of his. Apparently boxers that were like a second skin that I quickly tore accidentally. I got growled at for that move, but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as I stroked my hands down his chest, hips and thighs.  
  
Smirking softly, I lean forward and steal a quick kiss before standing back up and removing my own clothes under the blushing man's gaze. I watch as his eyes widen as his eyes look in my prick. I can only hope that he was awed by the size of my cock, but he looked a bit scared, if by the fright I see in his eyes is anything to go by. Stroking myself a few times brought it to full size and his eyes widened even more.  
  
Not giving him a chance to do to freak out, I lay over him again and distract him with gentle kisses and long, lingering touches. He is soon pliant under me, allowing me to explore his neck with my lips. Loving the sounds and pants that feel from his lips, I set about covering every inch of it with nips, licks and sucks that raised such pretty hickies, marking him as mine.  
  
I eventually work my way down to one of those dusky nipples and works on that one before working on the other, making them both hard, blushing red and sensitive to even the slightest of touches. His hands were buried in my hair, clenching just enough to tell me that he was trying hard to be careful even in his passion.  
  
Working my way over his body, I tease him to the point of climax, but deny it by stopping, letting him catch his breath. I wanted him to be breathless with want so that preparing him would be easier for me to do. I didn't want to cause him any un-necessary pain.  
  
Finally, I had him right where I wanted him, blushing, panting and begging for more. So I give it to him slowly. I lean over his beautiful cock, which has become a dusky rose color with his arousal and want. It's not to long, or to wide, but just right for him. I lean closer as one hand slides to the tube that I had placed aside earlier while I had been exploring his body. Popping it open, I slick my fingers as I slide the head of his cock into my mouth.  
  
Humming softly at the salty sweet taste that meets me, I take one finger and slide it straight into him. He just murmurs softly and presses back onto the finger before arching into my mouth. I slide down a bit more and start to shallowly bob my head, my finger working in an out of the tightness that surrounded it.  
  
I moaned softly as I imagine that tightness around my hardness that throbbed in time with my heartbeat. Sliding down a bit more, I slide a second finger into him and twist and spread them as I start to once more bob my head up and down over him. It's not to long before I'm sliding a third finger and then a fourth just to be on the safe side, my head never stopping its movements.  
  
The entire time, he's moaning so sweetly for me. I want to hear more of those sounds as I slide deep into him. With that thought, I pull my fingers out and then slide up his body, my length lined up with his now stretched entrance. Smirking, I lean down and kiss him deeply as I slowly slide into Ichigo, making sure not to hurt him.  
  
His suitors would destroy me, instead of beating me for stealing him from them all, if I hurt him. So I slide into his heat, groaning, softly whispering how it felt to be in him, surrounded by his heat and tightness. I received more hitching moans of pleasure and his legs wrapping around my waist, letting me slide deeper into him. A few torturous moments later, I'm buried balls deep in him and panting softly as I wait for him to adjust to the intrusion.  
  
“Ura...har...a,” he moans softly, arching up when he was ready for more. I take the invitation to move and start to move in and out of him, pushing deep and hitting his sweet spot, making him yell, scream, moan and pant. I can't help but go faster every time he shudders around me, his tightness becoming tighter for a split second.  
  
Soon, I was close and Ichigo was just barely balancing on the edge. One more sharp, precise thrust caused my little lover to cum harshly between us, the sticky white liquid making our already slick skin, slicker. His body tightens around me with his climax, drawing me quickly over the edge. With a groan of his name and a shudder of pleasure, I fill him with my own cum, some of it sliding out of him around my softening cock.  
  
I pant into his neck for a few moments before sliding his legs from around my waist, allowing me to slip out of him with a groan of disappointment from both of us. I slide down to his side and kiss him gently, holding him close to my side.  
  
And as we relax, his breathing becoming even and soft as he falls asleep laying on my chest, his hand laying near his head, I think to myself that hearing him call out my name in pleasure then a breathed out “I love you” as he feel asleep, was well worth several captains, fukutaichos, many, many seated officers, a few non-seated officers and his male friends coming after me.  
  
Yeah, well worth it. Because I snagged the oblivious strawberry.  
  


 

 


	7. Admitting It (Byakuya/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Admitting It  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 7  
> Connected stories: #9 – Getting Back My Berry   
> Characters/Pairings: Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2218  
> Requested by: ROBERTA2002 and Anon  
> Warnings: smut. Lots and lots of smut.  
> Reposted: July 30, 2017  
> AN: Still not a lot of things to say.
> 
> *~*~*~* 
> 
> (Note: As of right now, there are only 10 of these stories replaced so you might see some doubles.)

I watch him as he sips tea with my sister. I can't _stand_ the orange haired ryoka. He;s loud, annoying and needs to be put in his place. Now though, he is my fukutaicho ever since Renji took over 3rd division.  
  
Granted, he does do his paperwork in a timely manner, has taken over the training of those under us and barely talks to me, but he still annoys me and makes me want to rip him into pieces. He is everything that I thought I was against. The wildness, the sheer strength that he exhibited when he saved Rukia drew me in an odd way. Even now, as I am watching them talk and relax under one of the sakura trees on the Kuchiki lands, I am drawn to him.  
  
Snorting into my tea, I look over at Kenpachi as he drinks his own tea. I know he is dying to say something, I just do not know what yet. I will give him a few minutes more to tell me what is making him smirk like that.  
  
“Why don't ya just pin him down and get it over with?” he asks, smirking at my dark glare tossed at him.  
  
“Do what to whom?” I ask, feigning ignorance. He grins in what others call in a blood thirsty way. I know that it is his ' _I know something you don't know'_ grin. I sip my tea as I wait for his quickly coming answer.  
  
“Grab Ichigo, toss 'em onto the bed, tie him up and fuck him until he agrees he's all yours,” Kenpachi growls softly. “That's what I did with Renji and look what happened.”  
  
“Yes, he keeps disappearing when he has nothing better to do so he can get laid,” I mutter, causing him to laugh in that growling way he had. I watch as Ichigo stands and hugs Rukia before shunpoing away. I then watch as Rukia picks up the tray with the tea pot and cups before heading inside, not even smiling at me as she passed.

 

Apparently she was still pissed at me for attacking Ichigo during training.  
  
Sighing softly, I get up and nod to Kenpachi as he finishes his own tea and gets up. With a few parting words, he heads off to pick up his lover and his adopted daughter/fukutaicho and take them both home. Snorting slightly, I head inside to bathe and get ready for the night.  
  
An hour later, I am drying off in my room, staring at the piece of fabric wrapped around some bright orange red hair. I had found the hair attached to Senbonzakura after the last time I had fought against him. He had taken to growing his hair out, wanting to distinguish himself from Kaien. I had to admit, it made a difference. Made him seem softer, but it also meant that his hair caught on my zanpacto more often.  
  
I really do not know why I keep the bits of hair or the piece of fabric that I had found on my body from his bankai clothing, but I did. I found myself unable to throw it away, to get it over with. I now find myself debating if I should take Kenpachi's advice and go to where he lives now and pin him to the mattress.  
  
Growling in self disgust, I pull on a simple kimono and disappear from my room, leaving behind my keiken, deciding that the white objects would not help me this night. Hopping from roof to roof, I head for the middle class area of Seireitei.  
  
Kenpachi had told me that Ichigo had opened his father's original home once more and was staying there. I knew exactly where it was, having been there many times in the past, before and after Issin had taken off. I was also told he was staying in what used to be the guest room. And that he had silk bonds attached to the head board.

 

Or what looked to be silk bonds. How Kenpachi knew such things I will never know.  
  
Knowing my luck, they would be nothing more then pretty decoration, but I would still use them on Ichigo. I was going to have him, get him out of my system and go back to my life. I would do this and forget about it.  
  
Those plans flew out the window when I landed on the balcony and saw that his balcony windows were standing open to let in the night breeze into the room. He was on his bed, his back to the window, a sheet covering him from his neck down. It showed off very little of his body but hinted at what was under it. It made me drool. I became half hard as I watched him turn onto his back, one hand coming to rest above his head, his other arm over his waist.  
  
Smirking softly, I push down my reiatsu and slip off the railing before pulling on my shoes. Walking into the room, I take in the simplistic colors of the room, approving of the sea blues and sea greens that covered the walls, the dark rose wood furniture that seemed to be all hand crafted and the way that it was all kept very neat. Shaking my head, I pull myself away from my admiration of his room to Ichigo himself.  
  
I notice that he isn't wearing anything above his waist, his sheet having slide down his body. I smirk as I run my eyes over his body. A few scars here and there, but nothing to amazing. That is until I pause at his belly button and see a gold hoop with a small green stone in the shape of a leaf hanging from it. Cocking an eye brow, I make a note to look at that a bit closer.  
  
Moving silently, I move to the head of his bed and quickly find the bonds that Kenpachi had told me about and take one arm, quickly tying it. Kenpachi was also right. They were silk bonds. Ichigo doesn't even stir as I take his other arm and attach tie that one up. I pause for a moment when I hear Ichigo gently moan my name before smirking smugly.  
  
 _“_ _So, he dreams of me,”_ I think to myself as I walk around to the side of the bed and sit down, waiting for him to wake up. It doesn't take him very long. He tries to shift to his side, but the bonds stop him from doing so. I watch as he wakes slowly, tugging on his arms, unable to move them much more then a couple of inches. He finally notices my weight on his bed and turns his eyes to me. I smirk even more as I see them widen in surprise.  
  
“What the hell?” he suddenly yells out at me, going from surprised to angry. I lean forward and kiss him harshly, forcing a shocked moan out of him. I take advantage of the moan and slide my tongue into the open mouth, tasting his unique flavor. Cinnamon and cloves, an interesting flavor for someone named after a fruit as so many tease him.  
  
Pulling away I smile softly at the dazed and slightly confused look on his face as he looks up at me. Standing up, I drag the sheet off of his body and smile lecherously down at his body, finding that he was sleeping nude. Perfect for my plans.  
  
Walking down to the bottom of the bed, taking the sheet with me, I notice him shiver slightly as the breeze slide over his body. Taking a moment to close the door, I go back to his feet and slide my finger tips over his toes, then the arch of his foot, which made him laugh lightly and move his leg away. Moving towards the head of the bed, dragging my hand over his body, I smirk at the shudders I got and the low moan as my hand just barely brushed his hardening cock.  
  
I end my trek to the head of the bed before moving so that I was standing on the other side of where I had been walking. Smirking at him, I work off my kimono, making sure that it was folded up and placed neatly on the dresser that I had walked to. I can see his eyes roaming over my body, taking in the scars and muscles. I also can see him move his legs so that his now fully hard length was hidden from my view. I chuckle at him softly, smiling at the sweetly innocent blush on his face.  
  
Walking to the head of the bed, I reach over the headboard and stroke a hand through his hair in a gentle movement.  
  
“This time will not be slow and gentle,” I purr softly, enjoying the darkening blush on his cheeks. “Tell me, are you a virgin?”  
  
“Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not,” he says, causing me to smirk at him.  
  
“Tell me, strawberry, who popped your cherry?” I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. He blushes and mumbles something softly. “Who?”  
  
“Sado. It was before we came here to Seireitei. We had met the day before we left and had sex. We've done other things, but he has a thing for someone else. The only reason why we had sex then was because I didn't want to die a virgin, since dieing was a very real possibility, and I didn't trust anyone else,” he says, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
“Good. I am glad that it was just him,” I say before moving around to the side and climbing onto the bed, covering his body with my own. Hovering with my lips over his, I remember something important and ask him, “Where is your oil?” He blinks up at me for a moment before what I am asking finally gets through the fog of lust that I was creating as I rubbed against him.  
  
“Drawer...bed...ah!...sidetable,” he manages to get out, his creamy skin flushing a soft pink as his arousal is spiked higher when I start to stroke his length slowly. Smirking, I reach over and grab the bottle that said KY on it. Shaking my head, I kiss him deeply as I slicked my fingers up.  
  
Not bothering with any teasing movements, I slide one finger straight into him, pumping it in and out a few times. I notice that while he was still tight, he still knows how to relax around the finger. I smirk and slide in another finger, feeling the muscles around them tense before relaxing so I can continue to stretch him wide open. I make sure that I stroke the little nub of nerves a few times as I prep him, but he has no complaints.  
  
Soon, I'm ramming deeply into him with my cock, his voice and body begging me to do it again and again. And I find myself unable to do anything but that. I am pounding into him with all of my pent up lust and feelings. He has already cum once from my cock alone. I can feel his release slicking our stomachs between us as I start to slow down, wanting to draw it out a bit more.  
  
I love the sound of my name being moaned breathily in my ear as I nibble on his neck. I can feel his hard length rub against my stomach and I know it won't take much more to shove the both of us over the edge. I look into his eyes and see an un-known emotion swirling with the lust and I can not help but moan his name softly as I spill into him, my release causing him to fall over the edge again.  
  
I move only to untie his arms and rub at them, bringing back the feeling in them. He smiles softly at me and lets me do what I will with him. I slip out of him finally, smirking at the site of my seed sliding out of him wetly. I feel like I have claimed him and I have. He is mine and no one will have him.  
  
Shifting slightly, I scoop a bit of his cum and lick my fingers with a hum of delight at the sweet taste. Pulling him close, I smile softly down at him and run my hand through his hair. He presses close and hums in delight, his head coming to rest above my heart, both of us uncaring of the mess between us.  
  
“That was...” he mummers gently, rubbing his cheek against my chest. Smirking again and snickering softly, I rub my cheek against the top of his head in return.  
  
“I do hope that you know you are now mine for good,” I tell him. I feel him nod and close my eyes, breathing in our combined scents. Smirking softly, I feel him fall asleep against me only starting a bit at the words that left his mouth as he fell asleep. Shaking my head, I allow myself to fall into sleep with a few murmured words of my own.  
  
“I think I can love you too, Ichigo.”

 

 


	8. Making Plans 1 (Byakuya/Hanataro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making Plans  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 8  
> Connected stories: #26 – Making Plans 2  
> Characters/Pairings: Byakuya/Hanataro  
> Word Count: 903  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: FLUFF. So much of it.  
> Reposted: July 30, 2017  
> AN: God, I really wrote very short pieces didn't I?
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at him from the bed that I lay upon, I can not help but wonder why he is the one who is taking care of me and not another. He seems so shy, tiny and rather weak. I do know that he had helped the ryoka. What I do not know is why he is helping me now.

 

Why is he not in the holding cells?

 

Why is he here taking care of me? I truly thought he would have been in the holding cells awaiting trial.  
  
But I suppose that he is needed and has been cleared since the true traitor has been shown. I am still shocked that those who helped the substitute shinigami and his friends have gotten off.  
  
I still watch as he gathers the last of the bandages, creams and gauze to replace the bandages that wrapped around most of my chest. I can't help but tense as he pulls out his zanpacto, but then I relax as he starts to speak softly, shyly to me.  
  
“Kuchiki-taicho, my zanpacto can heal the cuts it makes, along with the original cuts,” he explains, not really looking at me as he peels away the bandages and gauze from my wounds. I barely nod as I watch his careful movements. I continue to watch as he slides his zanpacto along the worse of the wounds, closing them up as the blade passes along them. I bleed very little during the procedure, the small male only wiping up the thin trails every so often.  
  
Suddenly with a small flash, his zanpacto turns into what looks like a small scalpel. I stare at it as he sets it aside before turning my eyes onto him. He flinches slightly, blushing gently as he explains what happened.  
  
“It's my bankai,: he mummers. “It cuts and heals until a gauge is filled. When that happens, it turns into that form and can expel energy in a damaging blast.” Nodding, I turn my eyes back to the window, letting him finish up my bandages, most of the wounds still there. Including the cracked ribs that seem to have fun bugging me to death.  
  
Wincing slightly as he pressed on them, I growled softly at him, causing him to flinch back before bringing softly glowing hands to the ribs and holding them over the area for a moment. I can feel the energy relieve the pain in my ribs. After a moment of enjoying the soft warmth that came from his hands, I register a soft humming coming from the 7th seat. Looking over at him, I realize that he us not humming, so much as singing softly under his breath.  
  
I listen closer and figure out that it was an old lullaby that my own mother used to sing to me. I let the sound sooth me and relax under the touches that came with the healing energy. I continue to watch him, but with a softer look. I watch as the soft blush spreads across his cheeks when he notices me watching him. When he notices that, I notice that he doesn't stop singing the lullaby.  
  
Smiling, I lay back against the pillows that he put against the head board and watch as he goes to patch up the spot on my thigh. I shiver slightly as I finally realize that his skin is softer then my sheets at home. How he does that, I do not know, but I wanted to find out.  
  
Even as he started to pick up and throw away the used bandages, and put away the un-used bandages, I start to plan on how to get him into my bed, my house and my life. Smirking I settle into bed and speak for the first time since he had come into the room.  
  
“When am I aloud to leave?” I ask, smirking slightly as he jumps in surprise and turns to me, a roll of gauze clenched in his hands.  
  
“Um, depending on how your healing goes, possible tomorrow in time for the taicho's meeting,” he says, blinking his large eyes at me, making me wonder what they will look like under me as I take him. Shifting, I shove those thoughts aside even as I nod.  
  
“After the taichos meeting, would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner?” I ask, my voice less cold then what it usually was. I watch as his already large eyes grow larger in his surprise. He nods slowly as if hesitant in answer. “Good. Dress in a nice kimono. We will be going to a restaurant that I enjoy and they require kimonos.”  
  
I watch as he walks out in a slight daze, before turning my eyes to the window again, not even blinking when Unohana comes in to collect Hanataros zanpacto with a serene smile on her face.  
  
“You have best not hurt him, Kuchiki-taicho, or I will put to use my knowledge of the body to hurt you,” she says in her usual, calm, sweet voice before walking out. I flinch then. I suppose I will have to rework my plans on getting the little 7th seat slightly. But I will get him one way or the other. I think he might be a breeder to. We will be able to have children if he is; fill the Kuchiki mansion with laughter and light again.

 

The thought makes me smile.

 

 


	9. Getting Back My Berry (Byakuya/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting Back My Berry  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 9  
> Connected stories: #7 – Admitting It  
> Characters/Pairings: Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1244  
> Requested by: ROBERTA2002  
> Warnings: Not a lot of smut, just hints. MPreg  
> Reposted: July 30, 2017  
> AN: Yeah, my writing length really was sporadic at one time. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

I was in a bad mood.

 

My lover had disappeared without a single word or note. I was told from Yamamoto that he had an emergency that he had to go take care of. That was three months ago. We have been together for 3 months before then and I was starting to get antsy. I wanted to move in with Ichigo and I was going to tell him the day that he disappeared.  
  
Growling softly as I finish the days' paper work, I barely acknowledge Unohana as she comes in and stands in front of my desk with a slightly pensive look on her face. Looking up I sigh and look her in the eyes.  
  
“Is there something you need to say to me Unohana-taicho?” I ask in my most polite voice, straining not to snarl softly. She sighs and nods before sitting down. She looks utterly exhausted, and I wouldn't doubt that she wasn't. Kusajishi-fukutaicho had gotten her hands on some energy pills and were terrorizing many of the shinigami running around, which resulted in the 4th division to be overrun with patients.  
  
“I do. I know exactly why Kurosaki-san had left,” she says, making me pin her with a look of ' _Tell me now'_. She sighed softly before continuing on with her explanation. “It has been discovered that Ichigo has the ability to have children. He's a high class breeder.” She pauses, letting her words sink in. My eyes widen in surprise as my mind makes the connection between his disappearance and his last check up.  
  
“Is he...? I ask, swallowing around the lump in my throat. She nods and I disappear with a barely heard “Arigato.” I quickly arrive at Yamamotos office and knock upon the door.  
  
“Come in, Kuchiki-san,” is heard from inside. Walking in, I bow to Yamamoto-san and wait for his permission to speak. “I believe Unohana-san has told you why Kurosaki has left, correct?” he asks, looking at me with his piercing eyes. I nod and stand before him.  
  
“I wish to go to the human world and confront him about why he left,” I say, hoping that he will give me permission to do so. He smiles and nods before pulling out a scroll and hands it over to me.  
  
“Give that to the keeper of transportation gate 7. It will take you to where Ichigo is staying right now. Seems that he has holed himself up in his families vacation cabin until the child is born,” he says, before turning back to his paperwork. I hastily bow to him before heading towards the gate, Senabonzakura humming in pleasure at seeing Ichigo again.  
  
Soon, I am walking through the gate and landing in the middle of a wooded area. Looking around, I notice that it's snowing lightly, covering the ground with soft white crystals. I raise an eyebrow at the foot prints that I can still see in the depths of the snow. Closing my eyes, I seek out my lover's power. Finding it quickly, I bound off towards him, determined to see him and to take him back home with me.  
  
After 5 minutes, I was standing on a branch watching as Ichigo sat on a porch swing, bundled up in a blanket, and watchs the snow fall. I see that he is content, if a bit lonely, from what I could see on his face and in his eyes. It made me want to go down there and scoop him up into my arms and never let him go ever again.  
  
I shift slightly as he looks down as his slightly protruding stomach and stroke lightly over. Unohana had stopped me and told me he was about five months pregnant and was really going to start to show. She was right, he was showing. It was a small round bump, easily hidden by the right clothes or jacket, but still there. It made me want to not only never let him go, but want to run my own hand over his belly, feeling the child that we had created grow. I pause before I do so, listening to the words that came from Ichigo as he spoke aloud.  
  
“My little sakura blossom, what makes you fret today? Do you miss your daddy?” he asks softly, sadness lacing his voice. “I miss him to, little one. I miss his touches, his secretive smiles that only I can see now and I certainly miss him holding me late at night. I don't miss him disappearing before I get up, but I still miss him. _But_ I don't know how he will feel about you. What am I going to do, my little sakura blossom?”  
  
I smile softly realizing that my actions had caused him pain and made him doubt my feelings for him. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised. I am not used to feeling so much for a person. I have never really gotten close to my wife or Rukia and the few lovers I have had over the years are nothing more then release for me. Making my decision, I hope down from my branch and land in front of him, smirking as he looks up at me with surprised eyes, trying hard to cover himself with the blanket.  
  
With gentle hands, I stop him as I lean over and steal his breath with a soft kiss, the first in 3 months. I still remembered his taste and I groaned softly as it exploded over my taste buds. I gently coax him into responding to the kiss as my hands smooth gently over his round stomach, finding that it was bigger then I had originally thought. I keep up the soft kiss until he whimpers and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me close.  
  
“So, this is why you left?” I mummer softly when I pulled away from the kiss. He blushes softly and nods. “I was going to move in with you, koi, the day you left. But, I suppose I can forgive that since you didn't know how I would react to you being with child.”  
  
“Byakuya...who told you?” he asks gently, causing me to smile at him.  
  
“Unohana-taicho told me. I suppose she felt that I should know why my lover left,” I tell him as I tug him up and off the porch swing. “Now, I am going to take you to bed and make up for three months of not having you. In the morning, we will discuss plans for who will be honorary aunts, uncles and the god parents, not to mention honorary grandparents.”

  
Smirking at his shocked, then happy look, I take him into the cabin, closing the door on the cold snow filled night. Getting him into the bed room was easy. Getting him out of his clothes and into bed was easier. Sliding balls deep into him with a groan of pleasure after three months of no sex was the easiest. Making him cum several time during the night was completely and utterly natural. Holding him close and rubbing his stomach as he feel asleep felt like coming home.  
  
In the morning, I would take him again, pamper him, feed him, and then take him back home to Seirietei to start plans on the nursery that would be next to our room. I don't think I could pound my strawberry into the mattress with our child in the same room after all.  
  


 


	10. The Evil's of Sake (Byakuya, Yumichika/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Evil's of Sake  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 10  
> Connected stories: N/A  
> Characters/Pairings: one time Byakuya/Ichigo, Yumichika/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 634   
> Requested by: ROBERTA2002  
> Warnings: Mpreg, giving birth in some way  
> Reposted: July 30, 2017  
> AN: Who would have thought that I wrote more drabbles than oneshots so long ago.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The screams could be heard clear into 12th division. It was the sound of Ichigo trying to give birth to the newest Kuchiki heir. No one was quite sure how those two ended up in bed, but they think it had something to do with Renji, a locked room and a lot of sake. One night and 9 months later and Ichigo was threatening Byakuyas nuts.  
  
“ _You bastard! This ia all your fault!”_ is heard coming from the 4th division along with a large amount of spiritual pressure. Unohana just finished the seals to stop the energy from getting out and swamping Seireitei before turning to Ichigo.  
  
“Now, Kurosaki-san, do your breathing exercises please. It won't be long now, she says softly, smiling at the male who trying to break Byakuyas hand. Still smiling, she moves to between Ichigos legs and lifts the sheet to find out how far along he was in the process of giving birth to the first of his twins.  
  
“I suggest that you loosen your hand,” Byakuya says calmly from next to Ichigo who in turns glares daggers at him. His voice was laced with pain and he could have sworn he heard a few of the bones in his hand grind together.  
  
 _'_ _If looks could kill,'_ Hanataro thinks as he wipes at Ichigos forehead before shaking his head.  
  
“This is _your fault_. I _told you_ I couldn't handle alcohol and still you had me drink,” Ichigo snarls as another contraction hits. Byakuya winces as Ichigo once more squeezes his hand until the contraction passes by. “So, until my real boyfriend gets here, you get to deal with the pain.”

  
Suddenly, the door bursts open and Yumichika comes running into the room, looking slightly ruffled and worried. Seeing his lover in pain, he runs over to the slightly prone Ichigo and shoves Byakuya aside, taking Ichigos hand and smoothing his hair back.  
  
“Are you alright, my sweet love?” Yumichika asks him, worry shining in his dark eyes. Ichigo whimpers softly and shudders as a contraction starts up. He clings to Yumichikas hand, gripping it tightly as he breaths through the pain.  
  
“Why didn't anyone tell me I could get pregnant from two different guys?” he finally pants out after the contraction finishes, his eyes looking up at his lover. Yumi smiles softly and continued to stroke his hair.  
  
“We didn't know you were one of the few shinigami that were able to have children,” he admits softly. Unohana suddenly tells Ichigo to push with the next contraction.  
  
Four hours, several death threats aimed at Byakuya and a broken hand later, Ichigo was the proud mother of a boy and a girl, while Byakuya was the happy father of a son and Yumi had a little girl to spoil silly. Both fathers knew the importance of having their children with the mother, so all agreed to live on the Kuchiki estate, with Ichigo and Yumi having their own wing until Byakuya's son could travel on his own.  
  
Byakuya still despised Ichigo, but respected him for giving birth to the children and coming out of it none the worse for it. Ichigo still snarled at Byakuya when the children weren't around and Yumichika started to teach the two children the finer points of looking good even as they fought.  
  
And all this happened because of a certain crimson haired fukutaicho turned taicho and his desire for his taicho and best friend to get along. It wasn't his fault he forgot about the fact that the room he locked them in had the stuff that Ikkaku and Kenpachi used when they weren't able to get back to the Eleventh division. It also wasn't his fault that he had given them sake, instead of the water that he was supposed to give them.  
  
  


 

 


	11. A Moment of Relaxation (Shunsui/Jushiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Moment of Relaxation  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 11  
> Connected stories: N/A  
> Characters: Shunsui/Jushiro  
> Word Count: 546  
> Requested by: Crammer  
> Warnings: nothing, some nudity but just fluff  
> Reposted: August 7, 2017  
> AN: I am going to say this once: On AO3 it's going to look like I'm double posting. I'm not. I'm REPLACING chapters as I go along. This means that until I get through all 80 of the chapters and repost them, things are going to look a little odd. I repost when I have 5 chapters edited.
> 
> Luckily, unlike with A Shifting of Life (Bleach) and Finding a Bit of Trust (Naruto), I'm not rewriting these chapters, just editing a few things. 
> 
> So for now, enjoy and thank you for putting up with the construction zone.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The steam gently rolled around them, causing the specialized bathhouse to seem insolated from the rest of the world. It made them feel like it was just the two of them. The water gently lapped around their bodies as they took their time washing each other.  
  
Jushiro smiled at his lover as Shunsui slowly washed through the long silver locks, his own hair damp from the recent washing. This was a tradition of sorts. When ever one went to the human world to deal with a high class hollow or some other errand, they would meet each other and spend time washing each other. Then they would head for dinner and spend time talking and relaxing with each other.  
  
After that, they would go back to one home or the other and spend the night making love, or just having hard sex, depending on the time apart and how bad the errand or hollow was. It was always great, long and the next morning one or the other would be limping slightly, depending on how much they got sloshed.  
  
But for now, it was just them in the bathhouse, relaxing together. It was a wonderful time together. Jushiro would wash Shunsui's hair for him, perched behind his larger lover on the side of the inground tub. He would slowly work the later through the dark honey colored hair, making sure to rub at the skull beneath the locks. After that, he would slide off and dunk his lover back into the water, making sure that the lather was completely washed out.  
  
Shunsui would do the same for him, taking a bit more time due to the length of Jushiros hair. After making sure that all the suds were out of Jushiro's hair, Shunsui takes a soft cloth and starts to gently run it over his lover's body, washing him from head to toe. As he washed the silver haired man, he took the time to tease his lover a bit, knowing that Jushiro would end up doing the same thing to him.  
  
Smirking at the soft moan that he got as he rubbed first one foot then the other, Shunsui decides that he wants to skip the dinner tonight. They haven't seen each other for a week and he wanted to have his lover a few times before curling up on a bed and sleep his two days off away with Jushiro.  
  
“Ne, Ju-chan,” Shunsui purrs smirking at his lover, “let's go home after we're done here.” Jushiro looks at his larger lover and smiles softly up at him.  
  
“Alright. I can make us dinner tonight then,” he agrees after looking into his eyes. “I didn't particularly feel like going to the restaurant tonight anyways. Rukia and a few others were going to take Kurosaki-kun to dinner tonight to celebrate him becoming an official captain.”  
  
“Really? I didn't know that,” Shunsui says, watching as Jushiro takes the cloth and start to wash him in return. Later that night, they would need another bath and he would need to keep his hands off his lover, but for now, in the steam covered bath house, it was just them, their thoughts and their bond that always brought them together. For now, there was just them and them alone.  
  


 

 


	12. How to Seduce a Virgin (Byakuya/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: How to Seduce a Virgin  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 12  
> Connected stories: N/A   
> Characters: Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2,957  
> Requested by: No idea  
> Warnings: Explicit Sex  
> Reposted: August 7, 2017  
> AN: Smut! Edited smut at that. Just...ignore the fact that when I wrote this I was still learning, somewhat, how to write sex.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The beat pumped into the club, making the sea o people move and wither against each other. One particular male caught my attention above all others. His vibrant red-orange hair turned into fire under the lights as his body moves in a way that makes me think of sin and innocence all in one.  
  
I can't help but smirk and continue to watch him from the shadows, sipping my sake. I decided that I would continue to do so for a bit more time before making my move. I found him fascinating and liked the way he moved.  
  
I had always known that he could be graceful, but had thought that it had come from all the training that he had done. Now, I know better though. His graceful movements came from all the dancing that he did. It also came from the conformability of his own body that came from dancing gave him.  
  
I watch as someone tries to slide up to him and he moves away smoothly. Apparently he had no interest in the female that had wanted to dance with him. Or the male that tried. By the looks of things, he was rather picky about who he danced with. It just made me that much more interested in getting him this night.  
  
I had been after him for years, ever since he had stormed his way into Seireitei. I wanted him even as I tried to kill him. I know that several others want him but no one has seemed to get him no matter how hard they tried. I shake my head, my hair pulled back into a ponytail, and smirk as Ichigo moves away from another dance partner. This one though seemed intent on getting him and went after him. I growl and get up, draining my cup before heading to the dance floor.  
  
Sliding up and behind Ichigo, I pull him to my chest and sneer at the other male who looks pissed but backs off after I glare. I notice that while he is still moving, Ichigo has slowed down and is looking up at me. Looking down at him, I smirk and bend down low to whisper into his ear.  
  
“Dance with me, Strawberry-chan,” I say in a teasing tone. He scowls at me before nodding and starting to move again. I move with him in time, smirking as his hips grind against mine and the rest of his body brushes against mine. It felt good and I couldn't help but wonder what he would feel like under me, his heat surrounding me.  
  
“Come home with me,” I say softly into his ear, grinding purposely into his ass, delighting in the soft gasp and shudder that the move garnered from him. I smirk as he nods before heading off the floor. I follow closely behind him, my hand on his hip the entire way.  
  
I glare at any one that would dare to come near us as he leads the way outside and towards his car. I take a moment to slip my hands into his front pocket and grab his keys.  
  
“Hey,” he protests as he sees me opening the doors with his keys. I just turn to him and smirk, motioning him to come closer. He does, walking slowly with wariness in his eyes. I purr and grab his wrist as soon as he was close enough and pin him to the side of the car. I lean down, capturing his lips for the first time that night, swallowing the gasp that the move received, and then the moan following it. He hesitantly responds to the kiss. I moan softly as I taste his innocence on his lips. He has never once kissed, much less anything else. I makes me hard and I rub against his responding hardness.  
  
Pulling away from him, I look down and feel smug that I had caused his lips to swell and darken; his eyes to glaze with lust and his body to become a melted pile of goo. Opening the passenger side door, I put him into the seat before closing it and going around to the driver's side door.  
  
Opening that door, I get in and close it behind us. He's shaking his head, trying to get it to clear of the fog of lust. I don't let him get very far. Pulling him close, I kiss him again, this time more aggressive, leaving him panting and weak with want. Turning the car on, I head towards the cabin that I bought on Rukia's suggestion.

 

It doesn't take us long to get there.  
  
Parking, I get out and walk over to the passenger side door. Opening it up, I watch as Ichigo gets out slowly and looks at the large cabin in front of us.  
  
“Why are we here? Isn't this place abandoned?” he asks. I smirk and shake my head.  
  
“Rukia suggested I invest in property in the human world and I have done so. This is one of the places, but is the only one that doesn't have anyone living here. I come here to relax,” I tell him, walking up to the front door. The sound of his car door echoing in the woods. I smile as I listen to Ichigo's soft footsteps follow me.  
  
“Oh,” he says as I open the door and walk in. Stopping for a moment, I strike a match and light the candles that were sitting by the door. “Why the candles?”  
  
“No electricity. I have a water heater and the kitchen and office has it set up, but the rest of the cabin doesn't” I tell him, walking into the main room. It was one giant room, with a smaller room off to the side and the kitchen set apart by a bar. There was also a loft that a spiral stairwell leads up to. Walking over to the fire place, I quickly have a fire going. “You can come upstairs with me now, or I can go up there and wait for you.”  
  
After having said that, I head up the stairs, taking the candle with me, leaving one behind with him. I don't have to wait very long for him to start up, just long enough to remove my clothing and set it aside. I can hear that he was barefoot, his shoes probably having been shed by the door. I wait in the shadows by the top of the stairs and smirk as I watch him walk past, looking around the room.  
  
I was right, he is barefoot.  
  
I walk up behind him and pull him close, smirking at the soft gasp that I got. Running a hand down his chest I nibble on his neck, tasting his skin.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure about this?” I ask him, whispering it into his ear. I watch the candle flicker and dance for a few minutes before I feel his nod.  
  
“Yeah, I am sure,” he replies softly, turning in my arms. “Byakuya....there is something I do need to tell you.” I look down at him and shove back my lust for him, feeling that it was going to be big.  
  
“Alright. Come, sit with me,” I says, leading him to the bed and sits down with him on my lap. He plays with a bangle on his wrist that I hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
“I...am a virgin. But I don't exactly have the best history with _anything_ sexual,” he says softly, leaning into me after a moment of sitting there. My eyebrows draw together as I look down at him.  
  
“What do you mean, Ichigo?” I ask him softly. I reach up and run one hand through his hair when I feel him tense slightly.  
  
“I was very nearly raped one time. Sado was able to get to me in time, but it was still a close call,” he finally says softly. I scowl and feel the urge to rip apart anyone who would dare hurt him. Hell, I already had a list of people that I was still going after for hurting him. Granted, I had done the same thing, but we had put that behind us thankfully.  
  
“It is alright, Ichigo. I will show you the true way of pleasure,” I purr and tip his head up to mine, taking a soft kiss, my tongue sliding into his sweet mouth slowly, tasting him with great care. I feel him relax against me, not stopping me from standing us up so that I could strip him. Pulling away from the kiss, I tug off his shirt and toss it aside, his bangle staying on his wrist.  
  
After doing that, I capture his lips in another kiss and work on his pants and belt. Soon they are off and I am staring at the little red under wear that he was wearing. I cock an eye brow and receive a soft blush from him.  
  
“I can't wear anything else with those pants,' he says softly, blush going darker. The red was nice color on his cheeks and I wondered what a blush of arousal would look like on his cheeks. I set about finding out by pulling his body up against mine and once more kissing him, our bodies sliding against each other. I moan softly and lay him on the bed, my body coming down upon his gently.  
  
Nudging his legs apart, I settle myself between them as I break the kiss regretfully. Hearing the whimper of protest, I kiss my way down his neck to suckle on the spot behind his ear. I shudder at the deep moan that came out of mouth. Moving down his neck, I leave behind nips, licks and sucks, marking him as mine. I pause to nibble on the indent in his collar bone before moving down towards one pinkish -brown nipple.  
  
Blowing a bit of breath over the nipple, I smirk as it puckers and hardens. I lean down and lap at it once before sucking on it gently. I take it between my teeth and tug on it before letting it go. Moving over to the other nipple, I treat it the same way. I keep up the teasing for a few more seconds, long enough to make them sensitive, before moving down his chest.  
  
Leaving behind many marks and red nips on his body, having found all his sweet spots on his entire body, I finally lap at the head of his hardness with a hum of delight at his sweet taste. Even here he tastes of innocent sin. It makes me almost regret taking his virginity.

  
  


Almost.

  
  


But not enough to stop my movements.  
  
I knew I would need to distract him while I prepared him, but I didn't doubt that I could do so easily. Lapping at the head again, I slick my fingers with the oil that I had pulled out from under the mattress. Looking up at him over his chest, I growl at the site of Ichigo's face, looking flushed and filled with pleasure. I was right once more. He was beautiful with a flush of arousal on his cheeks.  
  
Growling once more, I lean forward and take the tip into my mouth and suckle as I start to gently push one finger into him, rocking it in and out to get completely in. After a few moments of rocking my finger and sliding his cock farther into my mouth, I have my finger completely in the tight heat and I moan softly, causing him to cry out and arch. Smirking around the length in my mouth, I crook my finger and press against his sweet spot, causing him to arch and cry out even louder.  
  
Sliding my finger out and my mouth up, I feel smug at the disappointed groan before sliding back down over his length while my finger slides back in. I keep this up for a few moments before adding a second finger into his entrance, suckling hard on his cock. He shudders and I stop moving my mouth, sliding my fingers in and out. I don't want him cumming quite yet, but I do want him to continue to feel pleasure.  
  
Just pumping my fingers in and out, it doesn]t take him long to relax around my fingers and allow me to add a third. As I do so, I suck hard again and press against his spot again, ripping a wailing moan out of him. I shuddering and stomp back on my own lust and need. I wasn't going to hurt him just to get off. I wanted him to come back to me again and again.  
  
Pulling my mouth off of him and my fingers out of him, I move back up his body and deeply kiss him with a purr of happiness. He opens his legs wider, allowing me room to move as I wanted. Smirking into the kiss, I pour a bit of oil into one of his hands before guiding it to my own cock and showing him what I wanted.  
  
He picked up the rhythm quickly, his strokes hesitant over me. It made me groan and push into his hand. After a moment of letting him get comfortable with touching me in such a way I pull his hand away and set it above his head with his other hand.  
  
“Keep them there,” I purr softly while getting into position, guiding myself to his entrance and setting the head of my cock there. Moving my hands so that they rested by his head, I look down at him and wait for his go ahead. When he wraps his legs around my waist, causing me to slip in just a bit, I take it as a go ahead to push all the way in. I do this gently though, rocking back and forth lightly as I did with my first finger.  
  
Finally I'm completely incased in his tight heat and panting harshly as I hold back from just pounding into him. I hear a soft moan of pleasure, not a bit of pain, come from Ichigo and focus on his face. I gasp as I look at him. I had thought him beautiful before, but I was wrong. He was utterly gorgeous with his pleasure etched across his face. I can't help but slowly pull out before pushing quickly back in, hitting his sweet spot just right.  
  
He screams my name and arches up to push me into him deeper. Groaning softly I start to move in and out of him, making sure to hit the nub constantly. Moving slightly, I hook his legs over my arms and start to move faster.  
  
He begs softly under me, wanting me to go faster, harder, deeper. I give into him with relish, claiming him as mine in our own way. All my thrusts though have an edge of gentleness. I still didn't want to hurt him, but I wasnt going to hold back as much as I had been. I focus on his face again as a pleasure soaked scream of my name tells me just how close he is to his climax.  
  
Pulling out slowly, I slam into him after a few more thrusts, smirking as he cums harshly, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes unseeing and his body squeezing me hard enough to drag my own climax out of me with a hoarse shout. Shuddering and moaning his name, I fill him with my seed, my face burying into his neck.  
  
After a few moments, I let his legs down, still buried in him and not wanting to move from his heat anytime soon. I feel his hands come down and then feel him run one hand through my hair, causing me to smile. Lifting my head up, I smile softly at him, getting a soft smile in return. Leaning up, I kiss him before flipping us over so that he was laying on my chest, his legs on either side of my hips, keeping me buried in him still.  
  
“I hope you know that now I have you in my bed, you are staying there,” I say, my voice daring him to argue. He just smiles and nods, laying his head onto my chest and sighing softly.  
  
“I don't cheat on those I'm with. I expect the same from you though,” he says softly, his voice content. I nod before saying what I wanted to say.  
  
“I do not think I am going to need anyone else,” I tell him. “There is another reason why I came tonight though.”  
  
“Besides seducing me into your bed?” he asks, teasing me slightly. I chuckle and nod.  
  
“Yes, besides seducing you,” I reply, my voice laced with laughter. “I came here to offer you the position of taicho of the third division,” I hear a soft gasp before he sits up, sliding my half hard cock deeper into him, causing him to moan softly and rock gently. After getting our breath back he looks down at me.  
  
“Do you really mean it?” he asks; his voice full of awe. I nod and smile at his bright smile.  
  
“You do need to go to the academy for a few months to make sure you know your kido, but after that you will be made into the taicho of the Third division,” I say, groan as he squeezes around me.  
  
“Well, I say we should celebrate,” he purrs gently, squeezing again.  
  
And we did. We celebrated all night and most of the day. I'm still glad that I got the cabin in the middle of nowhere though.  
  
He has a set of lungs on him.  
  
  


 

 


	13. Locking Them in a Closet (Renji/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Locking Them In a Closet  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 13  
> Connected stories: #7 and #9  
> Characters: Renji/Shuuhi  
> Word Count: 1,471  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: No real warnings.  
> Reposted: August 7, 2017  
> AN: Not a lot to say.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching Renji run around like a Chihuahua on crack both amused and drove the very pregnant Ichigo up a wall.  
  
Sipping his tea, he watched as the other male made sure that everything was set up according to Byakuya's instructions. The Woman's Society wanted to throw a baby shower damn it! And they wanted the best that can be done. Well, Ichigo nor Byakuya were going to argue and have been working to get it set up. Seeing as Ichigo was as pregnant as he was, he wasn't allowed to do much more then order Renji around and eye the cookies that he wanted to nibble.  
  
After the two days that Ichigo and Byakuya had spent at the cabin, the two lovers had returned to Seireitei. Upon his return, Ichigo was given a full check up, as was the rule for all shinigami who were expecting. They quickly found out that he was about a day pregnant. It ended up with an escastic Byakuya and a shocked Ichigo who wouldn't let Byakuya near him for two weeks.  
  
It took a begging Renji before Ichigo let him back into the bed. For that, he got a week off, feeling depressed about the fact that his taicho was able to land someone, but he was unable to land the one that he had been after for the last seventy years.  
  
And the one that he wanted was Hisagi Shuuhei, his senpai and fellow fukutaicho.  
  
Of course Ichigo never really noticed this. He didn't notice the looks that Renji tossed the scarred male when he wasn't looking. He didn't see the little hearts with Shuuhei's name in them on the note book that Renji wrote his blurbs in. And heaven forbid that he accidently heard Renji moan the mans name while jerking off as Ichigo passed by the door on the way to the kitchen for ice cream and pickles since not a single servant would come to help him, not even the night servants, since he had such a hard time getting out of bed due to his swollen belly.  
  
Oh, yes, heaven forbid.  
  
Snorting into his tea, Ichigo thinks to himself, ' _Yeah, right. I may be oblivious, but I'm not that oblivious.'_ Looking over at the male, he suddenly smirks and puts his tea down.  
  
“Renji, come over here please,” Ichigo says, causing Renji to drop the half of the banner that proclaimed “IT'S A BOY!” in big blue letters that he had been holding, causing Rukia to squawk about jerks with red hair. Nearly running to him, he looks worridly at Ichigo. “Help me up.” Nodding, he kneels down, allowing Ichigo to use his shoulder to push himself into a standing positon. “Thanks.”  
  
Walking to the study that his fiance was holed up in, he knocks once before walking in. Looking up, he walks, well, waddles over to his lover and steps into the open arms, letting the other male place his hands on the mound that was his stomach.  
  
“I think that we need to shove Renji into a closet,” Ichigo says, smiling as Byakuya lays his head on his stomach, one of his own hands coming up to play with the long, dark hair.  
  
“Oh? I wouldn't mind doing that,” Byakuya replies, kissing Ichigos stomach before looking up at his lover with grey/black eyes.  
  
“With Shuuhei-kun,” Ichigo states, smirking at the shocked look on his face.  
  
“Why him?” Byakuya asks, still stunned at the statement from his much smaller mate.  
  
“I may have walked past his door one night when you were gone on my way to the kitchen because none of the servants wanted to come to our room and I may have heard him moan Shuuhei's name,” Ichigo says, playing with the sleeve of his materniaty kimono.  
  
“First of all, the servants didn't come help you?” Byakuya asks, glaring at one servant who was serving his tea.  
  
“Just the night servants. The day ones always check up on me every ten minutes,” Ichigo says, waving one hand. Byakuya nods to the servant who rushes as much as he could, sighing softly, happy that his job wasn't going to disappear suddenly.  
  
“Now, about Renji moaning Shuuhei's name?” Byakuya says, tugging Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo sat down gingerly before curling close, nearly purring at the soothing touches of his lover.  
  
“He was! I want to get them together. I think Shuuhei likes Renji to,” Ichigo says, looking up at Byakuya who has a smug and mischievious look on his face. “Byakua? What are you thinking?”  
  
“Do you think the hall closet will be big enough? The one near the stairs?” Byakuya asks his lover, who smiles brightly at him, causing the dark haired man to groan softly in lust.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Ichigo says, smirking as he feels his lover harden. “Is the door locked?”  
  
“If it's not, then I don't care,” Byakuya responds, easily picking up Ichigo and taking him over to the small futon to ravish his lover again.  
  
Several hours later, every one was there, including all of Ichigo's male friends. The present table was piled high with gifts, all wrapped in bright colored paper and the guests were all milling around talking with each other. Ichigo was sitting on a couch with Byakuya next to him and Yachiru laying her head on his stomach, giggling every so often. Ichigo was running his hands through her hair with a soft look, causing most of the singles running around to glare jealously at Byakuya for landing the delectable strawberry.  
  
Suddenly Ichigo looks up and wiggles. He looks over at Renji and Shuuhei with puppy eyes, causing both to run over.  
  
“Did you need something, Kurosaki-san?” Shuuhei asks while Renji kneels down next to him.  
  
“I could use some help getting to the bathroom. I also need you two to stand outside the bathroom door,” Ichigo says, standing up after setting Yachiru aside with a smile. Byakuya gets up and follows his lover as he waddle out the door, Shuuhei or Renji opening doors for Ichigo. Stopping for a moment, Ichigo opens the door to the closet that they had discussed earlier and looked over at Renji. “First though, can you get me the liquid hand soap on the top self?” Ichigo asked him.  
  
Nodding, Renji went in while Shuuhei stood next to Ichigo, passing off the looming presence of Byakuya as the need for the older man to be near his lover as he stared at Renji's ass as Renji reached up for the soap. He barely made a sound as Byakuya shoved him into the closet and shut the door with a smirk as Ichigo giggled next to him.  
  
Suddenly dropped into the dark, Renji squeaks and drops the soap before rushing to the door and trying to open it. He didn't make it as he heard a distinct 'snick' of the lock being done.  
  
“What are you two doing?” he calls out, pounding on the door.  
  
“I am tired of the moon eyes that you throw Shuuhei every time you see him, Renji. Either you fuck him or kill each other, but until then, the door remains locked,” Ichigo called back before the two heard the tell tale sounds of their feet walking away. Renji was rather glad that it was so dark, because if Shuuhei saw his blush he would die of humiliation.  
  
“Moon eyes, Abari-kun?” is purred from behind him, making him stiffen and suddenly turn around, pressing his body against the door. Suddenly a blinding light flashes in his eyes. Blinking a few times, he notices that Shuuhei had switched on a light that Ichigo had brought with him from the human world for the storage closet. Gulping slightly, he nerveously smiles at the dark and hungry look in his sempei's eyes.  
  
“Well...you see...that is...” he stutters before gasping as Shuuhei pressed close and smirked down at him, their bodies touching in all the right places. Renji whimpered slightly and grabbed a hold of the slightly taller mans shirt, clinging to him.  
  
“I see,” he purrs before sweeping down and kissing the speechless red head senseless. After a moment of not responding, Renji does so, melting under the kiss and willingly returning it with a soft moan of delight. Shuuhei growsl in pleasure as his hands start to move over Renji's body, causing him to arch into the touches. After a few long minutes of making out, Renji's own hands having joined in the touching, the smaller male pulls away.  
  
“We really should thank Ichigo and Kuichiki-taicho for locking us in the closet,” he pants out, shivering in arousal at Shuuheis smiled that was filled with lust and what could be called love.  
  
“Yes, we will have to,” he says before going back to making Renji a mindless puddle of goo.

 

 


	14. Relationship Dynamics (Yumichika/Ikkaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Relationship Dynamics  
> Fandom: Bleach   
> Story: 14  
> Connected stories: N/A  
> Characters: Yumichika/Ikkaku  
> Word Count: 813  
> Requested by: Don't Remember   
> Warnings: some smut  
> Reposted: August 7, 2017  
> AN: I loved playing with this idea and I still love this idea. Might one day revisit it.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It's funny how they think that Ikkaku holds the leash between the two of us. And I let them think that because the moment we're behind closed doors, he will become my obedient pet, waiting for my every command.  
  
Hiding my smirk as Ikkaku stops and kisses me before continuing onto the training grounds to whip the new recruits into shape, I turn back to watching Yachiru. I cock an eyebrow at the knowing smirk that she quickly hides from everyone.  
  
She and I have a deal with each other. She denies all knowledge of what goes on between me and Ikkaku and I buy her something. Usually a new coloring book or crayon set from the real world, but occasionally, I'll take her out to lunch and dessert or give her a big bag of candy and let her loose in the 12th division, after warning Nemu of course. Couldn't let such a beauty get hurt after all.  
  
Going about my business for the rest of the day, I run home, knowing what I would find, that is if Ikkaku got off on time. Stepping in, I was correct and find him sitting on his knees, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. I smirk and purr softly as I close the door behind me.  
  
“Good, boy,” I say to him, my voice laced with promise. I watch as he shudders in anticipation, knowing that something special is going to happen tonight. Since tonight is his birthday, I was going to do something very special for him. “Get up, go to the bed room and strip.”  
  
I watch him as he bows, gets up and heads into the bed room. Taking a moment to shower and get ready, I dry off. Making sure that I was ready for the night, I head into the bedroom, utterly naked. Looking down at the bowed head, I smirk some more.  
  
“Get up and get onto the bed,” I command him, watching him do that. He lies onto his back, spread eagle; his hands above his head and his eyes watching my every move. I walk over and crawl onto the bed. Moving so that I can straddle his hips, I settle so that his rapidly hardening cock is nestled in the crack of my ass and rock, drawing a soft moan from both of us.  
  
Leaning over, I kiss him deeply, the first kiss of the night. It quickly moves to touching, groping, a few spanks and harsh cries of pleasure. Soon we are on the edge and we need to do it now. Panting, I sit up and catch my breath as I stare down at him.  
  
His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, from the top of his head to his toes. It was a beautiful site to me. Shifting slightly, I smirk down at him as I stroke his cock with my hand for a few moments, smoothing some warm oil over it. He didn't really notice the oil since I was stroking him. He did notice when I shifted so that I could place him at my entrance and slide down over him with a moan.  
  
Opening my eyes I see that his eyes were wide open with wonder as he bucks up into me, hitting my sweet spot. It wasn't often that he got to take me, but he always enjoyed it. Hell, for that matter, so did I. I start to move up and down over him, making sure to angle just right to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. He kept pace with me, his hips moving up to meet my down motions. I gasp and moan as he starts to stroke my own hard cock, helping me to cum all over his hand and chest. He pushes up into me for a few times before filling me with his burning cum.  
  
Collapsing onto his chest, we pant until we catch our breath. Sitting up again, I slide off him and then lay down next to him, curling close. He wraps around me, his big body creating a safe haven for me. He mummers that he loves me and will always protect me, words that he says every night before we go to bed.  
  
“Hey, Yumi?” he asks suddenly as I was starting to come down from my sex high.  
  


“Yes, Ikkaku?” I reply softly, shifting just to get more comfortable.  
  
“Thanks for a great birthday present,” he tells me, kissing the top of my head. I smile and nod.  
  
“You're welcome, Ikkaku,” I say, still smiling. “Happy birthday.”  
  
Everyone thinks that Ikkaku holds the leash in this relationship, and they would be right, to a point. I may be master, but Ikkaku is as far from a pet as Yachiru is from being a complete child no matter how she acts.  
  
  


 

 

 


	15. Memories and Chances (Byakuya/Jushiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories and Chances  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 15  
> Connected stories: N/A  
> Characters: Jūshirō/Byakuya  
> Word Count: 903  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> Reposted: August 7, 2017  
> AN: I still say this is my favorite pairing. And this does include hints of other pairings. Main is still the Jūshirō/Byakuya.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It has been many, many centuries since we first started dating each other. He was barely in the academy and I was quickly climbing the ranks to become a taicho with my very own fukutaicho. It's very interesting considering that I never really saw him as anything more then a child until one day he cornered me in my office, stripped, fell to his knees and sucked me dry.  
  
After that, nothing could separate us. He continued on with his training and I became a taicho. For a short time, we did separate, he wanting a child and falling in love with his wife. But then she died and he came running back to me. I welcomed him back with open arms since I had been the one to call it quits.  
  
During that time we were both lonelier then we had expected to. He made taicho and I got my only fukutaicho then and now. Kaien was a wonderful boy and greatly helpful for me, but still not my Bya-chan. Even now, calling him that makes him blush brightly. It is cute and usually makes me pounce him, taking him where ever we are. People have since learned to stay away any time they hear me say Bya-chan.  
  
It is funny, really. We've been together for so many years that we've nearly lost count. But one fire haired male fighting his way into our lives and we know exactly how many centuries, years, days, hours, minutes and seconds we have been together. We came so close to losing each other because of that last fight between them.  
  
It saddens me and makes me hurt even as I watch watch him sleep, his dark head laid upon my chest. I know that we need to talk about this want for Ichigo, but we haven't yet. The only other time we've actually wanted someone at the same time was when Byakuya was in the academy and after.  
  
Kaien. My dear, wonderful fukutaicho. The one that Ichigo takes after so much. But, Kaien was so much happier, brighter. He certainly smiled more, that's for sure. Byakuya had a small thing going during their years at the academy, I know that much. Nothing much and they never got past a few kisses. It was more of an experimental thing. And then, after that, when Kaien became my fukutaicho, I found myself wanting him and told Byakuya.  
  
But by the time we had admitted that we both wanted him, he had married a wonderful woman and we didn't want to break up the happy marriage. We agreed from that moment on we would tell the other if we found someone attractive and would discuss what we would do. And we have kept the pact from that day on.  
  
We've had Renji, little Hanataro, Kisuke, and Issin in our bed at one time or another. Never for very long or for more then sex. Hanataro was the only one that came to us, wanting to lose his virginity to two that he could trust. He's a natural submissive and will make who ever finally catches him very, very happy.  
  
But it was certainly surprising when we sat down to speak with each other about a new partner possibility. Though it did turn into us having good hard sex right there on his desk. I think Renji walked in on us with Ichigo. I know I heard a slight squeak and a thump before a yelled out “Kurosaki!” and the door slamming. I don't really know, but anytime he sees either of us, he blushes so prettily. It makes me hard just thinking about it.  
  
After we had sex, getting it out of our systems for the moment, we had been able to talk about our feelings for Ichigo. We know that he won't ever be able to do a single night, being much like his mother, who believed in actual relationships. We talked about what we wanted to do and came to the decision that we would woo the little strawberry.  
  
And we have started to woo him. Anytime one of us goes to the real world, we would head to a store and buy things that he needed or would want. It's gotten to the point where we peek at his grocery list for what he was going to buy when he went to the real world to visit family and friends.  
  
We've found out he likes an expensive herbal mint shampoo, but preferred to have a vanilla scented liquid body soap that was cheaper. He liked spoofs to wash cloths and preferred softly scented bath oils to bubble baths. We also found out his love for books. He now had a large, custom built set of bookcases in his office and his home which were slowly filling up with books and scrolls.  
  
He doesn't really know who keeps sending him stuff, but I've heard him say he would like to thank them. I have a feeling that he'll be thanking us sooner then he thinks. And all because of his allergy to mice, dead or alive. Right now, he's sleeping right across the hall, and I know he's not wearing a stitch of clothing. Now, all I have to do is convince Byakuya that it's time to jump the innocent little strawberry.  
  
This time, we won't let our chance at having our third pass us by.  
  
  


 

 


	16. Date Night Plans (Ikkaku/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Date Night plans  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Ikkaku/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,355  
> Requested by: AxelCalamity  
> AN: Meh, I was hoping to have “Cuffs” first chapter out for you this week, but it didn’t work out, so you get this cuteness.

“So, Ichi, why don't we go out later this week?” Ichigo looked up from his text book and gazed at his bald headed lover. It had been nearly 2 years after the Halloween that Ichigo had told his lover about Jack and his lantern and they had been dating ever since that night. The red head had been pounced after all the little trick or treaters had tapered off and the lights had been turned off for the night.  
  
After Ikkaku had made sure that they were both rather limp and sated, he had asked the younger man out, making Ichigo blink at him in surprise. Ichigo had agreed to go out with him, finding that the sake loving man did know how to treat a person. A movie that he had been wanting to see had been followed by an early afternoon picnic that Ikkaku had bought from Ichigos favored restaurant. After that, they had walked around downtown, the red head showing his date the various shops he liked to go to when he did shop. Ice cream had been consumed as Ikkaku had escorted him home.  
  
They had ended up having sex for the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening, followed by the two sitting in the living room, watching a movie.  
  
“Do what now?” Ichigo asked, turning away from his desk and looking at the other man with a slight smile as he pulled off his reading glasses. Ikkaku sent him a heated look, loving the “smart look” on his red head.  
  
“Go out. You’re dealing with mid-terms right? Well, after next week, we’ll have a bit of time before you have to deal with finals. Since you study most of the time, I figure we treat ourselves to a nice day out just to relax and the such,” Ikkkaku drawled, watching Ichigo put his glasses on top of his text book and standing. Walking over, the sweet red head reminded the bald man why he was so damn glad that he and Ichigo had gotten a small place together when he climbed into his lap.  
  
“That sounds rather romantic. Better hope no one hears that you romance me,” he teased, getting a snicker from his lover as the man rested large hands on his hips.  
  
“Only you and only because we both work so damn hard to keep the world spinning,” Ikkaku growled as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck. “That and you’re working so hard to bring new information to Soul Society and getting your history and teaching degree.”  
  
“I just want to make sure that they have the needed tools to work and blend here. Since most Shinigami haven’t seen the human world since their death, it will only help them,” Ichigo hummed, one hand sliding over the bald head of his mate, teasing a few spots. He could feel Ikkaku harden under his ass and anticipated what was going to happen next. They had fucked a mere hour ago, but they were always up for more, especially after a good hollow hunt. It seemed to get their blood pumping; but just being around each other was excuse enough to indulge in each other.  
  
“And they sing your praises and will continue to do so,” Ikkaku said, rolling his hips upwards as Ichigo pressed down, drawing low moans from the both of them. Large hands slid up lightly muscled sights, feeling them bunch and stretch as his lap candy pulled hiss shirt off, tossing it aside. Following the red heads example, Ikkaku pulled his lover close after tossing his own shirt to the side and stole a long kiss as their fingers and palms found well memorized spots. Their hips rolled and rocked together, lengths hard and pressing against their jeans.  
  
“We’re wearing to many clothes and we need lube,” Ichigo panted as they pulled apart, lips glistening with their saliva. Licking his lips, the lean Shinigami slid off of Ikkakus lap and tweaked at his jean button, slowly getting his pants off. Watching the younger man undo his bottom and unzip the zipper, he quickly hunted down the bottle of lube they kept in the living room. Tossing it onto the couch, the large Shinigami pulled Ichigo close after he had slid his pants down and off. Dipping his head, the two once more lost themselves to a deep, long kiss, hands again stroking over soft skin and strong muscle.   
  
Growling into the kiss as a lean fingered hand curled around the prick and stroked it slowly, teasing the bald man, Ikkaku thrust into the hand. Pulling away, he rubbed his thumb over the puffed up lips, lust and smugness shining in his eyes.  
  
“Bend over the couch for me there, sweet thing,” Ikkaku purred, sliding his hand down to squeeze his lovers ass. Ichigo moaned, eyes going half lidded as he pressed back into the hand and returned the squeeze, using his hand around the cock. Letting go, the red head moved away from the bigger body and did just what his lover had asked, bending over and leaning against the back of the couch, one foot coming up to rest on the edge of it. Ikkaku growled happily, stroking himself as he once more gathered the bottle from the couch.  
  
Popping it open, he slicked his fingers as Ichigo moved his body, leaning even more over the couch, ass presented perfectly for what was about to happen. Coating his cock, the broad Shinigami reached out and spread his lovers cheeks, bringing his other hand up to stroke a finger over the ring of muscles there, feeling it relax, he slipped two fingers knuckle deep into Ichigo, crooking them and getting a low guttural moan.   
  
“Still open,” Ikkaku smirked, eyes watching the way the muscles sucked at his fingers.  
  
“Just got fucked two hours ago,” Ichigo groaned, eyes closed and head tossed back. Smirking, Ikkaku pulled his fingers out and pressed into the tight body with one slow thrust. Gasping, the red head grasped the couch and pressed back into the thrust, feeling the burning stretch and loving it. Pausing, the bigger man smirked and waited for the pleading whine that he got, before he started to move, sliding in and out of the lithe body, hands holding lean hips and pulling them back to meet each thrust.   
  
The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the air along with the heavy grunts and breathy groans escaping from both men. Ichigo clawed at the couch back as he hung his head, a flush settling over his cheeks and spread over the rest of his body.  
  
His length leaked heavily as it bounced with each thrust as his climax slowly curled and tightened in his loins. Ikkaku leant over him, his chest sliding against Ichigos back as he continued to push and pull, taking his lover with all of the passion that had held through out their relationship.  
  
“Come on, Ichi, I wanna feel you come around me,” Ikkaku growled in one ear as he rolled his hips at the end of each thrust as he slid one hand down, stroking in counter point to his movements. Ichigo moaned as he shuddered harshly, moving into his mates hips. Keening long and low, the red head shoved back hard one last time as he tightened and came, spilling over Ikkakus hand and the couch cushions. Ikkaku growled loudly as he slid in and out a few more times before he to came, pressing completely in.  
  
Gasping and panting, the two me pulled apart and collapsed on the couch, Ichigo laying on Ikkaku and wrinkling his nose at the feeling of come slipping out of him again.  
  
“Man, I just took a shower to,” Ichigo huffed after they had caught their breaths.  
  
“We’ll take one together and then I’ll order dinner while you finish your homework,” Ikkaku hummed, stroking his hands over the young man, soothing both of them.  
  
“Sounds like a nice night in,” Ichigo said, smirking slightly. “So romantic.”  
  
“Don’t let anyone know that, sweet thing.”  
  
“No worries. I like having you to myself.”


	17. Telling the Truth (Uki/Ichi, Ura/Isshin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Telling the Truth  
> Pairing: Kisuke/Isshin, Ukitake/Ichigo  
> Asked for by: Anon, Roberta2002 and emily3838838  
> Story set: Tales of a Broken Society  
> AN: Mentions of MPreg. Don’t like, I could care less. Thank you for reading.

It was rather interesting how Isshin was still so worried about his child but never told him who or what he was. Watching the dark haired man watch Ichigo go out night after night and never tell him what he would need to know to survive against his enemies, Urahara couldn’t help but worry about the relationship between father and son.  
  
Shaking his head, Urahara put his hat down onto the table before him, crossing his legs as he watched his friend make tea. It was a cozy situation if not for the fact that he was there to speak with Isshin about his secrets.  
  
“You have to tell him,” the shop keeper stated, eyes glowing under the fringe of his hair. Isshin paused in his movements before he turned around to gaze at the blond. Putting the tea down, he raised an eyebrow at the other.  
  
“Have to tell him what?” Isshin asked softly, eyeing his sometimes lover. Urahara snorted in reply, his gaze growing dark as the darker male turned back to making his tea.  
  
“You have to tell him all the little secrets that you seem intent on hiding from him,” Urahara hissed as he stood up and stalked over to him. “You know why he hides this from you, why he doesn’t tell you. But what is your excuse? What holds you back, Isshin?”   
  
Watching his lover finish making the tea, he waited to hear the excuse that would no doubt spill from sweet lips. But this time, Urahara wouldn’t let the man get away with him. Refusing to let Ichigo get hurt anymore, he would make Isshin tell his son his secrets or Urahara would till Ichigo himself. He would break his promises to Isshin and spill it all.  
  
“I suppose I don’t have an excuse for keeping them quiet do I?” Isshin mused, surprising Urahara. “I keep putting it off and putting it off but…I need to tell him. I owe him that much. Especially after what happened after Masakis death and the thoughts that I had I do need to tell him.”  
  
Smiling softly, Urahara nodded and moved to stand behind the other. Wrapping his arms around the other man, the blond sat his head onto one shoulder.  
  
“Thank you,” he husked quietly.  
  
“You’re welcome, love. We’ll tell him when he gets back,” Isshin promised, feeling Urahara smile against his shoulder. He knew he had said the right thing and made the right decision. He would just have to figure out how to tell Ichigo without ending up in a lot of pain at the end of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Swallowing and shifting on his feet, Ichigo looked over at his lover and eyed his gigai. Ukitake was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a shirt and shoes, hair pulled back out of his face. Ichigo was feeling a bit sloppier next to his lover, standing in paint stained jeans and overly large shirt.  
  
“Do we really need to tell my dad?” Ichigo asked, flashing puppy eyes at his lover, getting a sweet smile in return.  
  
“Yes, we do. It’s only right to tell your father about us, especially with our newest information,” Ukitake replied, wrapping an arm around his lovers waist. “Come on. I can feel Urahara-san here and I’m curious as to why he’s here.”  
  
“Hat and clogs is here?” the red head asked, before shaking his head and headed for the front door, intent on finding out why his teacher was there. Opening it, he waved his lover into the house as he started to remove his shoes. “I’m home!” he called, raising an eyebrow at the thud and cursing that followed.  
  
“My son! You’re back so early!” Isshin greeted as he tried to tackle Ichigo. Instead of the smaller males fist or foot, he meet the wall as Ichigo was pulled out of the way.  
  
“Isshin, you should know better then to attack someone,” a familiar voice chastised, making him look up from his spot of twitching on the floor.  
  
“You know each other?” Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side from his spot next to Ukitake. Isshin cleared his throat and stood up, waving a hand to the living room.   
  
“How about we move to the living room? I have a few things to tell you and Ukitake is a part of that,” he said, watching Ichigo and Ukitake walk together to the couch. He raised an eyebrow at how attentive Ukitake was to Ichigo and the way his son was letting the other do it. He had a feeling that Ichigo had something to tell him to.  
  
“So…talk,” Ichigo drawled as Urahara came into the living room with a tray of drinks. Isshin took the tea that he was handed before looking to his son who was taking a can of diet soda, and Ukitake, who was given a glass of iced tea.  
  
“Well, let’s start with the less shocking,” the dark haired man replied, playing with his tea cup. “As you can probably guess, Kisuke and I are lovers,” he said, looking to his son who didn’t look that surprised.  
  
“You don’t look very surprised,” Urahara said, stating the obvious and getting a snort, Ichigo shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah, you’re a bit loud,” Ichigo drawled, eyeing the other with laughing eyes.  
  
“Ahhh,” Urahara started before swallowing. “What about you?”  
  
“I’ll tell you once dad here tells me what he needs to tell me. Such as why he knows Jyuushiro,” Ichigo responded with, turning his eyes to his father who put his cup down, knowing he couldn’t continue to dance around the subject.  
  
“I know him because I trained under him,” Isshin finally said, leaning his head against the back of the chair. Ichigo just stared at him with a caught in the headlights look.  
  
“You…you’re a Shinigami,” Ichigo said slowly, stating it more then actually asking the elder man.  
  
“Yes. I left the Gotei 13 when I meet your mother. After she died though, I picked up my relationship with Kisuke,” Isshin sighed, rubbing his hands together. “I made Kisuke promise never to tell you, at least not until I was ready. Kisuke told me I needed to tell you today, no ifs, ands or buts.”  
  
“I see,” Ichigo said, putting his own soda down onto the table. “I’m not saying I understand or anything but…I just need time to get used to the thought…”  
  
“I understand. Now, is there something you want to tell me?” Isshin asked, lips quirking as he watched Ukitake take Ichigos hand into his own.  
  
“Um,” Ichigo started, blushing lightly.  
  
“We’ve been dating since he turned 16 and we’re expecting our first child,” Ukitake said, watching the chaos start before them.


	18. Apologies and Cuddles (Renji/Ichi/Ishida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Apologies and Cuddles  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Renji/Ichigo/Ishida   
> Requested by: chynyll  
> Word count: 1041  
> AN: Okay, so this is a long time in coming and I regret that she’s not here on earth to enjoy this. I have a feeling she’s sitting back somewhere and enjoying the ficcys she never had time to enjoy before, sipping her favorite drink.

They were adorable, standing on either side of the room, nearly glaring at one another as they fought with each other. It wasn’t often they fought any more, but when they did it, it was adorable to watch for a while. Ichigo was a fiery as his hair while Ishida was the opposite, being cool usually but getting down right freezing when he got pissed, which wasn’t often. It was still cute and gave him a good show, as the fight he was watching now proved.  
  
Settling back into his seat, legs crossed, Renji sipped his iced as Ichigo snarled, eyes flashing at Ishida. The accusations coming from the Quincy made him wince a few times, knowing that Ichigo would never stray, much less cheat on them but the even of their morning had set off Ishida in the worst way, nearly attacking Ichigo the moment they had sent their friends off from the early morning breakfast.  
  
“What do you mean how long have I been fucking Rukia?” Ichigo yelled, disgust evident in his voice as he shook his head and started to talk from one side of the room to the other. “Her jumping me while I’m getting the fucking juice does not constitute me fucking her! I can’t get it up for a girl, and as it is, I really don’t want a female in my bed. I would have thought that my rather high screams last night would have clued you into my delight of having men in my bed.”  
  
“You didn’t push her off!” Ishida growled in return.   
  
“Do you know why I had teeth marks in my lip? I had no urge to loose my bottom lip, thank you,” Ichigo snarled, turning around and looking hurt at his Quincy lover. “Is that what you really think about me? That I would just sleep with someone?” he asked quietly, stunning the two into silence. Snorting again, Ichigo walked out of the living room, their bedroom door closing behind him soon after.  
  
“Lovely,” Renji moaned as Ishida flopped onto the couch and buried his face into his hands. “You do realize that we’re both screwed until you say sorry to him right?” the red head drawled, getting glared at by Ishida. “You should know better. He’s loyal to a fault and is easily hurt by unfounded accusations, especially when they include him cheating on someone. You know how much Kenpachi cheating on him hurt.”  
  
“I know. Gods, did I fuck up,” Ishida moaned, rubbing his face and picking up his own drink, draining half of the glass. “Just seeing that bitch all over him like that made me so pissed. I don’t know, I just lost myself to my anger ands it just came out.”  
  
“You’re gonna have to do some major sucking up to get back in his good graces,” Renji mused, pulling Ishida into a hug. “You figure out how to suck up to him and I’m going to go sooth him. Maybe see if I can’t coax him out of the room,” he continued, getting a nod before Ishida stood with a slight bounce.  
  
“I have an idea. Cuddle our fiery one and then, if you have to, drag him out in about and hour,” he told his red headed mate, eyes sparkling as he stalked to the kitchen. Shaking his head, Renji headed to the bedroom, finding Ichigo sitting in the window seat, knees drawn up so he could rest his head on them.  
  
Pausing to take in the beauty of his youngest mate, he enjoyed the way the sun danced over red hair and lean limbs. It was a pleasant sight, that was for sure. Smirking, he walked over and sat down, pulling a surprised Ichigo into his arms, wrapping him up with a sweet smile.  
  
“He didn’t mean it,” he breathed into a delicate ear, feeling the younger male shiver against him. Nuzzling into the soft hair, he took a deep breath of the tea scent of Ichigos shampoo, feeling the substitute nod and relax against him.  
  
“I know. I heard him talking with you out in the living room. I suppose I can understand where he’s coming from, but it still hurts to be accused of cheating. I’m not going to put you two through that, couldn’t do it,” he breathed out, leaning into Renjis body, eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in his lovers musky scent.  
  
“He knows that and I know that. It wasn’t like he meant it. I believe that he had lost himself, like he had said,” Renji soothed, smoothing his hands down Ichigos arms, feeling another shiver move the lean body. The two sat there, enjoying the closeness of t heir partner, eyes half lidded and watching the outside world, thoughts drifting about.  
  
“Do I smell coconut and chocolate?” Ichigo hummed, shifting in place, smiling sweetly up at Renji.  
  
“Yeah, it’s almost time for me to drag you out of this room and into the kitchen there,” the red head teased, the small of the two tugging on his lovers hair in retaliation. “Come on. Let’s go enjoy our lunch and see what Ishida has to say to you,” he hummed, standing up and throwing Ichigo over his shoulder, ignoring the protests that came from him. Walking out of the room, he found Ishida putting down several dishes, ranging from pancakes all the way up to some of Ichigos favorite desserts. “Wow, that’s some apology,” he breathed, putting Ichigo down as he stared and nodded.  
  
“I am sorry, Ichigo,” Ishida hummed, hugging Ichigo from behind, burying his nose into the soft neck.  
  
“I suppose I can forgive you, especially if that’s baklava,” was the reply, Ichigo smiling at the huffing laugh.  
  
“Looks like it. Let’s eat and then we can plot on how to strangle Rukia for touching what’s ours,” Renji suddenly chirped, nearly drooling at the food.  
  
“I thought she was your best friend,” Ichigo said, sitting down before being tugged into Ishidas lap. Renji smirked and shook his head, eyes trailing over the two beautiful men before him.  
  
“She tried to touch you. She’s hardly a friend now,” Renji drawled, reaching forward only to get his hand whapped by Ishida.  
  
“Ichigo first!”  
  
“Aww!  
  
“Ha!”


	19. Getting It All (Grimm/Ichi/Aizen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting It All  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Aizen/Grimmjow/Ichigo  
> Requested by: Happygirl124  
> Word Count: 1076  
> AN: Ohh, look…another one. Yes, I’m updating today. Mind you, I have more…a few more stories that haven’t been typed up yet. I’m actually writing a threesome that I hope to actually FINISH in the next few days. Yes, I’m posting to hold you over during November.
> 
> Remember, I’m still taking requests!
> 
> Bethany on ff.net, I’m taking your request but it would be nice if you had sent me a request while logged in.

Watching the white sands of Hueco Mundo shift and dance around in the barely there breeze, Ichigo sighed softly as he sipped at his ice tea. He had left the Soul Society after they had freaked out about his hollow and tried to lock his power away. He had been lucky that his father and the other vizards had prepared for that betrayal, sending him off to Aizen and covering his retreat.  
  
He had arrived in Hueco Mundo right outside of Los Noches’ massive front doors, beaten, bleeding and swaying on his feet. Grimmjow and Aizen had been the first two to get to him, Gin soon after. He had collapsed straight into the blue haired mans arms, Zangstu being saved from the ground by Aizen. He was later told that the two would switch who watched over him, only Gin being the one who they trusted enough to leave him with. Not even the healers were trusted, even though he was kept in a healing coma for nearly three days.  
  
When he had awoken, Grimmjow had been reading a rather thick book while Aizen was doing some kind of paperwork. The first thing that had come from Ichigos mouth had been something about evil over-lords doing paperwork when he had minions to do it for him. The two men had laughed and thus had started the courtship of Ichigo from both of the men.  
  
It had been six months after he had arrived in Los Noches when he had slept with Aizen for the first time. It hadn’t been planned, but he had. He had then turned around and slept with Grimmjow 3 days after that. Since then the two had discovered that he was in fact sleeping with each of them. Not that he had tried to hide it from either of them, but they had turned around and stepped up their courtship of him. It left him stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
He had heard they were going to make him chose when he just couldn’t do that.  
  
They both had their good points and their bad, but mostly good when it came to him. when he needed someone softer but still passionate, Aizen was the one he went to. On the other hand, when he needed sex rough and long, he went to Grimmjow and forgot about the world around them. Outside of sex, Aizen taught him new things and techniques, while Grimmjow let him practice those things on him during sparring.  
  
They were both amazingly smart and protective but kept their possessive sides under control so he didn’t feel smothered.  
  
It was impossible for him to choose between his lovers, something that he never wanted to do.  
  
Shaking his head, the young shinigami sipped at his bed tea before swirling it around in his cup. Shoving a bit of hair back out of his face, he continued to watch the breeze play with the sands. He could feel that Aizen and Grimjow were close by, together, and he had to wonder what those two were discussing. Shaking his head again, he stood up and wave his personal Fraccion away before heading for his personal bedroom. As he walked down the halls, he met now one, glad for the peace, using it as an attempt to calm his hectic and wary mind. His hair fluttered lightly, making him remember why he had let it start to grow out, letting it reach his lower back.  
  
He blamed Grimmjow mostly but Aizen hadn’t minded the suggestion, even though it was because Grimmjow had a thing for tugging during sex. Aizen on the other hand rather enjoyed seeing his hair in various hair styles and then decimating them once they were alone. Ichigo enjoyed having his hair played with either way and continued to let his hair grow.  
  
Stepping into his bedroom, he closed the door behind him, not even bothering with the lock, knowing that no one but Aizen, Grimmjow and Gin dared to enter his room. The overlord and the Sixth Espada because they were his lovers and Gin because he was a good and welcomed friend.  
  
Shoving his scattered thoughts aside, Ichigo removed his shoes that reminded him of his Chinese slippers and the thin socks that he had to wear with them. Soon the long jacket he wore followed after them, landing on the chair that stood near his windows. Flopping back onto his bed, he moaned quietly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.  
  
The bed was comfortable and would usually help him relax, but this time his mind refused to stop working. Groaning, he flipped over onto his stomach and kicked up his legs as he rested his chin on his hands, looking out the window. He didn’t even twitched when his bedroom door opened and the two he was dreading seeing walked in, closing the door behind them.   
  
Feeling the bed dip on one side, he looked over his shoulder, finding Grimmjow placing their Zanpatous onto his dresser, near Zangstu while Aizne sat near him, smiling softly. Biting his bottom lip, he took in the slightly mussed appearances of his lovers, wondering about that.  
  
“Hey.” He sounded nervous, even to his own ears. “So, what can I do for you two?” he asked, getting twitchy at the looks he was getting.  
  
“We’re here to speak with you about a few things,” Grimmjow drawled as he came over to sit on Ichigos other side.  
  
“Talk? About what?” Ichigo asked in return, sitting up and curling his legs up to rest next to his hips. Aizen smiled and used one hand to caress his ankle, soothing the frazzled ex-shinigami with a single touch. Ichigo sighed quietly and leant against Grimmjow as he waiting for their answers.  
  
“Yes. Grimmjow and I have talked long and hard about what we would like when it comes to our relationships with you,” Aizen started, watching Ichigo wiggle under his gaze. “Calm down, it’s nothing bad.”  
  
“Yeah?” Ichigo breathed out, looking through his lashes at his lovers, watching them smile at him.   
  
“Yeah. We were gonna make you choose, but we didn’t want you miserable on us. That would be bad,” Grimmjow cut in, watching a smile spread over Ichigos lips as Aizen pressed close to their lover.  
  
“So, we’re going to keep you as ours,” Aizen drawled before brushing their lips together, silencing anything Ichigo would have said.


	20. My Twins (Renji/Ichi/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: My Twins  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Renji/Ichigo/Shirosaki  
> Word Count: 1,144  
> Requested by: Greentreefroggy  
> AN: Another one down. And remember, I am taking requests once more. So, request. *nodnod* *hugs on all of you*

Twins. When a person thinks of that word, a person things of two people who look like each other to the smallest detail. Girl or boys, the look the same. But when Renji thought of twins, the thought of two that were day and night.  
  
Shirosaki, Shiro for short, had been born with a few genetic quirks to say the least. He was an albino with white skin and hair, but instead of pale eyes, it was gold on black. His tongue was blue, something that stumped every doctor out there but wasn’t really bothering him. Due to his eyes, he wore shaded glasses and his skin was covered by clothing and a specially created sun block that he applied every six hours when he was out and about.  
  
His brother, his twin, was the opposite. Where Shiro was pale, Ichigo was tanned and fiery. Caramel skin looked soft and touchable while the red hair tempted to touch but warmed them that to do so was to be urned. His eyes were a warm caramel with flecks of the same gold that created his twins eyes. He also wore tinted glasses, sharing Shiros light sensitivity.  
  
But really, it wasn’t just their looks that were so different, but mirrored each other, it was their personalities. Shiro was often called a sadistic sociopath while his brother was called a hot headed brat. They both got into a lot of fights, usually easily taking those bigger and stronger then them easily. but under the facades they presented, when you boiled things down to their friends,family and what they believed in.  
  
Oh, there were differences in their personalities. Shirosaki was well known to perv out on someone, his favorite targets being his brother and any red head that caught his attention. Ichigo on the other hand was more likely to blush at the first sexual innuendo and stutter before scowling and walking away from the conversation. Most of their friends found it adorable that only Shiro was able to get him to stay put when a conversation turned sexual.  
  
But there was more to them and most of their friends suspected, but only one really knew about what their relationship was. But he wasn’t got to tell anyone about that since he wanted to be selfish and keep the secret to himself.  
  
Renji was one of their friends. If you asked anyone who knew the twins and Renji, they would have said that he and Shiro probably fucked like bunnies behind closed doors and he and Ichigo fought so often you could predict when one was coming from a mile away. And that none of them dated, much less looked for longer then a passing glance.  
  
They were all in the top 30 of their class year, had the same classes and lunches, and had the same friends or acquaintances. Rarely did someone look closer at the threes relationship, and even if they had, they would have only seen the casual brushes of hands, the lingering touches and the lingering looks as those of close friends and brothers.  
  
Renji, Ichigo and Shirosaki weren’t just close friends and brothers. They were the ultimate taboo. Ichigo and Shiro shared Renji, but he shared them just as much. Incest at its finest as the tattooed red head loved to say, teasing his two lovers whenever he caught them cuddled together. Which is to say often. He loved the soft blush that spread over Ichigos cheeks as black tipped fingers buried themselves into red hair, Shiro leering at Renji.  
  
The albino twin would usually reply with something along the lines of Renji being jealous of how pretty they were together. Ichigo would blush some more, burying his face into Shiros chest muttering about perverts. From there, his lovers would share a look and then pounce the youngest of them, starting by kissing him silly and ending, usually, with Ichigo limp and passed out. Not to say that they didn’t all experience that at one point or another, but Ichigo, despite his attitude and hard shell, was just to adorable to leave unmolested.  
  
They did have their fights, there was no doubt about that, but they would come back together and talk with each other, work out their problems and work together to fix what was wrong. The sex was slow and tender afterwards, the three reacquainting themselves once more.  
  
The sex wasn’t all that mattered. They went on dates, as twosomes and as their threesome selves, they hung out at the twins family home or at Renjis apartment and with friends. They even studied together to.  
  
When Shirosakis and Ichigos father had found out about the three of them being together, the twins had hidden themselves at Renjis terrified of what Isshin would do. They knew he would never get physically abusive, but they also knew he could tear a person apart with his words. what they didn’t know was two days after they had run to Renji was that their father had come to their red headed lovers apartment and seen them together.  
  
Ichgio had, had one of his rare nightmares, something that had started soon after the twins lost their mother. Shiro and Renji had calmed him down and stuck him between them, holding him as the moon continued its track over the sky. At the time Renji had lived on the first floor and they preferred to keep the curtains open, providing Isshin with the perfect opportunity for Isshin to watch his sons with their lover.  
  
The next day he called them back home to talk. During that talk, the twins had nearly clung to each other and to Renji who gave Isshin a look, daring him to hurt the twins. They had stared at each other before their father had sighed and looked sternly at Renji, who balked.  
  
“If you ever hurt my boys, they’ll never find all of your parts,” Isshin said bluntly. Silence had greeted that statement before Shiro started to cackle, Ichigo scolding their father and Renji started to stutter his assurances that he wouldn’t.  
  
After that conversation, Shiros and Ichigos younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu had been told. Their reactions had been anti-climatic to their father. Renji had been told to stop coming in through the window and to come in through the front door as he had soon been given a key after that. The twins still kept their copies of their lovers key on a different key chain, ones that they had been given to them by Renji.  
  
But still their friends didn’t know about their relationship. If they didn’t see what was there, then they didn’t want to know apparently. Not that Renji or Shiro minded all that much.  
  
They loved the fact that the subtle hints in their words produced such a pretty blush and stutter from their Ichigo.


	21. My Pretty Mate (Ruri'iro/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: My Pretty Mate  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ruri’iro/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,115  
> Requested by: Felnore  
> AN: So, the first story in a series of one shots that I have written and starting to post. Now, some notes on some things.
> 
> 1) Posting for stories not Crimson Shadows is every Friday from now on. This can be either a single chapter for a single story or a single chapter for more then one story, or a single chapter for more then one story and a few one shots that are running around. It all depends on what I’m doing at the moment.
> 
> 2) I’m taking requests but at the moment, my chapter stories are my first priority. I will be popping up with one shots every so often.
> 
> 3) For Fanfiction.net, if you review, can you please make sure that your PM system is on so I can RESPOND to reviews seeing as the system is a little screwy at the moment. *pouts at it*

The first time he had gotten a proper look at the one called Ichigo had been in Yumichikas mindscape during the time that his wielder had been in the human world. The pretty Shinigami had show Ruri’iro some of his memories of Ichigo, a process that happened often with various people just in case they had to fight with or against them.  
  
Ichigo was still a mystery to them both, even after so much time speaking with the substitute, watching him fight and live life even in the middle of a war. Ruri’iro had found everything about the red head fascinating, even when he scowled at something that was said. The peacock watched the memories of Ichigo again and again, trying to figure out just how the teenager was able to draw everyone, especially with just such an attitude that screamed “Don’t fuck with me”, which normally would put people off.  
  
The first time Ruri’iro Kujaku got to meet Ichigo Kurosak up close and personal had been after Muramasa had shown them how to completely manifest in the world and had been defeated. They hadn’t been surprised that the substitute had defeated the mad zanpaktou, knowing that he and Zangstu were close and always would be.  
  
Yumichika had gone to check on his own lover, Ikkaku and Ruri’iro had left them alone, not wanting to watch the two make out. Finding Ichigo had been rather easy to do so, only being a few rooms from Ikkakus room. Standing in the doorway, he smoothed the feathers that hung from his arm, wondering if the book that Ichigo was gazing at was very interesting. The young man slowly turned a page, a smile dancing on his lips, softening his usually scowling face.  
  
The sun danced over red locks, showing the spirit just why his wielder often called Ichigos hair a tamed flame. He could also see the fold flecks that shined amongst liquid brown, making the color look more like toffee instead of chocolate. Now he could see the appeal of the young man before him, could see the sweetness that was just under the surface.  
  
The peacock wanted to see it up close, wanted to be close enough to bask himself in it.  
  
“So, you’re the rather famous Ichigo Kurosaki,” Ruri’iro purred, smiling slightly as curious toffee eyes turned to him before Ichigo blinked a few times.  
  
“You must be Ruri’iro Kujaku, Yumichikas zanpaktou spirit,” the younger of the two said, putting his book aside. Looking the tall male over before him, from bandaged head, down to his delicate feet, Ruri’iros demeanor reminded the substitute of Yumichika. He said as such to the zanpaktou spirit, getting a low, husky laugh that did things to his libido.  
  
“Of course I do, I’m a part of him, just as much as he’s a part of me,” Ruri’iro hummed, walking into the room and perching on the chair that sat next to the bed, crossing his legs and leaning his arms on his leg as he smiled. “How’s the wounds?” He asked, eyeing the bandages just barely peeking out from under the sleeping outfit Ichigo was wearing, getting a quirk of full lips as one hand rubbed at them.  
  
“Better. Unohana is keeping a close eye on them, just in case I get worse and not better. She’s worried that all of the fighting that I’ve been doing will take a toll on me, so she’s also running a few teats and making plans for me to undergo nutritional therapy for a few days,” Ichigo said, leaning back against the head board.  
  
“Nutritional therapy?” Ruri’iro asked, dark eyes curious as she shoved his braid over the back of his chair as he leant back himself, curious as to what he would learn.  
  
“I take a few pills that help replace various vitamins and help my body balance out,” Ichigo said, looking out the window with a smile. “Even with the help of Orihime-chan, it takes a lot for me to heal, especially when I have to heal so much, so often. I’m almost like a cancer patient at the start of chemotherapy I suppose you could say. So, from now on, after a fight, I get to take vitamin pills and the such to keep me healthy as I heal.”  
  
Ruri’iro thought about that information, remembering how Yumichika ate so very healthy, even during times of peace. But during times of war he would eat little meals through the day, keeping his energy up and his body working at full capacity. The spirit figured that Ichigo really couldn’t do that, what with going to school and trying to keep his family safe.   
  
The rest of the day went by with the two talking, getting to know each other, until Ruri’iro had to leave. For the next three years, including after Ichigo had regained his abilities, the two often met whenever Ichigo was in Soul Society or Yumichika was in the human world. Everyone had been surprised by the accident that killed the once more substitute shinigami, Ichigo even more so when he had arrived in Soul Society with all of his memories.  
  
That night, after sending a letter to his family with promises of visiting when he could and setting up house, Ichigo had been visited by Ruri’iro. He had also discovered that while he was still bound to Yumichika, Ruri’iro was connected by his heart to Ichigo.  
  
And he proved that to the young man by making him beg and plead for more before sliding deep into his mate. That night, Ichigo also learned that the feathers were nothing more then arm covers and a pair of pants that were just for him to wear. From that night on, Yumi knew that while Ruri’iro would back him up, he was just barely number one on his list of those to protect. With that in mind, the two couples ended up with homes built next to each other.  
  
As soon as Ichigo was settled and went through the training all fukutaichos went through, he was named the fukutaicho to Division 13 under Jyuushiro. And as the two lovers found out, not a moment to late.  
  
It turned out that due to his unique nature and the way he came to be a shinigami, a Vizard, he was one of the few souls that only Kami-sama did for the most part.  
  
He was able to create, nurture and give birth to a new soul What the child would be like with a father like Ruri’iro and a ‘mother’ like Ichigo, no one was quite sure.   
  
Ruri’iro and Yumichika just said the child would be beautiful and left it at that.


	22. Learning Curve (Ganju/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Learning Curve  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Ganju/Ichigo  
> Requested by: Nett  
> Word count: 1,579  
> AN: So, I have the stories, no worries! I promise, I do have them. I’m just working on getting them done. I plan on writing 5 to 10 at a time and then post them one at a time as I get them out. Fridays will be the day I post

The archives of Soul Society reminded him of Karakuras Public Library, especially the sheer size of the area that they covered. The documents were sectioned out by the years that they had been created in, than divided by subjects. It fascinated Ichigo as he spent hours browsing through the various documents, learning more about the world that he had come to enjoy now that Unohana-soutaicho had started to fix the wrongs that had been done.  
  
This included placing all of the documents that had been removed, the ones that they could safely say wouldn’t endanger anyone, back. The older documents were being scanned by the 12th division on top of that and virtual computer copies were made as the originals were tucked away for safe keeping. Urahara would have solid, printed copies along with his own digital copies in the real world, while Orihime, Ishida and Sado would also hold copies, their families continuing to watch over them over the centuries. Ichigos sisters would watch over digital copies themselves, already training to be the Karakura Shinigami watchers when they were old enough.  
  
Ichigo chuckled to himself as he found a niche away from the main area, a study on the Bounts in hand. They had been defeated, the surviving ones sealed away, but still their abilities and fighting styles fascinated him to a point where he started to research them.  
  
That was how Ganju found him: bent over a file about the Bounts from nearly six hundred years ago, taking notes as he nibbled on his bottom lip.  
  
“Yo, Ichi, surprised that you’re not running around in your female form,” the large man said in greeting, getting a squeak of surprise from Ichigo.  
  
“Ganju, man, don’t do that!” Ichigo hissed, eyes narrowing. “And I don’t always run around as a female,” he snorted, standing up as he closed the book before him with a muted snap. Picking it up, having finished with it, he slid it into its spot before walking over to the table again, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. “So, what brings you here?” he asked.  
  
“My sister wants you to come around sometime for dinner,” Ganju said as he placed the legal pad that he had picked up back down on the table. “Preferably in your other form there. She’s still pouting about not having the chance to really get a close look at your body.”  
  
“Oh, you mean like all the others that I’ve slept with?” Ichigo asked teasingly, deciding that he was done for the day. “I feel like a slut sometimes and I’m no where near as bad as Rangiku, Shuuhei, Shinji and Kensei,” he said, shaking his head. Ganju wrapped his large around his waist, tugging him into a muscled body.  
  
“You’re hardly a slut, Ichigo. Yes, you like sex, but so does everyone else,” Ganju purred into one ear, getting a shiver of delight from the younger male. They had slept together, sometimes with Ganjus lover, Hanatoru, but it was all in fun and friendship.  
  
“Don’t start what you can’t finish without permission,” Ichigo teased, Ganju chuckling as he brushed his lips over the curve of his jaw.  
  
“Hana gave me permission to have a little fun. He’s on call for the next few days, and he told me that you’ve been holed up in the archives, not really playing,” Ganju stated, getting a low laugh.  
  
“I’ve been researching the last few days. I can’t help that I lost track of time,” Ichigo drawled, eyes sparkling.  
  
“So naughty. You haven’t been relaxing,” Ganju teased. On the outside, the man wasn’t the best looking guy; he was rough and unrefined. He also didn’t seem as if he wasn’t a good lover, a rather down and dirty lover, but he was still good. Ganju was just like any soul that had been around the block a few times in that aspect.  
  
“So, what are you gonna do about it?” Ichigo asked as he teasingly rolled his hips back into Ganjus groin. Feeling the smirk against his neck, the red head moaned as large hands came to rest on his hips, gripping them firmly as Ganju rubbed his rising erection against Ichigos ass.  
  
“Oh, I plan on doing a lot to you. I think I’ll start by fucking you over the desk here before dragging you off to my place so my sister can indulge in looking before taking you to my room to screw you again,” the large man purred, Ichigo turning his head so that their lips brushed together.  
  
“Promises, promises,” came the teasing words as Ganjus hands found their way into Ichigos hakama, caressing hidden skin with work worn fingers.  
  
“Yeah, promises that I’m known to keep,” Ganju said, finding Ichigos fudoshi and tugging to get it loose. His other hand slipped out as he pressed their lips together, hands tugging at the clothes that stopped him from getting to soft skin. Soon, he had Ichigo undressed, his clothes tossed to the side and Ganjus hands teasing the skin that he had exposed. The kiss had gone from a slide of lips to the larger man dipping his tongue into Ichigos mouth, tasting the sweet tea that he had been drinking.  
  
Whining in his throat, Ichigo shivered as a large hand ran over his pec, teasing the nipple until it was hard before Ganju gently pinched and rolled it. Groaning and arching into the fingers, the red head shivered at the brush of cloth against his skin. Something that he would never admit to was a kink of his lover being fully dressed as they had sex; if he was topping, he tended to wear his own clothes, adding more of a kink to the whole thing.  
  
Ganju dragged him out of his thoughts as a slick finger teased his entrance, just gently rubbing and pressing at the ring of muscle.  
  
“Are ya back with me?” Ganju rumbled, putting pressure on the muscle before letting up on it, making Ichigo growl at the teasing.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed, planting his hands on the table before him and spreading his legs, back arching, hips tilted upwards. “Yes, I’m with you,” Ichigo said, turning his head and looking over his shoulder with dark eyes. “Come on, open me up, spread me wide, prepare me to fuck me.”  
  
“Such a naughty tease,” Ganju laughed, sliding a finger into the lean body, watching Ichigo gasp and arch a bit more, entrance twitching around the invader. “But then again, so can I be,” he said, voice dripping with lust. Ichigo purred as his larger partner grasped his hips to stop him from moving before drawing his finger out slowly, sliding it back in just as slowly. Wiggling his hips in the firm grip, Ichigo moaned as the finger came back with a second finger.  
  
Ganju leant over him and kissed one of Ichigos shoulder blades as he worked his fingers in and out, spreading them to stretch open the younger male to take him. Lapping up a bit of seat, he slid a third finger in, feeling the lean body write on his fingers. Working them in and out of the loosening muscle, Ganju let go of Ichigos hip, he reached down and shoved his pants down, releasing his aching cock from its confines. Grabbing the small tube of oil from his pocket, he slicked himself as he finally stroked his fingers over the little bundle of nerves. The yelp and jerk of Ichigos body was music to his senses.   
  
Laughing quietly, Ganju removed his fingers and shifted, hand holding his length to press against the stretched ring of muscle. Leaning over Ichigos back, he nipped at the flushed skin to gain his lovers attention.  
  
“You ready?” he asked lowly, Ichigo nodding his head, damp hair brushing over his skin. “Good,” he hummed, sliding in with careful movements before stopping as Ichigo came to rest against the desk with a long low, moan. Smirking smugly, he waited for the lean body to press back before starting to move, sliding in and out, building up his pace as he licked and sucked on the exposed skin.   
  
Ichigo groaned and gasped as he rocked in time with the movements, eyes closed as pleasure shot through his body with each sure thrust. Ganjus length stroked and slid over nerves, setting them on fire, drawing even more sounds out of the red head. Clawing at the table, Ichigo thrust into the hand that curled around his length and moved in time with Ganjus hips, drawing a keening groan.  
  
Ichigo jerked and bit into his arm as he came, muffling his scream as stickiness spread over Ganjus hand. The larger man growled and thrust a few more times into the pliant body, seeking his own release. Finding it, he shuddered and spilled into Ichigo, who just hummed at the wet warmth and the twitch of the cock in his still sensitive body. Smiling, the larger male brushed his lips over Ichigos shoulder once more as he slipped out, getting a hiss from both of them.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go to your place so you can shift and put on new clothes so I can take you home and help you relax again,” Ganju rumbled, using a rag to clean the both of them up before letting Ichigo stand straight. Helping him get dressed the two left the archives, Ichigo blushing very slightly at the knowing look Jyuushiro sent him as they left.


	23. Touch and Go (Muramasa/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch and Go  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: One shot  
> Pairing: Muramasa/Ichigo  
> Requested by: Felnore  
> Word count: 1,261  
> AN: So after long last I have come to you with a new story! I hope you guys enjoy this. Really. It’s been a long time coming. :D
> 
> And you know what? I wrote this before I saw Muramasas death…It’s kinda scary how parallel it is…

Standing amongst the trees, his pale lips pulled thin as he watched the young substitute Shinigami rest against a log looking world wary.   
  
Tired almost. It was as if the young man had the weight of a secret weighing him down, his reitsu flickering as he sighed and leant against the fallen log.  
  
Muramasa tilted his head to the side as his face once more relaxed into a blank look. Blinking, he took a step forward before stopping himself from moving, his nails clicking together as Ichigo groaned and slowly stretched his body, once more relaxing, feeling a bit of well known warmth curl in his groin. It was a warmth that happened every time he saw one Ichigo Kurosaki.  
  
Pushing the thoughts and warmth away, Muramasa walked into the field, Ichigo seemingly not even paying attention to him beyond the brown eyes that watched him with bored wariness. Stopping near him, the spirit eyed him, drawing hi sown eyes down over the red-orange hair, down over the pale skin that was exposed and wondered just what type of body was hidden beneath his shinigami uniform.  
  
“Ichigo Kurosaki,” he finally said, Ichigo closing his eyes partly and letting hi shead drop back as he shifted Zangtsus sword form over his thighs.  
  
“Muramasa, what an unexpected surprise,” Ichigo greeted as the tall spirit came to stand before him, gazing down at him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Muramasa asked, raising an eyebrow as Ichigo smiled softly and shook his head, eyes still half lidded.  
  
“I’m resting actually. Hiding I suppose you can say if you wanted to,” he replied. “Recharging is probably the better term to use.”  
  
“Why would you need to recharge?” Muramasa asked, sitting down on a bolder, carefully lacing his fingers together. He could feel Ichigos reitsu ebb and flow in a gently way, much different then his usual fluctuations. It roused his curiosity.  
  
“Sometimes you just need to get away and reconnect with yourself, Muramasa,” Ichigo hummed, eyes opening fully and sharing at him. “My power…it’s almost chaotic, isn’t it? Especially with Shiro running around in my mind. Usually it’s much more calm, or so a friend has told me.”  
  
“A friend?” Muramasa prodded, mind pacing as his eyes narrowed at the young man.   
  
“Yes, a friend I suppose,” was the amused reply. “And no, you don’t know him. No one I know, knows him. And I like it that way actually.”  
  
“So I can tell,” Muramasa drawled, Ichigos lips twitching in some amusement. The two sat in the quiet, Muramasa letting his mind work on the puzzle that sat before him. The young man was more then what he seemed, a complicated being that had so many layers to him that no one truly knew him. “You are an odd shinigami, Kurosaki. I have never encountered one like you.”  
  
“I don’t think you’ll ever find someone quite like me,” Ichigo teased, long fingers stroking over Zangstus blade, making the power coming from it hum brightly as he smiled. “Why are you doing this, Muramasa? Why do you hate shinigami so much?” he asked after a moment. Muramasa gazed at him, eyes boring into Ichigo.  
  
“I am not going to tell you. Surely you realize this,” he stated. Ichigo laughed under his breath and nodded as he waved a hand.  
  
“Figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask you at least,” Ichigo said. Crossing his legs, he twitched his foot a few times as the spirit raised an eyebrow. He smirked and shrugged, once more shifting Zangstu over his thighs. Muramasa felt a surge of jealousy, wanting to be the one being stroked by long, knowing fingers and laying on, between, strong thighs. The heat was sudden and hot, rushing through his veins, heating his body in a surprising way.  
  
Pushing the feeling aside, Muramasa smirked and lifted one hand, palm up and fingers uncurling in a “What can you do?” way. Ichigo smirked in return as his hands continued to play over his zanpactous blade. The spirit continued to watch them, wondering if his master had ever caressed him in such a loving way.   
  
The feeling memories told him that it had never happened, not once, and another surge of jealousy surprised him once more. Pushing that down, he rested his elbows on his knees and continued to watch the shinigami as he once more closed his eyes.  
  
“Are the other spirits alright?” Ichigo asked finally, drawing Muramasa’s eyes to his lips as they moved.  
  
“They are well enough,” he replied, brown eyes opening once more as they caught his own.  
  
“You know that this will not end well when it finally comes to a head.” Ichigos voice was sad, matching the feeling that shined softly in his eyes. Muramasa frowned as the need to touch him made him twitch slightly. “No one will walk away without being changed in someway, good or bad.”  
  
“I know. Though, it is much to late for this to end,” Muramasa stated, watching Ichigo stand and placing Zangestu to the side before moving over to stand before him. Looking up, he stared at the young man as a long fingered hand reached out and smoothed over his forehead. Leaning into the touch very slightly, he continued to gaze at Ichigo.  
  
“That I do know,” Ichigo sighed, his eyes saddening even more. Muramasa stood, gazing down at the young man, gently caressing one pale cheek with the back of his fingers. “I suppose I was just hoping for a foolish moment.”  
  
“I see,” Muramasa sighed, carefully cupping a lean hip as Ichigo pressed closer, closing his eyes as their reitsu mingled, stroked together. Resting both of his hands on the younger mans hips, the spirit let his own eyes shut as lean hands came to sit on his biceps. “We should not be here. Should not be doing this.”  
  
“I know. But right now? I’m content with this,” Ichigo sighed, brushing his nose over the others chin teasingly. Muramasa rumbled, and making sure to not hurt him, stroked one cheek, tilting his head back. Lowering his own head, the spirit brushed his lips against the soft lips that he had been obsessed with without know why, but quickly finding his answer as they parted under his questing tongue.  
  
“We should not be doing this,” he breathed, breaking the kiss after taking some time to taste Ichigo. He wanted to taste more, wanted to feel the hands that were holding onto his shoulders to touch as he touched. It was raw lust mixed with the respect between them as warriors.  
  
“I know, but I can’t help but want,” Ichigo hummed, smoothing a bit of cloth on Muramasa shoulders down. “You call to a part of me, a dark part that I try so hard to hide but don’t want to.”  
  
“Ichigo, we must separate. If I win and you live, we will come together once more, and I will not let you go,” Muramasa promised, sealing their lips together. Tasting, imprinting everything that was Ichigo on his memory, he was slow to pull away. Stroking Muramasas cheek, the young man pulled away and walked back to his zanpactou, picking it up.  
  
“Goodbye, Muramasa,” Ichigo said, the words carried on the wind as he left. When it was all said and done, Byakuyas supposed betrayal proved wrong and Muramasa defeated, Ichigo once more stood in the meadow as he placed a dull zanpactou down against a bolder, caressing the blade with tears in his eyes. He said three words before leaving once more.  
  
“Good bye, Muramasa.”


	24. Thoughts on a Doe: Kira/Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, flames are not welcomed.
> 
> Series: Tales From A Broken Society (used to be known as Seireities Stories)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Who ever owns it does. (I'll write a shorty for the first person to tell me who owns it please. I think it starts with a T. I'll fix this after I know.)

He was so cute with those large doe eyes and shoulder length hair. Watching him run around to do the chores of so many others I can’t help but smile at the soft determination in those eyes.   
  
Many people expected me to be heart broken over Gin-taichos betrayal, but I’m not. Not really. I feel the betrayal as a fukutaicho of Seireitei but beyond that, I feel like I can breath and grow stronger now. I don’t tell every one else, but I never liked my taicho. I couldn’t stand him and his creepy ass smile. Matsamoto may have liked him, but I don’t. I’ve heard that he has a daddy complex and I have to agree with that observation.  
  
But one good thing came out of him leaving. It means I can finally go after the one I wanted. Little Hanataro. He’s tiny and the perfect fit for just about any one running around here. I’ve noticed that he hangs out with Shiba Ganju but isn’t dating him. I’ve also noticed that several of the people eye him up with a less then innocent look in their eyes.  
  
As I walk down the halls to the 3ed division office, I hear a soft squeak of surprise. I speed up my footsteps and turn the corner, seeing Ikkaku kneeling on the floor with Hana, picking up the cleaning supplies that he had dropped. My eye brow twitches in agitation as I watch the bald headed idiot try to work his charm on the oblivious boy.  
  
“3rd seat, Ikkaku, what is it that brings you here?” I ask in my best fukutaicho voice, causing him to squeak softly.   
  
“Kira-fukutaicho!” he yells out, standing straight and saluting me. I just raise an eyebrow, not that he could see under my hair, and wait for his answer. “Um…I was told by Zaraki-taicho to bring you some papers that need to be signed.” I smirk at him and nod before waving my hand at him.  
  
“Then, pray tell, why are you here?” I ask, continuing to smirk at him, causing him to shift in place, feeling decidedly nervous at the new me.  
  
“Sorry, fukutaicho,” he mumbles before taking one last look at the kneeling Hanataro, or to be more precise his ass before taking off. Sighing I shake my head and move to kneel down next to the smaller male to pick up the rags that were scattered around on the floor. He looks up and smiles shyly at me.  
  
“Arigato, fukutaicho,” he murmurs softly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. I smile softly at him and hand him the rags.  
  
“Are you free later tonight?” I find myself asking him, causing him to blush brighter before looking down.  
  
“Hai, I am,” he says. I smile and stand up with him.  
  
“Would you like to come out with me and a few others?” I ask him, thinking about the semi party that Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji and Iba were throwing in the 11th division. I smirk as he looks up with wider eyes.   
  
“Why would you want me there? I’m just a 5th seat of the 4th division,” he says, surprise and shock lacing his voice. I feel shock for a moment before remembering that he went from 7th seat to 5th seat after Ichigo and his friends went back home. It had been discovered that Hanataro had done 3rd seat healing which had bumped him up to 5th since he couldn’t do the same level of healing all the time.  
  
“Because I think it’ll be good for you to go out and have some fun. It’s going to be quite a few of the 11th division, but I think they’ll leave you alone as long as you stick around me and Kenpachi-taicho,” I say to him, causing him to pale slightly.   
  
“They won’t tease me or make me feel out of place, will they?” he asks in a small fearful voice. I shake my head and smile at him.  
  
“No, they won’t. And if they do, you can tell me or one of the other guys and we’ll take care of them for you,” I say, smirking slightly at the soft blush that made another appearance on his face.  
  
“Alright,” he agrees after a moment of nibbling on his bottom lip.   
  
“Great. I’ll meet you by the 11th division main door at seven, alright?” I ask, looking at him. He nods and heads off towards his job for the time being, which turned out helping clean out Gins old room. They found several things that had several of the 4th division workers running for a bathroom before taking a nausea pill. But never did Hanataro have to do so. He just worked his way through the room, making sure that the others could keep doing their jobs properly.   
  
I check on them often, taking the important scrolls away to go over and return to the libraries. I often see Hanataro talking with one of the lower seats who were trying to gain control of their stomachs. He usually sent them off to work somewhere else before getting a replacement for them.  
  
After they were done, those who worked that job were let off for the rest of the day. Hanataro smiled at me as he left. I didn’t see him for the rest of the day until we meet at the gate. He wasn’t in his usual shinigami outfit, but rather in a simple pair of pants and a giant sweater that I can tell came from the human world. It looked good on him and I told him that.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking and having fun with him and the others. He showed that he had a wicked sense of humor and was quite able to take care of himself after a few drinks. He could hold his alcohol quite well as long as you didn’t give him anything to strong. He stuck with a couple small bottles of sake for the night.  
  
Ikkaku ended up sporting a red hand print after groping him while Yumi ended up in a huff after being turned down. There were others who tried, but were either turned away or beaten by the small male.  
  
Later that night I walked him home. I discovered he had a small home near the 4th division. It was a small, one story, one bed, one bath house, but it was his. One day he would get a bigger home, but that would be when he found the right person to live with. I told him who ever landed him would be lucky. I got a sweet blush and an innocent smile in return for the comment. I preened slightly at that. It was more then other had gotten.  
  
As I left him at his door he softly said that he wasn’t above being courted by the right person, as long as they knew he was allergic to strawberries, but loved strawberry candles and disliked fancy places, preferring to go somewhere simple. With that, he turned and walked into his house, leaving me gob smacked at his words. He had just given me permission to court him.  
  
And I wasn’t going to pass it up.


	25. Locking them in a closet (Renji/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Locking them in a closet  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, nor will I ever. I’m just borrowing them for fun and profit.  
> Pairing: Shuuhei (Hisagi)/Renji with mention of Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Summary: Ichigo gets tired of Renji dancing around the fact that he has a thing for Shuuhei, so he decides to lock them in a closet.  
> AN: Let’s see if I get this right. Anon requested this one and then it wouldn’t leave me alone. The only reason why I didn’t do this one sooner was because I was working on another story that won’t be coming out for a couple more months. Sorry peeps. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks go to Sajahi for the editing job. ^_^

Watching Renji run around like a Chihuahua on crack both amused and drove the very pregnant Ichigo up a wall.  
  
Sipping his tea, he watched as the other male made sure that everything was set up according to Byakuya’s instructions. The Woman’s Society wanted a baby shower damn it! And they wanted the best that can be done. Well, Ichigo nor Byakuya were going to argue and have been working to get it set up. Seeing as Ichigo was as pregnant as he was, he wasn’t allowed to do much more then order Renji around and eye the cookies that he wanted to nibble.  
  
After the two days that Ichigo and Byakuya had spent at the cabin, the two lovers had returned to Seireitei. Upon return, Ichigo was given a full check up, as was the rule for all shinigami. They quickly found out that he was about a day pregnant. It ended up with an escastic Byakuya and a shocked Ichigo who wouldn’t let Byakuya near him for two weeks.  
  
It took a begging Renji before Ichigo let him back into the bed. For that, he got a week off, feeling depressed about the fact that his taicho was able to land someone, but he was unable to land the one that he had been after for the last seventy years.  
  
And the one that he wanted was Hisagi Shuuhei, his senpai and fellow fukutaicho.  
  
Of course Ichigo never noticed this. He didn’t notice the looks that Renji tossed the scarred male when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t see the little hearts with Shuuheis name in them on the note book that Renji wrote his blurbs in. And heaven forbid that he accidently hear Renji moan the mans name while jerking off as Ichigo passed by the door on the way to the kitchen for ice cream and pickles since not a single servant would come to help him, not even the night servants, since he had such a hard time getting out of bed due to his swollen belly.  
  
Oh, yes, heaven forbid.  
  
Snorting into his tea, Ichigo thinks to himself  _‘Yeah, right. I may be oblivious, but I’m not that oblivious.’_  Looking over at the male, he suddenly smirks and puts his tea down.  
  
“Renji, come over here please,” Ichigo says, causing Renji to drop the half of the banner that proclaimed ‘IT’S A BOY!’ in big blue letters that he had been holding, causing Rukia to squawk about jerks with red hair. Nearly running to him, he looks worridly at Ichigo. “Help me up.” Nodding, he kneels down, allowing Ichigo to use his shoulder to push himself into a standing positon. “Thanks.”  
  
Walking to the study that his fiance was holed up in, he knocks once before walking in. Looking up, he walks, well, waddles over to his lover and steps into the open arms, letting the other male place his hands on the mound that was his stomach.  
  
“I think we need to shove Renji into a closet,” Ichigo says, smiling as Byakuya lays his head on his stomach, one of his own hands coming up to play with the long, dark hair.  
  
“Oh? I wouldn’t mind doing that,” Byakuya replies, kissing Ichigos stomach before looking up at his lover with grey/black eyes.  
  
“With Shuuhei-kun,” Ichigo states, smirking at the shocked look on his face.  
  
“Why him?” Byakuya asks, still stunned at the statement from his much smaller mate.  
  
“I may have walked past his door one night when you were gone on my way to the kitchen because none of the servants wanted to come to our room and I may have heard him moan Shuuheis name,” Ichigo says, playing with the sleeve of his materniaty kimono.  
  
“First of all, the servants didn’t come help you?” Byakuya asks, glaring at one servant who was serving his tea.  
  
“Just the night servants. The day ones always check up on me every ten minutes,” Ichigo says, waving one hand. Byakuya nods to the servant who rushes as much as he could, sighing softly, happy that his job wasn’t going to disappear suddenly.  
  
“Now, about Renji moaning Shuuheis name?” Byakuya says, tugging Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo sat down gingerly before curling close, nearly purring at the soothing touches of his lover.  
  
“He was. I want to get them together. I think Shuuhei likes Renji to,” Ichigo says, looking up at Byakuya who has a smug and mischievious look on his face. “Byakua? What are you thinking?”   
  
“Do you think the hall closet will be big enough? The one near the stairs?” Byakuya asks his lover, who smiles brightly at him, causing the dark haired man to groan softly in lust.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Ichigo says, smirking as he feels his lover harden. “Is the door locked?”  
  
“If it’s not, then I don’t care,” Byakuya responds, easily picking up Ichigo and taking him over to the small futon to ravish his lover again.  
  
********************   
  
Several hours later, every one was there, including the males. The presents table was piled high with gifts, all wrapped in bright colored paper and the guests were all milling around talking with each other. Ichigo was sitting on a couch with Byakuya next to him and Yachiru laying her head on his stomach, giggling every so often. Ichigo was running his hands through her hair with a soft look, causing most of the singles running around to glare jealously at Byakuya for landing the delectable strawberry.  
  
Suddenly Ichigo looks up and wiggles. He looks over at Renji and Shuuhei with puppy eyes, causing both to run over.  
  
“Did you need something, Kurosaki-san?” Shuuhei asks while Renji kneels down next to him.   
  
“I could use some help getting to the bathroom. I also need you two to stand outside the bathroom door,” Ichigo says, standing up after setting Yachiru aside with a smile. Byakuya gets up and follows his lover as he waddle out the door, Shuuhei or Renji opening doors for Ichigo. Stopping for a moment, Ichigo opens the door to the closet that they had discussed earlier and looked over at Renji. “First though, can you get me the liquid hand soap on the top self?” Ichigo asked him.  
  
Nodding, Renji went in while Shuuhei stood next to Ichigo, passing off the looming presence of Byakuya as the need for the older man to be near his lover as he stared at Renjis ass as Renji reached up for the soap. He barely made a sound as Byakuya shoved him into the closet and shut the door with a smirk as Ichigo giggled next to him.  
  
Suddenly dropped into the dark, Renji squeaks and drops the soap before rushing to the door and trying to open it. He didn’t make it as he heard a distinct ‘snick’ of the lock being done.  
  
“What are you two doing?” he calls out, pounding on the door.  
  
“I’m tired of the moon eyes that you throw Shuuhei every time you see him, Renji. Either you fuck him or kill each other, but until then, the door remains locked,” Ichigo called back before the two heard the tell tale sounds of their feet walking away. Renji was rather glad that it was so dark, because if Shuuhei saw his blush he would die of humiliation.  
  
“Moon eyes, Abari-kun?” is purred from behind him, making him stiffen and suddenly turn around, pressing his body against the door. Suddenly a blinding light flashes in his eyes. Blinking a few times, he notices that Shuuhei had switched on a light that Ichigo had brought with him from the human world for the storage closet. Gulping slightly, he nerveously smiles at the dark and hungry look in his sempeis eyes.  
  
“Well…you see…that is…” he stutters before gasping as Shuuhei pressed close and smirked down at him, their bodies touching in all the right places. Renji whimpered slightly and grabbed a hold of the slightly taller mans shirt, clinging to him.  
  
“I see,” he purrs before sweeping down and kissing the speechless red head senseless. After a moment of not responding, Renji does so, melting under the kiss and willingly returning it with a soft moan of delight. Shuuhei growsl in pleasure as his hands start to move over Renjis body, causing him to arch into the touches. After a few long minutes of making out, Renjis own hands having joined in the touching, the smaller male pulls away.  
  
“We really should thank Ichigo and Kuichiki-taicho for locking us in the closet,” he pants out, shivering in arousal at Shuuheis smiled that was filled with lust and what could be called love.  
  
“Yes, we will have to,” he says before going back to making Renji a mindless puddle of goo.


	26. Maybe (Kenpach/Yumichika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maybe  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Yumi  
> Character: Ichigo  
> Summary: Ichigo watches the happy couple and thinks over what he found out and what he wanted in life.  
> Rating: PG  
> AN: This one was another one that was requested by Anon. *starry eyes* I plan on doing all of the pairings that they request, just not all at once.   
> Anyways, this one just kinda bounced up and demanded to be written now! So I wrote it. It turned out a bit melancholy at the end, but it’s sweet all around.   
> Read, enjoy and review!

It’s odd to see those two together, even though they’ve been together for nearly a year now. It had been after Ikkaku had been caught cheating on Yumichika that Kenpachi had come in and saved the beauty obsessed 5th seat. It scared the others something fierce and made Yachiru go around squealing about having a step mommy who was so pretty.   
  
Sitting here, I can’t seem to wrap my mind around what a difference a year made. When I left, Yumi and Ikkaku were happily together and planning on getting a place together finally. Then I come back and Yumi isn’t speaking to the 3ed seat while he tries hard to get him to forgive him. Not to mention that it was Iba that Ikkaku cheated on Yumi with.   
  
It was all a cluster fuck in my mind. And it was still odd to see Kenpachi and Yumi walk around with each other.   
  
Though, I do have to say that they do look good together. Yumichika puts a look into Kenpachis eyes that that I never thought I would see. He made the bloodthirsty taicho happy. Contentment. It was nice to see, even if it did scare me silly.   
  
I snicker to myself as I lean back and watch as Yumi plays with his small pink haired fukutaicho and step daughter. He’s taken to his position as ‘mommy’ like a duck to water. It’s sweet and the happiness that he shows makes the beautiful man gorgeous, though I won’t ever tell him that. He already has a big ego. I don’t want to feed that ego any more then needed.  
  
I look slightly over and see that Kenpachi is sitting under the porch roof and sipping at his sake that I had gotten him as a congratulations present when he found out his zanpactos name. It such a different name then one that I was expecting, but I suppose it fits him in its own way. I found out from Yumi over a pot of tea when I was catching up with him that Kenpachis zanpactos name is Caden. I told him it meant Spirit of Battle in the Welsh language. He preened at that and told Kenpachi the moment we saw him.  
  
Moving from my semi-reclined position, I sit up as I watch Yumichika start to show Yachiru some fighting moves that she will need to know when she finally goes to the academy next year. Yamamoto demands that all Shinigami have some semblance of an education in the basics so that they can do their jobs properly. I smile as Yumi smiles happily down at her after she got it down. Kenpachi yelled something out that was lost on the wind. I can only assume that it was something congratulatory since Yachiru and Yumi are smiling brightly.  
  
I shake my head and shift slightly as I watch the happy family while I wait for my companion to arrive at our meeting point finally.  
  
“Hey, Ichi! Come on! Taicho is waiting for us,” I hear Renji call out behind me even as I feel his energy get closer to me. Turning away from the sight of Kenpachi smiling at Yachiru before stealing a kiss from Yumi, I turn to him and smirk.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” I tell him before I stand up. Brushing off my pants, I pick up Zangtesu and put him on my back, making sure he was sitting comfortable. Turning to Renji I smirk again and wave a hand. “Lead the way, ya pain.”  
  
“Who ya callin’ a pain?” he growls at me, receiving another smirk from me.  
  
“Who do ya think?” I ask, watching as he growls knowing we don’t have time for a play spar. Shaking his head, he turns away, towards the direction of the 6th division.  
  
“I’ll get you for that later, berry,” he says over his shoulder before bounding off. I pause for a moment, to look over my shoulder at the happy couple and their sweet child, adopted as she is, and can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. I want to have that, I realize. Shaking my head, I turn and head off after Renji, my hair moving in the wind that I created as I bounced and ran along the roof tops.  
  
Maybe I could have what Kenpachi and Yumichika have found. Maybe, one day I will have that kind of love.


	27. Memories and chances (Ukitake/Byakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories and chances  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun. I make no money or any kind of profit off of this.  
> Pairings: Main: Ukitake/Byakuya, talks about/suggests: Ukitake/Kaien, Byakuya/Kaien, Ukitake/Byakuya/Ichigo.  
> Summary: Ukitaki thinks about his past with Byakuya and their future with a certain strawberry.  
> AN: Okay, so I’m combining various pairings into one. I may one day focus on those pairing in their own story, but for now, I’m mixing them up. Let’s see, Anon wanted a Byakuya/Ukitake, Byakuya/Kaien and a Ukitake/Kaien. So, I took those three and mixed them up. This is what we got. I know, I know, not very long, but I was lucky I got this much. :P Deal.

It’s been many, many centuries since we first started dating each other. He was barely in the academy and I was quickly climbing the ranks to become a taicho with my very own fukutaicho. It’s very interesting considering that I never really saw him as anything more then a child until one day he cornered me in my office, stripped, fell to his knees and sucked me dry.   
  
After that, nothing could separate us. He continued on with his training and I became a taicho. For a short time, we did separate, he wanting a child and falling in love with his wife. But then she died and he came running back to me. I welcomed him back with open arms since I had been the one to call it quits.  
  
During that time we were both lonelier then we had expected to. He made taicho and I got my only fukutaicho then and now. Kaien was a wonderful boy and greatly helpful for me, but still not my Bya-chan. Even now, calling him that makes him blush brightly. It’s cute and usually makes me pounce him, taking him where ever we are. People have since learned to stay away any time they hear me say Bya-chan.  
  
It’s funny, really. We’ve been together for so many years that we’ve nearly lost count. But one fire haired male fighting his way into our lives and we know exactly how many centuries, years, days, hours, minutes and seconds we have been together. We came so close to losing each other because of that last fight between them.  
  
It saddens me and makes me hurt even as I watch watch him sleep, his dark head laid upon my chest. I know that we need to talk about this want for Ichigo, but we haven’t yet. The only other time we’ve actually wanted someone at the same time was when Byakuya was in the academy and after.   
  
Kaien. My dear, wonderful fukutaicho. The one that Ichigo takes after so much. But, Kaien was so much happier, brighter. He certainly smiled more that’s for sure. Byakuya had a small thing going during their years at the academy, I know that much. Nothing much and they never got past a few kisses. It was more of an experimental thing. And then, after that, when Kaien became my fukutaicho, I found myself wanting him and told Byakuya.   
  
But by the time we had admitted that we both wanted him, he had married a wonderful woman and we didn’t want to break up the happy marriage. We agreed from that moment on we would tell the other if we found someone attractive and would discuss what we would do. And we have kept the pact from that day on.  
  
We’ve had Renji, little Hanataro, Kisuke, and Issin in our bed at one time or another. Never for very long or for more then sex. Hanataro was the only one that came to us, wanting to lose his virginity to two that he could trust. He’s a natural submissive and will make who ever finally catches him very, very happy.  
  
But it was certainly surprising when we sat down to speak with each other about a new partner possibility. Though it did turn into us having good hard sex right there on his desk. I think Renji walked in on us with Ichigo. I know I heard a slight squeak and a thump before a yelled out ‘Kurosaki’ and the door slamming. I don’t really know, but anytime he sees either of us, he blushes so prettily. It makes me hard just thinking about it.   
  
After we had sex, getting it out of our systems for the moment, we had been able to talk about our feelings for Ichigo. We know that he won’t ever be able to do a single night, being much like his mother, who believed in actual relationships. We talked about what we wanted to do and came to the decision that we would woo the little strawberry.   
  
And we have started to woo him. Anytime one of us goes to the real world, we would head to a store and buy things that he needed or would want. It’s gotten to the point where we peek at his grocery list for what he was going to buy when he went to the real world to visit family and friends.   
  
We’ve found out he likes an expensive herbal mint shampoo, but preferred to have a vanilla scented liquid body soap that was cheaper. He liked spoofs to wash cloths and preferred softly scented bath oils to bubble baths. We also found out his love for books. He now had a large, custom built set of book cases in his office and his home which were slowly filling up with books and scrolls.   
  
He doesn’t really know who keeps sending him stuff, but I’ve heard him say he would like to thank them. I have a feeling that he’ll be thanking us sooner then he thinks. And all because of his allergy to mice, dead or alive. Right now, he’s sleeping right across the hall, and I know he’s not wearing a stitch of clothing. Now, all I have to do is convince Byakuya that it’s time to jump the innocent little strawberry.  
  
This time, we won’t let our chance at having our third pass us by.


	28. Memories and Chances 2 (Uki/Bya/Ichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories and Chances 2  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ukitake/Byakuya/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,397  
> Requested by: Happygirl124  
> AN: So another one down. *purrs happily and bounces* Okay, now that I’m done with this, I’m off to work on the next chapter of Finding a Bit of Trust and then a Shunsui/Shuuei fluffy bit for Anon.

Ichigo fussed with his obi as Byakuya rolled his eyes and fixed it for him, getting a quiet laugh from the red head as he smiled up at the other man. Sitting back, Jyuushiro smiled as he smoothed his own kimono down, amazed at just how easy it had been to get Ichigo to agree to date them, but thanked every God out there for the fact that he did. Three months later, and he and Byakuya were about to meet Ichigos family for the first time, soothing any fears that their youngest carried. He had no doubt that they would spend the night quite intimately. They had often had sex, unable to keep their hands off of each other, especially when they had found their lover so very willing. But tonight, they had plans, plans that included bonding with their sweet Ichigo in a very special way.  
  
Finally the time came and they were off, being greeted by a flying kick from Isshin, which they easily dodged. Yuzu had been adorable and a very sweet hostess to them while Karin had glared at them before threatening their very lives and then she had smiled at them, leaving the two dazed while Ichigo had snickered.  
  
Getting home without much trouble, Ichigo sighed happily as he walked upstairs, running a hand through his hair as Jyuushiro followed him up the stairs as Byakuya locked the doors. Smiling at his silver haired lover, Ichigo tugged on his obi, getting it loose as their third walked in.  
  
“Your family is nice,” Jyuushiro mused, helping Ichigo undo the obi and fold it up. Byakuya watched next to their dresser, removing his hair ornaments and the partial gloves he had worn.  
  
“They are. Extremely loving to,” Byakuya hummed, smiling at his lovers as he laughed lightly, sliding off his kimono.  
  
“Yeah, they are, but also very nuts. I’m hardly surprised that dad greeted us with a flying kick, though I’m sorry that he did so,” Ichigo said, causing Jyuushiro to snicker as he removed his own kimono, two sets of eyes watching as pale skin was exposed. Looking up, Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow, getting a blush from Ichigo and a smug look from Byakuuya. Turning to Ichigo, the silver haired taicho watched as the younger of them finished undressing, leaving him in a simple fudoshi with sakura petals trailing up one side and a fish on the other.  
  
“You wore your present?” Byakuya asked, coming up behind Ichigo and trailing his fingers over the mans side, pressing a kiss to Ichigos shoulder with a smile.  
  
“I wanted to wear something that reminds me of you two and none of my kimonos worked quiet as well as this does,” Ichigo explained, looking up through his lashes as Jyuushiro removed his own fudoshi. Byakuya hummed happily and tugged at the strip of cloth before laying it on the dresser next to Jyuushiros and Ichigos obi. “You’re still dressed, Byakuya-san,” Ichigo purred, turning his head to nuzzle at the others neck. Jyuushiro was happy to watch with darkening eyes and Bykauya purred, long fingered hands trailing down towards their youngests groin, playing with the light dusting of hair there.  
  
“I suppose I should undress then,” Byakuya hummed, nibbling a piece of skin under his mouth before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.   
  
“Indeed you should,” Jyuushiro purred, tugging Ichigo towards him and dipping his head, kissed the red head, making him moan into the kiss and cling to his shoulders. Pulling back, the eldest of the three looked at Byakuya, who was quickly stripping out of his clothes, and licked his lips. “So eager,” he teased, getting a dry look.  
  
Ichigo laughed lowly and trailed his fingers down to Jyuushiros length, curling his fingers around it and slowly stroked, just teasing as he looked to Byakuya. “We’re just waiting for you,” he teased, the dark haired man pushing off the last of his clothes. Pressing against their red headed lovers back, he growled lowly into one ear, rubbing his hard length against Ichigos ass.  
  
“Such a tease,’ Byakuya groaned, getting a breathless laugh from Jyuushiro as he reached down and pulled Ichigos hand away from his cock.  
  
“As much as I enjoy your hand, we have something special for you this night,” he groaned, kissing each of Ichigos fingers as Byakauya lead them towards the bed. Smiling at the lust clouded curiosity on the sweet face, the silver haired man brushed his lips over the thin wrist. “Remember when you showed interest in double penetration and likened it to one of the ultimate bonding experiences out there?”  
  
“Are we?” Ichigo asked, sounding breathless and excited as he was drawn down to the bed and against Byakuyas chest, Jyuushiro crawling on after them.  
  
“Indeed we are, sweetling,” Byakuya hummed, trailing his fingers over Ichigos back before moving to cup the ass that they wanted to be buried in. “We aren’t ever letting you go. You’re ours, just as surely we’re yours,” he continued as their elder lover found the lube and laid out on the bed before the two men.  
  
“Just relax and let us take care of you,” Jyuushiro cooed, one hand wrapped around Ichigos prick, holding it steady as he took the tip into his mouth. Gasping, Ichigo buried his fingers into long hair and let his head fall back against Byakuyas shoulder.   
  
While he was distracted, the noble shared a look with the prone man and slicked his fingers, bring them back to Ichigos ass, teasing the muscle he found until it fluttered under his touch as Jyuushiro continued to work the cock before him with a knowing mouth and tongue. Slipping his finger in, the dark haired man worked his own mouth and teeth over the skin that he could reach, occasionally nipping and sucking a mark into the caramel skin as Jyuushiro shifted so he could stroke slick fingers over the skin before Ichigos entrance.  
  
The youngest whimpered, rocking between the sensation of a mouth on him and the finger that was moving in and out of him, teasing him open. Going stiff, Ichigo quickly melted once more as Jyuushiro slid a second finger into his body, crooking it to stroke over sensitive nerves. Continuing to tease and taunt Ichigos body, the two men slowly opened their lover, preparing him to take them at the same time. As soon as their fingers were moving easily within him, Jyuushiro pulled off of the red heads leaking cock, enjoying the whine as he sat up on his knees and slicked his length as Byakuya did the same, one hand holding Ichigos hips.  
  
“Breath, Ichigo,” Byakuya purred into one ear, easily pressing and sliding into the willing body, sliding in and out a few times, getting another whine.  
  
“It’s not enough,” Ichigo moaned, pressing back when Byakuya slid all the way in and stopped. Jyuushiro laced one hand with Ichigos, cooing as Byakuya shifted long legs outwards, allowing him room to press his own length against the stretched entrance.  
  
“Don’t worry, we know what you need,” Jyuushiro soothed, slowly pressing inwards, pausing every time Ichigo winced or tensed, finally stopping as he hilted into the lean body. “That’s it, just relax and open for us. You can do it,” he hummed, rubbing a lean hip as Ichigo slowly relaxed once more. Byakuya gently rocked upwards into Ichigos body, getting a moan, Jyuushiro rocking in counter point, getting a cry of need with that move.  
  
Soon the two men had a rhythm of rocking in and out of Ichigo, making him slowly go crazy with the pleasure, clawing at Jyuushiros shoulders. The two older shinigami stroked his length in time with their thrusts. It wasn’t long before their red headed lover was screaming and pilling over their hands, tightening to a point where the two couldn’t move, even as they came, filling Ichigo to the point of leaking.  
  
Slowly pulling out of the dazed Ichigo, the two men laid him down, getting a mummer of displeasure. Laying down, Byakuya pulled him close, watching him curl up as Jyuushiro gathered a rag from the bathroom. Washing them off, he took care of Ichigo and his sore entrance first. Once they were cleaned, the two elder men shared a loving kiss as Ichigo purred and fell into a content sleep, his lovers following after him.


	29. Byakuya/Hana: Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making Plans  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. I’m just borrowing them, again.  
> Pairing: Byakuya/Hanataro  
> Summary: Byakuya looks at his little ‘nurse’ and decides he wants him.  
> AN: This one was another request from Anon. Enjoy. I hoped you liked the others to. *cackles*

Staring at him from the bed that I lay upon, I can’t help but wonder why he’s the one who is taking care of me and not another. He seems so shy, tiny and rather weak. I do know that he had helped the ryoka. What I don’t know is why he’s helping me now. Why is he not in the holding cells? Why is he here taking care of me? I thought he would have been in the holding cells awaiting trial.  
  
But I suppose that he is needed and has been cleared since the traitor has been shown. I’m still shocked that those who helped the substitute shinigami and his friends have gotten off.   
  
I still watch as he gathers the last of the bandages, creams and gauze to replace the bandages that wrapped around most of my chest. I can’t help but tense as he pulls out his zanpacto, but then I relax as he starts to speak softly, shyly to me.  
  
“Kuchiki-taicho, my zanpacto can heal the cuts it makes, along with the original cuts,” he says, not really looking at me as he peels away the bandages and gauze from my wounds. I barely nod as I watch his careful movements. I continue to watch as he slides his zanpacto along the worse of the wounds, closing them up as the blade passes along them. I bleed very little during the procedure, the small male only wiping up the thin trails every so often.  
  
Suddenly with a small flash, his zanpacto turns into what looks like a small scalpel. I stare at it as he sets it aside before turning my eyes onto him. He flinches slightly, blushing gently as he explains what happened.  
  
“It’s my bankai,” he mummers. “It cuts and heals until a gauge is filled. When that happens, it turns into that form and can expel energy in a damaging blast.” Nodding, I turn my eyes back to the window, letting him finish up my bandages, most of the wounds still there. Including the cracked ribs that seem to have fun bugging me to death.  
  
Wincing slightly as he pressed on them, I growled softly at him, causing him to flinch back before bringing softly glowing hands to the ribs and holding them over the area for a moment. I can feel the energy relieve the pain in my ribs. After a moment of enjoying the soft warmth that cam from his hands, I register a soft humming coming from the 7th seat. Looking over at him, I realize that he’s not humming, so much as singing softly under his breath.  
  
I listen closer and figure out that it was an old lullaby that my own mother used to sing to me. I let the sound sooth me and relax under the touches that came with the healing energy. I continue to watch him, but with a softer look. I watch as the soft blush spreads across his cheeks when he notices me watching him. When he notices that, I notice that he doesn’t stop singing the lullaby.   
  
Smiling, I lay back against the pillows that he put against the head board and watch as he goes to patch up the spot on my thigh. I shiver slightly as I finally realize that his skin is softer then my sheets at home. How he does that, I don’t know, but I wanted to find out.   
  
Even as he started to pick up and throw away the used bandages, and put away the un-used bandages, I start to plan on how to get him into my bed, my house and my life. Smirking I settle into bed and speak for the first time since he had come into the room.  
  
“When am I aloud to leave?” I ask, smirking slightly as he jumps in surprise and turns to me, a roll of gauze clenched in his hands.  
  
“Um, depending on how your healing goes, possible tomorrow in time for the taichos meeting,” he says, blinking his large eyes at me, making me wonder what they will look like under me as I take him. Shifting, I shove those thoughts aside even as I nod.  
  
“After the taichos meeting, would you be interested in going out with me?” I ask, my voice less cold then what it usually was. I watch as his already large eyes grow larger in his surprise. He nods slowly as if hesitant in answer. “Good. Dress nicely, we’ll be going to a restaurant that I enjoy.”  
  
I watch as he walks out in a slight daze, before turning my eyes to the window again, not even blinking when Unohana comes in to collect Hanataros zanpacto with a serene smile on her face.  
  
“You have best not hurt him, Kuchiki-taicho, or I will put to use my knowledge of the body to hurt you,” she says in her usual, calm, sweet voice before walking out. I flinch then. I suppose I’ll have to rework my plans on getting the little 7th seat slightly. But I will get him one way or the other. I think he’s a breeder to. We’ll have children if he is; fill the Kuchiki mansion with laughter and light again.


	30. A Moment of Relaxation (Ukitake/Shunsui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Moment of Relaxation  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own. I’m just borrowing. I make no money off of this.  
> Pairings: Shunsui/Ukitake  
> Summary: The two lovers take a moment to themselves.  
> AN: Crammer asked for this one. So, here it is, finally. I hope you enjoy this one and all the others. ^_^

The steam gently rolled around them, causing the bathhouse to seem insolated from the rest of the world. It made them feel like it was just the two of them. The water gently lapped around their bodies as they took their time washing each other.   
  
Jushiro smiled at his lover as Shunsui slowly washed through the long silver locks, his own hair damp from the recent washing. This was a tradition of sorts. When ever one went to the human world to deal with a high class hollow or some other errand, they would meet each other and spend time washing each other. Then they would head for dinner and spend time talking and relaxing with each other.  
  
After that, they would go back to one home or the other and spend the night making love, or just having hard sex, depending on the time apart and how bad the errand or hollow was. It was always great, long and the next morning one or the other would be limping slightly, depending on how much they got sloshed.  
  
But for now, it was just them in the bathhouse, relaxing together. It was a wonderful time together. Jushiro would wash Shunsuis hair for him, perched behind his larger lover on the side of the spring. He would slowly work the later through the dark honey colored hair, making sure to rub at the skull beneath the locks. After that, he would slide off and dunk his lover back into the water, making sure that the lather was completely washed out.  
  
Shunsui would do the same for him, taking a bit more time due to the length of Jushiros hair. After making sure that all the suds were out of Jushiros hair, Shunsui takes a soft cloth and starts to gently run it over his lover’s body, washing him from head to toe. As he washed the silver haired man, he took the time to tease his lover a bit, knowing that Jushiro would end up doing the same thing to him.  
  
Smirking at the soft moan that he got as he rubbed first one foot then the other, Shunsui decides that he wants to skip the dinner tonight. They haven’t seen each other for a week and he wanted to have his lover a few times before curling up on a bed and sleep his two days off away with Jushiro.  
  
“Ne, Juu-chan,” Shunsui purrs smirking at his lover, “Let’s go home after we’re done here.” Jushiro looks at his larger lover and smiles softly up at him.  
  
“Alright. I can make us dinner tonight then,” he agrees after looking into his eyes. “I didn’t particularly feel like going to the restaurant tonight anyways. Rukia and a few others were going to take Kurosaki-kun to dinner tonight to celebrate him becoming an official captain.”  
  
“Really? I didn’t know that,” Shunsui says, watching as Jushiro takes the cloth and start to wash him in return. Later that night, they would need another bath and he would need to keep his hands off his lover, but for now, in the steam covered bath house, it was just them, their thoughts and their bond that always brought them together.


	31. Relationship Dynamics (Yumichika/Ikkaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Relationship Dynamics  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. I’m just borrowing them for this quick little thing.  
> Pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku  
> Summary: If the Shinigami actually knew what happened between Ikkaku and Yumi, they would be surprised.  
> AN: So, I sit here with hair dye in my hair and have decided to write this. I have 25 minutes to write it, so sorry if it’s a bit rushed and only hints with this one. Now…NO MORE YUMI/IKKAKU! It’s a pairing that is considered usual. Sorry. Now…if someone asked for a Yumi/Ichi I wouldn’t mind. That’s yummy.

It’s funny how they think that Ikkaku holds the leash between the two of us. And I let them think that because the moment we’re behind closed doors, he will become my obedient pet, waiting for my every command.  
  
Hiding my smirk as Ikkaku stops and kisses me before continuing onto the training grounds to whip the new recruits into shape, I turn back to watching Yachiru. I cock an eyebrow at the knowing smirk that she quickly hides from everyone.   
  
She and I have a deal with each other. She denies all knowledge of what goes on between me and Ikkaku and I buy her something. Usually a new coloring book or crayon set from the real world, but occasionally, I’ll take her out to lunch and dessert or give her a big bag of candy and let her loose in the 12th division, after warning Nemu of course. Couldn’t let such a beauty get hurt after all.  
  
Going about my business for the rest of the day, I run home, knowing what I would find, that is if Ikkaku got off on time. Stepping in, I was correct and find him sitting on his knees, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. I smirk and purr softly as I close the door behind me.   
  
“Good, boy,” I say to him, my voice laced with promise. I watch as he shudders in anticipation, knowing that something special is going to happen tonight. Since tonight is his birthday, I was going to do something very special for him. “Get up, go to the bed room and strip.”   
  
I watch him as he bows, gets up and heads into the bed room. Taking a moment to shower and get ready, I dry off. Making sure that I was ready for the night, I head into the bedroom, utterly naked. Looking down at the bowed head, I smirk some more.   
  
“Get up and get onto the bed,” I command him, watching him do that. He lies onto his back, spread eagle; his hands above his head and his eyes watching my every move. I walk over and crawl onto the bed. Moving so that I can straddle his hips, I settle so that his rapidly hardening cock is nestled in the crack of my ass and rock, drawing a soft moan from both of us.  
  
Leaning over, I kiss him deeply, the first kiss of the night. It quickly moves to touching, groping, a few spanks and harsh cries of pleasure. Soon we are on the edge and we need to do it now. Panting, I sit up and catch my breath as I stare down at him.   
  
His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, from the top of his head to his toes. It was a beautiful site to me. Shifting slightly, I smirk down at him as I stroke his cock with my hand for a few moments, smoothing some warm oil over it. He didn’t really notice the oil since I was stroking him. He did notice when I shifted so that I could place him at my entrance and slide down over him with a moan.  
  
Opening my eyes I see that his eyes were wide open with wonder as he bucks up into me, hitting my sweet spot. It wasn’t often that he got to take me, but he always enjoyed it. Hell, for that matter, so did I. I start to move up and down over him, making sure to angle just right to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. He kept pace with me, his hips moving up to meet my down motions. I gasp and moan as he starts to stroke my own hard cock, helping me to cum all over his hand and chest. He pushes up into me for a few times before filling me with his burning cum.  
  
Collapsing onto his chest, we pant until we catch our breath. Sitting up again, I slide off him and then lay down next to him, curling close. He wraps around me, his big body creating a safe haven for me. He mummers that he loves me and will always protect me, words that he says every night before we go to bed.  
  
“Hey, Yumi?” he asks suddenly as I was starting to come down from my sex high.  
  
“Yes, Ikkaku?” I reply softly, shifting just to get more comfortable.  
  
“Thanks for my great birthday present,” he tells me, kissing the top of my head. I smile and nod.  
  
“You’re welcome, Ikkaku,” I says, still smiling. “Happy birthday.”  
  
Everyone thinks that Ikkaku holds the leash in this relationship, and they would be right, to a point. I may be master, but Ikkaku is as far from a pet as Yachiru is from being a complete child no matter how she acts.


	32. The Couples to shock Soul Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Three Pairings That Shocked Soul Society  
> Pairing(s) (top/bottom): Renji/Rikichi, Ikkaku/Shuuhei, Kenpachi/Byakuya  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach or the characters of Bleach. I’m just borrowing them for some fun. That’s all.  
> Summary: Sometimes, a pairing can be expected but still shocking. Ichigo still laughs.  
> AN: Anon asked for these three pairings but since nothing seemed forth coming with the plot for them individually, I went with lumping them. Makes my life much easier. I’m going to be trying something with a couple more pairings. Yes, I’m experimenting. Love me.

Soul Society didn’t know how it happened, or why it had happened, but they had to be the three oddest couples out there.  
  
Well, really, only two were odd, the other was rather expected with how the younger of the two had hero worshipped his now lover.   
  
But it was still odd! And the Womans Society was curious as to how they came to be. They found out how they came to be, but that didn’t mean they understood why.  
  
First to get together was Renji and Rikichi. Bets had run around the divisions on how long the two would take to get together. Where you saw one, you usually ended up seeing the other soon after, that is when they didn’t have their duties to 6th division.   
  
But most Renjis fan girls refused to consider that something more would come from the two being around each other and considered Rikichi a nearly non-threat. The only threat that could possible come from him was suddenly tripping and hurting their great and wise Renji-sama.  
  
They were hit the hardest when Renji and Rikichi were caught in the 6th division office making out heavily, the smaller shinigamis legs wrapped tightly around Renjis waist as he wailed loudly, Renjis hips moving quickly. The sound of the smaller males wails and the slap of skin on skin told every one what they were doing.  
  
Hitsugaya freaks out and starts to swear as he rubs harshly at his eyes any time any one spot of that time.  
  
Since then, the two could be found to be making out every where when they had the time. It wasn’t so odd seeing Renji pressing someone against one wall or another, or even a railing, but it was odd seeing him do it to a small black haired male all the time. And his fan girls despised the fact that he was off the market.  
  
Even as they loved the fact that they were so free in their loving and took many, many pictures of the two.  
  
And quite surprising, it was Ichigo who won the betting pool by betting that they would get together 3 days after he made it. They got together 3 days later and he spent it on a nice night out for him and his own lover, Hitsugaya. And a few other things.  
  
The next oddly right couple happened to be Ikkaku of the 11th division and Shuuhei of the 9th division.   
  
No one could really see that one coming since the two ran in different social circles. But apparently they had run across each other that they started to go out and drink together with a few others. It wasn’t until after a particularly nasty hollow where they had almost lost it all that they needed something more.  
  
And really, it had started out as sex only. Every couple of days the two would get together, have sex for a few hours, bathe and then head out to have fun with friends. Said friends noticed that they were both more relaxed and happy, but that they were also growing closer to each other no matter how much they denied it.  
  
Soon, Renji got tired of the two dancing around each other and convinced his little lover, Kira, Yumichika and Iba to shove the two into a closet with lots of food and various things to actually talk with one another.   
  
They came out of the closet with the promise that they would try an actual relationship and really, for the two of them, it wasn’t all that different from before. They had sex, but now it was every night since they nearly moved in with one another, they went out to dinners and festivals and various other events. They went out with friends, but they were happier.  
  
They were actually content in how things worked out and you would often find Ikkaku pinning Shuuhei to a wall, much like Renji would do to Rikichi. It was rather odd to see such a strong Shinigami being pinned by the wild Shinigami. But eventually everyone slowly got used to it.  
  
But the one that blew every one out of the water was the beautiful noble Byakuya with the giant brute Kenpachi. It made them stare in awe as they watched the couple walk down streets. Only a select few had known just how long the two had been together.  
  
It was rather sweet how Kenpachi would follow the smaller male around, nearly catering to his every whim. Yachiru was attached to the man, calling him Bya-chichi and other such names. It made every smile in its own way and steer clear of insulting them.  
  
Yachiru was scarier then either of her fathers after all and they did not want to get on her bad side. They would end up rather…dead.  
  
They had learned that the hard way after all. They weren’t stupid enough to do it again.  
  
It was how long they had been together that surprised every one. It seemed that just after Byakuyas wife had died, he had gone to Kenpachi.  
  
Kenpachi had fucked the noble until he couldn’t remember his own damn name.  
  
Byakuya had gone back to him.   
  
They did it again. And again. And again.  
  
Soon after that, they were a couple, though kept it hidden. It was their dirty little secret and why should anyone know about them?


	33. Making Plans 2 (Byakuya/Hanatarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making Plans 2   
> For: Offlinesneere  
> Pairing: Byakya/Hanatarou  
> AN: Oh my, it has been a while since I’ve updated this story set yes? Sorry about that you guys. I’ve been busy and sick the last few months and trying really hard to get a job. I need money. For now, I write my stories and sell commissions.

It had been three months since they had officially started their relationship, the start of which had been postponed for Hanatarous vacation to the human world. As for the sexual part of their relationship, it had been going on for nearly a month and a half and their need for one another had yet to abate, but rather grown more, filling them with want and lust.   
  
They were still called cute by those who saw the two on their dates.  
  
Either way, they were very serious about each other and others knew it.  
  
Hanatarou smiled as he ran his fingers through soft black hair, curling close to his lover with a purr of happiness. He could remember when Byakuya had asked him to dinner that first time. It was the day before he had to leave and Hana had nearly pouted. Luckily enough, the taicho hadn’t been to upset, rather, he had suggested they got together when the small healer got back.  
  
And the week after he had gotten back, Byakuya had asked for a date the next week, once things had calmed down some more. Hana had accepted and a week later they were going out to dinner.  
  
The noble had taken him to a rather nice private restaurant followed by a wonderfully fun festival. After that, they had gotten together for lunches and dinners, depending on the day of work that they experienced. Occasionally, they got together for breakfast and days off. Outside of that, Byakuya had spoiled him with all types of gifts, making him buy new trunks and boxes to hold it all.  
  
Smiling, Hanatarou twisted a bit of hair around his fingers again, feeling the silkiness slide over his skin as Byakuya shifted and ran his fingers through Hanatarous hair in return.  
  
“You’re thinking loudly,” the older man hummed, his eyes opening to gaze at his little lover. Smiling in return of the one that played on Hanas lips, he moved so that the smaller man was under him. “What are you thinking about, my little flower?”  
  
“This and that. Mostly about us and our first date,” was the simple reply, settling back as his larger lover settled between his legs. “Remembering how good it felt to be courted by you.”  
  
“I’m still courting you. Even if we say vows, I’ll court you,” Byakuya hummed, brushing a bit of Hanas’ hair back, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. His hand slid down and stroked the tiny bump that was just barely there. “You’ll make a lovely bride if you would just accept.”  
  
“And I told you I don’t want to marry you just because I’m knocked up,” Hanatarou pouted at his lover, getting a raised eyebrow from him.  
  
“Do you really think I would marry someone if I didn’t want to?” the bigger man retorted, staring his lover down. Hana blushed and shook his head, looking up at Byakuya through his lashes.  
  
“Do you really want me to be your spouse?” Hanatarou asked quietly, playing with a bit of Byakuyas loose hair. He wanted to believe it, and did, but he wanted to hear it first.  
  
“Yes, I want you as my other half. I want you to carry our children and to be there as I am there for you,” Byakuya said just as quietly, nuzzling the slim neck before him. Hearing and feeling Hanatarou sigh, he smiled at the nod against his neck.  
  
“Fine, I’ll marry you,” the small healer said, dropping his head back onto his pillow, eyeing the smug noble. “You have to tell everyone and plan things out. I have enough to do with the nursery and getting everything else set up.”  
  
“Deal,” Byakuya replied, flipping onto his back, already planning as Hana shifted and relaxed against him. Soon the lovers were once more fast asleep, tangled together.


	34. Day Off (Gin/Byakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Day Off  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Gin/Byakuya  
> Requested by: sweetseme  
> AN: Hey! Look! Smut! From me! Who hasn’t been into the smut and whose 3-some smut is on hold for the minute…be proud of me people! *does a happy wiggle dance*

It was rare when they could get together, rarer still when they could indulge in their kinks and love of pain without rushing. But really, they couldn’t complain about it, knowing that their duties had to come first in their lives. They were off for the day though and they were going to enjoy their time together in the best way possible.  
  
A smile crawled over Gins lips as he tilted his head to the side, watching the candles that were scattered around the room flicker over lovely, pale skin of Byakuya and the dark ropes that wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The long legs were spread as a pillow comfortably raised the lean hips upwards while a piece of dark cloth covered his eyes.  
  
Reaching out, Gin stroked a hand over the pert ass before him, smirking even more at the shiver that he got from his noble lover. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this.  
  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Gin picked up a favored flogger and a soft length of fabric. Twirling the flogger around and around, he hummed as he eyed cream colored skin, trying to figure out where he wanted to start. Deciding that he would start at the top and work his way down, Gin struck with the flogger, raising wonderful red welts on his sweet mates skin. He purred at the yelp that he got from Byakuya followed by a low moan as he worked the cloth over the heated skin.  
  
Again he struck his lover with the flogger, alternating when and how hard, occasionally stroking the reddening the skin with a hand or with the piece of cloth. Byakuya moaned freely, soft sound of bliss escaping him as he lost himself to the pleasure.  
  
Finally putting the flogger aside along with the cloth, Gin picked up a jar of oil, pouring over his mates ass. Hearing the ever so slight hiss, Gin sat down next to Byakuya and gently used his fingers to rub the oil into the red skin, occasionally dipping his fingers down between the cheeks before him.  
  
Byakuya made such pretty noises for him, his skin always so sensitive to his touches. With that in mind, Gin purred and picked up a feather and started to stroke it over the red skin, watching his lover start to shiver. Gins cock throbbed at the sight and he sighed happily, looking the way even pleasure could torture.  
  
Putting the feather away finally, having gotten his beautiful lover to whimper and whine, the 3eds Taicho slid his fingers back and forth over Byakuyas entrance as he looked over the toys. His begging noble already had a cock ring ready to let go at a moments notice, so that was well covered. The whip wasn’t on the menu since Byakuyas upper back had just been healed after a mission gone wrong.  
  
Maybe…Yes, one of the most favored set of toys would do oh so nicely. Purring softly, the sound sending shivers down the dark haired mans back, Gin opened the specialized box that held a series of dildos and vibrators that were very special. Each one would change their basic shapes with a little reitsu.  
  
Plucking out a middle sized vibrator with bumps and rings up and down the shaft, Gin pushed two fingers into a very willing body.  
  
“Looks like we’re gonna have lots o’ fun,” Gin growled into one ear, twisting his fingers and getting a low whine of need from Byakuya. Slipping his fingers out ever so slowly, the fox licked his lips as the slim hips raised with them, trying to recapture them. Chuckling lightly, Gin slicked the toy, the wet sounds making goose bumps break out over his sweet bottoms body and flushing the pale skin.  
  
Reining h is desires in, the older taicho pressed the toy into the winking entrance, just rubbing with the barest of pressure. Licking his lips, purple eyes slitting open, Gin pushed it all the way in with one smooth stroke, getting a scream of pleasured pain. His grin getting wider, the silver haired male started to thrust the toy in and out of the strong body before him, delighting in the sounds he got with every twist and thrust.  
  
Adding just a bit of reistu to the toy, his grin turned absolutely sadistic as Byakuya writhed as the toys bumps and ridges started to shift and change randomly. Continuing to manipulate the toy until the 6th division taicho had a dray climax, Gin gently pulled it out. He figured it was time to see to his own needs, his cock hard and throbbing, curving up to his stomach.  
  
Placing the vibrator aside, Gin moved down to the end of their bed, releasing and massaging long legs before moving to kneel behind his lover. Stroking his hands over the slim hips, he encouraged them to lift and Byakuyas legs to bed, getting his mate into the right position. Gin settled behind Byakuya and used the excess oil on his hand to slick his cock before pressing to the begging pucker.  
  
Pressing in, their moans mingling together, feeling the heat of joining again, Gin stopped once he was hilted inside of his mate, the foxier of the two waiting for the sweet body to relax around him before pulling out and thrusting back in. He soon created a pleasing rhythm, one hand sneaking down and wrapping around the drooling prick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
  
It was long before Byakuya was begging to come, Gin more then willing to let him do it and follow after.  
  
Shoving in hard and using his reitsu to get the cock ring off, Gin yelped as the body suddenly tightened around him and warmth flooded over his hand. Thrusting two more times, he followed after with a groan.  
  
Shaking in the aftershocks, the lean male slid out of the lover before untying him and doing their usual after sex rituals, which included a massage and a bath.  
  
Granted, they had very little time together, but when they did get together, it was so very worth it.


	35. Knowing Something (Aizen/Urahara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Knowing Something  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters/Pairing: Aizen/Urahara  
> Requested by: Liz  
> Word Count: 1,189  
> AN: Hmmm, so another finished. I’m starting to wittle my list down! Which is quite big. But it was bigger at one time. :D I might be able to open my Bleach requests again soon! Here’s hoping and I hope you all enjoy this.

Staring into his tea, the blond swirled the liquid around in the cup, eyes lost in his mind, his third seat fussing about something outside of his office. He ignored them and swirled his tea again as he nibbled on his bottom lip in thought. He could feel something was off, but really couldn’t figure out what it was, the feelings and worry drawing him away from his experiments and plans.  
  
Looking up, he was rather surprised at seeing Aizen standing before him, Gin standing behind the large man with a smirk on his thin lips.  
  
“Aizen- _taicho_ , what a surprise,” the sitting male chirped happily. “And Gin- _fukutaicho_. An honor to see the both of you. What brings you here?” he asked, putting his tea cup aside and standing with a smooth grace.  
  
“I had hoped for some time to talk with you my friend. I know that quite a few of your friends have left and I was wondering if you knew why?” Aizen asked in reply, stepping inside after shooing Gin away.  
  
“Ah, yes. Come, sit with me. I don’t have much knowledge myself, outside of what everyone has found out,” Urahara replied, waving a hand to the pillows that sat upon his floor. “I have heard that they all left around the same time but they left no real reason as to why they did so.”  
  
“So I hear,” Aizen drawled, settling down onto a pillow and sitting back with a quiet sigh. “There are rumors about why and about the odd remnants of power that were left behind. I’ve heard Shunsui- _taicho_  and Ukitake- _taicho_  speak about how it felt almost hollow like,” he continued. Urahara raised an eyebrow at that bit of information as he started to pour fresh tea for the both of them. Eyeing his companion through his lashes, he watched his body language closely, looking for any signs of lying.  
  
“I haven’t heard that yet. Then again, I haven’t spoken with Ukitake- _taicho_  in a few days,” the blond said as he offered a tea cup. Aizen took it before plucking a slice of lemon from the offered bowl and flavored his tea.  
  
“Yes, I just heard about it myself.” Sipping his tea, the brunets eyes sparkled, putting Urahara on edge without showing it. “I just happened to walk past him as he discussed it with Shunsui- _taicho_.” The blond highly doubted that but sipped his tea and kept his mouth shut.  
  
Something was up, but Urahara couldn’t figure out what and it was driving him into a twitchy fit. But he didn’t show it, having a feeling that the smilling man before him was the cause of his twitchy mood, along with the cause of his friends leaving so suddenly for the human world. He still couldn’t show it, couldn’t show his suspicions no matter how much he wanted to shake the information out of the smug bastard.  
  
“So, when do you think they’ll give in, in concern to looking for them and filling their spots?” Urahara asked, putting his tea cup down and lacing his fingers together as a loud explosion sounded through the 12th. He smiling brightly and ignored it eve as Aizen blinked to the door.   
  
“Ah, they’re working on filling the spots now but are still going to send people out in a few days the last I heard,” the brunet replied, turning to look at Urahara with a raised eyebrow. “What was that?” he asked, looking out the window to see smoke coming from one of the buildings.  
  
“Looks to be one of the new recruits working with my  _fukutaicho_ ,” Urahara chirped brightly. Aizen just raised an eyebrow at the other man, eyes sparkling once more. “Sometimes science includes a big boom and a destroyed building. I’ve taken to keeping a few people who can build and a couple of 4th division healers around for those who need it,” he continued, watching Aizen pause in his movements as he was lifting his cup up. He watched with a little bit of fascination as the brown eyes darken and close part of the way, sliding to the window as another explosion rocked his office.  
  
“And what are your recruits learning today?” Aizen drawled, barely blinking as the blond flashed him a blinding smile.  
  
“How to make  _gigais_. So many different chemicals to worry about, so many components that are very unstable in their original forms,” the scientist explained, stirring his tea. “ _gigais_  are so very important, since we use them as often as we do. Therefore, the new ones have to learn how to make them after they have been through the last of their classes.”  
  
“I see.” Aizens tone was amused, which in turn quirked Urarharas lips up in his own smile. “So the explosions are mostly from that?” Has any one been seriously hurt during the making of a  _gigai_?” he asked, an undo amount of curiosity in his voice. It sent warning bells in the 12th divisions  _taicho_ s head, using the excuse of pouring fresh tea to collect his thoughts before answering.  
  
“On occasion. But then again, it’s been nearly ten years since we’ve had problems with any injuries when it comes to making one. We’ve implemented several new safety measures, including using specialized mod souls that are programmed to deal with the volatile items when it comes to taking care of them,” he replied finally, sweetening his tea with a slice of orange.  
  
“Thinks have been getting a lot safer around here, haven’t they?” Aizen hummed, sounding as if he was as innocent as a new born babe. Urahara wasn’t fooled and was far from amused. Raising an eyebrow, he sipped at his tea and shifted, one hand wiping at a drop of tea on his desk.  
  
“Yes, I rather got tired of having to retire people to soon because they were unable to work anymore or had died during something,” the blond drawled, putting his tea cup down on the table. “It’s dangerous working for me, almost as dangerous as working under Soi-Fon- _fukutaicho_  and Yoruichi- _taicho_  in the Kido Corps. I hear that they’re working on new safety measures themselves.”  
  
“I see. What kind of safety measures have they taken so far?” Aizen asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his laced fingers.  
  
“Oh, this and that. A different area to train in, more healers around at all times, healing pools and first aid training is the start of it I believe,” was Uraharas reply. A knock came from the door interrupting their conversation. It wasn’t long before Aizen was finally gone and leaving Uraharas to his own thoughts.  
  
After the extra tea cup had been cleared away, Urahara sat and looked out over the Sereitie, his thoughts buzzing. He had a feeling things would get very interesting very soon, but didn’t know how. He just hoped that no one figured out how his friends had been helped.  
  
After all, no one knew about the new type of  _gigais_  that he had. And no one would as long as Aizen kept his nose out of things, even if he was in the middle of it all.


	36. Lovers and Cakes (Renji/Ishida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lovers and cakes  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word Count: 1,120  
> Characters: Renji/Ishida  
> Requested by: Anon  
> AN: Another one down! And…I’m opening up the requests of this again. Remember, I don’t do Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ichigo and a few others. I will write down who’s request I accept (on adultfanfiction) and I will tell you who I don’t and why. Remember, pairing, only a certain amount of threesomes and a plot if you have an idea. 
> 
> Also, the flood is tied you guys over during November when I disappear (somewhat) for National Novel Writing Month. That and I have a lot of stuff typed up.

He was cool, calm, and rather collected, or at least that’s what he presented to the world. He knew that under the ice that covered hi, Ishida was fiery, passionate about his beliefs and his pleasures. But he hid it so well it had taken Renji nearly a year to crawl under the Quincys skin, but when he had, it had been quite worth it. All that passion under frosty coolness focused at him left the red head breathless and he had been with Ichigo. That had been one boy who could be wild when he let loose.  
  
But the sweeter times, when it was just them, allowed him to catch his breath before it was stolen by the sweetness of those moments. It was amazing to him and he had a feeling that it would always be that way.  
  
Smiling gently, he brushed his fingers through dark hair, watching Ishida shift and murmur quietly in his sleep, his nose wrinkling as he shifted again and pressed his body close.  
  
Running his fingers down the lean body against his, Renji enjoyed the warmth under his hand, basking in it. Licking his lips, he hummed quietly and nosed into the soft hair as a slim fingered hand stroked over his chest, teasing a nipple.  
  
“Why aren’t you asleep?” came the sleep husky question, making him smile gently.  
  
“I was being amazed at having you as my lover,” the red head replied, feeling the chuckles from his Quincy lover against his chest. “How did I get lucky with you again?”  
  
“You decided that you wouldn’t leave me alone until I said yes, followed by Ichigo decided that we needed to be shoved into a closet and locked in there. It’s like he has a thing for match making,” Ishida drawled, lifting his head up to smile at his read headed lover.  
  
Maybe because you shoved him into that closet with that one delegate,” Renji laughed softly, getting a smut smile from the other man. “Yeah, feel smug. You did up until Ichigo kicked your ass, even while he limped. That delegate is still after him.”  
  
“Is he now?” Ishida asked, sitting up on one elbow. “Has he been told Ichigo is taken?” Or is he being stubborn?” he continued, drawing his fingers over his lovers chest. Renji laughed softly and captured them with his own hand.  
  
“He’s refusing to accept that fact actually. Ichigo sent him a letter telling him who he was with and how long they had been together. Sent a letter back stating he wouldn’t believe it until he got invited to the wedding,” was the reply, making Ishida snicker.  
  
“So, he ends up with a stalker and I end up with you. A fair trade if you ask me,” the Quincy teased, smirking at the indigent sound that came from his lover. “So, what are we going to do since you woke me up?” he asked, tugging on a bit of Renjis hair, snickering at the pout he got.  
  
“Well, we could always fuck again,” Renji mused, dodging the smack to his head with a smirk. “Or we can get up, shower and make that cake we were supposed to make for Orihimes birthday,” he suggested, Ishida slipping out of bed at that.   
  
“The cakes were actually done. I just have to decorate it,” the Quincy retorted, making Renji twitch and glare at his lover at that.  
  
“I’ll decorate it. You finish with her present,” came the quick reply, tossing aside the blanket and slinking out of the bed with a smirk for the leaner man. “You may be able to cook and sew, but you’re not all that good at decorating cakes.”  
  
“This, I know. I got the lace work done, the sugar stuff,” Uryuu said, looking only mildly insulted. He knew that he was weak when it came to decorating pastries, hardly denied it. He could decorate everything BUT cakes, but tended to not have a reason to make excuses about why he couldn’t decorate them. Renji on the other hand, had a surprisingly delicate hand when it came to pastries and decorating, surprising Uryuu quite a bit.  
  
Huffing quietly, the pale Quincy collected fresh clothes and a towel, moving to their bathroom, ass swaying. Renji paused in his own gather, staring at the ass that was walking away from him and licked his lips, hoping he wasn’t drooling too much. Standing up, he smoothed his hair back, ignoring the strands that feel forward again. Following after Uryuu, the red head wrapped his arms around a tiny waist, burying his nose into softly scented hair with a contented sigh.  
  
Even after being mussed and dirtied, the Quincy still smelled clean and sweet.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, the two men took their time in washing each other, hands stroking over soft skin and through slick hair. Pressing together, they occasionally brushed kisses over their favorite parts of their lovers body, feeling bunched muscles quiver under their lips. Soon they were stepping out of the shower and taking their time in drying each other off before dealing with their clothes and hair, not wanting to get long red strands in the cake decorations.  
  
“So, shall we go deal with the cake and dress?” Renji asked as he tweaked the last of his hair into place. Ishida smiled and nodded as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go deal with those. Maybe we’ll get some more sleep later. I’m just glad we don’t have to worry about the little details, like decorating,” the younger male mused as they walked out into the kitchen, Renji gathering what he would need to use. Nodding his head, he shooed Ishida over to his sewing machine as he started to set up for his sugar molds. Ishida in the mean time gathered the last of the trimming that would be placed on the dress.  
  
They were soon lost in their own tasks, working in companionable silence, only occasionally breaking it to ask something of the other man. It didn’t take long for Ishida to finish with the dress and to wrap it up after a quick run through the washer and dryer. Just as he was sticking the bow on, Renji was putting on the last of the decorating touches, finishing the cake.  
  
“Are the dishes in the dishwasher,” Ishida asked, allowing himself to be tugged close.  
  
“And rinsed, waiting for me to turn it on. I know how picky you are,” Renji assured him, nuzzling int sweet smelling hair.  
  
“Good. Then you can take me to bed after the cake is put away.” Ishida highly doubted that he had ever seen a cake disappear up to that moment.


	37. Work Day Fun (Uki/Hana/Shuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Work Day Fun  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Shuuhei/Ukitake/Hanatoru  
> Word count: 1486  
> Requested by: YaoiSmutMaster  
> AN: This took a while to write, but damnit! I finished the sucker! And I’m so proud of myself, I really am. :)

He was so adorable that Shuuhei had to blink in surprise as the little 4th divisioner blushed up at him, playing a bit with the strap of his bag. He had walked right into the tiny healer as he headed to his office and the meeting with Ukitake. Hanatoru had squeaked and clung to the bag and papers in his arms as the taller man had wrapped his arms around the tiny waist. The man had to admit it was a nice fit and he wondered if his older lover would be interested in playing with a third instead of just them.  
  
“Hanatoru-san, what a pleasant surprise,” Shuuhei purred, watching a delicate blush spread over the healers cheeks once more. “How are people treating you?” he asked, getting a beaming smile from the smaller man as he looked at him.  
  
“They’re treating me just fine. It’s interesting to be respected for my work instead of sneered at just because I don’t really fight,” Hanatoru hummed, clinging to his bag and papers as Shuuhei walked him towards his office. Ukitake smiled indulgently at his lover as the other man offered a seat next to him to the tiny healer. “I find myself luckier then the healer working for the 11th. The poor guy has had to put several of the members under Unohanas-taichos care just to get htem off his back. He’s lucky that he was originally under Soi-Fon-taichos command as a Kido Corp assassin.”  
  
“And how did you find out about his past job, little one?” Ukitake asked, amusement lacing his tone as Shuuhei dropped onto a pillow on Hanatorus other side.  
  
“he’s an old friend. We went to the academy together, him a year ahead of me,” the healer replied, placing his papers and bag down onto the desk before them, shifting so his feet sat next to his hip. “He had the choice between the 2nd and the 4th divisions, and he chose the 2nd. We kept in touch through the years, which was pretty nice.”  
  
“Sounds like a lovely friendship the both of you have,” Ukitake hummed, reaching out and playing with a bit of Hanatrous hair, watching the young man blush once more. He could see why Shuuhei had brought the small male to their meeting. That sweet little blush was adorable to say the least. He wondered how far it would spread before pushing those thoughts aside and focusing on Hana who had hummed and nodded.  
  
“Yes, my longest running friendship out of all of them that I’ve had in my life. Not even my friendship with Rikichi has lasted so long,” Hana replied, leaning into the gentle petting. Shuuhei smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the small males waist, watching the younger male flush once more.  
  
“So cute,” Shuuhei cooed into Hanas ear, making him wiggle in the loose circle of the fukutaichos arms.   
  
“I quite agree on that,” Ukitake murmured, smiling as the healer licked his lips nervously, looking between the two men. “Don’t’ worry, little one, we will never do anything that you do not want. We can promise you that,” he cooed soothingly. Hana looked up through his lashes as he laced his fingers with Shuuheis, the dark haired man sliding his lips over the side of the soft neck.  
  
“Alright,” he agreed, squeaking as he was tugged into Ukitakes arms and carried into a private back room.  
  
“So, what to do to you?” Shuuhei hummed as he tugged off his shirt, watching as Ukitake lay the lean body down onto the bedding that was there. Hana licked his lips, turning his eyes to the standing male along with the silver haired male, watching as the tattooed man stripped out of his clothes. Blushing slightly, Hanatoru squeaked again when Ukitake sat up, sitting between his legs, spreading them open. Smiling down at the blushing man, the silver haired taicho tugged off his own haori before working off the smaller mans clothes, tossing them aside with a bit of help from Hana.  
  
Shuuhei crawled up onto the bed, licking lips at the pretty sight of a pale, lean body under the strong lean body of Ukitake. The taichos hands were smoothing over the pain skin, brushing over the occasional scar that was rather surprising but not all that much considering their lives. Slipping off the bed with one last caress, Ukitake finished undressing as Shuuhei took his place between pale thighs.  
  
Leaning forward, the dark haired man gently licked a strip up a trembling thigh, watching Hana continue to harden and bounce against his stomach. Licking the back of one knee, the scarred man hummed as Ukitake pressed against his back and snaked one long fingered hand around his waist and pressed against his cock.  
  
“I think he should have both ends filled.” The dirty words from a normally very sweet man sent tingles of pleasure up and down Hanas spine, making his prick twitch in interest from the words.  
  
“Sounds fun. Who gets to feel what?” Shuuhei asked, watching bright, dark eyes blink up at him with need sparkling in them. Smirking he used a finger to tease over the sweet little entrance that he wanted to bury himself in. Ukitake laughed softly against his neck before nipping at it, hand joining the other.  
  
“I can tell you want to feel Hana squeezing tight around you, so you shall,” the silver haired man purred, watching said male blush and wiggle once more.  
  
“Don’t I get a say in this?” Hanatoru panted, getting twin smirks from Ukitake and Shuuhei. “I suppose not,” he mewled, arching up as Shuuhei slipped the tip of his finger into his body.  
  
“Good idea,” Ukitake cooed at Shuuhei as he grabbed a jar of oil and opened it up. The younger man smirked down at Hana as he removed his finger before dipping it and others into said oil. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked again as he raised an eyebrow in invitation, smiling as long fingered hands reached around and flipped Hanatoru over onto his stomach.  
  
Humming as a lean body moved around to rest on the pillows, Shuuehi worked his finger into the willing body under his, purring happily at the heat surrounding his finger. Watching Ukitake slid his fingers into dark hair and tug Hanatoru close, the scarred man moved his finger in and out of the heat, opening him up for their soon to happen fun. Watching the small male open his mouth at the silver haired males insistence, their third worked in a second finger, sliding it in and out of the lean body, making soft moans come from the rather occupied mouth.  
  
Licking his lips, Shuuhei moaned softly, enjoying the sight of Hana going down on Ukitake so easily. Sliding a third finger in, the scarred man slicked his other hand with the oil before curling his fingers around his own cock and stroked it over the length, getting ready to slide into the tight heat before him. Ukitake smirked at his lover, guiding the smallest in his movements. It was a very pleasant sight, seeing Shuuheis fingers stretching open the small body before sliding out, leaving lithe hips twitch and soft sounds of need escape.   
  
Purring as the scarred man pressed against the stretched entrance, the eldest pulled Hanatoru off his cock, nodding to Shuuhei to press in.  
  
The low moan that came from the slow thrust forward made the taicho growl in delight. He watched long fingered hands grip slim hips and hold them still with dark eyes. Licking his lips, Ukitake guided Hana back to his cock as Shuuhei bottomed out finally and moaned happily in time with the sliver haired man.  
  
Pulling out, the tattooed male set a rhythm of thrusting and moving the lean body under him, pulling Hana off of the cock he was sucking and back onto his own before pressing him forward again. It didn’t take long for the dual pleasure of being taken and sucking to overwhelm them all, Hanatoru falling over the edge first and spilling onto the bed. Ukitake followed quickly after, feeling the vibrations of the sweet mouth around him, spilling over the talented tongue, making the small man mewl happily and clamp down around Shuuhei even more, milking him of his own climax.  
  
Sprawling out, the two older males cuddled their third between them, Hanatorus head resting on Shuuheis chest, Ukitake pressed against his back. Laughing softly, the small male moaned and stretched contently.  
  
“Remind me not to give into you two perverts in the middle of a work day. It’s gonna be hard to do much of anything now,” he moaned before relaxing once more. The two other males laughed softly and stroked over his body in return.  
  
“You had fun,” Ukitake teased as the three relaxed, knowing they’d be bugged later. But for the moment they were content with life.


	38. Sweet Conversations (Hitsu/Gin, Hana/Gin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Conversations  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Gin/Hitsugaya (friendship), Gin/Hanatoru and Kenpachi/Hitsugaya  
> Word Count: 1,057  
> Requested by: Mulle (Gin/Hitsugaya) and Athello (Gin/Hana)  
> AN: Hi, yes, I’m working on these once more. I currently have 6 of these written out, and they just need to be typed up. They are as follows:
> 
> Renji/Shirosaki/Ichigo  
> Ruri’iro Kujaku/Ichigo  
> Urahara/Renji  
> Byakuya/Ukitake/Ichigo continuation  
> Starrk/Ichigo  
> Shunsui/Shuuhei in same world as above pairing
> 
> No, I have no idea how long it will take to type them up since I am also posting Crimson Shadows and a chapter for one of my stories a week, either A Butterfly’s Dream (original), A Shifting of Life (Bleach fic) or Finding a Bit of Trust (Naruto fic). 
> 
> Now I’m down to 12 requests that have priority but I am open to more requests.
> 
> Now note the following: I will not do Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ichigo, Ishida/Ichigo or Byakuya/Renji UNLESS there is a third partner. Threesomes are welcomed. I do hold the right to say no to whatever pairing you ask for.
> 
> Prompts or thoughts on story are welcomed. I’m not promising anything.
> 
> Now onto the story. Enjoy!

“So tiny and cute,” Gin cooed, watching as Hisugaya rolled his eyes and fussed with a bit of paperwork.  
  
“Why are you bothering me? Don’t you have someone else to bother?” the dragon wielder asked, cutting a glare towards his companion, watching him smile a true smile. It was rare to see Gin actually smile, not leer or smirk, and Hitsugaya was one of two that saw the smile that the older man hid so well.  
  
“He told me he had work to do and if I bother him I would be cut off from any sex for a week,” Gin said, pouting unhappily at that before shrugging and smiling at the other male who snorted and signed another piece of paper.  
  
“Poor baby. Don’t you have your own paper work to do?” Hitsugaya asked as Gin laid out on his couch.  
  
“Done and with most of it, Kira-chan would bash me over the head with an ink pot before letting me do it,” Gin replied, crossing his legs and wiggling a foot. “Says my signature is the only legible part of it all if I have to fill out more then two lines.”  
  
“Of course,” the teal haired man snorted, filling out another piece of paperwork. “You do tend to get bored with things after that and it shows with your hand writing and how you write,” the other drawled, raising an eyebrow with a smile.  
  
“I can’t help that when I get bored my mind wonders,” the fox like man whine, pouting at his friend, getting a dead panned look from Hitsugaya as he put the brush he had been using aside.  
  
“the last time you did that, your subordinates name became sex and the hollow became cock,” the smaller man snorted, sending his friend into peals of laughter, the lean man falling off the couch and curling into a ball, shaking with how hard he was laughing. “What is with you now?” Hitsugaya asked with a low huff, once more rolling his eyes at his friends antics.  
  
“To hear the words sex and cock come from your mouth is just so funny!” Gin giggled, getting another eye roll from the other as he tried to get up from the floor once more, his laughter taking him down again.  
  
“Oh, so very surprising,” Hitsugaya drawled, finishing his paperwork. With a straight face he continued, “I also say fuck, harder, faster, deeper and other things that would curl that pretty silver-purple hair of yours.” Gin went down once more, peals of laughter drifting out of the office and drawing curious looks to the door.  
  
“I never thought that you would say something like that,” Gin panted, eyes closed as he laid on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Considering who my lover is, are you really that surprised?” the small male asked, smirking down at the prone man.  
  
“That...is true. Having a mountain of a man as a lover can do that to someone,” Gin hummed as the door to the office opened, allowing a smiling Hanatoru into the office.  
  
“No, having a lover who knows how to use every part of their body to drive a guy into incoherent begging does that,” the gentle soul said, closing the door behind him. “Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho.”  
  
“Hana-kun, how often do I have to tell you to call me Toshiro when it’s just us?” Hitsugaya asked, finishing his paper work off as Gin once more sat on the couch, pulling his slightly smaller lover down next to him.  
  
“Sorry, Toshiro-kun, I keep forgetting. Oh, did you hear? Apparently you’re stepping out on Kenpachi-kin with Gin again,” Hanatoru giggled, getting dual snorts from his companions as they shook their heads.  
  
“Who said that?” Hitsugaya asked, putting the papers into a drawer and coming around the desk to perch himself on a couch arm, curious as to who was spreading those rumors again.  
  
“A couple of the new 4th divsion members. Apparently they heard that you had been sick and Kenpachi was no where near you but Gin sure was. Never mind that you had a twisted ankle and Yachiru-chan was sick and in the 4th division at the time,” Hanatoru hummed, a devious sparkle in his eyes.  
  
“So, where are they doing their time?” Gin cooed, nuzzling behind his ear, smirking at the barely there hitch of breath.  
  
“The sewers until they get a seat over the 6th seat. And with their records having a mark against them, it’ll be a long, long time before that happens. For that matter, they take my sewer cleaning shifts to,” the small male said, voice growing husky as Gin nibbled at the spot he had been nuzzling.  
  
“Can you stop molesting your lover before me please?” the small taicho drawled, cleaning under his nails using one nail to do so. Gin laughed lowly and drew his mate into his lap, getting a squeak from the small man. Hitsugaya laughed slightly as Hanatoru turned red, Gin groping the small healer subtly. “Stop making your mate wiggle please. If Kenpachi pops up we’ll end up in that situation, just like that last one.”  
  
“The one where you and Hana-kun were screaming while me and Kenpachi-kun worked you both over?” Gin asked as Hana buried his face into Gins neck, turning bright red as Hitsugaya blushed with him.  
  
“Yes, the mini orgy that you set off by molesting your lover before me and Kenpachi,” Hitsugaya snorted.  
  
“Not my fault you both are so molestable,” Gin drawled as the door to the ice taichos office opened up and Kenpachi walked in, leering at his mate.  
  
“So very, very true, Gin,” Kenpachi growled as Hitsugaya and Hanatoru shared a look between them before shaking their heads. They had a feeling that the two men had some how planned the get together.  
  
“If anything is going to happen, I demand that we move to one of our homes,” Hitsugaya stated, staring at his lover and then his friend before he was picked up and tossed over Kenpachi’s shoulder. Hanatoru squealed as he was picked up by Gin and they were carried off to the nearest house.  
  
Which happened to be Gins, who had a bed that was big enough to contain every single taicho and fukutaicho with ease, giving them enough room to play.  
  
And play they did.


	39. Surprising Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Lovers  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Urahara/Renji  
> Word Count: 1,012  
> Requested by: Greentreefroggy, dragonmists and Anon  
> AN: So, I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Okay, to note, I type up chapters in a rotating way. One, one shot that I have written, then a chapter of Finding a Bit of Trust and then a chapter of A Shifting of Life. Between them, I’m editing A Butterfly’s Dream and working on A Butterfly’s Dance. I’m also planning out a few stories, one is a Bleach/X-Men AU Cross over, a chapter of The Truth Behind His Life, one is a Tokyo Drift story with the flavor of the other movies, an Inuyasha series that first has Inuyasha/Miroku and then in the sequel has a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and a series of stories based on favored songs. Outside of the three stories that are being posted, NONE of the others will be published until I’m finished with them and they’ve been edited.
> 
> Okay, so you see what I have on my plate. *nods* *noms*
> 
> A quick note: This is a day late. Yesterday found me being sick to my stomach. It was not a fun time. Sorry people!

"How was the patrol?" Urahara asked as Renji closed the door behind him, looking slightly ruffled. His haori was ripped in a few places while his ponytail was nearly coming out of its bonds. Sighing, the red head sat down next to him, rubbing at his neck.  
  
"The damn hollows are coming out in packs now days. They're handing us our asses just by their sheer numbers," Renji said, nodding his head when Urahara handed him a pad of paper and a pen. "Shinji-san and Kensai-san came around luckily and save our asses as we were being swamped. They took Ichigo-kun with them for some training," he continued, starting to write his report. Urahara hummed softly and tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
"When did they say that Kurosaki-kun would be back?" the blond man asked, watching russet colored eyes look up before dropping back to the paper in front of him.  
  
"He'll be back on Monday. It's just a weekend training them," Renji replied, continuing to write on, filling the paper before him before flipping to a new page. The two fell into a comfortable silence once more, only the sound of a pen on paper filling the air around them.  
  
"Are you going to patrol alone while Kurosaki-kun is training?" Urahara asked as Renji finished his report, making the red head once more look up from his report.  
  
“Nah. Yumichika-kun and Ikkaku-kun will be with me for a few days. It'll just be a slightly longer patrol with those two since Yumi fusses at every little thing during the patrols. At least Jinta won't have much room to call me a moocher while I'm doing this," Renji sighed, tugging the hair tie out and smoothing his hand through his red locks.  
  
"Come on, mocher-san, come take a shower with me and I'll wash your hair for you," Urahara hummed, nuzzling Renjis neck, lapping at an inky mark. "Maybe wash your back and a few other places for you also."  
  
"Pervert. You just want to feel me up," Renji teased, one hand playing with the hairs at the base of Uraharas head, getting a rumbling laughing from the man.  
  
"True, true. But I doubt that you'll be up for much more then some groping," the blond laughed, standing up and drawing the other to stand with him. Walking back to their rooms, Urahara made sure that the door was locked while his lover shed his clothing, putting them into the hamper to wash later. He would get into his gigai later, but for the moment, Renji was happy to be the way he was.  
  
Urahara turned and watched his lover strip out of his clothes, enjoying the way the lean body was exposed, one piece of clothing at a time. The inky lines that traveled over the strong back that begged to be licked, to be teased slowly by him. He knew from experience that the lines were sensitive, much more so then the caramel skin that surrounded them. Humming his approval, the ex-taicho smiled as Renji ran a hand through his hair, getting rid of a few tangles and exposing more of the lines that curled around his neck.  
  
"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night or are you going to come help me with my shower?" Renji asked teasingly, getting a low laugh from the other man. Looking over his shoulder, he raised a tattooed eyebrow before smirking and winking at his mate.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, you tease," Urahara huffed, putting his hat aside before kicking off his geta and stripping out of his clothing. Renji happily watched, rubbing his bottom lip as each piece hit the floor, loving the way the blond locks fell around Uraharas face, adding sexuality to what already oozed from the man.  
  
"Now who's the tease?" Renji asked, shaking his head and heading for the bathroom, his lover following after with a smile on his lips, watching the lean body move. More specifically his hips, the way they shifted and swayed ever so slightly. Never once while watching them had Urahara ever compared them to a females hips. They were far from that, more lean and sturdy. Absolutely luscious.   
  
He always likened the way the red head moved to a large cat, sleek and smooth, deadly after all. But when he got the man into bed, he was a sex kitten that begged for more every single night. There was no other way to explain the transformation from predator to wanton slut just for him.  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts for the moment, Urahara smiled as he watched Renji put their towels within reach before turning the shower on. Letting it heat up, the red head smiled at his lover, moving over to him and wrapping his arms around the mans neck, long fingered hands coming to rest on his hips, thumbs brushing over the curve.  
  
"You feeling better?" Urahara asked, getting a slight smile from Renji as the water poured and swished around them.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Renji hummed, drawing the blond to the shower, stepping into it with him. The two set about washing each other, content with the silence that they were surrounded by, Renjis eyes lazy and sparkling with happiness. It was rare to find true happiness, and even when one found it, it was even harder to keep a hold of it.

But the two had found it and between them had the ability to keep a hold of it and keep it alive between them. Of course, they also knew that sometimes two just didn't always work. Sometimes you just had to add a third element, something or someone that would add a little extra while helping the balance already there be even better. And Urahara and Renji both had their eyes on the sweet little berry named Ichigo.  
  
They needed his fire, but they first needed to draw his attention. That though, could wait until the next day, after they had reconnected with each other once more.


	40. Sew Happy (Ishida/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sew Happy  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ishida/Shuuhei  
> Requested by: I don’t remember…  
> Word count: 1,089  
> AN: Fluff! That is all.

“So, you sew, huh?” Shuuhei asked, eyebrows rising upwards as he stared at the young Quiency, who was quickly fixing his shirt for him. He really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, but he was, which added even more surprise.  
  
“Yes, I can sew. Is that a problem?” Ishida drawled as he looked up from the white fabric that he was stitching together. He had agreed to show the tattooed male around Karakura Town, hoping to get away from the mental Yourichi and the unhappy post dump Ichigo, both of who were driving him up a wall. When he could, he was going to gut the idiot who had hurt Ichigo the way he had.  
  
And not because he cared about the Shinigami, but rather because he was being driven into insanity.  
  
“No, no problem,” Shuuhei replied, sending the other a look as he continued to fix the slice from a hollow that had gotten the drop on them. They lapsed into silence as the city around them continued to stay quiet, the occasionally car driving pas thte building where they were perched on. “So, what else do you do beyond hate Shinigami, slay hollows, sew and fight in wards?” the older man suddenly asked, getting a wide eyed look for from the bespectacled male.  
  
“I spar with Ichigo and continue to work on my schoolwork. I sometimes take clothing commissions for a little extra money,” Ishida replied slowly before snipping off the end of the thread. “What about you?” he asked.  
  
“What about me?” Shuuhei asked in return, taking the shirt and putting it on, tucking it back into his pants.  
  
“What do you do beyond drown in paperwork, run a division and go to meetings?” Ishida hummed, smiling lightly at the other man as he put away his sewing kit. Shuuhei snorted, smilling as he stood up, brushing off his pants.  
  
“I hang out with my friends and go out on occasion with someone. I slay hollows every so often just to break things up. I knit,” Shuuhei replied as Ishida stood up. Brushing off his own pants, he gazed at the Shinigami who just smiled and shrugged. “It's comforting actually. I rather enjoy it. I can sew but it's very basic, just enough to fix things until I can replace them.”  
  
“You...knit?” Ishida asked softly, tilting his head to the side. The two men headed off, bounding from roof to roof as they continued the tour and hollow hunt.  
  
“Yeah, I do. Mostly scarves, but I've done a few blankets and special needs items, usually for the orphans that need warm things for winter. A few of my friends get together every 6 months or so to gather clothes from those who don't need it, food that can stand for long months and blankets. Some of the clans are working together ot create oprhanages for the children who don't find families or can't find their family,” Shuuhei said, glancing over, getting a curious look. “We have the same problems as the living world does, just in less quality.”  
  
“When did you start the orphanage idea?” Ishida asked, curious about that, the two pausing on a roof as they overlooked downtown. Shuuhei looked as if he was thinking about that as he watched the lights blinked and twinkled under the dark sky.  
  
“It's been out of planning stages for about a month and a half. We've started finding places for the orphanages and finding people who want to work there,” he finally said, smiling slightly. “It's going to be a blessing. The children will have a place to go while money will start to circulate into the businesses there. One orphanage per district is the final hope.” Ishida nodded and let his mind roam where it wanted to, eyes turned up to the sky as he rocked back and forth on his feet.   
  
Feeling a hollow nearby, the two bounded off towards it, the two men lost in their own thoughts. Once the rather weak hollow was finished off, they walked towards the mall, Ishida wanting to get some new thread and Shuuhei curious as to the yarn that there was. Having the Quiency buy the yarn, the two soon left, both happy with the purchase, the tattooed man transferring some money from his account that was kept alive by Urahara to Ishidas account.  
  
“Shall we head back to the shop or do you wish to continue walking around town?” Ishida asked as they once more stood on a roof, staring over the town as it continued to go to sleep. Shuuhei brushed his bangs out of his face, sucking on the side of his mouth as he ran his eyes over the buildings.  
  
“Nah. I hear Renji is due back from Soul Society and I really have no urge to be around that. Ichigo gets colder then Hitsugaya in Bankai when that dolt is around,” Shuuhei finally said, looking to Ishida who snickered and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it's been bad lately hasn't it?” the Quincy mused, his Shinigami companion nodding in agreement. “I was there the last time Renji dared to text Ichigo. Our dear substitute when out and nearly cleaned the two out of Hollows. He made them run screaming from him, nearly made one in horror as Ichigo worked his anger out on them.”  
  
“Brutal,” Shuuhei sighed, wincing at that. He had learned just how Ichigo and Renji has broken up. The tattooed red head had been an idiot and had sent a text message instead of talking to his now ex-boyfriend, telling him he was good in bed but un-loveable. From what Rukia had told him, Ichigo had holed up in his room at Byakuyas home while he was there to fill out some paperwork and hadn't come out unless he absolutely needed to. And when he had come out to go home, he had been pale and drawn, his eyes slightly puffy. The first time he had seen Renji, he had glared at the man before slugging him. Ever since then, when ever the red head was near his ex, Ichigo would get frosty and quiet.  
  
Looking over at his companion, Ishida nodded his head with a smile as he said, “Yeah, let's head off. I'm sure we can find a few hollows and then head to my apartment. We can hide out there while Renji is within a mile of Ichigo.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Shuuhei drawled, the two bounding off into the night, getting to know each other more.


	41. Stalked (Jyuushiro/Byakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stalked  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Jyuushiro/Byakuya  
> Requested by: Anony  
> Word count: 1,342  
> AN: Oooh boy have I been a busy, busy girl. *nods*

He was being stalked, he just knew it. There was just a brush of something on the edge of his awareness, teasing him into distraction. Renji sighed as Byakuya glared out the window once more. Putting his brush down, he gave the man a dull look as the normally composed man fidgeted.  
  
“Sir, will you either get to work or will you leave for the day?” Renji asked, finally tired of watching the man fidget like a child. His reitsu was fussing and stressing out about something or another.  
  
“What?” Byakuya asked, blinking at the other man with large black eyes.  
  
“Go home, taicho. I'll do the paper work for today,” Renji said, getting a nod as the man stood up and brushed his hakama off.  
  
“Yes, that sounds good to me,” Byakuya hummed, leaving and making Renji sigh as he felt the other, barely there reitsu leave with the noble. He hated when Jyuushiro was feeling decidedly playfully evil and stalked Byakuya, teasing his senses silly before pouncing his lover.  
  
Shaking his head, Renji planned on no seeing Byakuya for a few days.  
  
Arriving home, Byakuya headed for his room, dragging off his clothes and dropping them on the floor. Gathering his bathing supplies, he headed into his private bath, trying to wash his day away and sooth his paranoia about being stalked. He knew who it was, was rather unsurprised about the fact that his lover was stalking him. He got into some rather interesting moods and would go from cuddly to stalking him across Soul Society before pouncing him and screwing him silly for a few days. During those days, he was not only pampered, but also taken so often that he was nearly glowing by the end of it. It drove Renji up a wall, wanting to be able to see his own lover as often as the two taichos did.   
  
Finishing up with his bath, his hair falling around his face in curls caused by the steam and hot water, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he used another to rub at his head, drying his hair to a point as he walked into his bedroom. Eyeing the open balcony doors, he was unsurprised when long fingered hands wrapped around his waist and tossed him onto his bed, bouncing a few times as his towels dropped to the floor.  
  
Huffing as he sat up, Byakuya smiled softly at his pleasantly smiling lover who was still fully dressed. Leaning on his hands, legs together, the dark haired man watched as Jyuushiro slowly drew his taichos haori down and off, the rest of his clothes soon following.  
  
“Lay down, little Bya,’ Jyuushiro purred, enjoying the wide eyed look he was getting. Watching Byakuya lay back on the bed, those dark eyes still watching him, the silver haired man walked over to where he had laid a bag, digging around it before he pulled out a length of soft rope that he knew wouldn’t upset his lovers’ delicate skin, and a favored blind fold. Capturing slim wrists, Ukitake wrapped the rope around them, attaching the length to the head board, effectively tying the dark haired man down to the bed. Once that was done, he wrapped the blind fold around his lovers’ eyes.  
  
They had played around with light bondage before and with blind folds, but they had never really played with the various kinks and toys all mixed together. Jyuushiro wanted to introduce his still mostly innocent lover to such things. What he had planned would probably had gotten a scowling blush from Byakuya but the other would agree to it, trusting his older lover to show him the pleasure of ones body. After all, before Jyuushiro, Byakuy had only ever been with Hisana, his long dead wife. A life spent being watched by everyone around hadn’t allowed the young noble a chance to enjoy his life, to experience lovers and friends, to be a child, a teenager or even a young adult. He had grown up without those experiences, but that worked for Jyuushiro just fine.  
  
It meant he got to show is sweet Bya just what love and sex was all about.  
  
Pulling out a feather, the silver haired played with it for a moment, watching the way Byakuyas body seemed to tense, anticipating his first move. Smirking, Ukitake reached out and brushed the long soft feather barely over the leanly muscled chest. He reveled in the gasping groan of surprise as he circled a nipple with the tip, watching as Byakuya arched upwards and his nipple budded.  
  
Laughing lowly, Jyuushiro continued to play the feather over the bound body before him, never teasing the same place twice. Byakuya was making soft, needy sounds, his body arching up into the gentle touches. Rummaging around the bag, he pulled out the toys he wanted to use, along with a bottle of lube, dropping them onto the bed. Crawling onto the bed, the silver haired man leant down and captured sweet lips in the first kiss of the night, his hands stroking over the trembling body, soothing the dark haired noble as their tongues tangled.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Jyuushiro hummed at the sight of swollen, lush lips and a sweet blush spread over a delicate nose and cheeks. Brushing his fingers over the others cheeks, the silver haired man hummed and dipped his head down to nibble at the long neck, feeling the man under him, tip his chin up, baring his neck happily. He could feel their lengths brush against each other, lean hips twitching upwards to gain more friction.   
  
Smirking, Jyuushiro gave his lover what he wanted and ground down, rubbing their cocks together, hearing and feeling the pleasured groan escape from Byakuya, his own joining the sweet sound, drowning out the click of the bottle top. Slicking his fingers as his mouth traveled downwards, the elder of the two reached between them and rubbed at the sweetly twitching entrance of his lover, getting it to easily relax under his touches, sliding his finger into the willing body, unsurprised when the man under him arched up with a loud keen, fingers curling around the rope holding tight to them even as he jerked at them.   
  
Laughing again, the silver haired man worked his finger in and out as he played his hair and mouth over Byakuyas stomach and groin, feeling the prick there leak heavily as he stroked his finger over the bundle of nerves within his lover, a second finger sliding in without any resistance.  
  
Playing his fingers and in out of the sweet body under him, Jyuushiro held the lean hips down before finally letting them go to grab his other toy. Taking the string of beads, he found the right end hew anted and slid his fingers out. Slicking the toy, he pressed it against the twitching entrance and pushed the first bead it. Sitting up, he watched as Byakuay writhed on the bed, body flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat, keeping his eyes on the lean body before him, he continued to press the beads into the ring of muscles.  
  
Once the beads were in, the very end of the lin wrapped around one long finger, Jyuushiro tugged on the strong, making Byakuya where and mewl as his fingers curled around the leaking cock. Stroking it, he continued to play with the end of the string and his mates entrance, teasing Byakuya into begging for more, body tense and ready to fall over the edge.   
  
Timing it right, Ukitake pulling the beads out, giving Byakuya length a long hard stroke, growling happily as his lover arched harshly and screamed as he spilled white over his stomach. Falling limp, the noble mewled as a knowing tongue cleaned up his come with long slow licks.   
  
“Calm down, sweet Bya. We have all night long,” Ukitake purred, making Byakuya groan, fingers twitching from their limp states.   
  
He loved and hated when Jyuushiro got into a playful mood, he really did.


	42. Showing Them How It's Done (Ken/Hitsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Showing Them How It’s Done  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: One shot  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Hitsugaya  
> Requested by: Lamaglama  
> Word count: 1,419  
> AN: Okay, so yes, it’s been a LONG time since I’ve last posted here. But for now, enjoy what I have. The following list is the things that I’ve written and/or typed up. Please note it’s just the pairings, not the person who requested it. That info shall come with the posting.
> 
> Also note that I will be posting several mini stories under the titles of *fandom* Minis. For example, my bleach minis are under Bleach Minis and my Naruto minis are under Naruto Minis. Take some time, check them out.
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the piece of paper before him, Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked up at the man with a frown of displeasure. “Why am I being forced to work with you?” he asked slowly, eyes dark as Kenpachi leered at him.  
  
“They think you can teach my division some new tricks when fighting,” Kenpachi snorted, sitting back on the couch, legs crossed and foot twitching every so often.  
  
“You do realize that my division uses a mix of kido and sword play along with physical work, right?” Hitsugaya asked, shuffling his paperwork around and placing it aside. Standing up, he moved around his desk, cocking an eyebrow at the other man.  
  
“Yeah, we know. We’re still being forced to do this,” Kenpachi grunted, standing up himself and leaving with the smaller taicho.  
  
“Fine. We start tomorrow at 6 in the morning, your division. You and your men had better be on time to or they won’t be able to join in on the fun and will deal with a lecture. I’ll be running this as per our orders,” Hitsugaya stated, stopping in front of a door and turning around to face the large man. “Do you understand me?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Six tomorrow, my division,” Kenpachi grunted, watching Hitsugaya disappear into his suite of rooms.   
  
The next morning found the members of the 11th division that weren’t busy with their morning chores standing before neat rows of part of the 10th division members. Hitsugaya stood before them, looking much more different than he usually did. For that matter, to the 11th, the 10th division members did to.  
  
Every single one of them wore pants that were loose around the thighs and calves, held tight at the ankles and waists so as not to slip. As their shirts, they wore a short kimono top with no sleeves while Chinese slipper like shoes replaced their usual footwear. All of the member’s outfits were black while Hitsugaya wore an icy blue outfit.  
  
“As you can see, me and my people don’t wear our uniforms during our training, or at least not all of the time,” Hitsugaya stated, voice carrying over them easily. Kenpachi stood to the side, eyeing the lean body that was on display. Considering just how small the young taicho looked, it surprised him to see coiled muscle tightly compacted, making the younger male a power house.  
  
It helped that the thick, icy teal hair and giant eyes the same color of his hair tended to make his opponents underestimate him.  
  
“Today, you are going to see how we fight, and then we are going to test you and where you are,” Hitsugaya stated. “Take a seat and watch.” Once the 11th division members had taken their seats, he called two of his people forward, setting them to spar, before sparring a few times himself, showing the division that was well known for it’s fighters that there was more to just being stronger.  
  
Once the day was over, and the tests had been done, Hitsugaya headed to his personal home to clean up and change.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he slipped off his shoes and headed for his bedroom, stopping for a moment before detouring to his kitchen. Putting a kettle onto the stove, getting the water to such a high heat that by the time he got out of his shower, the tea would be just right. Once he got his tray ready, he headed to his bedroom again, putting the tray down onto his desk.  
  
Stripping out of his clothes, he made a note to do some laundry, and grabbed a thick towel, stepping into his bedroom. Closing the door partly, he flipped on the shower, ignoring the lights and instead lighting a couple of candles to throw soft light on the walls. Checking the temperature of his shower, he stepped in and moaned happily as the heat soaked into his sore muscles.   
  
Rubbing at his face, Hitsugaya allowed himself the chance to relax under the hot spray of water. His spars had been worth the soreness in his book; they had told him that he needed to work on his physical forms again.  
  
“I’ve been sitting behind a damn desk for far too long,” he moaned, turning so that the water was hitting his back.  
  
“Yes, you have if a lower seated officer can toss you around,” came a growled voice from the doorway. Hitsugaya turned towards it, smirking at his lover, eyebrow rising.  
  
“Hello, Kenpachi. I didn’t know you were going to pop up today, not when there is paperwork to do,” he stated. Kenpachi snorted as he stripped down, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Removing the bells in his hair, he climbed into the shower, pulling his smaller partner close. They had only been fucking for a few months, but never had they been able to just enjoy their times together, instead just fucking as fast as they could before going back to make sure their divisions were ready for the war.  
  
Being in Hitsugayas bathroom, just touching, was something that the large taicho was going to enjoy.  
  
“I told Rangiku to do your work otherwise I would let Yachiru loose in her bedroom with finger paint,” Kenpachi said, dipping his head down to nip at plush lips. Reaching down, he cupped the pert ass and dragged his lover up into his arms, making him wrap his legs around his waist. “We have the rest of the day together.”  
  
“Sounds fun,” Hitsugaya gasped, his cock rubbing against the strong stomach as he was pressed against the wall. He had grown a couple of inches, enough so that he could easily kiss Kenpachi, arms wrapping around strong shoulders. “So, what are you going to do with our free afternoon together?” he asked.  
  
“I was thinking that I would screw you first to get rid of my lust, or at least calm it down, before we ate something and then I plan on taking you back to bed and make you write for me,” Kenpachi growled in one ear. Hitsugaya shivered and bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” he gasped, feeling Kenpachi’s finger slide over his entrance, the ring twitching before relaxing, giving under the pressure. Rocking against it, Hitsugaya moaned as his larger lover nipped at his neck, sending flashes of heat through his body. “Kenpachi, another, now,” he gasped, twitching around the finger.  
  
“Bossy little bottom,” Kenpachi chuckled, his hand disappearing before coming back, fingers slick as they pushed into his body, feeling it give.  
  
“You like it and you know it,” Hitsugaya moaned, melting under the burn. Feeling them scissor his entrance open, he rolled his hips down, purring happily as a third finger worked its way in, the burn making his blood run hotter. As he moaned and writhed under the onslaught, Kenpachi chuckled darkly and nipped at his ear, dragging a loud moan out of him.  
  
“That’s right, baby, moan for me,” he growled, yanking his fingers free and coating his dick before pushing upwards into the tight entrance. Hitsugaya gasped, dragging his nails down Kenpachi’s back as the burn turned hot, the cock filling him completely.   
  
Kenpachi growled at the strangling heat that tightened around his cock as he pulled out, almost as if the muscles refused to let go of him. Shoving back in with a sharp thrust, he groaned lowly, Hitsugaya scream drowning it out as the young man clawed at his back, drawing blood.  
  
“Damn, baby, you’re going to kill me,” Kenpachi gasped, gritting his teeth as he continued to thrust upwards as Hitsugaya’s cock rubbed against his stomach, leaking heavily.  
  
Reaching down, he curled his fingers around Hitsugaya’s length, stroking in time with his thrusts as he nipped at the sweet neck. Feeling his lover jerk and writhe, wetness that was not the water that fell around them slicking over his finger, Kenpachi growled and followed after, spilling into the tight entrance.  
  
“Kenpachi,” Hitsugaya moaned, brushing his lips over soft skin and scars. “Damn.”  
  
“Yeah, damn” Kenpachi grunted, pulling out of his mate’s body. Cleaning the both of them and easily ignoring the grumping from Hitsugaya, he drew his lover out into the kitchen where a take out dinner from the ice wielders favorite restaurant sat.  
  
After the food had been eaten and the dishes cleaned up, Hitsugaya had been treated to an arousing massage before once more being screwed into a screaming climax, leaving both of them limp and happy.


	43. Mysterious Kitten (YumiHana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mysterious Kitten
> 
> Fandom: Bleach
> 
> Pairing: Yumichika/Hanataro
> 
> Word count: 1,305
> 
> Requested by: No idea…
> 
> AN: For a few weeks (or less) I will be posting these until I finish editing another mini story. Sorry peeps! But enjoy this here.
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“You’re so tiny, much tinier than others around here.” The words surprised Hanatoru as he went over the supply cabinet, making him turn around as he pressed against the shelf. “I never really noticed before, but how the hell can you haul around men twice your size?”

 

“Yumichika-san, what brings you here?” Hanatrou asked, holding a hand to his chest in order to stop his heart from beating right out of his chest.

 

“I had to see something. Ikkaku told me that you were a tiny little thing, but I always thought that you were bigger since you are known to carry a guy to a bed after knocking him out,” Yumichika said, walking over to Hanatoru and looking him up and down.

 

“And you had to see just how big I am or am not?” Hanatoru queried, blinking before he knelt down and picked up his clipboard from where it had dropped. Pulling out a pen, he made a note on it before turning back to his shelves.

 

“Yes, I had to,” Yumichika drawled, watching as the smaller male moved around the storage room, counting and noting the numbers. He had to admit that the healer before was indeed very small and it had nothing to do with his uniform.

 

Leaving the supply room soon after, he waiting for Hanatoru to get off before following after him, watching what he was doing and who he hung out with.  Leaving soon after, Yumichika waited for Hanatoru to get off before following after him, watching what he was doing.

 

Hanatoru left the fourth, heading to several small homes that stood near it and slipped into one of the smaller homes. It was only an hour before he was leaving in a simple kimono, meeting up with several others that Yumichika knew came from other divisions, including a couple that came from the eleventh. Following them to a diner, than a bar, he left to meet up with his own friends, pondering the mystery of the little 7th seat of the fourth division.

 

The next day, Yumichika cornered each of the eleventh division members that he had seen with his mystery, finding out why they were hanging out with him. To his surprise, the group had been friends for many years, long before they had joined the academy. They had actually grown up together in the lower Ruikigon districts. Slipping into the fourth division again, he found Hanatoru once more counting supplies in one of the many supply closets, this one larger and further away from the main hustle and bustle of the main hospital area.

 

“I’ve learned that you’re friends with a couple of my men from the eleventh,” Yumichika drawled from the doorway. Hanatoru didn’t scream or jump, but looked over one shoulder, blinking with his surprise.

 

“Oh? How did you find out?” Hanatoru asked, turning back to one of the shelves to continue on with his counting and reorganizing.

 

“I happened to see you with your friends on my way to meet Ikkaku and the guys,” Yumichika said, telling the half lie easily.

 

“And aren’t they Kenpachis men since he is the taicho of the division?” Hanatoru asked teasingly, getting a snort from his surprising companion.

 

“With how much paperwork is foisted onto me because he doesn’t want to do it? The damn division can very well be mine,” Yumichika chuckled, leaning against a wall to watch as Hanatoru worked.

 

“I see,” Hanatoru snickered, shaking his head, lips twitching in his amusement. Yumichika watched as the young healers hair swayed back and forth with each movement of his head as long fingers danced over medical supplies. He had to admit that the small male was good looking in the doe eyed kitten way he had. And Yumichika knew that under his shinigami uniform, he was lean, all muscle that barely showed but shifted under gently tanned skin.

 

All around, Hanatoru made a pretty picture while being a mystery that made Yumichika wanted to unwrap.

 

“So, tell me, where did you grow up?” Yumichika asked as Hanatoru moved to another shelf, starting on the bottom shelf and working over.

 

“Me and most of my friends grew up in the 43ed district, occasionally the 45th. It depended on the food and work available for us,” Hanatoru admitted, shrugging as he continued to kneel on the floor as he worked. ‘Once we lived near the walls for a couple of years, acting as cleaners and helpers to a few families.”

 

“It seems you got lucky,” Yumichika said, eyeing the kneeling man.

 

“Lucky enough. We lost friends, both to a second death and to arguments. Then we joined the academy and started to believe that we had a place in the world for once,” he hummed, a smile dancing on his lips. “It was nice to find that.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Yumichika said, eyebrows raising as Hanatoru started to go over a new shelf.

 

“What about you?” Hanatoru asked as he counted packages of gauze. “Where did you come from?”

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about where the four of us come from,” was the reply. Yumichika rubbed at his bottom lip, eyes trailing over the healer’s back, enjoying the view.

 

“Yes, but I doubt that some of the things that I’ve heard are true,” Hanatoru snorted, looking over at him. “I doubt that all of you came from the lower pits of Hell.”

 

“Sometimes I really thought that the edges were the lower pits, but no, we’re not from Hell,” Yumichika snorted, flicking his wrist with an indulgent smile. “Ikkaku and I came to Soul Society as pre-teens, together. We died during a very nasty epidemic. That’s about all that we remember of our living lives though. From there, we learned very quickly on how to live and fleece here, and made names for ourselves.”

 

“And when you met Kenapchi-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho?” prompted Hanatoru, moving to boxes of Band-Aids.

 

“Ikkaku got his ass handed to him by Kenpachi-taicho,” Yumichika stated, shrugging one shoulder. “We started to follow him around, learning all sorts of things before we came here and Kenpachi took over the 11th.”

 

“That was about the time that I started to rise up in the ranks after starting here,” Hanatoru mused.

 

“You were here for that huh? I didn’t know that,” Yumichika said, a musing expression on his face. Brushing a bit of hair back, he snorted lowly to himself and shook his head.

 

“I was only a 19th seat at the time actually. I was training, cleaning and the such, the usual for someone lower in the 4th,” Hanatoru explained as he stood up to work on another shelf. “Unlike you, Yumichika-san, I had to work my way up in the ranks. You came pre-trained,” he teased. Yumichika was startled into a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “I’m actually up for another promotion, this time to 5th seat.”

 

“If you’re so high up in the food chain, why are you counting stock?” Yumichika asked in curiosity, Hanatoru frowning at what looked to be a box of anti-itch ointment tubes.

 

“I’m the taicho of my team, so when one of my group can’t work, I fill in,” Hanatoru replied. “The guy who’s supposed to be doing this is sick with a very nasty cold at the moment, so I get to do supply counting.”

 

Yumichika hummed in return, the two easily falling into a lighter conversation. When the beauty obsessed man left, he had found out a lot more about Hanatoru then he had expected to, but he still wanted to learn more.

 

He wanted the little mystery kitten in his bed soon and for good in his life and he would have that. It would just take a bit of time and work to get him there.

 

Time he had an abundance of.


	44. Perfection 1 (Kensai/Urahara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Not Quite Perfect  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 1  
> Pairing: Kensai/Urahara  
> Category: Shonen-ai (the cute)  
> Word count: 1,060  
> AN: So, I’m doing this to go with the Summer Writing Months thing on Gaia Online. I plan on writing at the least three (3) Drawn from a Hat story sets, each story at the least 1,000 words, no less. You’ll notice the above word count. I think I’m starting out pretty damn good. :D 
> 
> Okay, enjoy the start of this. Remember! This is a chapter story! But under my ‘Tales From a Broken Society’ due to the fact some of the pairings that came up are also requested pairings. Enjoy.

It was almost time to go, almost time to betray the people who they had though were friends, even after the hurt they had been delt. They weren’t really surprised that they were doing this really, but they were surprised at just how easy the decision was for them. It should have taken weeks, months even, to come to the decision toe betray, but it hadn’t. It had taken them one hour and one hour only to make their choice. All it had taken was a pair of flashing brown eyes and a story showing the truth of their so called allies.  
  
That had happened a month ago and they were due to leave Karakura town for Hueco Mundo and Aizens home, Los Noches, in less then a weeks time.  
  
“Why are we doing this?” Urahara asked as he stared at the sake bottle before him, ignoring the inelegant snort from his companion. “Yes there is the whole ‘they’ll kill us just because we didn’t stop him’ thing, but we can leave and hide like before. So why did we agree to join him and his friends in leaving behind everything?”  
  
“We’re doing it because it’s the right thing to do,” was the growled reply as the other slammed his saucer down.   
  
“That and because we’re so damned head over heels for the two that we should never think about,” Urahara snorted, eyes turning to gaze at Kensai from under his hat. Kensai snorted in return, returning the look.  
  
“I can’t help that I have a thing for powerful, smart brats,” Kensai sneered, watching Urahara roll his eyes. “What about you? Why Nova?” he asked.  
  
“No idea. He would do good with Sado-san or Ichigo-kun, so I have no idea why I want him the way I do,” the shop keeper replied quietly. “But I do and it’s rather hopeless. I think I ended up messing up on his sex drive when he was created.  
  
“You? Fuck up? No, not possible,” Kensai drawled.  
  
Glaring at the other, Urahara snorted and poured a bit more of the sake into their cups as he mused.  
  
“No, I didn’t suppose I did. That doesn’t mean that Nova has a sex drive since I’ve never seen or heard a word about him wanting someone,” he hummed, slugging back his drink before blinking at the burn of the drink. Kensai just snorted and followed Uraharas example, slugging back his own. they were pathetic; falling for two very interesting red heads that were on the opposite sides of the spectrum of attitudes. It was amazing that the two even got along in the first place.   
  
Shaking his head, the silver haired man thought back over his past relationships, a bitter smile dancing over his lips. He always had to choose the hard ones, the ones that were near impossible to keep going if he even got them in the first place. Various seated officers, a few civilians and even a fellow taicho, but all had been unsatisfied with coming in second place against his work, or had been unhappy with barely seeing each other. Hell.  
  
After a while, he had gotten to the point where he had one night stands and fuck buddies, no true relationships. He and Urahara had a friendship like that, since neither of them wanted to sleep with one of the Vizards. It wouldn’t have been very fun afterwards, so they had never tried. Looking over to his friend, knowing neither of them would be able to get it up quiet as well as they would hope, the tattooed vizard flopped down, his head dropping into Uraharas lap.   
  
“Pat my hair, bitch,” he snorted, getting an indulgent look from the blond man. “Come on, you know you wanna,” he cajoled, watching dark eyes roll at his antics.  
  
“Tell me why I put up with you?” Urahara drawled as one hand tunneled into shoft, short hair.  
  
“I’m cute and adorable,” Kensai drawled softly in return, eyes dark and happy with pleasure of the touch. Urahara just laughed softly at that, eyes rolling at the playful nature of the other male. Tugging ever so lightly on the silver hair in retaliation of the reply, he went back to stroking the others scalp lightly. He would never admit it but he loved just relaxing and touching another, but so far in his long life had he never found someone who would indulge in it with him. and that one was the one who currently was making happy little noises in his lap.   
  
It was kinda cute how Kensai would turn into a giant purring cat when stroked and touched just right. He had discovered that little tidbit one night as they celebrated a day of surviving teaching at the academy. They had been drinking and fucking before falling into Kensais bed, still wet from their shower. Urahara had, in some way, thought that it would be a good idea to start petting the smug looking man and had been pleasantly surprised at the reaction he got.  
  
The smug looking tattooed man had been turned into a pussy cat under his stroking fingers. It had amazed Urahara, making him search for the spots that did it, finding each and every one. They both slept well that night and had agreed not to talk about it again unless both were beyond drunk. Urahara still took advantage of the spots that hadn’t changed in all of the time since that night.  
  
“You’re thinking to hard,” Kensai slurred, eyes glazed as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor pillows. The shop keeper snorted and laid out himself, eyeing the head that rested on his stomach.  
  
“Just thinking ‘bout that night,” Urahara replied once he got comfortable himself. Kensai poked at him with a frown, huffing lightly against the firm stomach.  
  
“Not supposed to think about that night. It’s embarrassing,” he whined, glaring up at his friend. The blond started to snicker as he stroked the others head a few times. Kensaid just rolled his eyes again and settled back down. Urahara got his laughter back under control and relaxed to.  
  
They were betraying Soul Societ, they loved two people that they should never really love in their opinions and were happily plastered. All was fine with the world at the moment.  
  
Even if it wasn’t perfect.


	45. Perfection 2 (Nova/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Subtle Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 2  
> Pairing: Nova/Ichigo  
> Category: Shonen-ai, Smut  
> Word count: 1,258  
> Requested by: OfMagicalEssence   
> AN: And…another one down! Yay! And all this while I am drugged out of my mind. So…enjoy the crack.

Tapping his pen on the paper before him, eyes staring outside as he thought, Ichigo frowned to himself. Three days and they would all soon be in Hueco Mundo fighting against people they had thought of as Allies. It was strange to think about, kinda scary if he was truthful to himself. But then again, betraying Soul Society also seemed really, really easy to do, especially after hearing his fathers story.   
  
Sighing and dropping his pen down, the strawberry red head stood up and moved to his door. Walking downstairs, he tried not to shiver at the empty feeling of the house. His father and sisters had left nearly a week ago on a supposed vacation, but were rather going into hiding. They wanted to stay out of the things but they were still in the line of fire, so running was good. It still left him alone, occasionally being visited by Nova or Urahara.  
  
Looking to the living room, he took in the empty frames and books that were blank before heading into the kitchen. Pulling down a tea pot, he set about making some fresh tea, humming softly to himself, not reacting when the door opened and closed.  
  
“Hello, Ichigo-kun,” Nova greeted, removing his jacket and hoody. He was pretty, very sweetly looking, like many of Uraharas creations, but there was a big difference between Nova and other mod souls.   
  
His sex drive was much fiercer, which meant that he used the time at Ichigos home when they were alone to release a bit of tension. Ichigo really didn’t mind but was curious about sex and anything to do with it.  
  
“Hello, Nova-kun. Tea?” Ichigo replied as he pulled out two cups, holding them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Please,” the long haired male replied, nodding his head as he sat down a chair at the table. Ichigo nodded and served the tea to his companion. Sitting down next to the other, Ichigo stirred a bit of sugar into his tea, eyeing his friend.  
  
“Urahara going crazy getting ready to go again?” he asked after Nova had made his tea. Smiling a the groan, he shook his head. “I’ll take that as a yes. What is he doing this time?”  
  
“His lab. He wants to make sure that it’ll live through the traveling and I don’t want to be around that many chemicals,” Nova snorted, sipping at his tea a few times. “What about you? Aren’t y ou supposed to be writing your goodbye note?”  
  
“More like a go-fuck-yourself note. But yes, I’m supposed to be. I have a few other things to think about so they’re distracting me quiet well,” Ichigo drawled, his head dropping onto the table before him. Nova reached out and gently stroked his head, getting a dark look.  
  
“What has you up in a tizzy? If I didn’t know better, I would say that your crush went sexual,” Nova drawled, watching Ichigos movements pause at that. “It did?”  
  
“Yeah, it did,” Ichigo moaned softly. Nova sighed and stroked a hand through the shofr thair again, trying to offer some comfort to the other. “I don’t know why or how, but id did. I suppose it was watching Kensai move all those family heirlooms for me without tasking for anything beyond lunch and water. But it’s more than just a want for sex. I think I might actually love him,” the shinigami whimpers.  
  
“How did that happen?” Nova asked, surprise coloring his voice. He had not expected that, but he supposed he should have. After all, he loved Urahara. Sighing quietly, Nova watched Ichigo stir his tea listlessly.  
  
“I don’t know. I remember reading that book on souls that Gin-san got me and that I was on pregnancies, trying to absorb that I could get knocked up if I’m not careful,” Ichigo started, looking over to Nova. “He was moving my families baby crib down and kinda stroking the pieces with this look on his face, almost as if he was jealous or wanting.”  
  
“Kinda surprised you did it?” Nova asked, already knowing the answer. Ichigo nodded as he sighed once more. Nova could sympathize with the other male. Reaching out, he moved his fingers through the soft hair again, trying to sooth him gently.  
  
“And you know what the kicker is? All of my fantasies that I have are all based on what I’ve read and nothing more,” Ichigo whimpered. Nova choked on his air, staring at the top of Ichigos head, beyond surprised.  
  
“You mean you’ve never had any kind of sexual experience outside of porn?” the red head squeaked.   
  
“The only porn I’ve seen is the stuff that my dad has give me and it was all het,” Ichigo maned.  
  
“What about experimentation?” the mod soul suggested, getting a snort.  
  
“Very little time to do anything really. If I’m not hunting hollows, I’m going to school, dealing with friends and trying to get a bit of privacy from my family,” Ichigo sighed as he sat up straight again, eyes dark with thought. “Especially since the war started up, I haven’t been able to enjoy myself in any way.”  
  
“Damn,” Nova sighed, putting his head onto his hand. Looking over at the young man, he raised an eyebrow having a feeling that he had something ask by the look on the lean face. “What is it, Ichigo-kun?”  
  
“How old are you, Nova? I mean really,” Ichigo blurted out, blushing softly.  
  
“Technically I am 420 years of age. I was made quiet a long time ago but wasn’t often put into a gigai due to us not being allowed to live. Total time in a gigai? I’m about 19 years of age,” Nova responded, smiling at the surprise on Ichigos face.  
  
“Have you ever slept with anyone?” was the question followed by a blush.   
  
“This person and that, yes,” Nova hummed, lips twitching. “All of our knowledge is programmed into us, and that includes sex.”  
  
“Oh,” the younger male hummed, blushing at the leer he got from Nova.  
  
“How about I show you what it’s all about? I promise not to take you,” he purred, watching Ichigo wiggle. Licking his lips, the red head nodded before squealing loudly as he was grabbed and laid out on the table. Looking up at Nova, he moaned as soft lips descended over his, a strong lean body pressing him back onto the table. Moaning again, the shinigami arched upwards into Nova, acting on a few ideas that came to the forefront of his mind. Wrapping his legs around his partners waist, he growled lowly at the feeling of Novas cock pressing against his, pulling a moan from the other as they started to rock together, kissing deeply.  
  
Nova dominated the kiss easily, rolling and pressing his hips into Ichigos. He knew that neither of them would last very long, especially since Ichigo was a teen and he being rather needy, but he also knew that they had a few hours to go before worrying about anyone else popping up.  
  
Pulling away as they panted and moaned, moving together, Nova growled as Ichigo groaned his name, the lean boyd pulling taunt as he went over the edge, Nova following after quickly.  
  
Chuckling softly at the dazed look, the mod soul smirked down at Ichigo and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
“No falling asleep now. That was only frot, and clothed frot on top of that,” he purred.  
  
“What’s next?” Ichigo replied, eyes flashing brightly in anticipation and from the leer he got.


	46. Perfection 3 (Aizen/Hana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Gentle Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 3  
> Pairing: Aizen/Hanatarou  
> Category: Smut  
> Word count: 2,287  
> Requested by: StormRaven  
> AN: Smut! *does happy dances* I hope you enjoy and review. Yes? Pretty reviews are loved on. Oh, while I’m thinking about this, when I have them, updates will come on Wednesdays.

It had amazed him just how easily the little healer had joined them. There was still a week before the others were to arrive, but little Hanatarou, seventh seat of the 4th division had arrived early. Aizen was curious as to why he had come early but wasn’t willing to ask the rather skittish male before him, especially in front of his men.  
  
“Hanatorou-san,” Aizen greeted softly, “welcome to Hueco Mundo. I wasn’t expecting you, but I am glad you are here. I do hope your trip was good and you didn’t have to wait long.” Soft doe eyes turned to him as lean, small hands clenched the back pack to a small chest.  
  
“Yes, thank you, Aizen-sama,” Hanatarou replied quietly, bowing to him before looking around. “I hope that I’m not making a nuisance of myself.”  
  
“No, you are not,” Aizen soothed, moving to stand next to his new guest. Placing his hand onto the small of the medics back, Aizen led his new healer into the castle and down a wing. “We actually just finished your quarters and the healing wing. I haven’t had the chance to set it up, but I hope you don’t mind doing so. This way things are as you want it. There will also be several fraccion under your command.”  
  
He had to smile at the startled, bright eyed look from Hanatarou. It seemed as if the healer wasn’t expecting that. Wondering what Soul Society had done this time, Aizen promised himself that he would find out what was going on amongst the idiots to drive so many away and into his arms, so to speak.  
  
“That’s fine. I thought you had a main healer though,” Hanatorus said, soft voice tinged with curiosity, pulling the over lord out of his thoughts, making him look down again. Stopping before a set of doors, Aizen shook his head, a smile dancing over his lips.   
  
“No, unfortunately not. I do have healers who know what they are doing but none of my Espadas have shown the proper ability of healing,” Aizen explained, getting a nod from the small healer.  
  
“I see,” Hanatarou hummed before the doors opened, Stark stepping through them.  
  
“The stuff is here,” the lazy male drawled before slinking off with barely a look to the newest shinigami, leaving the two standing there, blinking.  
  
“That was Stark, my first Espada. You’ll find that he doesn’t do much beyond sleep, but he is fiercly protective of those who he commands,” Aizen explained. Looking down again, he smiled, hiding the shiver of lust that went down his spin at the sight of a small finger stroking a plump bottom lip. “Shall we go inside and look around?”  
  
“Please,” the healer replied, looking to the still opened doors. Walking inside, he was pleasantly surprised to find what could be considered a modern clinic.  
  
The walls were a very soft blue color while privacy curtains hung from the ceiling and several doors led to private rooms and various store rooms that were full stocked. Aizen enjoyed the expressions that fluttered over the sweet face as Hanatarou looked around, occasionally muttering to himself. It was looking like the young medic liked the center. That pleased the ex-shinigami while bringing this thoughts back to why the male before him was here nearly a month early.  
  
Moving from the doorway, he walked over to a smaller door, drawing Hanatarous attention to it.   
  
“This is one entrance to your personal quarters. There are two visible doors and four not so visible doors to them and only I and, soon, you will know them,” Aizen explained, opening the door. He figured that it would be a good idea to talk with Hana about why he was there so early in his quarters.  
  
Following the tiny mal down the short hallways and into the bedroom, Aizen made sure that the door was closed behind them. Watching Hanatarou look around the rather large room, occasionally twitching this or that as he walked, he moved over to a recess in the wall, drawing those sweet eyes to him again.  
  
“I had privacy curtains installed in each room just in case someone comes by and you wish for them not to see your main sleeping area,” he explained, growing warm at the sweet smile that spread over the small face. “Hanatarou-san, can you tell my why you arrived here nearly a month early?” he asked, trying not to startle the small man as he sat down on a couch.   
  
The medic looked a bit nervous as he sat down on the settee next to him. lean hands picked up one of the light green pillows next to him and he started to stroke over the fabric as he tried to figure out what to say without sounding like a coward.  
  
“It’s gotten worse in the last few weeks for those who support Ichigo and his friends openly. It is not so bad for those who have the status or power, but for those who have neither, it makes it hard to do our work without having to resort to hiding in the tunnels,” Hanatarou started, sighing softly. Aizen blinked in surprise at that fact before he started to wonder why Ichigos friends and allies were being targeted.  
  
“Was Ichigo-sans plans found out?” he asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Hanatarou shook his head quickly, squeezing the pillow in his arms tightly.  
  
“No, no. No one knows about them. At least not those who aren’t supposed to know,” the healer replied, looking to the man next to him with a dark frown. “Rather they blame him for you going bad and turning on Soul Society,” he explained, his voice soft.  
  
“They’re trying to blame a very powerful shinigami, one who would have one the war for them , for me going bad?” the over lord asked, eyes alight with mirth.  
  
“Pretty much,” was chirped, making Aizen burst out in laughter. “It was a big reason why Kurosaki-kun decided to join you.”  
  
“Outside of seeing the corruption of them,” the large brunette purred, nearly smirking.  
  
“I have a feeling…” Hanatarou hummed, standing up and checking the doors.  
  
“A feeling?” Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow at the rather lusty look he got from the small medic.  
  
“That I’m going to enjoy working for you,” was the sweet reply from Hanatarou as he moved back to the couch. “See, while I was in Soul Society, I was never allowed to be me, the real me that is. Yes, I’m naturally shy but I’m also very strong and have had to work twice as hard to get any where. Being the child of two taichos can do that to a person I suppose,” he continued. Sitting back down, he smiled shyly at Aizen.  
  
“I never knew that. Who are your parents?” the older man asked after debating with himself. As he had said, he hadn’t heard anything about this before he knew quite a few things about the various families and clans.  
  
“Well, Unohana is my mother and surprisingly enough, my father is Urahara. It was a short fling between them, about 50 years before he was banished,” the small male said, scooting closer to Aizen, who was blinking in surprise.  
  
“Well, that’s an interesting development. But why did you go into the 4th when you could have gone into the 12th just as easily?” he asked, watching the lean body move closer. Oh, the little medic was flirting with him.  
  
“I didn’t like the creepy ass who is now taicho,” was the reply. “As for me not being able to be me, outside of being the child of them, I had my clan rules to hold up. Not allowed random lovers, or more than 1. Not allowed to flirt or be loud or strong,” he said, sounding bitter near the end.  
  
“But you’re free now,” Aizen purred as one hand reached up and tugged on short hair, getting a hiss from Hanatarou.  
  
“Precisely,” the smaller of the two hummed, enjoying the tugging on his hair. “Of course, I never followed these rules. I had my lovers and my fun. I was just smart about it. I once played with Gin. That was fun, even if I did have to like about my limp,” he continued, moaning his words as Aizen set about nibbling on his neck.  
  
“I’ve slept with Gin quiet a few times myself. He does know how to pleasure a partner,” Aizen mused, letting go of the slim neck before him. Smirking, the overlord picked up the lean body and tossed him over his shoulder, walking over to the bed and ignoring the squeaks of protest. Tossing Hanatarou down onto the bed, smirking at the rather disheveled look; hair falling around a lean face as dark eyes looked up through the bangs.  
  
“What is going on through that devious mind of yours?” Hanatarou asked, watching as the bigger man kicked off his shoes and worked on loosening his hakama.  
  
“Oh, I figured we’d both relax and indulge a bit,” Aizen purred, smirking at the flare of heat in Hanas eyes. Dropping his top to the floor, his hands dropping to his hakama, he raised an eyebrow. “So, am I going to have to drag your clothes off or are you going to undress yourself?” Hanatarou scrambled off the bed and stripped quickly, leaving his body bare. He was all lean muscle and hidden strength, surprising Aizen just a bit as his eyes trailed over slip hips and groin, smiling in appreciation of the length before him. “Very nice.”  
  
“Thank you,” came the teasing reply as Hanatarou climbed back onto the bed, moving much like a feline. His pert ass swaying back and forth before him, Aizen had to growl as his hands pushed his hakama down before curling his fingers around his half hard prick, stroking it to full hardness. In the mean time, Hana dug around his bag, removing several small bottles and lining them up on the side table. Smirking at the well known bottles, the brunette leaned over the smaller male, breathing lightly into his ear.  
  
“Now, I know you’re Uraharas child. Only one of his would carry around no less than three different types of lube,” he chuckled, watching goose bumps spread over Hanas lily white skin.  
  
“I was taught by him on how to make my own slaves, gels oils and lubricants,” Hana purred in return, lust drenching his voice, making Aizen groan and run a hand over the ass before him. Feeling slip hips wiggle back into his hand, Aizen smirked as he reached over and chose a green tinted oil. Flipping the slight male over, he snickered at the squeak. Holding the bottle up, one thumb flipping the top open as dark eyes once more traveled over the others body.  
  
Dripping the oil onto his fingers, he trailed the fingers of his free hand over the length that bobbed before him.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind something quick and dirty. I don’t think we’d have as much time as we’d want,” Aizen said, his voice pleasant, almost like he wasn’t slowly wrapping his fingers around Hanatarous cock and drawing them upwards to tease the tip. He rather liked the shudder and arch he got when his other hand reached down, a finger sliding into velvet heat easily. His smirk turned predatory at the sounds of pleasure that he got, working finger in and out of the tiny entrance. A second and soon a third was pressed into the lithe body, all the while, the sounds he got was pure encouragement.   
  
Pulling his fingers out with a wet pop, Aizen shifted his bed partner and lifted his hips up, teasing the stretched entrance with the tip of his cock. Watching as Hana twitching his hips in his hands, the brunette finally pushed inside, lips pulling back in a pleasure snarl as a wail escaped from his playmate. The sound sent lust pinging through his body, commanding him to move hard, fast. To take the other and hear his name screamed.  
  
Giving into that urge, Aizen started to move, shifting his angle to stroke over the nerves just right, wringing out a wailing moan. Apparently gin was right that the little medic was loud in bed and tight as a virgin.  
  
Growling as a slim hand wrapped around Hanas cock, Aizen speed up his movements as his bed partner stroked himself to completion. It wasn’t long, for either of them, but the thrusts, the sounds of sex and pleasure filling the room and the pleasure both felt mixed to make them fall over the edge.  
  
As they came down from the high, sticky cum on their stomachs and leaking from Hanatarous ass as they laid on the bed, they tried hard to ignore the feeling of reitsu coming closer.  
  
“Told you we wouldn’t have a lot of time together,” Aizen huffed into soft hair, getting a quiet giggle.  
  
“Should get up, clean yourself and see what they want,” came the sleepy suggestion.  
  
“I should and I shall,” Aizen sighed, slipping out of bed. Stopping to gaze at the medic on his bed, Aizen tilted his head at the sight of a content smile on Hanatarous lips. “I take it you’re happier now?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, I am. I’m finally free,” the medic replied quietly. Aizen smiled at that and lent down, stroking a hand over Hanas cheek in a soft gesture.  
  
“Yes, you are. Welcome home, Hana-kun,” the over lord murmured softly, watching him fall asleep. Covering the lean body after cleaning up as much as he could, Aizen dressed and left the room.  
  
Things were looking up.


	47. Perfection 4 (Yumi/Ishida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Measured Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 4  
> Pairing: Ishida/Yumichika  
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> Word count: 1,134  
> Requested by: Affriel & Rysha  
> AN: Here you go you two! I hope you like the sweetness that dripped from my brain with this one. Sorry it’s taken so long!

Playing a length of fabric through his fingers, Uryuu frowned lightly to himself before sitting down and crossing his legs as he gazed at the mannequin before him. Yumichika had commissioned him to create a new outfit for when they were going to Hueco Mundo but it was coming along rather slowly. Well, more like the details were.  
  
The beautiful male wanted ribbons that he had collected through his years in Soul Society some how used on the outfit. It would have been so hard if it wasn’t for the fact that there were so many of the damned things. On top of that, he rather refused to tell him which one he favored out of all of them, making it hard to decide on a theme. And there were many themes to choose from.  
  
Flowers, vines, abstract, black and white, swirls and even tie dye. It was amazing to see so many colors and fabrics run around, making Uryuu shift through them often with gloved hands. He had been rather surprised to find that some ribbons looked as if they came from clothing, the edges neatly rolled and sewn into place, but didn’t really wish to ask about them. He figured Yumi was like him in the way that he kept pieces of special outfits when it came time to get rid of them.  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of the rather random thoughts, Uryuu turned to his front door, watching Yumi walk in. the elder male was scowling something fierce, making the Quincy blink in surprise, having never seen the expression on Yumis face.  
  
“I take it the video conference didn’t go well,” the glasses wearing male drawled, getting an evil glare from Yumi before he sighed and flopped into a chair.  
  
“No, it didn’t,” Yumi growled as he closed his eyes, head resting against the back of the chair. “They want us back in Soul Society but can’t remove us because whenever they tried to, another attack would happen. As the big idiot said, almost as if Aizen knew our moves as soon as we did, if not before.”  
  
“Sounds like he’s getting even more paranoid about things,” Uryuu drawled, pulling on his gloves again, digging through the box of ribbons. “I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. Then again, we are planning on defection tomorrow after all, so maybe his paranoia is a good thing,” he mused, pulling out a simple length of ribbon with a flower embroidered on it. Putting it down on the table, Uryuu watched a white hand snatch it up quickly. Looking to the beauty obsessed male, the small of the two raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, it’s my favorite you pain in the ass, and no I don’t want you to use it,” Yumi huffed, glaring at the other, daring him to argue. Uryuu simply shrugged and started to put together a simple flower and vine theme for the outfits finishing touches. “Are you just finishing the outfit?” Yumi asked, blinking in surprise, ribbon in hand.  
  
“Yes, since you refused to tell me which ribbon you liked best, I couldn’t decide on style or ribbons,” Uyruu replied, voice sound muffled as he knelt down on the floor, digging around in a cabinet. “I got the base you wanted done and the others set, but your special occasion one is the one that’s unfinished. I also need to measure the slits while it’s on you.”  
  
Yumi chuckled lightly; Uryuus checklist sounding quiet a bit like Hanas when he was working on the 11ths grounds. It was kinda cute really. Sitting back, he listened to the young human talk mostly to himself about what needed to be done and where he had to put the measuring tape. Picking up the roll of tape, Yumi whistled lightly, watching the others dark head lift up and look at him, curiosity evident in dark eyes.  
  
“Oh! Thank you,” Uryuu hummed, standing up with his sewing kit in hand. “Here. Go put this on so I can do finishing touches,” he continued, pulling down the outfit off the mannequin and handing it to Yumi. Motioning the other to the bathroom, Ishida took the tape and let it unroll, making sure that it wasn’t crinked any where.  
  
Nodding his head and looking up to Yumi as he came out, Uryuu smiled lightly at the way it fit just so nicely. Waving to a stepping stool, he grabbed his kneeling pad and knelt down onto it as Yumi stepped up onto the stool. Moving the jacket, the Quincy measured from hip to hem on it, occasionally brushing against the pants that Yumi wore. Writing down his measurements, Uryuu continued on with his work in silence, the rustle of fabric and pencil on paper the only sound heard in the apartment.  
  
“Alright. I can finish the alterations tonight,” Uryuu told his guest as he walked back into the bathroom to change.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” the beauty obsessed male agreed, undressing before getting dressed in his usual clothes. Handing the outfit over, Yumi headed back to the bedroom that he shared with Uryuu, sitting down with the laptop to type up the last note to Soul Society and those who would stay with them. Soon the clicking of keys added to the sound of the sewing machine going on irregular intervals in the living room.  
  
Finishing with the report of why he was leaving Soul Society, what he had learned, or at least part of it, and the not to the big boss idiot as he called Yamamoto, Yumi stood up and stretched slowly, a moan escaping from him. Stripping out of his clothes, he dressed in his night clothes, packing away what he had worn in the duffle bag with his other possessions.  
  
Setting the report to print, Yumi noticed the time before frowning. He tilted his head, hearing short bursts of the sewing machine, occasionally followed by a soft snip, probably from a pair of scissors. Shaking his head and walking to the living room, Yumi stopped as he watched the lean human put his outfit over the mannequin again, smoothing the wrinkles out.  
  
The outfit it self was a simpler style of Aizens but would accentuate what Yumi had body wise, which made him happy. But with the ribbons placed just right and mixed it was stunning. Looking at Uryuu, Yumi sighed quietly and moved over to him, tugging on his hand.  
  
“Come on. Come to bed, little human,” Yumi murmured, turning off the lights and moving an unresisting Uryuu to the bedroom. Getting the Quincy into his night clothes and into bed, Yumi crawled in and cuddled up to the others body. After all, they were going to betray former allies tomorrow. Might as well enjoy a little snuggling.


	48. Perfection 5 (Kensei/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Sweet Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 5  
> Pairing: Kensei/Ichigo  
> Category: Smut  
> Word count: 1,268  
> Requested by: PickleReviewer  
> AN: Ah, yes, I know it's Tuesday, but I have three chapters and just want to get them up and out of my hair so...three chapters this week! Enjoy.

They had discovered, once more, that fights were a great way to get their blood pumping and mind off of their problems outside of where the next hit was going to come from. But it did not help with the problem of needing to get laid. Three months after their betrayal and Ichigo was in his room getting ready to take a very hot, very long bath in hopes of getting his lust and need under control.   
  
His favored toys were discreetly sitting next to the bath, lube within easy reach and music playing softly on his stereo system.  
  
Stripping out of his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the tattered remains of them, the now ex-shinigami turned to the mirror and brushed a hand over the fading bruises and the bvarious cuts that had been healed from the gashes of early. The fight had been bloody, but Ichigo and the others had taunted those who had come for them with the truth of those who they fought for. Aizen figured that they would soon have more guests pop up in the next few months, weakening Soul Society even more.  
  
Smirking to himself at that thought, Ichigo turned from his mirror and to the bath. Turning the water off, he stepped in with a soft moan as he slid down into the warmth. He had showered in the healing wing to make sure there wasn’t anything hidden by the blood that would need to be taken cared of, so he wasn’t worried about washing off. All he wanted to worry about was releasing some of his need.  
  
Nova had helped him with various things when it came to sex and masturbation over the weeks. It a helped him gain a bit more confidence in that part of his life, but not enough to actually go after Kensei just yet. Then again, the bind on his ability to have children had just settled, so maybe it was a good thing.  
  
Splashing the water, he hummed happily at being surrounded by the warmth of the water, watching it ripple. Reaching over the side of the tub, he dug around the small box that held his toys and pulled out three different sized ones. Letting them drop into the water, Ichigo settled back before groaning and lowering the lights a bit. Something he had found was that he enjoyed having the lights on but only enough to see what he was doing.  
  
Settling in again, he set about arousing himself, brushing his hands over his chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples before continuing on. He knew he would have much time before someone popped up asking for a report on the fight, having gone through it three times before. Reaching down, he feathered his fingers over his length as his other hand reached for the bottle of lube, glad he had looked into stuff that wouldn’t disappear in water. At least not that quickly.   
  
Shifting so one leg was on the edge of the tub, the other bent and propped up, letting him get to his entrance easily. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pressed his finger past the tight ring, body arching with the now familiar burn. Pausing once he had his entire finger in, he waited for the burning to stop. Wiggling the finger a bit, Ichigo sighed out a moan before pulling it out at a steady pace before pressing it back in at the same pace. The burn started to leave, prompting the ex-shinigami to pick up his pace, stroking over sensitive nerves before pressing a second finger in, waiting for the rather noticeable burn to dissipate again. Starting the process all over again, a third finger soon pressing in and moving with the other two, Ichigo twisted his fingers. He knew right where his sweet spot was but wanted to wait until he had one of his toys working in and out of his body to abuse those nerves with.  
  
Really, he would have preferred having Kensei fucking him slowly, or hard and fast, but a toy would have to work for now.  
  
Picking up the smallest one, he slicked the dildo up, biting his bottom lip. The water splashed as bit as he reached down and pressed the toy to the stretched ring before pausing it in, toes curling with the burn of the entry. Moaning as the toy was pushed completely in, he slowly relaxed as the burn once more went away. Taking a deep slow breath, Ichigo slowly pulled the toy out, noticing that the burn was less then before, making him purr and growl as he moved the toy in and out of his body.  
  
Pleasure washed over his body, his free hand ghosting over his body, teasing himself with the promise of pleasure. Arching a bit, the read head continued to play with the small toy before changing it out for the next size since his body had gotten used to the smallest. He repeated his movements with the medium before pressing in the largest of the group, moaning out lowly and pausing to let the slight bit of pain to fade, his hand curling around his prick finally.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was pushing the toy in and out of his body at the same rate as his hand was taking as it moved over his cock, sounds of pleasure floating over the sounds of water splashing. The bundle of nerves that was his prostate was being abused oh so nicely by the blunt head of the toy, rocking his body with the pleasure and heat. Panting harshly as he moved his thumb over the top of his prick, Ichigo bowed up and choked on his breath as he came, the toy sliding halfway out as he let go of it.  
  
Relaxing once more into the water, the red head lazily pulled the toy the rest of the way out of his body and letting it float in the water. Sitting up after a moment, he cleaned his chest off, getting the last of his come off and then his entrance, getting the sticky lube out of his body with a wrinkle of his nose at the residual soreness. Finishing with his body, he tended to his toys, drying them off and putting the toys into the box again.  
  
Draining the water, Ichigo sighed and pulled on his bathrobe before grabbing a towel to wrap around his neck. Drying off his short hair, he stepped into his bedroom, stopping at the sight of Kensei lying on his bed.  
  
Not only was he laying on his bed, but with his cock standing at attention between the flaps of his pants and beading at the tip.  
  
“You know, if you wanted to have a bit of fun, you could have come to me,” Kensei drawled, watching Ichigo turn red slowly. “I would have taken you to bed. Granted, I would also move you to my room but that would be fun.”  
  
“Do you mean that?” Ichigo asked, sounding a bit lusty. Kensei smirked at the red head and reached down to stroke himself.  
  
“I never say anything I don’t mean,” the vizard purred.  
  
“Good,” Ichigo husked, dropping his robe, much to Kenseis delight.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Pausing outside of Ichigos door, Grimmjaw frowned lightly at a sound that came from within. Pressing an ear to the door, he jumped away from it before stalking down the all with a pout.  
  
After all, hearing the one you wanted in your own bed scream out ‘Fuck me harder, damnit,’ would be enough to make anyone pout.


	49. Perfection 6 (Aizen/Uryuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Silent Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 6  
> Pairing: Aizen/Uryuu  
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> Word count: 1,045  
> Requested by: KiraRose  
> AN: And we have…FLUFF! Much fluff. Enjoy.

Six months. It had been six months since he had arrived in Hueco Muendo, joining his friend and meeting his lover for the first time. Or at least in a way that didn’t include blood or death. And during those six months, he had to endure the outfits made out of white. It was starting to drive him nuts.  
  
Sighing quietly, Ishida shoved his glasses back up his nose and idly wondered how Ichigo could withstand it. Then again, Ichigo and his lover had taken to redecorating most of the rooms of Los Noches since they had arrived, and probably wasn’t paying attention to the damn outfits.  
  
But Uryuu was and he intended to do something about it. Was, in fact, already doing so really. He had weedled at Gin to get every ones measurements, getting them after telling him what he wanted to do. Gin even agreed to help and plan on what they wished to do with the outfits. It was looking good all around and his lover was giving him an indulgent look as he sewed and sent off his personal fraccion to hand out the outfits.   
  
That had been something that took a bit of getting used to, having his sown personal servant.  
  
Closing their suite doors and looking to his brunette lover after he had finally finished, Uryuu had to smile at the man, eyes soft and sweet.  
  
“Thank you for putting up with me,” he hummed, walking over to his lover before settling down next to him, curling up against the strong body. “I’m amazed at how you could withstand me during all of this,” he cooed, pressing as close as he could. Aizen simply raised an eyebrow and ran a hand over his others dark head.  
  
When the lord had gone after his lean mate that first month they had been there, he had been rather surprised to find that Uryuu was quite open to something with him. He had shocked himself even more by taking his time in wooing the man who was curled against him. But it had been quite worth it since his lover had opened up to thim, gotten to really know the Quincy during that time.  
  
Humming softly, a soft smile settling on thin lips, Aizen shifted so that his legs were stretched out before him.  
  
“I figured you’d be done with what you and Gin were up to eventually. Actually, I like seeing some color,” Aizen told his mate. Watching jean clad legs slide over his, the ex-shinigami stroked a hand over a lean hip, feeling a soft shiver come from the younger man. “So, now that you’ve reclothed my entire castle, are you happy?” he asked, tilting his head to remove square glasses off of Uryuus face.  
  
Putting them aside, he hummed in pleasure at the view that he got. It really wasn’t very often he got to just stare at his lover without having to worry about someone popping up to bother them or for his lover to get an itch to do something or another. Aizen found that it was a rather nice treat to just relax and watch a pink mouth quirk up into a smile, followed by a raised eyebrow from his sweet, little lover.  
  
“Thinking about how cute I am again?” came the drawled, teasing tones of Uryuu, breaking Aizen from his contemplation of how sweet Uryuu was and would be when he finally gave in and tasted the sweet mouth once more.  
  
“No. Thinking about how yummy it will be to taste your lips, your body,” Aizen purred, stroking a finger over his lovers bottom lip. Watching the white teeth flash in the light, the over lord growled softly as his finger was caught and nibbled upon gently.  
  
“So, what are you going to do? Are you going to think about it some more or are you going to do something else?” Ishida purred, licking his lovers finger after letting it go.  
  
“I was thinking of indulging myself in your taste,” Aizen hummed, almost sounding like he was growling at his little mate.  
  
“Oh? Were you?” Uryuu asked, eyes sparkling brightly. Shifting, he slid into his lovers lap, settling easily into a comfortable position. They had often teased and taunted each other like this, the pleasure that they enjoyed after they got tired of teasing so much better for it. It was fun and a perfect game to add to their sex life.  
  
But it still wasn’t done to where it could go since even vanilla sex was still pretty damned exciting.  
  
Smirking, Aizen ran a hand up the long, lean back to cup Uryuus head, pulling him forward to capture sweet and willing lips. He was always amazed at how lips that were normally so hard looking were soft and sweet, how willing they were when they kissed. It was a treat to be able to feel Uryuu yield under him, open his lips and accept his tongue. The Quincy moaned as a skilled tongue slipped over his, tasting and teasing the male into playing.  
  
The slick slide of tongues was something that Aizen had dearly missed while his sweet Quincy had been working on the outfits. During the last week, he had gotten kisses granted, but they had been distracted or Uryuu had been sleepy. This time though, the leaner man was neither and Aizen was taking advantage of it.  
  
Moving so that he could press Uryuu into the couch, Aizen sighed happily, breaking the kiss very gently. Uryuu mewled unhappily at having his kisses taken away, wiggling under the solid weight of the ex-shinigami. He had to smile at the smirk that he got from the bigger man. Laughing softly, he reached up and stroked one cheek, sighing happily.  
  
“How do you put up with me and my quirks?” the younger male asked softly, nosing the other mans neck gently. He watched the smirk melt into a sweet, loving smile from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I suppose the same way Kensei does when Ichigo gets a wild hair up his ass,” Aizen mused teasingly. “By remembering that it was your quirks I fell in love with.”  
  
“Sap,” Uryuu teased, a soft blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Only for you,” Aizen promised.  
  
“Good.”


	50. Perfection 7 (Yumi/Hana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Healing Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 7  
> Pairing: Yumichika/Hana  
> Category: Shonen-Ai and Smut  
> Word count: 1,276  
> AN: One more left! I hope you guys are happy. And yes, there is one more story left. By now, I’m sure I’m a couple of stories into my Transformers set, and it is waiting for me to actually start posting. That will happen after next week. So you have…somewhere around 2 weeks to wait for that set. After that set, I’m thinking CSI. While I work on my other stories. Which are many.

It was the feeling of small, smooth hands moving over his skin, healing wounds as they went. He knew those smalls hands, knew them well from past times in the 4th and now here, in the healing wing of Los Noches. It was the prod of a finger that finally made Yumi open his eyes, looking up at big doe eyes. Smiling he sighed at the feeling of reitsu that stoked over the last of his wounds.  
  
“Welcome back to the world of the conscious,” Hanatarou chirped softly, drawing a laft from Yumichika.  
  
“Why thank you,” Yumi huffed, sitting up with a bit of help from the small medic. “So, how long was I out this time?” he asked, shoving a bit of hair out of his face, looking curious.  
  
“About two days, as long as it’s taken me to get your wounds completely healed, was the reply, making the beauty obsessed male groan.   
  
“Please tell me someone has washed my hair properly, much less the rest of me,” Yumi moaned, getting a pat on the head as he covered his face with one hand.  
  
“Don’t worry, Yumichika-san, I made sure your hair was well taken cared off,” Hanatarou told him, pulling a bit of the dark purple hair forward to show him. “No reason to let your hair get grungy. On top of that, you did have a slight head wound. Meant you didn’t get an infection,” he continued with a smile.  
  
“Good,” Yumi huffed, reaching out and snagging the small male, puling him down onto the bed and stroking over the lean back. “Did you keep me warm to?” he asked as Hanatrou curled up against the pretty man.  
  
“Yes. You would fuss if I didn’t,” Hana huffed as he relaxed against his lover. The small medic had been surprised the first time Yumi had pounced him and then fucked him hard enough to leave him unable to walk properly the next day. Hell he hadn’t walked at all, instead, controlling what was going on from his couch as Yumi hovered near by.  
  
He had loved every single moment of it and continued to do so as their relationship continued to grow over their time together. Which was quite a bit since Yumi had asked to be placed near Hana and those who did not really fight in an effort to protect them. He ended up working quiet a bit with healers and was now considered a full fledged field medic when they needed him. Hanatarou was ecstatic about that fact and smug that Kenpachi had lost one of his own to the art of healing, which Yumi had discovered was much harder then he had thought.  
  
He was amazed as just how hard you had to be to deal with that much blood, death and loss while still being gently and soft to sooth the ones under their care. On top of that, they had to have perfect control over their reitsu. One misplaced bit of energy could make the wound that much worse. Yumi was truly amazed by his little healer lover and so very possessive of the smaller male.  
  
All of Hanas ex-lovers would soon know not to touch his tiny medic. Gin already knew after ending up on the wrong side of Yumis shika, while Hana had giggled softly at the possessive streak. Aizen had smiled at them and told Yumi to watch the streak when it came to his allies. Of course, the over lord had said nothing about their enemies.  
  
Yumi still had a list of exs to go through while smiling smugly at them.  
  
Looking down at Hanatarou, Yumi purred quietly as the others slim hand slid under his sleeping kimono, sliding his fingers over a nipple. Letting his little one do as he wished, the pretty man groaned occasionally as the hand found his hot spots easily.  
  
“Having fun?” he asked as Hanas teasing fingers moved over his stomach, pushing aside his sleeping kimono to get at more skin.  
  
“Well, we are in our personal quarters. Might as well make use of that fact,” the smaller of the two teased, a finger circling Yumis navel. Looking around, Yumichika finally noticed that they were indeed in their own room, the cloth paneled room greeting him warmly. Smirking, Yumi arched into the hant htat sleipped down to stroke lightly over his prick. “Cock tease,” he growled, one hand moving down to cup his lovers ass, squeezing the firmness with a smug smile.  
  
“Only a tease if I don’t follow through,” Hana cooed, proving his point by wrapping his hand around his mates prick and gently squeezing it in return. He let his fingers go slack as Yumi hardened completely.  
  
“So, you’re gonna follow through how?” Hana moaned at the lust and promise in the words, sliding out of bed to strip out of his clothing. Yumi smugly wiggled out of his night clothes, dropping them on the floor as he watched Hanatarou wiggle out of the semi tight clothing that had been designed for him. Licking his lips, he watched pale skin stretched over tight muscle come into view as articles of clothing dropped to the floor.  
  
Laying back onto the bed, finding that it still annoyed the wounds that weren’t there anymore, Yumi licked his lips again as Hana climbed onto the bed and bent over his hips. The small medic hummed happily as he flicked his tongue out, tasting his lover for the first time in nearly three days. Opening his mouth, he slid it over the head of Yumichikas cock, purring in bliss as he started to slide lower over the length.  
  
Moving his head, Hana took as much as he could of Yumichika wiggling his tongue as a small hand stroked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. The pretty male moaned and growled quietly, eyes glued to Hanas sweet mouth, one hand holding longish hair out of the others face. Whining as his tiny lover pulled off, licking his lips, Yumi growled lowly, watching as the small medic poured some oil over his throbbing prick. He knew what was going to happen and looked forward to it. Wiggling lightly, he watched as his lover maneuvered his lithe body to settle over his hips, before moving back enough to guide Yumi to his entrance.  
  
Smirking down at Yumi, Hanatarou pressed back, moaning happily as he was stretched open again. He had played around with his toys a few times over the last two days and was glad he had done so as he settled down all the way. Sighing quietly, the small male rolled his hips a few times, waiting for the burn to go away as Yumichika grabbed onto his hips with a low powered glare. Smirking the small of the two started to move up and down over the older man, soft moans escaping with each thrust, Yumichika rising up to meet him.   
  
Soon they were moving smoothly together. Hana would pull up before dropping down again as Yumichika pressed upwards, making his lover bounce upwards. It wasn’t long before the tiny males sounds of pleasure choked off, his body tightening around his mates as he spilled white over Yumis hand that had migrated to stroke the bouncing cock. Groaning as he followed the beauty obsessed male collapsed back, flopping with a sigh of pleasure, eyes dark with bliss. Hanatarou slowly pulled off and dropped down next to the other man, curling close as Yumis arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Now…that is what’s needed as medicine,” Yumi purred, making Hanatarou laugh as they settled down to relax and enjoy their after glow.


	51. Perfection 8 (Urahara/Nova)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Subtitle: Final Perfection  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Pairing Number: 8  
> Pairing: Urahara/Nova  
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> Word count: 1,048  
> Requested by: OfMagicalEssance  
> AN: I…am done! Another set finished! To the transformers! *bounces off* This is a wow moment! I finished in such a short time...

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Urahara sighed quietly as the fan moved above him, the sound of it moving the air soothing him. it was slightly warm, the world of the hollows acting much like the human world during the summer months. Stretching out, he moaned as his body relaxed, eyes lazy and content for the moment. He was waiting for the time that he would have to get up and get ready to go out with his Nova.  
  
Smirking, he let his hat fall over his eyes, thinking on how the two of them had finally gotten together. It had been Ichigo and Yumichika who had gotten tired of them dancing around each other and had shoved them into a closet, telling them to talk or they would end up stuck in the closet for a good month or so. They had talked, fucked, talked some more and got out later that day.  
  
Of course, the look on Ichigos face at seeing both of them limping had been worth it up to the point where they found out that the red head had to pass by their closet about 6 times, hearing them fuck.  
  
After that, Urahara had blushed at the knowing smirk he got from the ex-shinigami. The smug bastard had walked off, leaving Urahara sputtering and contemplating homicide. That had been around a month ago and since then, they had gaine new allies and quite a few were in the healing wing after Yumi had gotten done with them. And the war was just about done. One more fight to take out the last of those against them and everything would finally be done.  
  
Looking at his clock, Urahara got out of his bed and stripped out of his robe, letting it drop to the floor. Dressing quickly, he headed out of his room, aiming for Novas. He had plans for the night and no one had better get in his way. Stopping at Novas door, he smoothed his hand over his shirt before knocking on the door, hearing soft footsteps heading to answer it. Smiling brightly, his eyes raked over the lean body of his lover, taking in the jeans and loose sweater that covered skin that the exiled taicho wanted to lick. He had to purr at the fact that Nova had taken to leaving off the mask, exposing his face.  
  
“Is it that time already?” Nova asked, his hands coming up so he could mark his place in the book with a blush. Urahara laughed softly and nodded with a smile.  
  
“Yes, it’s that time. Did you get lost in one of those books Ichi-kun gave you?” Urahara asked, tilting his head to the side, hair sliding over his eyes.  
  
“I did. It’s that Vernon book, ‘Journey to the Center of the Earth’ actually,” the red head admitted, holding it up with a smile. “It’s rather interesting really. Such an idea; it is close to how the three worlds work, with the human world being in the middle,” he continued, moving back into the room, leaving the door open for Urahara as he put the book up. He grabbed a jacket as he slid a pair of shoes on, flashing the blond a bright smile.  
  
“You can bring a book with you, just in case. I figured we’d take a picic in that one area that Gin and Kira had to threaten for,” The scientist replied, watching Nova look indecisive before plucking off the book that he had been reading. Offering his arm, Urahara led his lover out of the room and down the long hall ways.  
  
“Sounds like a lovely time,” Nova hummed, leaning into Urahara with a sweet smile, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close to the musky body. Nuzzling into the shoulder of his love, the mod soul sighed quietly as they stepped into a rather lush garden. Gin and Kira had wanted a living garden for their herbs and plants, and had gotten it after a bit of threatening and much pouting. The garden was somewhat like Uraharas training grounds, just not an area of rocks, boulders and dust. Looking around, Nova giggled quietly at the sight of a giant blanket complete with a picnic basket under of the trees.  
  
“Who set everything up for us?” the red head asked, smiling up at the blond.  
  
“I bribed Jyuushiro to make the food and called in some favors from Gin to set up the area,” Urahara admitted, delighting in the laughter from Nova. Leading the mod soul over to the blanket, the blond man made sure he was comfortable before getting comfortable himself. Pulling out the food, he served up the finger dishes occasionally feeding a few bites to Nova. Licking his fingers clean of the fruit juices, he settled back on one hand, eyes watching how his mate ate the mozzarella sticks with happy sounds of pleasure.  
  
Groaning, the blond flopped backwards, only sitting up a bit to sip his soda. Nova finished with his own dishes, finally curling up against Urahara with a soft sigh of pleasure.  
  
“I love Jyuu-sans cooking,” Nova hummed happily, trailing a hand over soft skin as he was wrapped up in warm arms. Shifting a few times, he finally settled into his lovers body, eyes sliding close as he relaxed into the other mans warmth.  
  
“I know. That’s why I begged him to make the food for us. Only the best for my lover as long as I can give it to you,” Urahara promised, getting a blinding smile from the red head.  
  
“I’m seriously spoiled by you and Ichigo. Why is that?” Nova teased, mirth filling his voice. Urahara chuckled in return, eyes loving as he stroked a hand through soft red hair.  
  
“With me, it’s because I love you so very much,” the blond hummed, watching long, pale fingers play with his haori. “With Ichigo, it’s his way of saying thank you for your help.”  
  
“So, me helping him gain his confidence and loving you means I get spoiled?” Nova asked, shifting and rubbing against Urahara, who just smirked.  
  
“Yep,” was his reply.  
  
“I can live with that,” Nova laughed, shaking his head slightly as he was pulled into a loving kiss.


	52. Cuffs 1 (Grimmjow, Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 1/  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo  
> Requested by: Yoshitaka  
> Word Count:  
> AN: Ooh! Look! Another one is done. I hope you guys enjoy the mini story about to come your way! Remember, reviews are answered (in some way). :3

Staring at the arrancar, Ichigo idly played with the cuffs around his wrists. He had been caught by Aizen when he and his friends had come to save Orihime, which had been a rather interesting twist of fate. He knew his friends had gotten free, but had also gone to some of their previously chosen hiding spots, hiding from not only Aizen but also the Shinigmai. Ichigo had figured they would have to do so eventually, but hadn't expected it to happen so soon.  
  
“So, why the paranoia, even here? You know we're not gonna kill you, Aizen trusts you for some odd reason,” Grimmjow drawled as Ichigo shifted, curling one leg under the other as a smile danced on his lips.  
  
“My grandfather was a smart man, and taught me and my sisters how to see the truth, no matter what the smoke and mirrors that are used,” Ichigo hummed, caressing the smooth metal of the cuffs. Playing with the single link, brown eyes gazed at the other man with a smile as he lent against the head board of his bed. “I'm not loyal to Soul Society, rather I'm loyal to my friends and family and only to my friends and family. Though, with family, that's a rather loose term considering who my father's father is.”  
  
“I thought you said your grandfather taught you things. It sounds as if you dislike, if not outright hate 'em,” Grimmjow said, eyes watching Ichigo closely.  
  
“I do have a mother you know. My mothers father was the one who taught us. He was a well known politician and had been raised learning how to see things for how they were instead of how they seemed,” Ichigo chirped, raising a teasing eyebrow at his current guard. “I know how Soul Society sees me. I'm a vizard and my father is one of several Shinigami that have left them, hiding in the real world. I'm one of two children that have Shinigami abilities, the rest have basic powers for something else.”  
  
“You also seem to be able to inspire loyalty in just about anyone you want to,” the blue haired arrancar drawled, trying to under the just turned man man before him.  
  
“A good friendship will always inspire loyalty because you must be loyal to them in return.Otherwise, it does not work well,” Ichigo said, eyes once more returning to the cuffs. Grimmjows eyes were drawn to them, watching long fingers carress and play with them, telling him just how much the younger man enjoyed wearing them despite what they supposedly represented. “Even if I'm here, Soul Society does nothing to help me. They either think I'm dead, being swayed over to Aizens side or that I will get free by myself. Of course, none of this will happen. I may end up working by Aizen to fix thigns, but I doubt that I will ever be a follower of his for the simple fact that I don't follow most of the time.”  
  
“So you lead? I can see that seeing as you didn't really listen to them when you were told to leave Orihime here,” Grimmjow said, raising an eyebrow when Ichigo shook his head.   
  
“No, I don't lead, nor do I follow. I teach and learn and investigate, but never do I lead,” Ichigo hummed, a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes sparkled brightly at Grimmjow. The espada shifted and crossed his legs, more then a little surprised by how the look made his limbido react. “Leading takes a lot of energy, leaving next to none to do the little things that need to be taken care of. I'm the sort of person that does all those little things.”  
  
“So, you're the driving force in a way?” Grimmjow asked as Ichigo nodded and laid down instead of sitting up in bed.   
  
“In a way,” the lithe man humme,d eyes half lidded as he gazed at the other man. Grimmjow settled back against the couch as he thought of what he knew about the red headed substitute. When he had first arrived in Soul Society, Aizen had brushed him off as an annoyance and continued on with his plan to gather the sphere from the Kuikichi brat. What he hadn't expected was for Ichigo and his group of friends to systematically make their way through the Shinigami that stood in their way.  
  
No one had expected Ichigo to be so damn strong and resourceful. After Aizen had gotten away and started to send his Arrancar to start canvasing Karakura town, most of them escaping the Shinigami attention, Ichigo had been there, watching but not attacking. He just watched, a curious look on his face, playing with what most of the Arrancar agreed was a bracelet. Even when he went up against one of them, he watched and learned about his opponent. Not that they noticed at the time.  
  
But looking back, Grimmjow could indeed see it, suprising him just a bit, but not as much as it would normally.  
  
“So, you watch. What have you learned?” the blue haired arrancar asked, Ichigo opening his eyes and gazing at the other man with a curious look in them.  
  
“What do you mean?” Ichigo hummed, lifint hi shead from the pillow.  
  
“I mean, that ever since you were caught and the cuffs there were place don you, all you've done beyond having tea with Aizen and reading a book or two, is watch everyone,” Grimmjow hummed, blue eyes watching as Ichigo sat up once more, brushing a hand through soft locks.  
  
“If you really want to know...Szayelapparo has a thing for Ishida, and I'm not saying just as an experiment. He wants Ishida as his. His lover, his mate, his bitch, however you want to say it. He just doesn't realize it,” Ichigo said, his voice soft and musing as he played with the coat that he had borrowed from aizen, his own shirt stained and the others not completely done with at the moment. “I also know that as much as you fight with Ulquiorra, you do care about the other. He does care about you to, no matter how emotionaless he seems. The same goes along with your third, Starrk. I find it cute how you three balance each other out.”  
  
Shaking his head, Grimmjow smiled and rubbed at his head, far from surprised that Ichigo had seen the three of them at one point or another. “So, what about Aizen?” he asked, eyes dancing in amusement as Ichigo laughed lowly.  
  
“I don't have to watch him to know things with him. He always tells his lover what's on his mind anyways,” Ichigo cooed, getting a bark of laughter from Grimmjow.


	53. Cuffs 2 (Aizen/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 2  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,256  
> Requested by: Liz  
> AN: Part two! I hope you enjoy this one to! Mind you, it all wraps up with the Starrk/Gin fic. Which doesn’t include smut but is nice.

He had told Grimmjow that Aizen would never lie to his lover, but that statement wasn’t completely true. Oh, the ex shinigami would never lie to him, that much was true. But they had yet to actually become lovers in the physical sense, so the term lover was a loose term at best. Granted, they had done various things together, Aizen teaching Ichigo about the sexual aspects of it to, all the dating and loving and communications.  
  
It had been quite the experience, making him smile softly to himself as he walked down the hall to the bedroom he had started to share with his mate. Finding the door he wanted, he opened it and stepped into the softly colored room. He had convinced his sweet lover to pain the room a barely there blue, softening all of the white around them. Closing the door behind him, Ichigo hummed quietly as he headed for their shared bath, a modern convince that the overlord enjoyed just as much as his men did.   
  
Ichigo was so glad that Aizen enjoyed the bathroom as much as he did, shedding his clothes, dropping them into the hamper beside the bathroom door. Closing it behind him, the red head took his shower, wondering when his lover would get around to coming to their room.   
  
Once he was done with his shower, a towel wrapped around his head, another one being used to dry his skin, Ichigo left the bathroom, finding himself surprised by his lover who was laying on the bed in nothing but a hakama.  
  
“Aizen? I thought you were still in the meeting,” Ichigo hummed, placing his towels in the hamper. Walking back into the bathroom, Aizen enjoying the sight of his sweet lovers back, he gathered his cuffs, placing them back on.   
  
“It finished early. Seeing as Soul Society still does nothing about you, we’re watching them even more closely, but there is no real new information to go over,” Aizen hummed, holding out his hand and waving Ichigo over to him. Blushing, the younger male padded over and slid onto the bed, resting his head onto Aizens shoulder as the man wrapped his arm around his waist.  
  
“So, you were able to come back earlier then planned, huh?” Ichigo asked, sliding his hand over Aizens pec, teasing a nipple as a broad hip teased the dip of his back. Humming when the hand dipped lower, stroking the cleft of his ass, the red head nipped at the nipple next to his mouth.  
  
“Indeed, sweetheart. And if you're not careful, I'll be forced to pounce,” Aizen drawled, fingers sliding lower to stroke over the others entrance. A soft mewl and a hip twitch was his reward, getting a low, husky laugh as chocolate eyes gazed up at him, glittering with lust.  
  
“But what if I do want you to pounce? I was hoping...we'd become full lovers finally,” Ichigo hummed, getting a soft smile from his mate as Aizen lent down and brushed their lips together as his other hand stroked the others cheek.  
  
“I told you, dear one, that I would always wait until you were ready for the next step,” the brunet hummed. Ichigo smiled softly and rubbed his leg against the larger mans groin, teasing him into hardness. “You know just how to arouse me just right. It still amazes me that it is so easy to get me feeling like a young man,” Aizen mused, brushing their lips together again before drawing him into a deep kiss, their tongues lazily brushing and stroking together. Ichigo mewled and pressed closer to his lover, shivering as the larger man drew him tight against his body, the two shifting onto their sides.  
  
“I try,” the smaller of the two panted as they parted, brown eyes half lidded and dark with need. Aizen purred and brushed his thumb over Ichigos bottom lip, just watching as a pink tongue came out and brushed over the pad before swollen lips sucked it into a hot mouth. Growling, the bigger man reached for the bottle of oil that they kept close for their play times before removing his thumb from the talented mouth, getting a whine.  
  
“I know you want to suck, don't worry,” Aizen soothed, getting glazed eyes gazing up at him. Sitting up, the ex-shinigami settled back, legs spread. “Suck on me, sweetling, as I open your body. I wish to feel your tongue upon me,” he instructed, smiling as Ichigo moaned and shifted so that he was face to face with his cock, ass presented just right.   
  
Opening his mouth, the lithe male held the base of Aizens cock with one hand and lapped at the tip as his mate stroked cool, slick fingers over his entrance. Humming happily, he wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled as long fingers teased the ring into relaxing and accepting the first finger.  
  
Aizen growled as his sweet lover worked his mouth over his hard length and tightened his body around the invading finger. Moving the finger in and out of the body he would soon be buried in, the older man felt the muscles open and relax as Ichigo took as much of his prick into his mouth, getting a moan of pleasure. Burying his hands into red hair, the elder of the two pressed a second finger into the lean body, feeling Ichigo press back into them.  
  
“That's it, sweetling, open up for me. Just relax and trust me to pleasure you,” Aizen cooed, eyes watching with avid interest, bouncing between the mouth that was intent on sucking his brain through his cock and the ass that squeezed his fingers, promising pleasure to blow his mind. Or what little mind the mouth left. Pressing a third finger in, the man worked his fingers in and out in the same rhythm and pace as his lovers mouth. Tugging on soft hair, Aizen finally pulled his fingers out, getting a pouting whine. “Straddle me. I'm going to let you set the pace and how fast we go,” he hummed, eyes bright with love and lust.  
  
Blushing softly, Ichigo moved so that he was straddling his mates lap, one hand taking the oil and slicking it as his other kept him balanced. Licking his lips, he made sure that   
Aizens length was covered before moving and pressing it to his stretched entrance. The man who was laying under growled happily and placed his hands on lean hips as the read head slowly slid down, encasing the hard length in tight, slick heat.  
  
Panting, the two lovers paused when Aizen was hilted, Ichigo twitched a bit from the burn and stretch from being taken for the first time. After a few moments and traded kisses, the younger male started to move up and down over his lover, the large hands helping him to move, unable to stop from the sweet sounds that his mate loved from escaping.   
  
Aizen groaned as his climax started to tighten, one hand moving down to curl around the red heads length, stroking in time with Ichigos desperate bouncing. Screaming, the slimmer male shuddered and spilled over Aizens stomach and hand as the larger man growled and shoved upwards, deep into his lover, filling him with his seed.  
  
Falling forward, Ichigo panted and mewled in the aftershocks, arching into the clean hand that stroked up and down, Aizen resting his other hand on one hip.  
  
“Soon, you make your move right?” Ichigo asked breathlessly, getting a smile.  
  
“Soon.”  
  
“Good.”


	54. Cuffs 3 (Ikkaku/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 3  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Shuuhei  
> Word count: 1,396  
> Requested by: RemyJones  
> AN: This is in the same world as Cuffs 1 and 2. The very last one will bring them all together in the long run. Enjoy.

Staring at each other, the two men played with their sake cups before them, scowls on their faces as they tried to get over the awkwardness that had haunted them the last few days. Yumichika had sighed and gotten tired of them avoiding each other, and had shoved them into a closet, locking them in with some food, alcohol and a futon that had a box they feared next to it. Ikkaku had said something about it probably holding toys and lube, causing Shuuhei to blush rather prettily.  
  
Ikkaku wouldn't admit it out loud, at least not without a lot of drink in him, but fucking Shuuhei had been rather delightful, one of the best lays outside of Yumichika. The 9th division fukutaicho wasn't loud, but the sounds he had made had been down right delicious. He hadn't known that the younger man could make such noises. And the way Shuuheis body had tightened around him, drawing him deep, trying to keep him in the willing entrance had been enough to nearly sent the bald shinigami over the edge.  
  
For Shuuehi, he had loved every moment of their night together, had enjoyed the soreness that had lingered and the memories that fueled his fantasies for days after. And it scared him to want a person that much after so long of having only the occasional lover, and never once had he bottomed with them, never feeling they were right. Oh, he had bottomed, but it had been with Tosen and had never felt like it had been with Ikkaku.   
  
“So, how the hell do ya think we'll get out of here?” Ikkaku asked after a few saucers of sake, making Shuuhei blink at him in surprise.  
  
“No idea. I have a feeling that Yumichika-san won't let us out until he's happy with how we work things out,” Shuuhei drawled, propping his head onto one hand, eyes bored as he continued to play with his sake cup. He was starting to feel the slow warmth that was working its way through his body, making him feel loose but hardly slow or sluggish. “and I have a sneaking suspicion as to what he wants us to do, the perverted pain he is.”  
  
“What do ya mean by that?” Ikkaku asked, eyeing the flush that was settling over the high cheek bones. If the man said what he wanted to hear, he was going to pounce like he'd been wanting to for the last ten minutes.  
  
“I heard him snickering about me needing to get laid and you being the best out there to do it,” Shuuhei hummed, frowning as Ikkaku smirked at him and put his sake cup aside.  
  
“Yumi-chan would know, let me tall ya,” the bald male said, gazing at Shuuhei with dark, lusty eyes. The tattooed man went stiff, eyes going wide as a flood of heat spread through his body at the look. “Now, the question is...do I have ta tie ya to the bed...or are you gonna be a good boy and let me make ya scream nice and loud?” Ikkaku purred, loving how his companions pupils dilated and a full body shiver wrack that sweet body of his.  
  
“I'll be good,” Shuuhei breathed, eyes wide as he shivered at the smug look on Ikkakus face.  
  
“I'll tie ya to the bed next time,” Ikkaku purred as he stood up, moving to the futon. Shuuhei stood and followed, eyebrows raised as he watched the other man dig through the box, pulling out a bottle of oil, finding various other toys in it.  
  
“next time?” he asked softly, sitting on the futon and leaning down to tug off his shoes. Ikkaku easily kicked off his own and smirked as he tugged off his top, dropping it to the ground.  
  
“yeah, next time. I want your sweet, tight ass around me again,” Ikkaku purred happily, reaching out and tangling his fingers in dark hair, tugging the other close. Shuuhei groaned, eyes going half lidded as his companion pulled him close, feeding his ego. “I have got to say I haven't wanted someone again and again and again since I started sleeping with Yumi-chan. I want to see you under him to, begging for more as he turns your mind to goo and then I want to see you turn the tables on him.”  
  
Shuuhei moaned, eyes nearly shut as his length throbbed in his pants, making him want, need what Ikkaku was saying. The broad man growled and smashed his lips against the tempting ones before him, nipping and sucking until they opened and allowed his tongue to slide in and remap the sweet mouth once more. Moaning, the lean man reached up and stroked a hand over the bal head as one hand grasped at a strong shoulder. Ikkaku reached down with his free hand and grabbed a lean hip, dragging his companion off the bed and into his body.  
  
Pulling away, Ikkaku licked his lips and said “Get undressed, sweet thing. I want to fuck you nice and face this time.” Shuuhei shuddered hard and bit his bottom lip, moaning around it as he pulled away from the warm body, tugging off his top and pants with shaking hands. He was surprised he was able to do anything with the sheer amount of lust that was coursing through his body, heating his body and blood. “That's good. Go ahead and lay down. I have no doubt that you're weak kneed,” the bald man hummed, eyes trailing over the sweet body before him, enjoying the lean body and the way a sheen of sweat started to cover dark skin.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Shuuhei decided to enjoy everything that was about to happen. Shifting onto his knees, he crawled towards the head of the futon, smirking at the growl that he got. Looking over his shoulder, the fukutaicho stretched his arms out, ass tilted upwards, inviting the man to come take him, to fuck him. To fulfill his promise, his fingers curling in the pillow under him.  
  
Ikkaku growled again and grabbed the oil, pouring a bit onto his hand and coating his cock. Climbing onto the futon and settling behind Shuuhei, the third seat rubbed at the tight entrance before him, easily sliding his first finger into the other man, making him leer, eyes bright.  
  
“Been playing with yourself there, sweet thing?” he growled, getting low sounds of need from Shuuhei as lean hips pressed back into his hand.  
  
“Yes,” Shuuhei moaned in answer, prompting Ikkaku to slide a second finger in with very little resistance.  
  
“Good,” the bald man growled, working his fingers in and out of the others body, spreading them open, getting Shuuheis body to relax and open for him.  
  
“Damnit, fuck me,” Shuuhei growled, rolling his hips as he looked over his shoulder once more. Ikkaku gave a low growling laugh as he slid in a third finger, making sure that the other was stretched properly. Sliding them out, the big man shifted and pressed against the flexing entrance. Smirking, he slid in slowly, feeling the little man under him give as a low moan escaped from sweet lips.  
  
Once he was completely buried, Ikkaku shifted and curled his fingers around Shuuheis straining cock, stroking once before starting a brutal pace. The man under him gasped and groaned with each hard thrust, hands clenching the pillow under his head, his cock leaking heavily. The bald man was continuously growling as he took his lover, feeling the feel of his climax, and moved harder and faster over the dark haired man.  
  
Leering at the near scream as Shuuhei came, spilling over his hand, tightening to a near painful vice around his prick, Ikkaku growled one last time and spilled deep into the other. Panting, the two fell onto the futon, still connected, not wanting to pull apart just yet. Shuuhei was sprawled on his stomach, legs spread out with Ikkaku resting between them, pressing soft kisses to his back. The dark haired man groaned lowly as his lover rolled his hips, slick sounds reaching his ears as Ikkaku rubbed and pressed as he grew hard.  
  
“I'm hardly done, sweet thing. I still have to show you that I can be slow,” Ikkaku hummed, smiling against one shoulder at the small mewl he got. Oh, he was gonna enjoy this.


	55. Cuffs 4 (Kenpachi/Renji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 4  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,135  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Renji  
> Requested by: Jade  
> AN: When I first got this pairing, I was kinda iffy since it’s rather…brain breakage here. But it turned out good! Really, really good! I hope you enjoy this!

Standing before a window, watching people run around outside, enjoying the way they worked so hard to fix things, Renji sighted quietly and brushed a bit of hair back. The war had ended with nary a whimper, surprising them all. Apparently, having Ichigo on his side had been what Aizen was looking for. The red head had turned out to be very knowledgeable of where things in Soul Society were, meaning they had found the key, found the throne and won the war while Soul Society was scrambling around, trying to find them.  
  
Those who had sworn loyalty to the bettering of Soul Society and promised not to attack Aizen or his people had been told to clean things up. The few that had held out found themselves either stripped of their rank and shinigami status or completely bound and locked up. Though, so far, only two had been locked away. Yamamoto, which had been unsurprising, but Soi-Fon had also been locked up, the ex 2nd division captain who would have done anything for her precious ‘Yoruichi-sama’.  
  
Byakuya was the only taicho to be on house arrest as he thought over his decision while the other tiachos and the fukutaichos had continued on with their normal duties. Renjis division was actually helping the 4th division and some of the others rebuild the buildings that had collapsed when Aizen had become king. They had found that some of them would need to be updated, starting with the ones that were more likely to go down with a tap, meaning divisions 12 and 11.  
  
This left Renji over seeing his divisions shinigami who working with some of the men from 12th and worrying that they would end up picking a fight with men they couldn’t win against. Leaving the window, the red head headed for Kenpachis office, nodding to a few people that he knew personally. Knocking on the door to announce himself, Renji paused as Kenpachi grunted before feeling a curl of lust slide through him and his entrance twitched needily.  
  
 _It has been a long time,_  he thought to himself ads he walked into the office, closing the door behind him. Looking up, he once more paused as Kenpachi gazed at him, his one eye glinting knowingly. There was lust, not even concealed, sending a rush of heat through him. Not even stopping to think, REnji locked the door as he licked his lips.  
  
“Taicho,” he husked, watching thin lips curl in a smug smirk.   
  
“Talk to Ichigo?” Kenpachi rumbled, Renji nodding as he walked over and knelt down before the desk.  
  
“I did. He promised to come spar and chat with you, Ikkaku and Yumi once the building revisions here are done,” Renji replied as Kenpachi shifted to lean back, one of the few taichos preferring floor pillows and a low table for his office. It meant that the area was comfortable and a lot of fun for the activities that Renji was hoping for. A shiver dancing down his back as Kenpachi smirked at him, legs moving so that he was more comfortable. Shifting, Renji crawled over to the large man, stopping before he actually touched the larger man. Laughing, the 12th division taicho reached out and snapped the tie hold back red hair, watching as it spilled loose and luscious.  
  
“Been a while since you’ve come to me. Why is that?” Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow as Renji blushed lightly.  
  
“I ended up dating Byakuya for a while. We found that we didn’t work. Then I had a hard on for Ichigo,” Renji admitted a Kenpachi ran his fingers through his hair. “It didn’t feel right to cheat on Byakuya or come to you when there was every chance of me screaming anothers name.”  
  
“So thoughtful, even though you know I fuck others, my dear red head,” the spiked male growled, pleased by the soft blush that darkened.  
  
“yeah, but you never once insulted me by growling anothers name. I know for a fact that I’m the only red head that you call by name,” Renji purred, leaning into the hand, eyes half closed in pleasure. “I also know that Byakuya also cheated on me, with you. I went to his home after he had left you and found his clothes that smelled like you, a few times actually,” he continued, whining when the bigger man tugged on his hair. “I don’t blame you. No one knew about me and him. Did he ever talk about us?”  
  
“No, not really. But as he told me, he just wanted to be fucked, that his lover didn’t please him,” Kenpachi said bluntly, frowning at the hurt that flashed through Renjis eyes. “Renji, he’s a prissy bastard that wants to fuck all the bad boys, the ones who aren’t worth a lick. He thought he’d find that in you but it turned out you came out of the lower pits with a shining soul. He didn’t want that because he didn’t think you can fuck like a whore.”  
  
“But you think I can huh?” Renji asked, lips quirking upwards as Kenpachi tugged him close, running a thumb over his bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
“I know you can. You have a mouth made for sin and a body that moves for sex. But you ain’t a whore, you’re my slut. You beg for my cock to split you open and fill you. That’s why you’re also so eager to fall into my bed for me,” Kenpachi growled yanking Renji close, one hadn coming down to cup the others ass, squeezing as the red head moaned wantonly. “I want you to suck my cock. Then youw ill go to my room, pull out the toys you want to use and make sure that we have enough lube to play. Tehn I want you to clean yourself with your special oil. I want to taste you. After that, eat something,” the large male growled, watching as Renji shivered and mouthed his way down his chest.  
  
“And you’ll be doing?” Renji asked as he easily pulled Kenpachis hakama open, greeting the hard cock with a happy, warm, wet tongue and mouth. Sucking the large man the way he liked, the r ed head looked up as he waited.   
  
“Finish some paper work and make sure we won’t be bugged,” Kenpachi grunted. Letting the smaller male happily sucke and lick, the large man just watched, already planning on how to rub it in, to show, that Renji fucked like a whore with the right person. As he came and Renji quickly swallowed his spend, the man knew what to do. He could get his red head to agree to anything after all, and no laws about fucking in back alleys when the prissy one was around had been made.


	56. Cuffs 5 (Starrk/Gin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 5  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,125  
> Pairing: Starrk/Gin  
> Requested by: Ane  
> AN: One more after this! I think. For the moment at least. Nothing sexual here, just lots of…suggestions. :3
> 
> And there is a reason why I tend to randomly list what I have requested. Here’s the list again.
> 
> And MV, I took on those pairings because I enjoyed writing them and want to.

He watched as Kenpachi once more stalked after Renji, the red head blushing as headed to the newest meeting. It had interested Starrk the first time he had seen the 11th division taicho stalking his much shorter lover. Gin had been with him, talking about what had gone on since they had won the war and had started to change things around. Though, hearing about how Aizen and Ichigo had started to go at it like rabbits hadn’t been what he had wanted to hear.  
  
“Renji-kun being stalked again?” Gin asked as he stood next to the Espada, silver hair glinting in the sun. Starrk looked up at the man and smirked a bit, brushing a bit of his own hair back before scratching at his goatee with a hum.  
  
“Yeah. Seems as if Kenpachi ain’t gonna let go now that he has him,” the lanky male drawled, standing up from where he had been lounging and watching people walk about. “I take it I have to be at this Kukichi guys decision huh?” he asked, getting a low hum.  
  
“Ya. Aizen wants all of us there. I have a feeling the boy will agree readily to swearing loyalty to Soul Society just to get the chance to try and get fucked by Kenpachi once more, though I think he will get quite the surprise when he is rejected,” Gin purred, hands sliding to hide in his sleeves.  
  
“Let me guess, he fucked up when he was with the red head?” Starrk asked, getting a look. “Me and Kenpachi have talked a few times over sake.”  
  
“I see. You two are getting close, aren’t ya?” Gin asked teasingly, eyes sparkling as the Espada sent him a dry look, straightening his clothes.  
  
“There’s not much else to do beyond spar, drink and watch people run around. Though I would really like to stop running into couples fucking in the damn hallways,” Starrk grumped, frowning slightly and brushing a bit of his hair back again.  
  
“Ya’re just grouchy cause ya haven’t gotten laid lately. Who do ya usually fuck? Uli-chan?” Gin teased some more, getting snorted at as he nodded, walking along with Yumichika, the two talking about kimonos and the festival that Ichigo had convinces Aizen to have to help bring the people together and stimulate spending. Gin smiled at the sight of his sweet fukutaicho being a lot more happy and comfortable, no one pointing the finger now.  
  
Running across Ikkaku and Shuuhei as they dropped off forms, the four went to the meeting, Shuuhei drawing Starrk into a conversation about the changes that had been going on in Soul Society. They continued to talk about them, even as they walked into the meeting room, Byakuya standing in the middle of it. Most of those who were there wasn’t paying attention to the dark haired noble, while Renji wasn’t looking at him, instead, blushing lightly as Kenpachi leered at him.  
  
“Stop leering,” Starrk drawled, breaking off his conversation with Shuuhei for a moment, giving the large man a bored look, getting a snort.   
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Kenpachi growled, eyes sparkling brightly at the other man. They both watched as Byakuya barely narrowed his eyes at the red head who just gazed at him with a cool look, eyebrow quirking at the look. Starrk, Gin and Kenpachi felt amusement curl through them as the 6th division fukutaicho dismissed the noble with one look.  
  
“Oh, he has a pair of balls on him,” Starrk drawled, eyes bright with his amusement, making sure only his companions could hear his words.   
  
“Renji doesn’t take being screwed over by anyone, no matter what their station. During the academy training he nearly ruined someone who tried to use him,” Shuuhei drawled, lips twitching. Gin, Starrk and Kenpachi all looked at him, smirking slightly at the information. “What? He’s a Rukigon mutt, raised on the streets with people trying to fuck him over. He gets twitchy,” the fukutaicho snorted, Ikkaku smirking next tohim.  
  
“I suppose the noble brat is figuring that out now,” Gin drawled, delighting in the fact that Byakuya was getting fucked over in the relationship department. He rather disliked the snob and hoped that Aizen also fucked him over in the career department to. Starrk just sent an amused look at his sometimes lover, knowing exactly what was going on in his mind.  
  
“Behave there, Gin, and we’ll go celebrate Byakuyas life being fucked once more,” Starrk growled in one delicate ear, a glint of violet his reward.  
  
“What if it’s not?” Gin asked in return as Aizen and Ichigo finally arrived, the red head perching on a smaller throne like chair and opening a specialized laptop to take notes.  
  
“We’ll still celebrate just because his love life is fucked and most everyone here knows about his serious fumble,” came the smug reply. Gin laughed a bit, the rest of the Espada arriving finally.  
  
“Think Uli-chan will come and play with us?” Gin asked, sending a look to the green eyed Espada, Ulquiorras face reveling nothing.  
  
“More then likely. He hasn’t been getting laid lately either,” Starrk drawled sending a look towards his fellow Espada.  
  
“If you two are done planning on how to ravish Uliquiorra, please let us start the meeting,” Aizen said, smiling at the small group and how hard the 4th Espada tried to keep the blush off of his very pale face.  
  
“Yes, taicho,” Gin drawled, getting a scatter of laughter, most everyone more then used to the way the meetings went by then. Byakuya just looked on in mild distaste.  
  
In the long run, Byakuya swore loyalty to Soul Society and to never attack someone who had also sworn loyalty. He had also been moved as taicho of the 6th division to taicho of the 3ed, Renji taking over as the taicho of the 6th, a few others being moved or promoted. After the meeting was over, they scattered, Renji heading for the 11th with Kira, Shuuhei, Knepachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika as Byakuya headed for his new division.  
  
Starrk, Gin and Ulquiorra stayed behind for a few moments, talking about what they suspected would happen to Bykauya with Ichigo and Aizen. The youngest had promised to speak with Kenpachi about his plans and how far to push, already knowing how to break the noble of his shell and mold him to what they would need him to be in the long run.  
  
After that chat, the three left the meeting room, Ulauiorra promising to meet them later before he headed off. Starrk and Gin smirked at each other before the leaner man reached up, tugged on a piece of dark hair and took off, leading the Arrancar on a chase across Soul Society.


	57. Cuffs 6 (Hitsugaya/Hana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuffs 6  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Hitsugaya/Hanatoru  
> Word Count: 1,213  
> Requested by: HazankoVoid  
> AN: So, last of the past written stories that I had waiting for me while other bunnies molested my mind. Enjoy and yes, I’m working on the other stories, just got to wait for them. For now, I go work on my chapter stories.

Gazing out over his division, Hitsugaya swirled his tea around in his cup, eyes dark in thought. His fukutaicho was on suspension at the moment, having gotten drunk and trying to attack Gin in her drunken state. Not that the ice wielder really cared since Hanatoru Yamada had replaced Matsamoto, and was doing his job well.  
  
The little dark haired man knew how to do his paperwork quickly and well, made tea for no other reason but to have some and even trained with the division, surprising many. Hitsugaya wasn't the least bit surprised seeing as, even in the 4th, you had to keep a certain standard of training to keep a 7th seat position and also as an emergency squad taicho. Hana was smart, good at his job and Hitsugaya wanted to keep him as his fukutaicho.  
  
Sipping at the well made tea, the teal haired man smiled gently at the sight of a dark head laying on the paperwork that Hanatoru had been trying to organize from what Matsamoto had done. He had left late the night before and had been in early that morning, worrying Hitsugaya. But about two hours ago, the small healer had finally passed out over his paperwork, occasionally shifting so that he was more comfortable.   
  
It was adorable and the ice wielder would never admit to thinking that about the other man.  
  
Pulling out the forms for replacing his fukutaicho, feeling a burst of happiness that all of the forms that they used were being shifted to easier styles, he picked up a pen and started to neatly fill it out, having to add an extra piece of paper when it came to explaining just why he was asking for a transfer of his fukutaicho and why he wanted Hanatoru. Not that he would send off the paper to Aizen and Ichigo until he talked to the small male about the transfer. He wouldn't make him do anything that he wasn't comfortable with after all. That would just leave him with an unhappy fukutaicho after all.  
  
Setting aside the filled out paperwork, making sure that it wouldn't get mixed up with the rest of it, Hitsugaya settled in to do the rest, the sounds of feet occasionally padding past barely making a dent on his thoughts. The sounds of snuffling and other soft sounds of someone waking up did interrupt them, drawing his eyes over to Hanatoru, who was rubbing at one eye as he yawned and gazed back at the taicho, getting a smile.  
  
“Feel better?” Hitsugaya asked teasingly, getting a soft blush from the young healer as he stretched.  
  
“Sorry about falling asleep. I wasn't expecting to do that on you,” Hanatoru said softly, smiling sheepishly as Hitsugaya waved one hand.  
  
“I figured you would drop eventually. You've been working quite a bit, late nights and early mornings,” the young taicho said, wrinkling his nose at the now cold tea in his cup. Standing up, he moved to the small kitchen area that all taicho offices had, getting rid of the cold tea and setting about making fresh tea for the both of them. He could hear Hanatoru shuffle through the papers on his desk, followed by a drawer opening and closing.  
  
Walking out with two cups, Hitsugaya gave Hanatoru his cup, smiling in return to the one he got from the kneeling male. Sitting at his desk, he idly sipped his own tea and finished the piece of paper work before him. Turning to watch the other male as he re-filed paper work, he found himself enjoying the delicate movements of his temporary fukutaicho. He could come to enjoy the quietly confident movements and the way Hana was confident without being over bearing about his skills.  
  
“Hanatoru-san, I have a question about something,” Hitsugaya finally said, placing his pen to the side as Hanatoru looked over the top of his tea cup, papers in his other hand.  
  
“Hitsugaya-taicho?” the smaller male prompted, placing the paper into a folder and giving the other man his full attention.  
  
“I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming my new fukutaicho. I've been looking for a new one since before the war started, but wit h the war it was put on hold for the last 3 years,” Hitsugaya hummed, explaining it a bit at the curious look he got. “I'm tired of dealing with Matsamoto. She's unbelievably lazy and a pain in my ass. She does just enough to keep her place as a fukutaicho and to keep up her training, but as you can see, it made a lot of work to straighten the mess out. You alone have fixed about a sixteenth of what needs to be fixed but I don't really have a lot of people to spare to fix things. It doesn't help that we have to scan things into the computer systems, in order,” he grumped, getting a soft smile from Hanatoru.  
  
“I don't mind doing it. There's not a lot of work since the forms have been simplified,” Hanatoru promised, getting a smile from the other man and a nod. “I also figured out how she filed. She pretty much just stuck it behind the last file, so it's in chronological order, just not by subject.”  
  
“That's good. But you didn't answer my question about becoming my fukutaicho,” Hitsugaya teased, getting a blush as the small male played with his tea cup.  
  
“I think I would be honored to, but what about my place in the 4th?” the healer asked, raising an eyebrow at Hitsugaya who smiled.  
  
“You told me that the 8th seat was good at his job and had trained with you for the rescue squad and what it means to lea it,” Hitsugaya mused, getting a nod from Hana. “If you want to, we can speak with Unohana-san about transferring to be my fukutaicho.”  
  
“What would happen to Matsamoto?” Hanatoru asked, placing a pile of papers into a box marked ‘Lost and MIAs’. There were quite a few pieces due to the fact that each was a detailed report and investigative notes.   
  
“She’d end up going to work under either Aburma-taicho or Shuuhei-taicho,” Hitsugaya returned as Hanatoru closed the box, writing something on the top of the box, most likely dates and notes about the contents.   
  
“Which would make her a 3ed or a 4th seat instead of a fukutaicho,” Hana mused, putting the box aside and standing up with his now empty tea cup.  
  
“She’s going to lose it anyways, especially after this latest idiocy she’s pulled. I can’t deal with her, so she would be transferred anyways,” Hitsugaya soothed as he watched the dark haired man move to the small kitchenette and pour a fresh cup of tea. Turning to the teal haired man, he held the tea pot up in a silent offer, his taicho holding out his cup. “Thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” Hanatoru hummed as he poured the tea and contemplated the offer by the ice wielder. “Alright, I’ll do it,” he finally said, smiling as Hitsugaya grabbed the forms and signed them before calling for his third seat, sending them off for the day.  
  
“Come on, let’s go out and celebrate,” Hitsugaya hummed, smiling at his soon to be fukutaicho.


	58. Colds (Shunsui/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Colds   
> Parts: 1/2  
> Pairing: Shunsui/Shuuhei  
> Requested by: Anon on AFF.net  
> Word count: 1,063  
> AN: Okay, so I’m back on to posting these every Friday as I type them up! So, enjoy this one and remember to send me lots of love.
> 
> Also, this one will be followed up by a Starrk/Ichigo called Colds 2, which is in the same verse.

Snickering quietly, Shunsui sat down on the bed and patted at the lump under the covers, getting a soft growl of displeasure. Pulling the blanket down enough to see a tattooed cheek and blurry eyes, the long haired man raised an eyebrow and smoothed down said dark hair.  
  
“Good morning Hisagi,” Shunsui hummed, watching Shuuhei groan and close his eyes once more. Running a large hand over the others forehead, he sighed at the extra warmth that he found there. “I knew I should have picked you up from the campus, but you had to insist that you were just fine. Even with that nasty storm that hit,” he scolded his much younger fiancé, getting a slight pout from the young man.  
  
“I know. I thought it would hold out long enough for me to get to Starrks and Ichigos place,” Shuuhei replied, leaning into the other mans hand. “Ichigo got caught on the way home from dropping off his newest art assignment. He’s probably just as miserable as I am.”  
  
“And probably has his own lover fussing over him. Be glad that I work from home,” the older man teased, getting up and off the bed and heading for the kitchen. Shuuhei sat up slowly as he watched his lover move with sleepy, dazed eyes.Pulling the blanket up to sit around his shoulders, he settled in to think about the bigger man nad how they had met.  
  
Shunshui had been a guest speaker at Shuuheis Creative Writing class, a day where it was threatening to rain, just as it had the day before. But It had started when the class had let out instead of holding off long enough for Shuuhei to get home, making him have to choose between calling a cab or walking home since Starrk was working for another four hours.  
  
Shunshui had offered him a ride, going out of his way to drop him off. After that, they had gotten together to get to know each other and from there they had become lovers. It had been so very natural for the two of them. And now they were engaged, living together quite happily, and Shuuhei was sick after being caught in a storm.   
  
Shunsui walked back into their bedroom carrying a tray of tea and soup brother that shuuhei knew Ichigos younger sisters had made for the cold season.   
  
“Soup huh? I take it you defrosted it last night,” Shuuhei teased, getting a smug look from his older lover. “Wipe the smugness of your face. All you did was heat the broth without burning it. I still don’t trust you in the kitchen, especially not with the way you covered it in sauce the last time. How you got red sauce on all the walls and the floor I will never know,” he grumped. Shunsui smiled sheepishly at his lover, remembering that incident quite well.  
  
“I’ll call Starrk and Ichigo, see if Starrk is willing to make some chicken soup for you if I paid for the ingredients,” Shunsui mused, watching Shuuhei slowly eat, occasionally stopping as if he was going to cough or sneeze before continuing to eat. “Let me grab some saltines,” he said, standing up once more. The tattooed male smiled as the bigger man headed for the kitchen once more, muttering about what he would need to have delivered from the store and wondering if their friends would answer the phone.  
  
Shaking his head, Shuuhei went back to his soup, enjoying the gentle flavors, thanking every deity that Yuzu always made extra during the colder months. It meant there was always base for soups, soups for when they didn’t want to cook and broth when they got sick. He would have to send Yuzu a card and something nice in thanks once he got better. And next time he saw a damn storm cloud, he would drag his lover away from whatever he was working on. Shunsui walked in with a box of saltines in his hands and stopped in the doorway, enjoying the soft look his sweet lovers face. It was soft, telling the writer that Shuuhei was thinking about someone he cared about and was probably making plans for something. There was a bit of sweat and a light blush across his cheeks from the fever that was not that bad, but still worried him. The dark eyes were lost in thought, making the long haired man wonder what was going on in the others head. Moving from the door, he broke his fiancés train of thought by sitting down next to him.  
  
“Here, crackers as promised,” Shunsui chirped happily, handing over a thing of crackers, watching as his mate smiled and opened the wrapping with a crinkle.   
  
“Thank you,” Shuuhei hummed, dipping a cracker into the soup before eating it with a hum of pleasure. Shunsui leant back on one hand, watching the younger male slowly eat his way through a few crackers and the rest of the broth. Soon Shuuhei was yawning over his tray, blinking a few times with wide eyes, making the older man laugh and remove the tray, putting it aside for the moment.  
  
“You should get some more sleep,” Shunsui hummed quietly, eyes soft and loving as Shuuhei looked up at the other man with a sleepy look. Getting the lean man to lay back on the bed, covering him with the blanket, Shunsui smiled and made sure that his lover was comfortable before leaving the bedroom with the tray, placing it on one counter.  
  
Putting the left over broth away to heat later, Shunsui cleaned the dishes up before putting them and the saltines away. Finished with that, he called up Starrk and Ichigo, getting the lazy man to agree to make chicken soup, promising to have the food sent to the apartment. Getting off the phone with his friends, he called the store and ordered said food, sending some of it towards Stark and Ichigo for the soup.  
  
Finished with that, he gathered his laptop and phone and headed back into the bedroom. Settling onto the bed, Shunsui smoothed dark hair down as Shuuhei turned over and curled closer to his mate, nuzzling into his hip. Laughing lowly, the writer continued to write on his current book, this one all about two men who met on a story day and fell in love.


	59. Colds 2 (Starrk/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Colds 2  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Starrk/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,126  
> Requested by: Bethany  
> AN: And…another one! This one is fluffy with a hint of smutty thoughts. :3

He was a lazy ass, but he couldn’t complain, not really. He had known Starrk from high school, the older of the two gradating the year before him. After he had graduated, Ichigo had moved into Starrks apartment after the mans roommate had gotten engaged and moved out.  
  
What he hadn’t expected was the way he had ended up taking over keeping the apartment clean while Starrk went to class, seeing as Ichigos classes were online and he worked weekends at his fathers’ clinic. Starrk worked during the day as for a work credit thing, but he also lived off of his families’ money.  
  
Not to say that Starrk didn’t do his part in keeping the apartment neat, he did. He was just lazy, usually doing something that just required him to stand there and wash, like dishes. Occasionally Ichigo would come home and find the apartment cleaned and laundry separated for later wash, his roommate snoring on the couch while a movie played on the T.V.  
  
It was one such scene that he walked into after a busy day at the clinic, making Ichigo shake his head and a smile dance on his lips. He had to admit that Starrk had wonderful timing when it came to not being lazy and that single fact continued to fuel his crush on the dark haired business undergraduate.  
  
Dropping his bag off in his room, Ichigo grabbed a bottle of tea, noting that the shopping for the week had been done before settling down with the laundry to shift through. His roommate was good about separating, but ask him to pre-treat a stain and you’d end up getting a blank look from the main. Loosing himself in the work, the red head didn’t even notice when Starrk woke up and watched the way his long fingers moved over the clothes, checking and treating stains as he found them.  
  
“I figured you’d wait to do that after you relaxed,” Starrk finally said, getting a squeak from Ichigo who was working some stain remover into what looked like lipstick.  
  
“I don’t have any clean clothes. It’s been nuts at work and my art class started on acrylics,” Ichigo huffed, holding up the shirt with a curious look. “Who jumped you this time?” he asked, Starrk eyeing the stain with a hum.  
  
“Some little male. Don’t know his name, could care less,” Starrk drawled, settling back into watch Ichigo rub at the spot with a small brush and watered down laundry soap.  
  
“One of these days you’ll end up dating one of your fan boys,” Ichigo teased as he tossed the treated shirt onto a pile. Starrk just snorted and smirked when he got a curious look.  
  
“They don’t interest me. To damn squealy, just like a girl. If I’m gonna date a woman, I want the damn curves that comes with one,” Starrk explained, waving a hand back and forth. “But with guys, I like them with a bit of fire in ‘em. I want to walk out of my bedroom, feeling smug and bruised, knowing that I fucked a little spit fire into a mindless pile of happy. “He smirked, enjoying the way the lean body shifted as a blush overtook a soft face.  
  
“Pervert,” Ichigo huffed, sending Starrk a pouting glare as he continued to separate the clothing, getting a rumbling laugh from the brunet.  
  
“You can’t tell me that not of your boyfriends have ever pinned you down and made you beg for it,” Starrk replied, going still when Ichigo did, a dark blush over taking the softer one. “You have got to be joking me. You have dated some of the so called best lovers out there.”  
  
“The rumors are wrong about their so called poweress,” Ichigo snorted, going through clothes as an excuse to not look at Starrk.  
  
“Grimmjow. I’ve seen how big he was, he was a good size,” Starrk said, sitting up, mind whirling.  
  
“I was lucky to get off before him. He had no stamina nad he was vanilla,” was the prompt reply as the red head shook out a shirt.  
  
“Renji?” Starrk asked, almost afraid to ask.  
  
“So vanilla that we didn’t ‘fuck’. We ‘made love’,” Ichigo snorted, tossing a shirt onto another pile. “I couldn’t’ get it as hard as I wanted. Kenpachi was okay, but a bit to eager. I don’t mind some barely enough stretching, but I need more then a damn finger,” he growled, huffing and pouting.  
  
“You haven’t gotten laid since you moved here, have you?” Starrk asked after a few minutes of silence between them. Ichigo shook his head, nearly pouting at that reminder. It didn’t help that every time Starrk went out and got lucky he had a very vivid day dream that always ended with him pulling out the toys to play with.  
  
“No. I’m either doing homework, hanging with friends, cleaning or working. I don’t have any interest in going out and trying to find someone who knows what they’re doing in and out of the bed,” Ichigo huffed, continuing to sort the laundry as they both fell silent again. Finishing with the sorting and pre-treating, the younger of the two stood up, Starrk watching the tight ass that he dreamt about. Standing up, he quickly followed after, enjoying the way Ichigo bent over to put a new piece of clothing into the washer. Waiting until he closed the lid, the lanky man slinked up behind him and rested his fingers on lithe hips, nuzzling into the spot behind Ichigos ear.  
  
“So, Ichi, what do you say I show you how sex is really supposed ta be?” he asked, nearly purring as the lean body went stiff, inadvertently brushing that sweet ass against his groin.   
  
“I don’t do one night stands,” Ichigo said, his voice husky and rich. Starrk laughed lowly, tongue slipping out to lap at the sweet skin there.  
  
“Not offering one night. Offering a forever if you want,” Starrk hummed, smiling again as Ichigo relaxed against him.  
  
“Does this offer include monogamy and dates?” Ichigo asked, enjoying the way the long arms curled around his waist, pulling him close to the deceptively lean body.  
  
“Yes, it does,” Starrk returned, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was so willing to stay in his arms.  
  
“Then I can do that. But you’re not getting any for a while yet. I want to date. I missed just dating,” Ichigo said, smirking at the moan of displeasure.  
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll be a good boy as long as I can kiss you all I want,” the lanky man said, getting a smile and a nod.  
  
“I can do that. I Like kissing,” Ichigo purred, getting a laugh and a nod before he was kissed mindless.


	60. Thoughts and Smut 3 (Kira/Gin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thoughts and Smut 3  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 1,552   
> AN: Ahh, yes, another story, another one done. I’m still editing things heavily and waiting to see what my beta says about my other mini story and the such. Yeah, enjoy this. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“She’s growin’ up rather fast, ain’t she?” Gin drawled from behind Kira as they watched Ichigo’s and Aizen’s daughter run off to her parents with a squeal of happiness.

 

“She is,” Kira chuckled with a smile, blue eyes half lidded as he smiled softly after the small girl. “It’s amazing that she’s aging a lot like Ichigo-san did before his chain broke.

 

“Yep,’ Gin chuckled, lips pulling into a smile as he drew Kira close to his body with an arm around his waist. “Do ya want a babe?” he asked in curiosity, looking over Kira’s shoulder as he blushed lightly.

 

“Maybe. I think that new souls can only be welcomed after so much time,” Kira hummed, smiling as he turned his head, catching a flash of red before it disappeared once more. “I do know that Ichigo-san has been talking about having another eventually. If we end up having one, perhaps they would end up good friends,” he teased, getting a rich chuckle.

 

“Perhaps. Come on, darlin’, let’s head on home. We’re free for the day,” Gin said, moving to stand next to Kira, arm still wrapped around his waist.

 

“Are we now?” Kira asked, his eyebrow hiked upwards before he turned towards their office, making Gin follow after. “We’ll just have to see about that, now won’t we?”

 

“Aww, but that’s no fun,” Gin pouted, not really stopping Kira, smiling at how strong willed the bond man was even after all of the finger pointing after their betrayal.

 

 Though Gin did worry about the dark looks that were sent Kira’s way by Hitsugaya. The young taicho always thought that he wasn’t being watched when he glared at Kira, but someone was always watching him. Always. If things kept going the way they were, they would need to do something about the little ice wielder soon.

 

Once they stepped inside of the office, Kira eyed the two desks, finding them cleared of all paperwork. Moving further into the room, he checked the small bedroom that was more closet then room, finding it empty beyond the bed, a bottle of warming sake and their usual overnight bag that contained things to clean up with along with their lube.

 

“Gin, you planned this,” Kira scolded, turning around to face his lover, hands on his hips. Gin just smiled, locking the door behind them and walking over to him, replacing Kira’s hands with his, coaxing him back into the bedroom.

 

“Maybe. You have been workin’ so hard, lover, that I thought you deserved some time to relax and to get happy. And for us to reconnect in a memorable way,” Gin said, finally just picking Kira up with a smirk and a chuckle. Laying the man down onto the bed, he crawled in over the lean body as he laid his arms over his head. Smirking, Gin ran his eyes over his lover’s body, taking in the barely there hint of collar bone and chest that rose and fell with each breath that was getting heavier, faster.

 

Licking his lips, Gin laid over Kira’s body and sealed their lips together, just sliding and pressing chastely. Kira sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans shoulders as he opened his legs to allow his lover’s body to lay between them. The two men took the time to indulge in their kisses, tongues slowly coming into play, tasting and brushing before they pulled apart to take in shallow breaths followed by deeper ones.

 

Their lips met again as their hands joined in on their play, dancing over smooth skin barely exposed and black cloth that hid away muscles and spots that got delightful responses from their partner.

 

Pulling away, Gin sat up on his knees, pulling Kira up onto his own, tugging at the obi. Loosening the strip of cloth, he was finally able to push off Kira’s top, long fingers smoothing over darker then his own skin, watching goosebumps rise upwards over the soft skin. Kira shrugged off his top and under top, moving to do the same to Gin, tossing them to the floor. His lover chuckled lowly and gently pushed him back onto the bed and reached out to grab the sake bottle. Popping the top, he poured some of the fragrant liquid onto Kira’s chest and leant over to lap it up, making sure to get every drop of it.

 

The soft sighs of pleasure fueled Gin’s own pleasure and lust as he once more poured some of the sake onto his lover’s chest. Bending down again, he worked his tongue worked over pebbled nipples and twitching muscles, feeling Kira straining length press against his hakama.

 

“So hard for me already, Kira-chan,” Gin chuckled, getting a whimper of need from the laid out man. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of ya,” he promised as he poured a trail down the heaving stomach, quick to follow after it.

 

Sucking the sake out of Kira’s belly button, he tugged his mates hakama down, shoving them off of the bed as long, sword calloused hands moved over his shoulders, one burying in his lavender-silver hair to tug on it lightly.

 

“More, yeah?” Kira growled, eyes narrowed. Gin smirked as his own hand curled around the slim cock and stroked slowly, Kira’s hips lifting up and off the bed as he groaned.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give ya more,” Gin chuckled, his eyes bright as he reached out to grab their bag, finding the bottle of lube as his hand cupped Kira’s balls. Popping the top, he tipped the bottle over to pour a bit over the length before him, pouring more over the twitching entrance exposed to his heated gaze.

 

Smirking, he once more curled his hand around the prick and started to stroke as his other hand moved lower to tease the hole with his fingers.

 

“Gin,” Kira whined as he writhed under the touches. Gin chuckled lowly and pushed one finger into the grasping body, crooking it to find the little nub that he knew oh so well. The gasping groan he got was music to his ears, sending heat through his body, his cock twitching in his hakama.

 

“That’s it, lover, enjoy yourself, let me open you up for my length,” Gin purred as he worked a second finger into Kira’s body. Scissoring them, he worked to get his mate open, ready to be taken again. Kira rolled his hips up into the fingers, moaning and growling his pleasure as he tried to pull the fingers into his body and keep them there. Gin just chuckled and slipped a third finger in, the body around them twitching as the sprawled male whined.  “Calm down, lover, relax.”

 

“I know,” Kira groaned, getting used to the feeling again. Despite all of the sex that they had, Kira was still tight enough to have to stretch whenever they came together. Feeling the burn dissipate, he moaned and rolled his hips down into the fingers. Gin smirked and started to move his fingers in and out of the tight body, feeling the muscles relax under his ministrations.

 

His cock throbbed in time with his thudding heart beat, wanting to be buried in his lover’s body, feeling the sweet body suck him in and accept him happily.

 

“There you are, Kira. All relaxed and pulling my fingers in,” Gin hummed as Kira once more started to writhe with the fingers that were fucking hi m open. Smirking some more, Gin spread his fingers once more before pulling them out, getting a protesting sound from his lover. “Shush, little lover, I know what you need,” he soothed, coating his cock with some of the lube before pressing against the stretched entrance and pushing inwards, drawing moans from the both of them. Taking a deep breath in before pulling out of the grasping body, he slid back in, growling and starting to thrust in and out of his lover a steady pace, the sounds of pleasure that escaped them both filling the air around them.

 

Hitching one of Kira’s legs up onto his shoulder, Gin curled his fingers around the heavily leaking cock that bounced with each of his thrusts and started to stroke the hard length. Kira moaned, long and loud, his back bowing upwards as he jerked with his climax, his cum slicking his stomach and Gin’s hand. The slim man above him snarled and slammed hard into the twitching body and spilled into his mate, claiming the younger man once more.

 

Going limp under his lover, Kira mewled happily, eyes closed as Gin slowly pulled out with a hiss. Chuckling, Gin grabbed a wash cloth and gently cleaned the other man up gently. Cleaning himself up and tossing the washcloth to the side, he poured two saucers of sake as his lover slowly sat up and took his saucer.

 

“So very sweet,” Kira husked, smiling at his gentle lover and leaning against the deceptively lean body.

 

“I try. I have much to make up for you after all,” Gin mused, cupping Kira’s cheek.

 

“No you don’t,” Kira protested.

 

“Yes, I do. After all I left you alone, so I have much to make up for,” Gin said, the two coming together in a kiss, their sake cups forgotten on the floor next to them.


	61. Somebody I Used to Know 1 (Shuuhei/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Somebody I Used to Know  
> Collection: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Shuuhei/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,594  
> AN: Ahhh, another one posted. Yes, I’m editing and posting other things. I should have the new Mini Story written and posted soon.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sitting before a fire that danced in Shuuhei’s fireplace, a song that fit his situation oh so well playing in the background, Ichigo sighed and looked down at the photo album that held his past. Stroking over the front, he groaned at the thought of what he was about to do before looking up, catching his sweet lover leaning against the sill of the living room door.  
  
Shuuhei was wearing nothing more than a pair of sleep pants that rode low on his lean hips, leaving his strong, well muscled body bare to the world. Ichigo briefly thanked the gods that his lover was thinner but so much more stronger than his last lover. He also had more scars, most of them from fights against hollows, the most prominent ones being those that ran down over one eye.  
  
“I thought that I had left you naked and sleeping off that last blow job,” Ichigo teased a sweet smile on his lips.  
  
“Well,” Shuuhei chuckled, stroking his chin, “I woke up and reached out to tease your hole to open up for me so I could start a lovely, slow spoon fuck but you weren’t there in bed with me.” He loved the soft blush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks.  
  
“Shuuhei,” Ichigo whined, feeling the way his body reacted, cock and entrance twitching with the words.  
  
“So, what are you doing?” Shuuhei asked, coming to sit down next to his lover, Ichigo leaning into him with a sigh as they both looked at the photo album.  
  
“Saying goodbye to someone that I thought I used to know,” Ichigo admitted and flipping open the photo album over, showing a picture of him and IChigo. The background was the Kurosaki living room and they were sprawled out on the couch, Ichigo resting against his bigger companion. It seemed as if they hadn’t even realized that the picture had been taken.  
  
“I knew that you and Renji had been close once, but I didn’t know that you two had been that close,” Shuuhei said, tone surprised as Ichigo removed the picture and date marker, tossing them both into the fire.  
  
“Yeah, no one knew. We didn’t hide it but we never told anyone either,” Ichigo admitted, flipping the page.  
  
“No wonder you were so hurt when it came out that Renji and Kuchiki-taicho was dating,” the tattooed man hummed. Ichigo smirked sadly, tossing three more pictures into the crackling flames before replying.  
  
“He broke up with me just an hour before, by a fucking text message, and then he and Byakuya admitted to having dated for a month before they came out as a couple,” he said. Shuuhei made a sound of displeasure, nuzzling into soft red-orange locks. “So now you know why I was so hesitant when you asked me out that first time. I have to say that I’m really glad that you kept asking me.”  
  
“So am I,” Shuuhei chuckled, wrapping his arm around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him close with a smile.   
  
“You’re a goof sometimes,” Ichigo chuckled, moving his head to press a kiss against Shuuhei’s jaw with a smile. “You know what really sucked is that he sent a couple of new recruits to get the couple of things he left in my room and to drop off the stuff that I had left with him. He gave them some bullshit excuse of not coming to the Living World and he wanted his stuff, and that Byakuya  would like my things in his house,” he snorted, a few more pictures feeding the flames.   
  
“His loss. I am curious though, how was the sex?” Shuuhei asked, leaning down to nibble at Ichigo’s neck.  
  
“At the time I thought he was absolutely amazing,” Ichigo moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers into soft hair.

 

“And now that you have someone to compare him to?” Shuuhei asked, voice rolling, lusty and loving. Ichigo pushed the album away, moving to straddle Shuuhei’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
“Now, I think that he’s like a teenaged boy who knows the basics. I can’t help but wonder just where you you learned how to tease and pleasure,” Ichigo mused, their lips just barely brushing together.   
  
“Actually, Jyuushiro-san and Shunsui-kun taught me how good sex can be and how to please my partner. I was good before them but after they got done with me I was wonderful with any lover I took to bed,” Shuuhei told him, Ichigo’s eyes darkening in lust.  
  
“Together? Both of them? With you?” Ichigo breathed as his lover used long fingered hands to open the robe that he had tossed off after getting out of their bed. Shrugging out of it, he once more buried his fingers into Shuuhei’s short hair, his hard length rubbing against the matching one in Shuuhei’s pants.  
  
“On occasion. Most times one on one though. They’ve shown quite a bit of interest in you to,” Shuuhei purred, feeling Ichigo shiver as he moaned. “Can you just imagine the pleasure of having three men focusing all of their attention on you? Let me tell you, those two have centuries of experience on their side and it shows,” he growled, fingers dipping down to stroke over the still wet entrance.  
  
“The pleasure now leaves me boneless. Adding those two in would kill any leftover brain cells,” Ichigo groaned, arching as a finger easily slid into his body. “Oh, but that is so nice,” he breathed, eyes closed as he nipped at Shuuhei’s bottom lip.  
  
“I can tell ya, with all of us in one bed, would leave you sore and boneless. But then again, I do that anyways,” Shuuhei teased as he worked a second finger into Ichigo’s body. His younger lover chuckled as he reached down the man’s sleep pants to curl his fingers around the eager length.  
  
“Sounds like oh so much fun,” Ichigo purred, rocking with the fingers that moved within him. “Sometimes I think you like opening me up more than you like fucking me,” he teased, getting a chuckle from his lover.   
  
“I like being inside your sweet, tight and amazingly hot body, hearing your sounds of pleasure as I fuck you wide open,” Shuuhei growled into one ear, spreading his fingers wide, getting a sound of need, sending fire rushing through him. “Just like that,” he grunted as the hands around his cock twitched and tightened around his length.  
  
“Shuuhei, will you fuck me already?” Ichigo whined, eyes closed and head tilted back. Shuuhei smirked and eased a third finger into the willing body, spreading them wide before pulling them out again and reaching out to grab a bottle of lube that they had kept in the living room. Popping it open, he slicked his cock with a moan before laying Ichigo back onto the floor, brown eyes watching his every movement.  
  
Feeling his smirk widen as he presed the tip of his cock against the stretched entrance, he paused and waited with a promising look.  
  
“Don’t fucking tease me...fuck me.” Shuuhei chuckled as he lifted Ichigo’s hips and pressed forward, burying himself into the willing body in one smooth thrust. The younger male moaned and arched upwards, muscles twitching and jerking with the smooth, burning pleasure. Pausing once more, he growled at the entrance that twitched around him oh so perfectly, Ichigo making sweet, happy sounds as they enjoyed being connected so intimately once more.  
  
“Want me to move?” Shuuhei asked, brushing his lips over one gently curved ear. Ichigo shivered and nodded, legs wrapping high around Shuuhei’s waist, drawing the larger man closer to his body.  
  
Smiling and laying a gentle kiss just behind the adorable ear, Shuuhei pulled out until just the head rested inside of the ring of muscles before he rocked inwards just as slowly. Settling into the pace, the tattooed man worked to make Ichigo forget ever having dated Renji, had ever been hurt by the idiot. By the sounds that Ichigo was making, he was succeeding easily.

 

Reaching between them, Shuuhei started to stroke the prick that was heavily leaking over their stomachs. Rolling his hips hard on an in-stroke, he growled at the yelp of his name as Ichigo spilled between them, shuddering hard. Stroking in and out a few more times, Shuuhei followed after him, spilling into the grasping entrance. The two fell limp on the floor, panting, slick with sweat and cum, but they didn’t truly care, still contently connected.  
  
“I love you, Shuuhei,” Ichigo breathed, pressing a sleepy kiss to Shuuhei’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you to, Ichigo. Sleep, my lovely guardian,” Shuuhei said, pulling out and grabbing a blanket, pulling it over them and resting with Ichigo.  
  
“An hour later found Ichigo still sleeping, head propped on a pillow, cleaned up and content, while Shuuhei was feeding the file once more. Emptying the photo album of any picture of Renji, he had to smirk at the thought of what he was going to be doing the next day.  
  
That morning found Shuuhei and Ichigo smiling at each other, pressed together and looking like the stupidly in love couple that they were. Their hands were intertwined, a ring with a delicate sapphire winking from Ichigo’s ring finger. Renji was glaring at the happy couple as his own lover watched with dark, knowing eyes.  
  
Ichigo looked over and idly wondered how long Byakuya’s and Renji’s relationship would last before shoving the thought out of his mind. After all, he was engaged to Shuuhei and Renji had just been someone he had thought he had known.


	62. Somebody I Used to Know 2 (Shuuhei, Renji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Somebody I Used to Know  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing/Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo, Renji  
> Collection: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Word count: 1,329  
> AN: Another story down, another week passing. *sighs* So tired.

*~*~*~*

 

Ichigo gave his lover a look before disappearing down a hallway, leaving Shuuhei standing in the doorway with Renji. The two had been told to work on the security and patrols around Soul society, meaning nights at each other’s homes. Which made Ichigo unhappy about having his time with his lover shortened so much and so often.

 

“Come on,” Shuuhei grunted, leading the way to the guest room that Ichigo had turned into an office with his lover’s permission.

 

“I’ll be in our bedroom,” Ichigo said as he walked out of the office, a pile of books in his arms. Renji had to force himself not to watch as Shuuhei smiled and shared a slow, very loving kiss with his mate. “Don’t work all night, yeah? I want time with you sometime today.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” The promise in his voice sent jealousy shooting through Renji’s heart.

 

“Good,” Ichigo chuckled and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Shuuhei looked at Renji before walking into the office, his fellow fukutaicho following after him.

 

“So let’s get this done so my lover doesn’t glare at me all night,” Shuuhei drawled as he sat down on a floor pillow. Renji placed his bag down across from him and took in the details of the room like he had with the rest of the house. The floors were brand new bamboo floors, Ichigo having paid for them after one too many splinters in his feet from what Shuuhei had said. The walls were a soft peach color and shelves ran across one wall filled with books and scrolls. The window was covered by matching peach curtains that, by the way the light that was coming through them, was sheer.

 

All around, the office was a perfect mix of Ichigo’s and Shuuhei’s taste in styles, just like the rest of their relationship. Renji winced at the stab of jealousy, knowing that he had no real right to feel such an emotion.

 

“Alright, let’s get down to work,” Renji said, pulling out the lists of people and the patrols that needed to be filled. Shuuhei found his own copies and started to look over it, the two settling into their work, Ichigo only coming in once to feed them.

 

Shuuhei finally broke the silence as he stretched his arms and back. “Saw that Kuichiki-taicho had a rather pretty looking ring on his finger.”

 

“Yep. I asked him to marry me about a week ago,” Renji said, shuffling his papers as he gagged Shuuhei’s reaction. The tattooed male just nodded his head as he dipped a tostada into some salsa that he knew Ichigo had made his last day off of work. “He’s happy and his clan elders like me quite a bit. How’s your relationship going?” he asked, Shuuhei smirking as he bit into his food, finding it fresh and hot.

 

“It’s going rather well. I’m looking into a bonding bracelet actually,” he drawled, green eyes sparkling with his pleasure.

 

“Why not a ring?” Renji asked as he broke his own tostada in half and bit into one half. The spices spread over his taste buds, reminding him of a time that Ichigo had practiced his cooking on him. Shaking the bittersweet memory off, he scooped some of the salsa onto his next bite as he waited for the answer.

 

“Because quite frankly, I like my dick right where it is and I like sleeping next to a warm, willing body,” Shuuhei chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. “When we saw the ring Kuichiki-taicho was sporting, he flat out told me that if we made it that far, the only ring he wanted was the actual wedding ring, not an engagement ring. I’ve been looking for rings before hand, but nothing really fit him and his personality,” he continued.

 

“Have you found a bracelet yet though?” Renji asked, ending up amazed at how much love was shining through Shuuhei’s eyes and face.

 

“Yeah, I have. I’m just waiting for the engravings to be done actually,” he said, smiling softly at Ichigo as he passed by the door. The two waited for the sounds of the younger Shinigami cleaning in the kitchen before talking once more. “Our two year anniversary is coming up here soon and I plan on taking him out and asking him then.”

 

“Sounds like you have it all planned out,” Renji mused as he finished his dinner and wiped at his mouth.

 

“Why did you fuck Ichigo over the way you did?” Shuuhei suddenly asked, eyes staring at Renji, his gaze heavy. Renji took a deep breath and rubbed at his face in though.

 

“I know that I fucked up big time with him,” Renji finally said, eyes closed as he placed his elbows onto the table and his forehead against the palms of his hands. “When Byakuya first showed interest in me, I was…so damn happy about that fact. I had wanted him for so damn long before then.”

 

“And you couldn’t actually break up with Ichigo and save him some heartbreak?” Shuuhei asked, voice strained with pain for his lover.

 

“You wanna know what’s really fucked up about it all? I didn’t think that he actually loved me. He never said a damn word about it, not once, and in my screwed up mind that meant that we were nothin’ but fuck buddies,” Renji snorted, red ponytail swinging back and forth as he shook his head. “Man, I don’t know what I was smoking at the time,” he sighed.

 

Shuuhei picked up his tea cup and started to swirl the iced coffee that Ichigo had brought with dinner around, the ice clinking against the side of the glass. “Does Byakuya know?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. I got really guilty and got drunk a couple of months later, about the time that Ichigo accepted your offer for a date and started your relationship,” Renji admitted, shrugging with a frown. “I spilled it all, we talked the next day and we’ve built a relationship that is pretty strong. It’s been slow but steady.”

 

“Which is good,” Shuuhei drawled, finishing his iced coffee and placing the cup to the side. “Did you learn to think before you do something to fuck up?”

 

Renji snorted, piling their dishes to the side. “Yeah. I had to do some seriously heavy thinking for those first three months after I screwed Ichigo over so spectacularly,” he sighed, once more resting his arms on the table. “The thing that I regret most was the fact that my actions made it really hard for him to accept your invitation out on a date. Also that I ruined a good friendship that could have continued on through the years.”

 

“Yep, you really did. It’s gonna take you years before he even sees you as anything beyond an ally and a fukutaicho,” Shuuhei warned, Renji nodding his head. “Let’s get back to work on the patrol schedules.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Renji hummed, missing Ichigo peeking into the office and smirking at his lover. Shuuhei smiled back before pointing out a name on their list. Once they had gotten most of the day’s work done, Renji left, Ichigo watching with careful eyes and a blank face.

 

“So, you had to listen in, did you?” Shuuhei asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the lean wais, smiling into the soft hair of his lover.

 

“Yeah, I had to,” Ichigo chuckled, leaning into the strong body. Sighing, he stroked over the leanly muscled arms, feeling them twitch under his touch. “I was going to come in but then I heard you ask him why he had fucked me over, and since I wanted to know, I listened in. I’m still not all that happy with him.”

 

“Didn’t think you would be,” Shuuhei chuckled as he led his lover towards their bedroom. He was intent on enjoying his night with his mate and making him enjoy a night by his side.


	63. Getting Lucky 1 (ShuuYumiIkka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting Lucky 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Shuuhei/Yumichika/Ikkaku  
> Requested by: No one  
> Word count: 1,769  
> AN: There will be other’s named Getting Lucky with various numbers, but let’s just say that they’re not in the same world. It’s just a series of fics with Shuuhei as my main character yes?
> 
> As always, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“So just why am I here?” Shuuhei asked, swirling his sake around in the cup that had been shoved into his hand, looking bored with it all. Yumichika smiled lightly and brushed a bit of his black hair back as Ikkaku chuckled lowly.

 

“You are here to relax, Shuuhei-kun,” Yumichika drawled, leaning one on hand and smiling sweetly at him over the table.

  
“I see,” Shuuhei mused, playing with his sake cup as he eyed the pretty male. He was feeling decidedly like prey between the lovers as they sat in back of the bar, the one entrance behind them. Yumichika just smiled once more and poured a bit more of the sake into Shuuhei’s cup before placing the bottle aside.

  
“We have heard some interesting things,” Yumichika purred, sharp green eyes turning to him as a thin eyebrow rose upwards.

  
“Did you now?” was the slow reply. Ikkaku just sat back and smirked as he watched his lover work his magic.

  
“We heard that you were rather good in bed, but that you never slept with anyone that didn’t have their shikai and the power to back it up,” Yumichika purred.

  
“Oh? I didn’t know that had gotten out,” Shuuhei mused, his eyes bored as he tried to fight the slowly rising lust as Yumichika continued to gaze at him with heat in his violet eyes. Looking to Ikkaku, he was unsurprised by the lusty smirk that came from the bald male. “So, what is it that you wanted to know?” he asked.

 

“We wanted to know if you would like to join us for a night or two,” Yumichika stated, finishing his drink and placing the glass down with a clink. The tattooed male looked back and forth between the two men as he drained his own sake, mind thinking over the pros and cons of sleeping, fucking, with the two men. They were both pleasing to the eye and were both more than strong enough to deal with him in bed.

 

“Sure, why not?” he purred, a smirk flitting over his lips as he placed the sake cup down onto the table next to Yumichika’s, waving a hand at the waitress for their check. “Since you two dragged me out this time, you can pay for the drinks,” Shuuhei stated once the check was put down on the table.

 

Ikkaku barked out a laugh and laid down the cash for their night, along with a heavy tip before standing from the table. Yumichika and their lover for the night stood with him and they walked to the Eleventh division and the couple’s apartment. Once the door was closed behind them, Shuuhei was quick to pull Yumichika into his arms, tipping the other male’s head back to brush his lips over the sweet, sake flavored mouth.

 

Once the beauty obsessed man was over his surprise and returning the kiss with a growl of pleasure, Shuuhei smirked and quickly deepened the kiss. With his tongue tasting and convincing Yumichika’s to play, he looked towards a watching Ikkaku, his hands sliding over lean muscles that were hidden often by their uniforms, and reached down to squeeze the rounded ass that he was planning on enjoying that night. Ikkaku growled and started to pull at his own clothes as Yumichika moaned into the kiss, holding tight onto Shuuhei’s biceps as his body flared with heat and lust turned his blood in molasses.

  
“How about we head towards the bedroom, huh?” Ikakku suggested, dropping his kosode and under top onto the floor, leaving him in his hakama, as he kicked off his tabi. Yumichika pulled away from the drugging kiss, looking over his shoulder and blinking at his lover.

  
“Damn but does he know how to use his tongue,” he moaned, licking swollen lips as Shuuhei started to work off his clothing. Yumichika kicked off his own tabi, the tattooed man following his example before they pulled off the socks with quite a bit of ease.

  
“Lead the way, Ikkaku-san,” Shuuhei chuckled as a hand disappeared into Yumichika’s top, smoothing over soft skin. The beautiful male arched into the hand and reached out to tug at Ikkaku’s hand, drawing him to stand against his back.

 

“So, who is going to fuck me?” he asked, flicking his tongue over the man’s neck before him, tasting the sweet skin.

  
“Shuuhei can enjoy your tight ass while I get him. That sound good to you?” Ikakku asked, directing the question towards Shuuhei.

 

“Been a while since I’ve been the filling,” Shuuhei chuckled as he tweaked a nipple, getting a hiss and bitten for his trouble. “Careful there, Yumichika-san, I may just like being bitten,” he warned teasingly.

 

“Ooh, we do like to bite. Haven’t you ever really wondered why I tend to wear my orange neck cover?” Yumichika asked, drawing his hands down over Shuuhei’s chest, pushing his top off.

 

“I did on occasion,” Shuuhei drawled as his arms fell to his sides and allowed his top to fall to the ground. Yumichika made a sound of delight as he started to trace over the lean muscles that were on displayed before him.

  
“To the bedroom, Yumi,” Ikkaku said, voice lusty and rich as he smacked at his lover’s ass. Yelping, Yumichika jumped and glared at the man as he walked towards the bedroom. Chuckling, Shuuhei winked at him and followed after, disappearing into the room.

 

Yumichika was quick to join the two, dropping his hakama and kicking them off on his way, a thump and moan reaching his ears. Walking into the room, he paused in the doorway and felt his cock throb at the sight of Ikkaku shoving Shuuhei against one wall, mouths fused together as hands stroked and nails scratched over skin. It was a lovely sight, Ikkaku’s legs sliding between Shuuhei’s, rubbing their hips together as their hakamas’ finally slid to the floor completely.

  
“Oh, but that is a beautiful sight,” he moaned, curling a hand around his own length and stroking as he watched the two rile each other into a frenzy. Moving to the bed, he laid himself out and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers as Ikkaku pulled away from Shuuhei’s lips to latch onto his bared neck. Licking his own lips, Yumichika reached down to rub a finger over his entrance, pressing the finger in after a few seconds of teasing.

 

Shuuhei watched over Ikkaku’s shoulder, watching Yumichika work his body open as Ikkaku bit at his neck, one hand moving down to cup his balls and stroke the base of his length. Moaning lowly, he scrapped his nails down the broad back, drawing up red lines as his body heated even more. Yumichika pulled the three fingers that he had buried in his body out and crooked one finger at them.

 

“Looks like Yumichika-san is ready to play with us,” Shuuhei panted, biting his bottom lip as the hand that had been teasing his front, snuck to the back and a finger teased over his entrance.

 

“I wanna see him open you up for my cock, gorgeous,” Ikkaku rumbled, pulling away from the very willing body before him. Shuuhei hummed lowly and pushed away from the wall and walked over to the man who had shifted to move to sit up on his knees. Leaning down as he placed one knee onto the bed and nibbling at full lips, he slid up further to straddle the other male and stroked his hands over Yumichika’s neck.

  
Yumichika re-slicked his own fingers and reached around to tease Shuuhei’s entrance, pressing his finger into the strangling heat. Purring lowly and sucking on the teasing mouth, he moved his finger in and out of the body over him, he felt his lover move close to the two of them, adding his own finger into the tight heat. Shuuhei moaned and tightened for a bare moment around the fingers before once more relaxing, Ikkaku growling into his neck and nipping at it with a purr.

 

The two lovers continued to work his body open, convincing the muscles to relax for them. Once he was stretched enough for Ikkaku, Yumichika pulled his fingers free of the grasping heat, Ikkaku following his example, and laid back on the bed once more.  Running his eyes over the pale body before him, Shuuhei purred in delight and used the lube to coat his own length before shifting so that he could slid balls deep into Yumichika with a growl. Ikkaku chuckled and knelt behind him, pressing his cock against the other’s entrance and shoving forward into tight heat. The three men moaned as they were connected so intimately and paused to adjust to taking and being taken.

 

Ikkaku was the first to move, slowly pulling out of Shuuhei’s body and pulling him back out of Yumichika’s before fucking back inwards, Shuuhei being shoved forward himself. They were quick to fall into an easy rhythm for a few moments before Ikkaku started to move harder and faster, getting pleasured yelps from both men.

 

Shuuhei’s hands clamped down on Yumichika’s hips as he was pushed and pulled, again and again, the pleasure rocking through his body. He growled as Yumichika reached down to stroke his own length in time with his and Ikkaku’s movements, the already tight entrance becoming even more so. Ikkaku moaned into a sweat slick neck as the body around him tightened in response even as Shuuhei cried out in his climax, spilling into Yumichika’s body and setting off the other man’s climax, white stickiness slicking his stomach.

  
Ikkaku growled and dug his teeth into Shuuhei’s neck, following after the two men with a moan. The three sluggishly pulled apart, Shuuhei and Ikkaku coming to rest on either side of Yumichika with moans, panting as the pretty male moaned and slowly stretched his body.

  
“I can now tell the world that you are indeed very amazing in bed,” Yumichika purred contentedly as he crawled out of the bed as the two men watched with lazy eyes.

  
“He’s like the fucking energizer bunny,” Ikkaku snorted as he watched as his lover bounced out of the room. Shuuhei just chuckled and reached over with one hand, wrapping his hand around the other’s prick with a smile.

  
“Shall I show you who’s the energizer bunny?” he asked, stroking over the hard cock slowly. Ikkaku cocked an eyebrow before moaning when Shuuhei went down with his mouth and blew his mind after cleaning him off with an edge of the sheet. Yumichika was quick to join and slid into Shuuhei’s slick entrance with groans of pleasure.


	64. Getting Lucky 2 (Shuuhei/Hanatoru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Healing  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Shuuhei/Hanataro  
> Requested by: No one, wanted to write it  
> Word count: 1,507  
> AN: Errr…have some smut while we deal with idiots? Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Shuuhei-san, you really should have taken better care of yourself,” Hanataro chided as he walked into the examination room, clip board in one hand. Shuuhei smiled at the tiny healer and shrugged.

 

“I was so busy working on my bankai that I lost track of myself,” he explained, laying back on the bed, an IV already dripping into his body.

 

“It’s a good thing that you got dizzy when you did,” Hanataro stated as he checked the fluid bags. “You were well on your way to fainting from dehydration.”

 

“I don’t faint,” Shuuhei protested, Hanataro giving him a dull look as he tapped his pen on the clip board.

 

“Fine. You would have passed out, and in doing so, given yourself a concussion,” he finally stated. Shuuhei groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow as Hanataro attached the IV pole to the bed. Pushing on the bed, the young healer rolled him to a private room to rest. “Now, your orders are this. For tonight, you are to sleep and pump saline into your body, along with water. This is going to mean that you are going to pee, a lot,” he said, sounding a bit more happy than what Shuuhei thought he should sound like. “When training, you are to have someone there to remind you to drink some water or one of those electrolyte heavy drinks that Ichigo introduced. If you end up passing out because you didn’t listen, I will turn your case over to Unohana-taicho and allow her to deal with you herself,” he threatened, sounding sweet as candy.

 

“You learned how to threaten from her much to easily for my peace of mind,” Shuuhei grumped as he was wheeled into a room. Hanataro unhooked the IV pole and got the other man to move to the bed before shoving the rolling bed into the hallway. Once a lower seat was taking it away, he walked back in, finding Shuuhei settling into the bed with a few wiggles.

 

Putting the chart up, Hanataro sat down next to his lover and gave him a firm look. “How in the hell did you come close to passing out during your training? You’re usually much more careful than that,” he said, curling his his fingers around the other’s long fingers, getting a squeeze back.

 

“I was talking with Kazeshini as I was practicing, the both of us going back and forth on how I can gain bankai and lost myself in though,” Shuuhei admitted, pulling the hand up to kiss the back of it with a small smile. “I’m sorry lovely one.”

 

“It’s alright, I suppose. Just do be more careful,” Hanaarou said, his eyes worried as he stroked one hand up and down Shuuhei’s arm. “When I had heard you had been rushed from the training grounds, dizzy and nearly dehydrated, I was so worried.”

 

“I’ll have to make it up to you when I get out tomorrow,” Shuuhei hummed, reaching up and smoothing a hand through soft hair, brushing it back out of his lover’s face. “I love seeing your face, I really do,” he chuckled, watching Hanataro blush lightly and go from concerned lover to blushing, shy lover. It was pure adorableness that always made him smile and want to cuddle the smaller male.

 

Which he did, pulling Hanataro down to lay next to his body, one hand resting over the lean hips while he laced the fingers of the other hand with his mate’s. Shuuhei smiled when his lover tossed a leg over his hips and groin, rubbing it a bit until he growled. “Tease,” he groaned into the soft hair, getting a low chuckle from the other.

 

Shuuhei was still amazed at the fact that he had landed Hanataro as his lover, even nearly three years after they had come together. During the Winter War, tension had been high and driving them all crazy as they worked to get ready for the coming battle. If they weren’t doing their usual duties, they were training, planning or taking care of the influx of hollows along with the Arrancars that attacked randomly.

 

He had been of the last to break and go drink himself into oblivion just to forget everything for a little while.

 

He had woken up the next morning with a hangover bad enough to make him wish for a second death and Hanataro handing him a cup of medical tea to help with it. After being assured that they hadn’t screwed while he couldn’t remember it, he had offered to take the healer out to dinner as a way to thank him for taking care of him and for making sure he hadn’t gone back to the skank’s home.

 

After the date, they had gone to Shuuhei’s house where the small healer had shown him just how good he was with his hands.

 

And then his mouth.

 

And finally had made Shuuhei into a moaning mess, unbelieving about the tightness around his cock. The next morning, he had returned the favor by making the small healer scream, moan, groan and whimper until he had lost his voice. They had been together ever since and quite happy about it, confusing the hell out of several of their friends.

 

A finger playing with his nipple as doe eyes gazed up at him drew him out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, got lost,” Shuuhei chuckled, hissing when Hanataro tweaked the bud with a mischievous look on his face.

 

“So I can tell. Tell me, Shuuhei-san, was it good thoughts?” Hanataro asked as he rubbed his lover’s hardening length.

 

“Very good thoughts. They were thoughts about our first time together actually and how you rasped for days afterwards,” Shuuhei purred, Hanataro blushing once more as his hand stroked downwards and under the pants that his lover was wearing. The innocence of the blush contrasted the hand that wrapped around his length and stroked with knowing touches had him at a point that he was leaking and on the edge of climax. As the healer stroked and teased his mate, thumb swiping over the tip with each upstroke, he sealed their lips together and helped to quiet the harsh sounds that Shuuhei was making.

 

It didn’t take long for the tattooed man to spill over the tiny hand with a low growl as his hips arched up and gave a little thrust. As Shuuhei came down from his high, heart pumping, Hanataro pulled his hand out from Shuuhei’s pants and brought the com covered fingers to his lips. Licking off the bitter sweetness, he smiled contently at the other as he watched.

  
“I should return the favor,” Shuuhei hummed, watching as doe eyes widened slightly and Hanataro’s hardness twitch in interest.

 

“And how would you do that huh? And remember, you have to deal with the IV drip still,” the healer replied, tapping where the IV lead into Shuuhei’s arm.

 

“Turn onto your side for me,” Shuuhei instrucked, getting his lover to turn away from him, allowing him to press against the back presented to him and work his arms around his lover that way. One hand slipped under the other’s waist as his other hand slid down into Hanataro’s pants to curl around the twitching length.

 

Pressing his lips to the soft spot just behind Hanataro’s ear, Shuuhei started to stroke over the cock in his hand much like his lover had done to him. Hanataro writhed in a way that he rarely did, gasping little moans escaping the sweet mouth as he tried t o rock into the man, the bigger man holding him close and still. Chuckling, he swiped a calloused thumb over the wet head and smeared the wetness down, doing it over and over again as the healer bit into his bottom lip to stop his sounds from being heard.

 

“Come on, gorgeous, fall over that razors edge for me,” Shuuhei rumbled, letting the inner darkness that they both loved in bed rumble through his voice. He smirked as Hanataro shuddered hard in his arms, body tensing before he came, his hands clawing at the bed sheets. As he came down from his high, he went limp as Shuuhei pulled his hand free of the pants and started to lick his own fingers much as his lover had done before.

 

“You are very luck that I decided to stick you in a room with seals to contain your spiritual power,” Hanataro moaned, rubbing his face into the pillow under his cheek.

 

“There is a reason why I felt so safe in letting this happen,” Shuuhei chuckled, licking the spot that he had nuzzled at earlier.

 

“I’m going to die a second death with how much sex we have,” Hanataro whimpered, getting a rich chuckle from his mate.

 

“Ah, but what a way to go, yeah?” Shuuhei asked as they settled into the bed to rest. Unohana came in a bit of time later and changed the saline bag before spreading another blanket over the couple, leaving them to rest.

 


	65. Our Sweet Lover (Aizen/Gin/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Our Sweet Lover  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Aizen/Gin/Ichigo  
> Requested by: nosyrosie16  
> Word count: 3,074  
> AN: You see that word count right there? That was hand written. In tiny hand writing. And I’m talking tiny. Like size 10 font handwriting people. Over 4 pages. 
> 
> How the fuck did that happen?

 

Lounging on the bed in the room that he had called his own for nearly six months, Ichigo watched Gin as the man dug around in his closet. He had stated that they were going to do something to help Aizen relax after another long meeting with Yamamoto to go over the new requests. Mayuri was driving them all up the proverbial wall with his repeated requests to study, up close and personal, one of Aizen’s Arrancars. Preferably an Espada.

 

Aizen’s response was that Yamamoto give Szayel one of his shinigami for any experimentation that he wanted to do. The request had been shut down by both sides.

 

“What exactly are we doing?” Ichigo asked as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Gin stood up straight with a pair of pants that the younger male knew were a bitch to get up over his hips, much less off.

 

“We are going to seduce Aizen-taicho,” Gin chirped happily as he snapped the pants and eyed them. Ichigo dropped the popcorn in his hand back into the bowl.

 

“I don’t know how to seduce a person. Hell, when you decided I needed to get laid, you gave me sake, got me loose and screwed me into the bed,” Ichigo protested as he sat up on his knees. Gin smirked at the memory of how they had gotten together that first time.

 

Ichigo had been drunk, barely on the edge of buzzed, and loose, willing to go with the flow of things. The sounds he had made had been sweet, the sounds he had made the second night they had gotten together had been even sweeter. They weren’t seriously, not while things were still so unstable at the moment, but it was close enough for them.

 

“You don’t have to do anything but be your blushing, arousing self,” Gin purred as he walked over to the kneeling male and gripped his hips, pulling Ichigo over so that he was sitting on the edge, Gin standing between his legs. Cupping the firm jaw, he tipped his friend’s head back and lowered his own to steal a teasing kiss.

 

Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around his companion’s waist as he responded to the kiss, tongue coming out to meet Gin’s, tasting with a barely there touch before it was chased back into his mouth. He clenched at the cloth under his hands as lust lazily swirled through him.

 

“Come on, sweet Ichigo, trust me in this,” Gin chuckled, licking his lips as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Fine, but not those pants, Gin,” Ichigo sighed, licking his own lips and tasting Gin still there. “They’re a bitch to get on and off and you know it.”

 

“Deal,” Gin chirped, leaving Ichigo to roll his eyes and go back to eating his popcorn as the other man continued to dig around in his closet. That night at dinner found Ichigo clad in a pair of dove gray jeans that lovingly cupped his hips, ass and groin before falling into a boot cut, and a white shirt with blood red weaving around the neck, wrists and around the bottom hem.

 

Aizen, Gin and a few of the Arrancar couldn’t stop themselves from stealing looks at Ichigo’s ass whenever he stood to get a new drink, or some new food from the buffet like table. He was rather oblivious to it all as he ate in small batches of food. He knew from previous experiences that spreading out a large meal would help him keep up his energy for a longer time.

 

Gin just smirked as he watched Ichigo eat desert, having gone for pieces of fruit that had been dipped in dark chocolate. Aizen was watching from the corner of his eye as Ichigo sat back in his chair and slowly ate his dessert.

 

The Arrancar filtered out, not wanting to know what the creepy fox like shinigami had in mind by dressing Ichigo up in such a way. Gin just smirked and stood up, walking around the table and coming around to stand next to his friend. Bending over once the younger man had looked up, the sly male stole a slow kiss, making Ichigo moan in surprise as Gin’s tongue snaked in and remapping the sweetened mouth. Ichigo responded to the kiss, his own tongue sliding against the slick muscle.

 

Aizen shifted at the soft mewl that escaped from their young guest, wondering why the two were so willing to indulge in a kiss in front of him. They weren’t big on public displays, but here they were, making out before him.

 

Aizen cocked an eyebrow as Gin planted Ichigo onto the table and stepped between long legs. Ichigo’s hands were tugging at clothing, finding an opening to slide under them to tease sensitive skin. The sight made him shift in his seat as his length took interest in the sight before him.

 

Gin pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo whining and leaning forward to tease a bit of the pale neck before him. “Isn’t he so pretty, Aizen-taicho?” he purred, cupping the back of Ichigo’s head, his other hand sliding under his shirt, splaying his fingers over lightly tanned skin. “He won’t say no to you touching him, Aizen-taicho. After all, you work so hard, dealing with Yamamoto and them so often.”

 

Aizne chuckled lowly and stood up, Ichgio looking at him with lust blown eyes as he pulled away from Gin’s neck. “Is that true, Ichigo-chan? Would you welcome my touch?” he asked. Ichigo hummed and leant into the hand that reached out to cup his cheek, giving his answer in the move. Smirking, the man  leant over, Gin moving slightly to the side, and took his own kiss from the very willing male.

 

“We should move to your room, Aizen-taicho. You have the better bed after all,” Gin husked, eyes barely opening and gazing at the two men before him. He was right: they were gorgeous together. Ichigo was moaning and clingin to Aizen as the man tasted and teased.

 

“We should,” Aizen hummed as he broke the kiss. He stroked his fingers over Ichigo’s kiss swollen lips as he turned to look at Gin. “Do I get to play with you to?” he asked, eyes glowing with lust for the two men before him. Ichigo moaned at the thought of the two men together, doing things to each other, knowing without a doubt that it would be a pretty sight.

 

Gin chuckled. “I think he likes that idea. I have to say that I like that idea myself.” He smirked. “To your room, Aizen-taicho,” he demanded. Aizen smirked at him and hauled Ichigo up into his arms, the younger male wrapping his arms around Aizen’s neck and waist. They were quick to run to Aizen’s room, the door slamming shut behind them as Aizen tossed Ichigo onto the bed. He grabbed Gin around his waist, dragging him close as Ichigo sat up, eyes wide and panting in desire, watching as his two partners came together in a heated kiss.

 

Aizne tugged at Gin’s hair, pulling his head back to get better access to Gin’s mouth, dominating the kiss. Ichigo moaned as the men tugged and removed each other’s clothes, shoving them to the floor.

 

“Damn,” Ichigo moaned, watching as Aizen stroked his knowing hands down Gin’s spine. Two pairs of lust blow eyes turned to him, making him flush in need and embarrassment.

 

“I think our dear partner needs some attention,” Aizen chuckled and pulled away from Gin to strut over to the bed. He smirked as Ichigo ran his eyes over his body, landing on his erect length.

 

“Ah, he has a wonderful cock, doesn’t he?” Gin asked, chuckling lowly as he came over to the bed, sliding up behind Ichigo. His hands busied themselves by lifting Ichigo’s shirt up and off of his body, tossing it aside with a smile. “He knows how to use it to make you scream and beg for more to.”

 

Ichigo shuddered with the words, leaning back into the solid body behind him. Aizen was standing before them, stroking his length slowly as he watched long legs spread, Ichigo still kneeling on the bed and Gin’s hands working on slowly opening the gray jeans. Once they were opened, the long fingered hand dipped down to tease the hard length he found, making the younger male moan and brown eyes flutter shut as he was stroked slowly.

 

“Now that is a pretty, pretty sight,” Aizen growled. Ichigo was rolling up into Gin’s hand when he pulled his length out, his own hands holding onto Gin’s arms in a tight grip. Walking forward, Aizen reached out and ran a finger over full lips, Ichigo sucking it into his mouth and lathing it with his tongue. “I believe I know what I wish to feel first if our dear Ichigo is willing,” he chuckled, voice heavy with his lust.

 

“He is a quick study for things that he enjoys or thinks important,” Gin chuckled, licking a stripe up the side of Ichigo’s neck as the lean body rubbed and shifted against his own. “And he does enjoy having a thick dick in his mouth. I think I’ve ruined him for any woman that may want him.”

 

“Like I almost did with you?” Aizen purred, leering at Gin as he removed his finger, getting a whine of complaint. “Let us remove the last of his clothes. It is far from fair that he has been allowed to keep his pants after all.”

 

“Yes, Aizen-taicho,” was the rolling purr as Gin gave the cock in his hand one last stroke before letting go and urging Ichigo to stand. Aizen pulled the red head into his body and sealed their lips together as Gin worked the pants down long legs.

 

“Better,” Aizen hummed as he broke the kiss and stroked a thumb over one flushed cheek. Gin pressed up against Ichigo’s back, his hands reaching down to cup the sweet ass, fingers brushing against the twitching entrance.

 

“He’s so very ready for us,” Gin chuckled as he barely dipped his finger past the muscled ring. “Then again, it may be because I teased him earlier,” he mused as he continued to slide his finger into the slick heat.

 

“So naughty, Gin, leaving him wanting,” Aizen chuckled as Ichigo pressed his hips back into the finger, moaning at the of pleasure of it. “Has he ever taken more than just your fingers and cock?” he asked as a hand crept around and one of his fingers slipped in next to Gin’s.

 

Ichigo gasped lowly at the feeling, body twitching. Both men had calluses from their constant handling of their zanpactou’s but Aizen’s were slightly thicker than Gin’s thinner ones and felt different to a point. “Guys,” he whined, clinging to Aizen’s arms, eyes glazed as he tried to shove his hips back.

 

“Shh, don’t worry, Ichigo, we’re gonna give you what you need,” Gin cooed lowly as they worked their fingers in and out of the grasping body. “Do you remember when I fucked you and I had that toy opening you up alongside my cock?” he asked. Ichigo moaned as he remembered that night, eyes turning to look over his shoulder. He could well remember how Gin had turned him into a moaning puddle of need and lust before opening him up with a toy and fingers, taking him as the toy had stayed in him.

 

“Tonight, you’ll get to feel that with a real, thrusting cock,” Gin purred, Ichigo’s eyes widening as he shuddered hard. A long fingered hand tangled in his hair as the finger in him left his body. “For now,” his silver lover said, tugging on the locks, “show Aizen-taicho how good you are with your mouth.”

  
“I believe that I will lay on the bed. If he’s any good, it will be a good idea to be lying back instead of standing. This will also allow you to open him up for us,” Aizen stated, tapping the underside of Ichigo’s chin with a finger before laying out on the bed. His prick stood proud, twitching as he watched Ichigo crawled over to him, eyes locked on the hard length before him.

 

Coming to kneel before Aizen, Ichigo reached out and curled his fingers around the base, lowering his head and taking the tip of it into his mouth. They both moaned, Aizen at the wet heat, Ichigo at the taste that slid over his taste buds. Gin chuckled lowly as he came to sit behind his companion, fingers slick with a special oil that he would pulled out when they planned to play rough. Or in this case, when Ichigo was going to be stretched open by two well endowed cocks.

 

As Ichigo worked his mouth, teeth and tongue over Aizen’s length, making him growl and bury his hands into soft locks, Gin slipped two fingers into him, pressed a kiss to one cheek when he got a low moan. Continuing to work them in and out, he was soon easily able to add a third finger into the tight body.

 

“Gonna slide in a toy now, Ichi,” Gin warned as he pulled his fingers free. As Ichigo pulled his mouth off of Aizen’s length, Gin slipped the dildo into the entrance that winked at him. The sweet moan and arching hips pressing back to take in more pulled out a moan.

 

“Continue with my length, sweet one, so Gin-kun can continue to open you up for us,” Aizen said, voice a rolling purr. Ichigo groaned and turned his focus back to the cock before him. He had to admit that feeling the thick cock slide over his tongue and down his throat was perfect to him. The rich scent of the other man surrounding him made him fall into a pleasured haze, barely feeling when Gin introduced a finger in alongside with the toy. He just pressed back and gazed up at Aizen through his lashes, the other man watching him with dark, desire shining eyes.

 

“Such a good boy, Ichi-chan,” Gin cooed as he worked a second finger into the stretching ring of muscle. Slowly spreading them, he made sure to tweak the toy, a keen escaping Ichigo as Aizen groaned at the vibrations around his length.

 

“I do suggest you hurry, Gin,” Aizen ground out, amazed at how good Ichigo was with his mouth. “You’ve been teaching him your damnable tricks,” he moaned, head thudding against the head board.

 

“Just a few,” Gin admitted as he slipped a third finger into Ichigo. “He’s almost ready, Aizen-taicho,” he promised, continuing to tease open the entrance before him. Finally pulling his fingers and toy out of Ichigo, he grabbed the oil jar and shook it with a lust filled look to Aizen as he used some of the oil to slick his cock.

 

“Finally,” Aizen grunted. He was ruffled and flushed, his chest heaving as his eyes flashed with his need. Ichigo and Gin both moaned at the looks that they were getting, the younger of the two crawling into Aizen’s lap and taking a deep, need filled kiss. Gin growled and pressed him between their bodies, his cock finding the stretched ring of muscles and sliding inwards easily. Ichigo moaned softly, body twitching around him as he was shifted forward and Aizen’s prick was placed at his already filled entrance.

 

“In me, damn it,” Ichigo snarled, eyes flashing as he tried to press down and take Aizen’s cock into him. With a smirk shared between the two men, Gin and Aizen pushed him down to take both lengths into him fully, getting a choked off keen from him as he twitched. Ichigo’s body was burning with the stretch of the two lengths in him, pulling low moans from him as he slowly relaxed around them, eyes sliding shut as he rested his head on Gin’s shoulder.

 

As they waited, Aizen leant forward and sealed his lips over Gin’s in a breath stealing kiss as their hands roamed over whatever skin they could reach. The hips twitching and soft sounds of need pulled them away from their kiss to look at Ichigo, finding him watching them with a smile on his lips.

 

“Ready for us to move?” Aizen asked as he swiped his hands down over slim ribs. The roll of Ichigo’s hips prompted them to start moving, taking turns in pulling out and sliding back in as he moved with them. His hips would push back into Gin’s thrusts before rocking forward to meet Aizen’s, the friction and pleasure forcing more sounds out of him, his skin flushed and slicked with sweat.

 

When Gin started to stroke his hardness in time with their movements and Aizen’s cupped his balls, it was the beginning of the end for him. The coil started to tighten  with each thrust and stroke to his body, spreading heat outwards as he came closer to the edge of his climax. With a swipe of Gin’s thumb, Ichigo screamed his pleasure and came over the other man’s hands as his body tightened around them, twitching and jerking.

 

Aizen growled and bit at Ichigo’s neck, his hands coming down to clamp onto Ichigo’s thighs, hips working upwards as he came, cock twitching. Gin groaned into the back of the sweat covered neck before him as he added his own cum to the slick entrance. Slowly they came down from their highs, Ichigo limp against Aizen’s chest and panting heavily. The two me gently pulled out, their younger lover mewling and shifting as their cum slipped out of his body in a sticky slide.

 

“We should clean him up and soak in my tub,” Gin said as he slicked his fingers with a bit of their combined seed, licking it off with a small smirk.

 

“We should,” Aizen replied as Ichigo slowly came to, blinking sleepily up at them with a lazy smile, not completely there. “Our dear Ichigo does deserve to be spoiled silly for helping you get me to relax.”

 

“Indeed he does,” Gin chuckled as they stood up from the bed, Aizen holding Ichigo as the younger male stretched.

 

“Spoil me because I’m sore now, damn it, and it’s both of yours fault,” he grumped good naturedly, sounding happy about the fact and getting low laughs for it.

 


	66. Just a Planned Quickie - Ikkaku/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Planned Quickie  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story collection: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Ichigo  
> For: Don’t really remember. I lost a lot of the names.  
> Word count: 1,522  
> AN: Ah, and finally we come to a new one. I have several new stories for this collection actually. Just kind of…gathered and wrote a lot of them. Along side of my Mini Stories of course.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching as his lover moved through a series of kata’s, Ikkaku shifted so that he could hide his growing erection, his eyes taking in the sweat slick skin. It had been nearly four years before that Ichigo’s body had finally given out and he had been forced to leave his living life behind. Once to Seireitei, he had taken a year to refine his skills and learn all about the various bits of paperwork that was needed. Ever since then, he had worked with the taicho’s of the Gotei 13 to update the laws that ran everything so that what happened before with Aizen wouldn’t happen again.

 

The clans had tried very hard to throw a fit until he had very coldly told them that it was their laws and need to crush all those who they seemed less than dirt that threw everything off balance. They had shut up quickly after that information and allowed the newer generation to rework the laws until things started to actually flow better. Ikkaku had seen the proof in the farthest reaches of the Rukigon districts, watching as rivers had grown in strength.

 

He had also seen just how happy making those changes had made Ichigo in the long run and set out to get the other into his bed two years after the young man had arrived. He hadn’t had any luck until Kira had innocently said that for a Vizard it just wasn’t about sex. It was a very long commitment for one like Ichigo. Hanataro had agreed to that statement, smirking at the other male.

 

They would know since Kira and Hanataro was with Shinji and Kensei respectively. After that, Ikkaku had gone after Ichigo with the intent of getting to know him and things had fallen into place after that. Which lead him to sitting back and watching as his lover moved through his kata’s before going back to work.

 

Ichigo’s lips were twitching in amusement, he could see it from where he was sitting, leaning back against a tree. Ikkaku chuckled as his lover started to cool off and work on stretching his body out, placing his two zanpakuto's back into their places for the moment.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ichigo drawled as he walked up to him, sitting down next to him and picking up a towel to dry off a bit of his sweat. Ikkaku hummed and eyed his lover with a smirk, eyes sparkling in lust and pride.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Ikkaku chuckled, leering playfully at his younger lover. “It still blows my mind that you’re twenty now but you really don’t look like you aged, even when you were living,” he hummed as Ichigo placed his twin zanpakuto's onto the ground before him.

 

“You know what Unohana-san said. I didn’t age because y body was already giving out. It’s the same as with those who have died after a prolonged illness or sickness,” Ichigo hummed. He put the towel down and tugged on his undershirt and kosode under Ikkaku’s watchful eyes.  He smiled slightly and poked at his partner’s side. “I’m not gonna break on you suddenly,” he chuckled.

 

“I know, but that’s just who I am,” Ikkaku snorted, pulling his lover close, getting him to straddle his lap. Ichigo chuckled softly and settled down into his lap, hands stroking over broad shoulders. “”I worry about little things sometimes.”

 

“True, very true. If I remember correctly, you told me that you probably will do nothing more than piss me off often,” he chuckled. “Or jump me at the most inopportune times.” Ichigo huffed, feeling large hands grab his ass and squeeze while Ikkaku leered at him.

 

“Yep,” Ikkaku chuckled as his partner rolled his eyes. “I told ya, I’m hardly book smart and rough and I like sex. Ya just gave me that look ya perfected and dragged me off to make me forget all of what I had said.”

 

Ikkaku smiled fondly as Ichigo flushed softly, both men remembering that night. Despite his words, the third seat had been gentle when it had actually come time to take his younger lover. Of course it helped that they had worked each other into one climax to take off the edge before working their way up to the actual sex. Since then they had explored each other until they knew just where to touch to get the best response from their partner.

 

“Of course I had to,” Ichigo hummed, sliding his arms around Ikkaku’s neck, sliding closer to him and pressing close. “We really should get back to work,” he said, smirking at his lover as the man under him squeezed and stroked his ass once more.

 

“We should. Ukitake-taicho is probably waiting for you to get back,” Ikkaku hummed, Ichigo leaning down to nibble at his bottom lip, brown eyes turning liquid.

 

“Yeah,” Ichigo husked, voice rich and lusty as he smirked down at him. “I think that we do have enough time for a quickie though,” he mused, Ikkaku’s eyes flaring dark with need. Standing up, Ichigo grabbed his twin zanpakutos before sending his lover a promising look and flitting off. Ikkaku smirked and followed after him, chasing him to the small home that they had bought near the thirteenth Division.

 

Ikkaku had to smile when he realized that his lover was keeping his speed playful, sometimes almost catching him before the chase was back on. Arriving at their home, he slammed the door closed behind him, kicking off his wajari before he followed the trail of clothes to their bedroom. He leered when he saw what his lover was doing.

 

Ichigo was on his knees, facing their headboard with one hand grasping it as he used the other hand to work long fingers into his body. Ikkaku moaned when two of those long fingers worked their way into the ass that he wanted and tugged at his own clothes, tossing them to the side.

 

“Condom or no?” he asked, Ichigo looking at him with glazed, needy eyes. They usually opted out of using a condom but sometimes, like during the quickies that they indulged in, they used them for easy clean up. Ikkaku always asked though.

 

“Condom,” Ichigo breathed, working his third finger inwards. Ikkaku grunted and noticed that his lover had pulled out a condom and the lube for him already. Plucking up the package, he smirked at the fact that it was made for heavy fucking and lube use. Tearing it open, he was quick to roll it over himself as he kept looking at his lover. As he was slicking his condom covered prick, Ichigo was removing his fingers from his body with a groan of need.

 

Climbing onto the bed, Ikkaku kneeled behind his lover and shifted so that he could use one hand to hold his prick and press it to the hole that was waiting for him. Grunting as he slid in, he moaned with Ichigo, the younger male pressing his hands against the headboard firmly. Grasping lean hips, the bald male hissed and started to move, rocking in and out of the tight body, biting as his bottom lip and grunting each time he rocked forward.

 

Ichigo pressed back, the two men working towards their climaxes but still loving the connection that sex brought them. The redhead was crying out in need, the sounds getting progressively higher as he was fucked perfectly by his lover. Ikkaku was adding some groaning in amongst his grunting with each thrust, amazed by how tight his lover was even with how often they came together, his hands clamped to the mobile hips.

 

Reaching around to Ichigo’s front, he curled his still mostly slick hand around the hard prick that he found and started to stroke in counterpoint to his own movements. Ichigo hissed, nails digging into the headboard as his head fell back against his lover’s shoulder, feeling the tell-tale coiling of heat. With a squeeze and a twist, he was screaming out his climax, shuddering and tightening around the driving cock.

 

Ikkaku growled as he was squeezed tight, spilling into the condom and holding his lover close, resting his head on the other males shoulder. After the two lovers had caught their breath, the bald male pulled out, holding the condom base as he moved. Pulling the condom off, he tied the top and tossed it into the trash can before going to their bathroom and washing his hands off. Ichigo followed after a few seconds and wash the lube off of his own hands before using a wet cloth to clean his groan.

 

“Isn’t Ukitake-taicho going to be upset that you’re late?” Ikkaku asked after they redressed and were pulling on their waraji.

 

“Nope,” Ichigo chuckled at his lover, opening their door. Ikkaku cocked an eyebrow at him to elaborate his answer. “He’s with Shuuhei-fukutaicho getting in his own quickie.”

 

“You planned it, didn’t you?” Ikkaku asked, Ichigo laughing as he flitted off to work, leaving his lover smiling in some amusement as he headed to his own division. Why was he not surprised that Ichigo had planned their little excursion?


	67. Planning Death - Nnoitra, Szayel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Planning Death  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Nnoitra, Szayel  
> Requested by: Lost the name  
> Word count: 1,409  
> AN: And we come back to this world. I bring to you a Nnoitra, Szayel ally fic since I couldn’t see them as a pairing quite at this moment. Enjoy this though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Pink bastard,” Nnoitra snorted, sneering at Szayelapparo, who just sneered back at him, pink eyes narrowed.

 

“What is it that you want now?” the Arrancar scientist sneered as he placed the energy ball that he had been working on into a special containment unit. He would transfer it to his fraccion later on when he wasn’t being bothered by an annoying insect.

 

Nnoitra crossed his lanky arms and leant against one wall, black hair falling over his hidden hollow hole. “I think we need to talk about the Third,” he drawled slowly, Szayel cocking an eyebrow as he turned his attention to his fellow Espada fully.

 

“And what do you mean by that?” he asked, sounding curious about what the other had in mind, watching him smile a smile full of straight white teeth.

 

“She’s a nosy little bitch and is likely to tell Aizen-sama what you’ve been up to in here, turning Fraccion into edible power balls and fucking around with the DNA of not only his Espada but also the Shinigami that he brought for his own research,” Nnoitra said, rolling one shoulder with a snort. “She’s getting up into my business to. I don’t like it.”

 

Szayel snorted. “Of course you wouldn’t like it. It would mean that you’d have to set Aizen-sama straight on what you do with your pretty little Fraccion every night you two are together.”

 

“He’s not strong enough to be fucked by me,” Nnoitra snorted. Szayel rolled his eyes and shook his head as he led the way into a private sitting room, the other Espada following after him.

 

Sitting down, Szayel snorted. “Of course he isn’t. He’s stunted by the bastard’s methods. If he wasn’t, he would make you a perfect mate, give you lots of pretty little children with both of your strengths,” he stated.

 

Nnoitra sat down in one of the offered chairs and stared at his companion, knowing what he was saying was true. “Yes, but that’s neither here nor there. We need to deal with her before she sticks her nose into the wrong thing and gets it chomped on. I think that she might be one of Grimmjow’s. His kids tend to live pretty damn long and some have ended up getting rather powerful,” he mused, Szayel giving him an appraising look.

 

“I’m surprised that you were able to figure that out considering how much time you do spend thinking about fighting and fucking,” he snipped, Nnorita sneering at him before rolling his eyes. “Anyways, it’s possible she is his child. If that’s true, we cannot simply kill her, especially if Grimmjow has even an inkling of his child being here,” he continued, waving a hand as he stood up and moved to a small water heater. Turning it on, he turned and frowned at his the other male.

 

“Well then, what do we do about her then?” Nnoitra asked, cocking an eyebrow as Szayel thought over their options. “I don’t think she’s gonna just let things pass. Nel has the stubbornness of Grimmjow combined with Harribel’s brains. That girl won’t let go,” he snorted.

 

Szayel waved a hand at his companion and ran a hand through pink locks, pink eyes narrowing in thought. “I think we need to make it so that she can’t remember any of her thoughts without killing her. We also need to make sure her fraccion are with her. Like you said, we don’t want her to be killed, especially by a low level hollow that seem to like hunting around here,” he mused, tapping a finger on his lips as the water heater dinged.

 

Turning around, the Espada scientist thought over what they were talking about, actually having to do to protect themselves and the others from what was to come. Aizen had spun some pretty stories to get all of them under his control, used his shikai on them and then continued to pull their puppet strings. But what he hadn’t expected was that the hogyoku, now with both parts combined into one, was somewhat sentient and had decided that with each one of them created they would hold a kernel of freedom deep in their minds and souls. Only Nnoitra, Tesra, Szayel, Grimmjow and Stark had been able to access those kernels so far. Stark was far too lazy to do anything until it was planned out and in motion which meant that Nnoitra, Tesra and Szayel had to work out their plans before they even talked with him.

 

But now with Nel poking around in what they were doing and she being so gung-ho about Aizen being so wonderful, it would make things difficult. Szayel did not want to do anything to her, but at the rate it was going… Sighing, the pink haired Espada narrowed his eyes as he made tea. “I have a feeling I know what to do to her should she cause more problems for us,” he stated, turning around and handing over a tea cup before taking his seat once more. He was worried about having to do it since it would leave her as nothing more than a child with her Fraccion to guard her…

 

“You’re worried aren’t you?” Nnorita drawled, eyes narrowing at Szayel and the absent way that he was drinking his tea. “About what?”

 

“About leaving her in any state of mind, even with her fraccion,” Szayel snorted, putting his half empty tea cup to the side as he snarled in disgust. “I shouldn’t worry about her, especially since she can tell Aizen-sama something or another and get us under his oh so watchful eye,” he continued, curling and uncurling his fingers as he narrowed his eyes at the innocent tea cup next to him. “She can fuck everything up just because she has been unable to find that kernel that we all have.”

 

“Are we sure that she’s looked for it? I mean, neither of us looked for it until Grimmjow started dropping hints that drove you nuts into looking for it,” Nnoitra snorted, rolling one shoulder as he snorted. “And then you kidnapped me, told me to meditate in a certain way and helped me to find it. Then of course we found out that Starky knew about it to, but found it because he sleeps so much,” he continued, Szayel sneering at him before rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course. But I also fear that if we did tell her to do it, she would run to Aizen-sama and tell him whatever we told her, fuck us over because he would turn us inside out trying to figure out how the kernel was implanted. And how the hogyoku had put the damn thing in our souls and minds. He would dissect us if he knew and we know it.” Szayel sighed and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, he did that to that one Espada who let it known that he wasn’t under any kind of control,” Nnoitra drawled, nose wrinkling as he remembered how Aizen had made them watch as the poor Espada had been slowly picked apart, piece by piece. All the while, alive, wiggling and begging for it to stop because he didn’t know how it happened. Luckily, the wanna-be God hadn’t figured out that it was something that was a part of their souls and the parts of their minds that connected to said souls. It wasn’t anything physical or purely mental.

 

Szayel sighed and rubbed at his face as he stood up and walked around the small room, ruffling his hair as he tried to calm himself. Even though he pulled apart the shinigami and Arrancar that he could steal and hide away, he never did anything while they were awake. He didn’t want to hear those screams and cries of pain. It was mostly him attaching monitors to various parts that would integrate with their bodies so that he could see how they reacted when Aizen did whatever he did to them.

 

Sighing, he shook his head. “We need to take care of her. We’ll make sure that she and her Fraccion are close by to Los Noches and we’ll keep an eye on her. We don’t want her dead if you’re right about her being one of Grimmjow’s,” he finally said.

 

“So we do what you’re thinking of doin’ and we’ll keep an eyeball on her,” Nnorita stated, getting a nod from the other Espada.

 

“I’ll get the vials ready.”


	68. Just a Little Lovin' - Yumichika/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Lovin’  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Yumichika/Ichigo  
> Collection: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Word Count: 1,763  
> AN: Errrr…Sex? Yeah. Let’s go with that. >>
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was glad that Ikkaku had dragged him out of their shared apartment and out of his room where he had holed himself up in studying. The club throbbed with music, some song about a man and love juice pumping through the speakers as beautiful people danced and writhed together on the dance floor. Yumichika though wasn’t paying attention to any other body but the lean one that should be labeled as pure sin.  
  
With hair that shifted from a light fire orange to a darker shade that fell lightly around the sweetly male face and eyes that were liquid chocolate and usually half lidded if not closed, losing himself to the music, the man was beautiful in a wonderfully androgynous way. His skin was a light tanned color that was offset by the gorgeous shirt that fluttered around him, a strip of skin exposed when he lifted his hands. A pair of low slung jeans accentuated the curve of the other’s hips and the dips where groin meet legs, making him want to feel how it would feel to be settled between those long legs.  
  
Smirking and sipping at his Sour Apple, Yumichika placed the empty cup down and slid out of the seat, noticing that the best way to get to the pretty male was to dance near him but not outright go up to him and get into his space. So he took up a spot near the younger male and started to dance, moving to the music, feeling the beat as they got closer together, brown eyes watching him through dusky lashes.

 

It wasn’t long before he was pressed up against the sinful back, feeling the body roll and slide against his own, hands sliding over those devilish hips and over his stomach. Smirking, Yumichika didn’t flinch as arms came up to wrap around his neck, long fingered hands sliding into his hair and mussing the locks, to intent on the sweet neck before him. The man in his arms smelled like sweat and peaches, his tongue snaked out to flick over the pulse point before him, getting a sweet sounding little gasp.   
  
He tasted like peaches to.  
  
Yumichika’s dance partner rolled his hips and moaned softly into one ear at feeling just how hard he was, the beautiful males hand dipping down to tease the matching arousal in his partner’s pants. “We should leave the dance floor,” he rumbled right into one ear, noticing that there was a small stone high up in the sweet little ear. His teeth played with it as the man shivered.  
  
“Bathroom. Need it now,” the other said once he was able to tip his head to reach his ear. Smirking, Yumichika pulled away and drew the lean body with him to a shadowy alcove before moving to the bathroom to get a really good look at his partner.   
  
“What’s your name?” Yumichika asked as he slid a hand over the slight curve of one hip.   
  
“Ichigo. Yours?” Ichigo asked, smirking as the door closed behind them, reaching out to lock it before he was pressed up against a wall. He moaned softly at the long line of a strong body that pressed against his own, licking his lips and leaving them slick.  
  
“Yumichika,” Yumichika chuckled, leaning forward to nip at the other’s bottom lip. “I think I’m going to take you home and play with you all night long,” he purred, enjoying the way brown eyes widened and the lean body shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“That sounds like fun to me,” Ichigo breathed, pulling Yumichika’s hips close, rubbing their lengths together and getting a soft growl from the other man before their lips came together. A sleek tongue tasted and conquered his mouth, eating at his sounds of pleasure as strong hands reached down and cupped his ass, pulling their hips together hard as Ichigo wrapped one leg high around the other’s hip.  
  
Rubbing hard against the willing body, Yumichika pulled his mouth away from the addicting ones and shifted him to press up against the sink, hands starting to find skin. Shoving Ichigo’s shirt upwards, he lowered his mouth to tease a perked nipple, one hand sliding into his pants pockets to find the condom and packet of lube that Ikkaku had shoved on him with the instructions to use it. Now he was glad, violet eyes gazing upwards as his partner dropped his head back and moaned.  
  
Ichigo was so unrestrained, so willing to just drown in the pleasure of everything that was being done to him. So willing to let another play his body like a fine tuned instrument, drawing such sweet sounds out of him even as he wiggled and whined for more.   
  
Smirking, he lifted up and off of the treat before spinning Ichigo around so that he could plant his hands on the counter. “This’ll be easier for here. When we get back to my place I’m going to screw you face to face,” he purred into the delicately decorated ear, getting a moan as his hands reached around the front of Ichigo’s pants and flicked the buttons open. Smirking, he slid the zipper down and tugged the tight pants down enough to expose the ass that he wanted to bury himself into and the long prick that he had plans for later.   
  
He idly wondered if Ichigo would be interested in being tied up and teased until he begged.   
  
The smirk on his lips would have sent the red head running if he could see it but at the moment all he cared about was the coolness that fell onto his ass and the long fingers that teased the ring of muscles. Sighing, Ichigo moaned as a long finger worked its way into him, testing how resistant and tight he was, eyes closed as the finger stroked over the sensitive nerves, just teasing.   
  
It had been a while since his last lover, something like six months since he and Grimmjow had broken up, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t played, his toys getting a workout since he disliked going out for a one night stand and the fact that he had been cramming for mid-terms. But the finger in him was playing havoc with his control, arms stretched out before him, hands pressed against the glass as he nearly bent over, hips arched back.   
  
Ichigo jerked and moaned as another finger was worked in beside the first, spreading his body open and making him sigh as he rolled his hips back. “Yes...fuck, Yumichika...” he ground out, head tossing back as he stared at the other in the mirror. The beautiful face was even more so with the flaring violet eyes that were watching long finger disappear into his body, condom pack held primly between straight, white teeth. He shuddered and whined lowly as a third finger slipped in easily, teasing him with what was to come.  
  
“So beautiful,” Yumichika purred around the package, words slurred and eyes sweeping up the long length of back before him, loving the way the tanned skin glistened with sweat, the dark shirt hitched up to around his shoulders before going back down to the ass before him. Pulling his fingers free, he tore the condom package opened and slipped it out, sliding it down his length with practiced movements. Slicking himself with more of the lube, he took a deep breath before pressing inwards, grunting as tight heat wrapped around him and squeezed just right.   
  
Ichigo mewled, bending over completely to let his head rest on the counter, shivering when the other’s hips met his own, feeling full and stretched. “So full...gods, just so perfect,” he keened, long fingered hands gripping his hips tightly, probably leaving bruises.

 

“Fuck you’re tight,” Yumichika growled, eyes dark as he bent over slightly to start a steady in and out movement, Ichigo’s legs spreading a bit more as his hips tipped for better penetration. Groaning, he continued to move as the muscles relaxed around him, still squeezing oh so nicely around him, only speeding up when Ichigo whined and pressed back, begging for more, for faster and harder.  
  
Growling and shifting his grip on the lean hips, Yumichika moved faster and harder in and out of Ichigo, fucking him so hard that he had to keep one hand plastered onto the glass so he could shove back with each hard thrust. The sounds the other was barely muffled by the finger that he was biting on, Yumichika snarling and reaching down to stroke Ichigo’s cock in time with his hard movements.   
  
Ichigo choked on a moan before twitching and arching hard, shuddering as he bit his lip around a scream and came, spattering the floor with his cum. Yumichika snarled once again, thrusting hard a few more times into the squeezing, twitching body, and came, filling the condom with his passion.  
  
The two nearly collapsed, the only thing holding up was the sink that they were both leaning against, eyes closed as they tried to catch their breaths. Yumichika was the first to move, grasping the base of the condom and pulling out, getting a moan from the younger male and a scowl. Tying off the condom, he tossed it away as Ichigo stood up straight, grabbing a towel and wetting it to clean up as much as he could.   
  
The red flush on Ichigo’s cheeks made Yumichika look on in amusement. “Don’t often get fucked in the bathroom of a club?” he asked, watching as the red deepened.  
  
“No. Actually never,” Ichigo admitted, pulling up his pants with a little shimmy, tongue sticking out as he did so. Yumichika hummed and watched with an appreciative look, cleaning himself up with another paper towel. “Are you still going to take me back to your place?” he asked, looking at the beautiful male with curious and still lusty brown eyes.  
  
“But of course,” Yumichika purred, tugging Ichigo out of the bathroom, both of them ignoring the drying come on the floor, running into a large, bald male that was leaning against the opposite wall and looking rather smug. “Ikkaku, stay out of the apartment for most of the night. Unless you want to hear how beautiful my dear Ichigo here sounds,” he purred, getting an eye roll as Ichigo blushed.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have fun and don’t fuck on the table would ya?” Ikkaku grunted before leering at Ichigo, the two leaving so Yumichika could make good on his promise of playing with his new lover all night long.


	69. Mistletoe in the Snow (Jushiro/Shunsui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mistletoe in the Snow  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Shunsui/Jushiro  
> For: Ane  
> Word count: 1,030  
> An: My Christmas Gift for Ane. Total and utter fluff. :D Enjoy dear.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“It’s kind of quiet isn’t it?” Jūshirō asked as he came to stand beside his friend, leaning against his large body. The snow was covering the land around their small shack in the Living World, making it seem so quiet and as if they were alone. Shunsui chuckled softly and leant into his friend’s shoulder.

 

It was almost time for the time that the Living called Christmas, the interesting holiday spreading slowly over the world. The Serieitei focused on the old traditions but also happily embraced the newest traditions. For the two friends though, they were in the Living World, watching over their part of the land, a rash of illnesses sweeping the land and killing those who were not strong enough to fight them off. So they sent the souls of those who died off to their rest and waited for the ability to go back home.

 

“It is. Nothing like the Seireitei right now,” Shunsui hummed, wrapping an arm around his friend’s waist when the younger male shivered softly. “Slightly colder to isn't it?” he asked, Jūshirō chuckled and shook his head with an amused look.

 

“It is. I think it's the fact that there isn't as much reitsu running around to keep things somewhat warm,” Jūshirō chuckled softly, pressing against his partner with a smile before looking up. “Someone visited,” he mused softly, pointing at a small sprig of green with red berries amongst the green leaves.

 

“What is that?” Shunsui asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the rather interesting little plant that was hanging over their head. It was just a sprig of green and red, simple in it's looks but oh so pretty.

 

“I believe the humans call it Mistletoe. It's a poisonous plant I believe, at least this species of mistletoe, and rather parasitic since they usually live on another tree,” Jūshirō hummed, smiling softly. “The tradition from what I know of it is that it is hung and each time a couple steps under it, they are to trade kisses,” he mused.

 

“Why in the world would you use a parasitic, poisonous plant to encourage people to trade kisses?” Shunsui chuckled, Jūshirō giving his friend a fond look and patting his arm.

 

“It's to help them remember that even during this time of coldness and wetness that there is still life out there. And that we need to remember that no matter what, love can bloom in the oddest places,” Jūshirō hummed, leaning back on his hands as snow started to fall down around them. “I think that they often put the mistletoe here because this house is said to be haunted. I heard tales of it in town when I went to gather some food and other supplies when we first got here. Apparently a couple that were unable to be together during their living years died here during Christmas day many decades ago. During a time when two men kissing weren't welcomed,” he hummed. “So now they place mistletoe and the such during certain times of the year, starting about ten, fifteen years ago. Mistletoe during the time of Christmas, lanterns during the various Festivals. Just doing little things to commemorate the ones they call the lost lovers.”

 

Shunsui chuckled softly and shook his head. “Our death by pneumonia has been turned into a story of heartbreak,” he sighed, rubbing at his face as Jūshirō chuckled. “Do you think that they remembered that same sex relationships were rather normal back then when it was two warriors coming together?” he asked.

 

“No, I think a lot of the old ways were lost and forgotten over the years. To much influence from those who would call such a relationship wrong,” Shunsui said, shrugging one shoulder with a smile. “It's nice though that the world is remembering the old ways, just with less...restrictions on who can come together and in what way,” he continued.

 

“It is. Come on, let's go inside. It's starting to get cold and you know how Unohana-taicho gets when it comes to me being in the cold,” Jūshirō hummed, standing up before he brushed off his hakama with a smile. Shunsui chuckled and stood to, taking his hand and pulling him close before he could walk into the cottage.

 

“Well, there is one thing that we can do to really start the season off with a bang,” Shunsui chuckled, getting blinked at by his friend before the silver haired male gave him an indulgent look.

 

“And just what is that?” Jūshirō asked, raising an eyebrow as a smile danced over his lips. Shunsui simply laughed lowly and grasped his chin, tilting his head back. Leaning forward, the larger male brushed their lips together, smiling when his silver haired partner just sighed and reached up to cup his cheeks, bringing him into a firmer kiss.

 

Pulling away after several long moments of exchanging slow kisses, presses of lips and sliding of tongues together, the two men smiled softly as they pressed their foreheads together. “Come along, my dear, let's head into our oh so lovely cottage so that I can properly worship you the way I've been wanting to for the last few hundred years,” Shunsui teased, getting a flush from his very soon to be lover.

 

“You just had to say that right?” Jūshirō huffed, pressing closer to his lover with a smile, loving the way Shunsui just wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close.

 

“Of course,” Shunsui teased, drawing his partner into the house with a promising smile, Jūshirō chuckling softly and happily following after him. Unnoticed to anyone, a slim male watched them with his own smile, tilting his head to the side before turning around and heading back to the village, orange braid swinging behind him, glad that the mistletoe had worked.

 

He had always wondered just who had hung the mistletoe that had brought his friends together. But now he knew and he was happy with being able to help his friends, even if they didn't know him yet. Much less had been born yet.


	70. Not So Different 1 - Kensei/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not So Different  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1 out of 2  
> Pairing: Kensei/Ichigo  
> Word count: 2,286  
> AN: Okay, so Not So Different has kind of been sitting on my SD card just collecting dust since the whole bull with my reformating flash drive. So, I opened it up today to see what it was all about and started to edit, figuring I would post it.
> 
> It's 14 pages of Andalus size 12, double space between paragraphs okay? I found a good spot to break it in two and now we have two weeks worth of posting! This week and next week, which will give me time to get close to finishing off Jim Kirk: Legally Blond. I'm currently on chapter 18 okay? I have like 26 chapters for that story.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy this. Remember, reviews are the lifeblood of every author but not needed. Even a fav is loved. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

The first time that he had met Ichigo, he had found the scowling young teen attractive yes, but he had been a teen at the time. A war later and three years of separation had allowed the young teen to turn into a rather good looking young man. His hair had stayed long after the war for whatever reason and fell down his back in loose waves but was usually braided and hitched up into a bun to keep it out of his way. The rest of his hair fell around his face, framing it and making it softer. He wasn’t beautiful in the sense that a woman was beautiful but rather he was a masculine beauty.

It didn’t help that Ichigo, for the most part, had left his human life behind. He had said it didn’t feel right any more since he had regained his powers, felt constraining and tiresome. So he had left his body to Kon, who was now working for Urahara as a guardian of Karakura Town, and come to the Seireitei. He had somehow struck up a friendship with Shuuhei through the fukutaicho’s lover and soon to be husband, Yumichika. 

So he often came around and it drove Kensei to distraction when Ichigo came around to have lunch with the two and shamelessly flirted with them. He knew it wasn’t really anything important between them but it did make him twitch to hear the purring voice that came from the young man when he was playing. 

Sighing, the large taicho walked towards his home, wondering what was going to happen next. Strolling up the path, he stopped in his tracks, finding Ichigo perched on a large chest that Kensei knew contained his clothes, Zangetsu sitting next to him and leaning against the wall behind him, looking a bit like a rat that had been drowned but was drying out. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Kensei finally called out, gathering enough brain cells to do so.

Ichigo glared at him. “My room was flooded because some dipshit in the division decided to practice near the barracks and destroyed a few pipes in the process,” he replied as he watched Kensei walked up to the door. “And like hell am I crashing anywhere where Kenpachi can get to me. The barracks at the thirteenth and here are two places where he won’t go near.”

“And for good reason,” Kensei grunted as he dropped the kido wards around his house, shaking his head with a scowl etched on his face. Looking down at the expectant face, he grunted. “Fuck, come on in.” Grousing, he opened the door and stepped in, heading for a small hall table that had come with the place, digging around for the spare keys. “Here. How long are they talking?”

“Weeks if not months,” Ichigo replied, taking the key and stashing it on his person before he moved to grab his zanpakuto and chest. “I have clothes and a few things that I need but the rest are right now in a storage unit in the Thirteenth. So no worries about a lot of crap,” he continued, Kensei snorting as he tugged off his haori and draped it over one arm.

“I’m not worried about that,” Kensei grunted before taking the chest and hauling it up onto one shoulder despite Ichigo’s protests that he could carry the heavy thing just fine. “Come on, let me show you to your room. Rules are that you buy your own damn tea and coffee, pitch in for food and cooking, you keep your room and bathroom clean. If you bring someone to the house, put up a damn privacy seal,” he said, watching with some amusement as Ichigo blushed.

“I’m not going to be bringing anyone by,” Ichigo huffed, shaking his head, the loose bits of hair swaying back and forth.

“Why not? I thought you were dating that one guy from the Twelfth. With the horns.” Kensei squashed the random thought that maybe that sounded a bit stalkerish but then again, many people knew who Ichigo was dating at any one time.

Ichigo’s snort dragged him from his thoughts. “No. The bastard didn’t like that I have close friends that I playfully flirt with,” he stated, shaking his head. “The sex sucked to. All of the three times that he could keep it up and going for longer than a few minutes.”

“Ouch. Way to kill a guys pride,” Kensei snickered, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

“If he didn’t fuck around with experimental drugs like the clown does, then he’d be able to keep things going and please someone,” Ichigo said sweetly, chocolate eyes glinting in laughter.

“You’re so bad,” Kensei snickered as he opened the door to the second room. It contained a dresser, a night stand and a bed but that was about it outside of the closet. “Not much but it should do.”

“Better than the barracks actually,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “They were in the process of updating and renewing the rooms, starting from the bottom up, so I wasn’t due for another year of room updatage,” he continued, placing Zangetsu onto the dresser with a caress of his fingers. 

Kensei snickered once more and placed the chest down near the platform bed and shook his head. “Yeah, well at least you have a place to crash that you won’t get attacked in,” he said, heading for the door as Ichigo opened the chest and removed a large box from inside of it. “Hey, answer me this, why doesn’t Kenpachi attack you while you’re at the Thirteenth?”

Ichigo smirked, eyes flashing as he said, “The idiot knows better than to piss off or upset Jyushiro. Iba-san is rather protective and his zanpakuto is one of the few that has a good punch to it when it comes to Kenpachi.” Kensei barked out a laugh and headed to his own room to shower and get ready to make dinner. After his shower and dressing in a house kimono, he wandered towards the kitchen and came to a stop, staring at the sight before him.

Somehow, Ichigo had dried off, rebraided his hair, leaving it to swing against his ass, dressed in his own house kimono and had started dinner all before he had gotten out of his own shower. Raising an eyebrow at the deft movements as he tossed vegetables into a wok, Kensei wandered over and looked at the food being stirred, oversized chopsticks clicking at him in retaliation.

“Back. Dinner will be done soon enough,” Ichigo huffed, shaking his head and making that braid swing back and forth. Kensei, at that moment, thanked whatever God was out there looking out for him, that hair didn’t feel as it swung against his chest and crotch in a most enticing way.

Clearing his throat, he stepped back and wandered to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottled tea, finding a few other things that hadn’t been there earlier. “Where’d the stuff come from?” he asked, opening the freezer next, finding it stuffed full of various boxes and meats.

“My place. I like to cook,” Ichigo explained, shrugging one shoulder as he continued to work on their dinner. Kensei hummed and sat down, dinner being served soon after by a smirking Ichigo. After that, they did their paperwork and went to bed, all in companionable silence with the occasional snark or comment thrown in. Over the following weeks, which extended into months, they fell into a comfortable routine. 

They would get up in their separate rooms, Ichigo usually the first to get up since he had to deal with all of his hair, take their showers. The younger of the two would then make a quick, simple breakfast and finish putting their bentos for lunch together. They would then eat, wake up fully, do any last minute paper work and make sure that they looked presentable before heading off for work. Ichigo still popped up during the day to visit with Shuuhei, but he made sure that he talked with Kensei to. 

After their days were done, they would head home, whoever getting there first starting dinner usually but when they got their together, they would trade off. More paperwork or just a night of playing chess, shogi or go would happen before they crashed. Only once did Ichigo bring someone home with him but it had been Hanataro who had been crying and drunk over having walked in on his lover, who was some little no-name lower seat officer from Kenpachi’s division, with some chick from one of the local bars. 

Kenpachi had turned that guys life upside down and had taken the little healer in when he found out that Yumichika, Kira and Ichigo was out for blood.

The day that Ichigo got the note that his barracks were ready to move back into, he was sitting down to lunch with Kensei and talking about some interdivision exercise between their divisions. Reading over it, the younger shinigami hummed and tapped it on the desk before him, over the papers there. “It looks like I can move back.” The way he said it made Kensei think he was reluctant to actually do so.

“I don’t care if you stay. I can see being reluctant to move back into the barracks after having more privacy, such as it is, at the house,” Kensei snorted, shaking his head when Ichigo started to reach for the key. “Just stick to the rules and we’ll be good,” he promised, getting a sweet smile from the younger male.

“Thanks, Kensei,” Ichigo said, nodding his head and returning to what they had been working on for the last few hours. That night, they had a few of their unseated officers that were on punishment duty grab the rest of Ichigo’s things and drop them off. Over the next week, little things popped up through the house. A little statue of a fairy sat on the mantle next to the Buddha that had been a gift to Kensei, better pots and pans replaced the others. A new dish set replaced the mismatched set that Kensei had, the swirls of blue and gray creating a loveliness that made the older Vizard wonder just where his roommate had gotten it from.

Ichigo’s room took on more life to, with a better bed that even Kensei was jealous of, new sheets to put on the new bed along with bedding, and new furniture to replace the other stuff that was banished to the small third bedroom that Ichigo had cleaned one day. Everything that had been stored away into the bedroom had been moved to a shed or to the attic after the red head had called in a roofer.

Sitting in his house that didn’t seem minimalistic and cold, Kensei wondered just when Ichigo had become his wife. It was an odd thought really but it didn’t upset him as much as he thought it would have. Considering Ichigo had done it in such a way as to make it comfortable for the both of them, he didn’t mind it and was wondering if he could get away with tossing his younger friend over his shoulder and taking him to bed to cement it all.

It was to that thought that the front door opened and closed with a crisp snap, Ichigo’s way of slamming the shoji doors that were attached to the front of the room, the large living room and their bedrooms. Sipping at his sake as he raised an eyebrow, Kensei watched as his roommate and unofficial wife stalked into the living room with a snarl. Ichigo grabbed the bottle of sake, and forgoing his usual saucer, grabbed a cup, pouring a generous amount into it before slamming it back. 

The full body shudder was not enough to stop the furious look in normally warm chocolate eyes. “So, who pissed you off enough that your eyes are going hazel?” Kensei asked as Ichigo finally flopped down next to him with a fresh cup of sake in hand.

“The little no-named bastard had the gall to try and corner Hana in my division after he had finished his visit with Jyushiro-taicho,” Ichigo snarled before shaking his head with a snort. “I about tossed him back to the eleventh myself but Kenpachi came to find him and hauled him away before I could kill the little bastard for daring to lay hands on Hana.”

“I see,” Kensei hummed, body vibrating to get up and hurt the one that had hurt his Ichigo’s friend. “Anything else go on?” he asked, feeling that there was more going on.

“The idiot fourth seat from the eleventh decided to disparage my power and what I am, spreading rumors around about how I’ll whore myself out because, after all, hollows fuck and fight only. Akon decided to get pissy and support those rumors,” Ichigo huffed, blinking when one large arm reached out and curled around his waist, drawing him close to a large body. Sighing softly, he relaxed into the strong body and groaned softly. “I have no idea why everyone is sucking on the Tower of Idiocy, but they need to stop it.”

Kensei grunted in agreement and stroked his thumb against the lean hip that he could feel under the hakama that Ichigo was wearing. “I’ll have a...talk with him,” he promised, getting a soft chuckle from Ichigo. They spent the rest of the night sitting there, only getting up to make food, and drinking, Kensei pouring a very buzzed Ichigo into bed.


	71. Not So Different 2 - Kensei/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not So Different  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2 out of 2  
> Pairing: Kensei/Ichigo  
> Word count: 3,765  
> AN: And we have smut! *giggles* And next week we are doing a oneshot Kensei/Ichigo story for the affy-chan and hopefully we'll finally get up the Minato/Naruto/Kakashi that has been floating around on my drive. :P 
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next morning, he made the younger Vizard breakfast and tea that would fight the possible hangover before they headed out. It was during lunch that Kensei found Aramaki, the fourth seat glaring at Ichigo as he spoke with Kenpachi about something or another, possibly pertaining to the wild flowers in the large mans hands and the blushing Hanataro that stood near them. Smirking heavily, he stalked towards the man, predator oozing from his very being. 

Aramaki didn’t even notice the predator that was stalking him until his konsodo was grabbed and he was jerked around to face a severely pissed off taicho and Vizard. 

“Hey!” he cried out, drawing attention to them as his eyes widened at the black that was seeping into the white of the sclera.

“You dared to touch Ichigo’s friend and pissed him off, and now? Now you’re daring to glare at him for being treated right by your taicho?” Kensei growled, his voice oddly echoing and making the man in his grasp whimper and shake. He had seen the damage the Vizard before him could do with ease and it terrified him enough for this bowels and bladder to let loose.

Kensei sneered as the man’s hakama grew damp in front while the back grew heavy and moist. “Fucking disgusting. What could our little Hana-chan see in you, you pathetic creature?” he snorted, dropping Aramaki from his hold and brushing his hands off with a look of disgust. “How the fuck did he get into your division, Kenpachi-taicho?” he called out, turning to the other male after delivering a hard kick to the prone male, sending him skidding several feet and leaving a bit of a brown streak on the ground.

“No idea,” Kenpachi grunted, shaking his head. “I don’t like abusers, and my division knows it,” he continued, sweeping a cold glare over his people before snorting. “Why’d you have to do that? I was planning on making his life a living hell and maybe booting him over to the Twelfth,” he complained, looking down when Hanataro shyly pressed against his side and smiled up at him, flowers in hand. 

“He upset Ichigo,” Kensei replied, as if it explained it all. Ichigo just blushed lightly and shifted on his feet, pulling his reitsu closer to himself. 

“I see,” Kenpachi chuckled, pulling Hantaro closer, one hand cupping the ass that he would be laying claim to later that night. He leered at his new partner, getting a flush of delight before watching Ichigo roll his eyes and make his excuses. “I suggest you stake your own claim before some idiot lands him in bed again and turns him off of all relationships,” he warned.

Kensei looked at the larger male with a cocked eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I heard that the only really good sexual relationship he has had was with Byakuya-san, despite the length of it,” Hanataro said softly, blushing when both men turned to look to him with some curiosity. “Well, they were often found making out or actually having sex. They had to carry around silencing seals just to make sure that they didn’t disturb anyone when the urge took them,” he continued, shrugging.

“Huh,” Kensei grunted out before smirking and tweaking Hanataro’s nose. “Thanks. I’m gone.”

Heading to his shared home, knowing that Ichigo had headed home for the time being, having only a half day since most of the paperwork had been done for the day in both divisions. Walking into the house, Kensei made sure that the privacy seals were up, not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the day while he bonded to his Ichigo. Once that was done, headed through the house, following the freshest trail of what he hoped would be his soon to be lover.

Stepping up to the door to Ichigo’s room, rain started to pour, the sound of another door opening reaching his ears as he slid open the bedroom door. Blinking at the blink of surprise that he got, Kensei took in the scene before him, feeling blood rush down to his groin at the innocent sight. Ichigo had freed his hair to let it fall down his back in gentle waves and was in the process of removing his konsodo and undershirt, letting the fabric fall down his shoulders and arms to expose the smooth skin there.

“Kensei?” Ichigo asked, sounding surprised but curious. Kensei leered and stepped in, closing the door behind and catching the scent of his little ones arousal that started to curl around his natural scent of fire and flowers. 

“Ichigo,” he purred in return, stalking towards the younger male, eyes glowing with his lust, even as the tops slid further down Ichigo’s arms, exposing more smooth skin to his ravenous eyes. Ichigo flushed and tried to pull the tops closed once more, feeling a shiver roll down his back at the growl that came from the bigger Vizard. 

Eyes widening, he squeaked when Kensei reached out and dragged him close to his body, denying the fact that he did make such a sound even as he moaned under the demanding kiss that he was quick to respond to. Opening his mouth, he sucked in the questing tongue and moaned softly as he was wrapped up in a strong grip, wrapping his own arms around the others neck and pulling him closer. Feeling the subtle shift of muscles under his questing hands, Ichigo tugged Kensei closer to the bed before purposefully falling back onto the bed.

Growling with laughter, Kensei pulled away from the kiss and settled between long legs, running his eyes down over the sweet body before him, taking in the fact that the tops had opened even more. Licking his lips at the soft skin before him, he stroked his hands down over Ichigo, groaning as Ichigo arched upwards into his touch. “So ready and responsive,” he chuckled softly, breathing the words into one ear before nipping at it and getting a strangled moan from his soon to be lover.

“Kensei,” Ichigo growled out, tugging at the taller males clothes, wanting to get him stripped of the clothes. “Want you to fuck me nice and hard,” he groaned, pressing his hips into Kensei’s and rubbing their lengths together.

Kensei choked on a moaned and reached down to grab onto one lean hip, holding it still so that he could rubbed in small circles against his soon to be mate. “Fuck, we’ll get there, baby, don’t worry,” he promised, air puffing against the ear again. Smirking at the lusty moans coming from the younger male, he stroked his hands down a smooth chest and tugged his lover’s tops free completely from his hakama, sliding them off of long arms and tossing them aside. Soon, Ichigo’s hakama and fudoshi landed on the floor with the tops, allowing Kensei free access to roam his hands over the long body, causing sweet sounding moans and growls to escape from his mate.

Ichigo groaned and flipped them over, perching on the taicho’s hips and rubbed his body against the ones that rose to meet each rub, soft pants coming out of him as he gazed at Kensei with half lidded eyes. Licking his lips, he was quick to remove his partner’s clothing, the other man shifting to help him in doing so. Chuckling, he took in the body that he had been dreaming of for years. Ever since he had accidentally walked in on Kensei while the man had showered, he had been a featured player in his fantasies. 

But the real thing instead of the quick flash that he had gotten that day was so much better. Kensei was lean, but still bigger than himself, muscles dancing and playing under skin that was only slightly scarred by all of the fights that he had gotten into over the years. Tracing one that he knew came from a hollow’s claws and rested on one strong shoulder, Ichigo leant down and used his tongue to explore it, getting a deep, rumbling groan from his lover. Smirking up at him, he slid lower, down over the others chest, teasing nipples into hard peaks with nibbles and sucks before working his way down lower.

Looking up with brown eyes glittering with his lust, Ichigo smirked as he laid a kiss to the skin just above the hard length, feeling the muscle there twitch under the butterfly touch. “You know, I kept dating guys who thought going down on another was somehow demeaning,” he hummed, curling his fingers around the prick before him and stroked slowly up from the root. “Do you think that this is demeaning?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kensei smirked as he gazed down at Ichigo with barely restrained need and lust evident in his eyes. “Not in the least. It can be one of the most erotic things to happen between lovers,” he panted out, the younger male purring as he moved to take the tip of the prick in his hands into his mouth and give it a light suck. Groaning, he dropped his head back against the pile of pillows, watching as Ichigo worked his mouth over him with obvious relish. 

Reaching down and threading his fingers into soft hair, Kensei sighed and moaned, rocking his hips, knowing full well that despite the fact that Ichigo was allowing him to control what was going on, he was in the true control at the moment. It fueled his need, sending his lust into burning through his body and making his prick twitch. He groaned and rocked his hips up into the willing and hot mouth, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt a pert nose press into the skin under his belly button eyes flying open to gaze down at him. 

Twitching his fingers in soft hair, Kensei’s hips twitched up into the other’s mouth, moaning softly as Ichigo swallowed around him before pulling up and teasing him with the knowing tongue. “Fuck, Ichigo,” he whined, letting his eyes close again as his head pressed back into the pillows under his head. “Yes,” he groaned as his lover pulled off and teased him with tiny licks and nips.

“So easily pleased,” Ichigo chuckled softly, licking his lips before returning to the task before him with a moan of pleasure. Working his mouth over the hardness before him, he massaged at thigh muscles, eyes glancing up every so often to take in Kensei’s face. He was enjoying the taste of his lover, sucking and working on bringing the older male over that edge, tasting the slickness of Kensei's pre-cum on his tongue and making him moan contently.

“Not so easily pleased but really fucking horny,” Kensei growled before he came, shuddering as Ichigo moaned in happiness at the flood of salty sweetness that came across his tongue. “Fuck,” he gasped, eyes wide as the sweet mouth pulled off of him before a pink tongue came out to lap at him, getting him hard once more. “The beauty about being a Vizard. Always ready to fuck or fight.”

Ichigo chuckled and smirked, sliding up the long body and wiggling, perching on Kensei’s hips to rock his hips. “So true, so very, very true.” Smirking, he rocked his hips once more and cocked an eyebrow down at his lover. “Well? What are you gonna do now?” he asked, Kensei leering and moving. His eyes widened as his silver haired lover flipped him over onto his back, getting a lusty leer from him.

“Well, I’m going to make you beg for me,” Kensei said, sounding as if he was planning his day. The dark rumbling undertone made his lover squirm under him as his eyes widened in anticipation. “Going to find all the spots that make you squirm and writhe for me, making sure that I leave plenty of marks to show the world that you are well and truly taken. I know a few of your ex’s want you back but they can’t have you.”

“They all sucked in bed,” Ichigo breathed out, panting softly with the images that Kensei was conjuring in his head along with the hands that were slowly stroking up and down his sides. Groaning, he arched upwards into the fingers that tweaked his nipples before a thumb rubbed against the hard buds. The jolts of pleasure that tugged at his lust made him moan and leak heavily against his stomach. “Kensei.”

The sound of his name laced with heavy lust made him moan and drop his mouth to one slim shoulder, brushing his lips against the skin there. “Fuck, baby, I’m going to give everything to you and more,” he promised, eyes dark as he gazed up at the other male with promising eyes. Ichigo sighed and wiggled slightly as large hands came to rest on his hips, squeezing them slightly as Kensei smirked. “Just relax,” he purred.

Ichigo flopped back into the bedding, eyes falling shut as he felt Kensei burn a trail over his neck and shoulders, sharp little nips being laid to raise up new marks where his konsodo wouldn’t be able to hide them. His fingers danced over strong shoulders and arms, occasionally moving to tease muscled and scarred sides, feeling them twitch under his touches. Kensei hummed softly as he brushed his lips over a hard nipple before nipping at it, cataloging the reaction that he got and musing that he had gotten more a reaction when he had nibbled at a few of the small scars that he knew came from Senbonzakura’s released form.

Smirking, he moved slightly down and to the right, running his teeth over a thin, very long scar that curled over Ichigo’s side and just under one rib. The gasping groan was much better than the reaction that he had gotten with his lover’s nipple, making him chuckle as he swiped his fingers over the barely visible scars he could find. “So I take it that having your wounds heal by Orihime and ending up with a scar makes you much more sensitive there, huh?” he asked, getting blurry eyes to look down at him.

“Yeah,” Ichigo husked, shivering under the predatory look he got, having an idea that his lover was going to tease him right into a climax before making him hard again and driving him into a new climax. The smirk as Kensei nipped at the scar that he had just teased with his fingers told him so even as he made a sound of pleasure and shudder hard. His body was naturally sensitive to the touches of a lover, but his scars, healed at such an accelerated rate, were even more sensitive.

He gasped when Kensei found a new spot to tease, working over the scar and skin with tongue and teeth, fingers buried in silver hair as he wiggled and made soft sounds of pleasure. Ichigo curled up slightly, body twitching when the larger man pressed a kiss to his stomach and nibbled at the soft skin just above the indent of his belly button. “Kensei!” he whimpered as the larger man continued his way down, bypassing his hard cock and moving lower, driving him into a state of frenzied need. “Please!” he cried out, screaming soundlessly when a warm hand wrapped around his prick and stroked, dragging him over the edge into climax.

Shuddering as he came down from his sudden high, Ichigo sighed and rocked his hips, finding that between the time he had spilled over Kensei’s hand and coming down from the high, his lover had slipped a slick finger into him and was adding lube to his come. “Kensei,” he groaned as his relaxed body flexed around the digit that was slowly sliding out of his body as the slick lube worked over it and into his body.

“That’s it, baby, just relax,” Kensei chuckled, licking his lips as he watched his finger move in and out of his lover, feeling the muscles relax and open around it. He leant forward and dipped his tongue into the cum that hadn’t slicked his hand and fingers, humming softly at the taste. “I’ll have to taste it when you spill into my mouth,” he purred, feeling Ichigo shiver and press up into him, pressing a second finger into Ichigo.

The smaller vizard groaned softly and rolled his hips down into the touch, body still relaxed and opening under the sure and steady strokes of the fingers within him. It had been a long while since he had been so aroused by being opened by another, having found that after Byakuya, his lovers didn’t compare. But Kensei was blowing everyone out of the proverbial water as he worked his fingers with skill that far surpassed anyone that he could ever sleep with.

Moaning, he arched up and shuddered as the fingers in him stroked over his sweet spot, setting the nerves on fire and making his eyes cross. He sighed when the pressure was let up and the fingers went back to just teasing him, drawing soft groans from him as Kensei watched his reactions closely. He enjoyed his prostate being teased but didn’t like constant pressure, much preferring the teasing strokes that his lover was doing in and out of his body, preparing him for what was to come. 

The third finger slipped in as a hand once more curled around his now hard length, stroking him at the same rhythm as the fingers within him. His body was completely relaxed once more and rolling with each movement, begging for more as his legs spread and pulled up slightly, inviting his larger lover to slip between his legs. Kensei took that invitation and pulled his fingers free after spreading them one last time, sliding forward as he picked up the bottle of lubricant again.

“You’re so hard,” he hummed, giving the prick in his hand a stroke with his thumb before releasing it and pouring some of the lube onto his hand. Using the slick, he coated his own prick and curled his dry hand around one thigh, convincing his lover to lift it a bit more as the other leg curled around his waist, drawing him close. He pressed against the stretched entrance and pressed forward with a groan, eyes watching as Ichigo’s mouth fell open and a long, drawn out moan as he slid all the way in. Hissing at the tight heat around him, Kensei shuddered hard and waited for his mate to relax once more.

Ichigo moaned, rocking his hips and finding himself unable to move much due to the hand that was holding one leg up and the other that was clasped to his hip. Groaning, he looked up at Kensei and clamped down around the other’s cock in him, wanting him to move. The bigger male narrowed his eyes and pulled out before rocking forward once more, filling his lover and getting an appreciative sound.

Shifting so that his weight was on his knees, Kensei started to move in an even, teasing pace, building up his pace every three thrusts into the tight body. Ichigo was alternating between clawing at his mates shoulders and holding onto the pillows as he rocked and pressed and shoved back into the thrusts, sounds uninhibited and skin flushed with his pleasure.

Prying his hand from Ichigo’s hip, the older vizard curled it around the leaking prick pressed between them and lent over to kiss his mate as he stroked in time with his thrusting and moving. The keen and tightening body warned him that his mate was going to fall over the edge, prompting him to work faster and harder to draw him over that edge. Growling into the kiss, he shifted and made sure that with each thrust, he was sliding over the bundle of nerves that he had only been gently teasing. 

Kensei groaned as the velvet tightness around him became a vice around him, feeling the slick come between them as he continued to move. He was quick to find his own pleasure deep in Ichigo, spilling and adding to the slick mess between them, a soft groan of pleasured happiness sounding in his ear. Panting and brushing his lips against the soft skin of the other’s neck, he caught his breath before sitting up and very carefully pulled free of his lover, smirking at the debauched look of Ichigo.

Chuckling, he stroked his hand up and down the sweat slicked thigh in comfort, dazed chocolate eyes fluttering open. “Let me start the shower, lover,” he husked, getting a sleepy hum. “Then I’ll make some dinner and you can rest on the couch while I spoil you.” The promise got a sweet smile on full lips, convincing him that dropping a light kiss on them was a good idea.

After the hot shower that revived Ichigo quite a bit, the younger Vizard took a light pain killer and pulled on one of Kensei’s house kimonos, wanting to be surrounded by his scent as much as possible. Settling on the couch with a blanket, Ichigo watched as Kensei cooked up an easy, light meal, the doors that lead out from the living room to the private garden opened to let in the air from outside, which had gone from pleasant to humid and heavy with a storm on the way. 

“You do realize that if you try and leave me, I’ll cut your dick off right?” Ichigo warned, getting a smoldering look from his mate.

“Not going to leave you. I think your father would turn me into his personal play toy before giving me over to you to turn me into your personal sex toy,” Kensei chuckled softly, the two smiling slightly at each other. Ichigo hummed and slowly stretched, his lover admiring the way the stolen kimono sat on him before going back to making dinner. 

Things didn’t really change much after that. They still got up, had breakfast that was usually made by Ichigo, ate lunch together and came home to have a quiet evening together with the occasional night out. But they added a few things, such as dates and sex whenever they could find a few minutes, if not a few hours. It was a year later that they finally held their wedding, everyone that they knew and cared about celebrating the fact that they were tied together for good.

Not that it was any different than before.


	72. Don't Mess With a Mate - Kensei/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Don't Mess With a mate  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Kensei/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 4,784  
> For: Affy-chan  
> AN: This one was written as a way to get some anger out due to idiot family. And to thank my friend, Affy-chan, for being my sanity. *hugs her tightly* She has helped me so much in life and writing. And just about anything really. So now I wrote this for her and want to get it off of my list before I get back to posting mini-stories. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing as he sipped at is his tea, Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as the blonde smirked at him, red eyes trailing over his body once more. He idly wondered just why he was stuck dealing with Yylfordt Granz and his brother, Szayelappro Granz, while the other vizards were currently sparring with the rest of the leftover Arrancar. Shinji had called it hashing out the fine toothed details.

Ichigo had just said that they wanted to beat each other to a bloody pulp to get out the extra aggression before settling down and working on the treaty.

But the two brothers had decided to sit it out and keep Ichigo company, or so they said. The younger male had just given them a dark look before pouring tea, still healing fully from the war. No matter how good Orihime’s or Retsu’s abilities were, he still had to take time to allow his body to rebuild and resettle. But he really didn’t mind since he had come into a type of heat that had sent him to find a proper mate.

Kensei had ended up being that proper mate and six months later they were still settling into their sudden relationship. 

So being around the two brothers and being eyed up like a piece of meat was putting him on edge, Kensei’s curiosity buzzing down their bond, questioning his unease. Sighing and sending the feeling of needing his mate close by, Ichigo placed his tea cup down and glared at Yylfordt leaned closer and purred softly.

“I’m surprised that you are still here in the Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun,” he hummed, red eyes glowing as Szayel watched in some amusement.

“I’m still healing. My father has arranged it so that I can do my schooling at home and stay here while I do so,” Ichigo stated coolly, narrowing his eyes at the blonde male. “That and there is still much to rebuild along with settle. We’re still babysitting Gin-san after all.” Not to mention Rose was currently stalking the poor man, much to the foxes worry. 

It was highly amusing to the rest of the Vizards, who knew what the beautiful blonde was up to and just why he was stalking Gin.

“I’m still very surprised that you are here. After all, don’t you have a life outside of this place?” the arrancar purred, eyes dancing as Ichigo’s eyebrow twitched, brown eyes turning to the field where the Vizards and Arrancars were still sparring. “Truly, I would have thought you would have left as soon as you could have. As it is, Aizen had told us that you would lose your powers when you two went head to head, so imagine our surprise when you kept them.”

Ichigo gazed at Yylfordt with a steady gaze, surprisingly delicate eyebrow arching upwards as a slow smile slid over Ichigo’s lips. “Aizen thought that he knew everything but truly he didn’t. He didn’t know a thing about Vizards and that was his downfall,” he stated, watching as the blonde bit the corner of his lip and his eyes darkened. Feeling uneasy with the rising lust that radiated from the Arrancar, he once more looked to the sparring grounds, watching as his larger partner headed towards them, kosode falling open to expose a good bit of his chest, brand new taichos haori fluttering around him as he slid his zanpakuto back into it’s sheath.

“Now that is a man,” Szayel mused, making Ichigo roll his eyes before narrowing them when Yylfordt grabbed his hand and held it between the two of his. 

“Please let go of me,” Ichigo stated, voice flat and dark, making the Fraccion smirk. “Really, you want to let go of me,” he warned.

“Why is that?” Yylfordt drawled, moving to stand and tug the beautiful male up from where he was sitting down to pull him into a portal to head to Hueco Mundo with his prize.

“Because my mate knows that you’re after me and he’s about to rip your arm off and beat you with it.” The words were bored as they were stated, Yylfordt staring at him with wide eyes before whipping to look at the now pissed off and growling Kensei as he stalked towards him. 

“Fuck,” Yylfordt breathed, letting go of Ichigo and quickly dodging from the punch that had been aimed at his head by a pissed off Kensei.

Ichigo sighed and settled back into his seat as Kensei roared, the sound augmented by his very pissed off hollow, and poured a bit more tea into his cup, looking to Szayel. “Do you really not smell or feel that I am mated and to a very powerful Vizard?” he asked, tilted his head to the side. 

Szayel shook his head. “No. We thought that you were just here to deal with us and the rest of the Vizards. We did not know that you had claimed a mate,” he said, leaning his elbows on the table, tea cup between his hands. “Truly, if I had known I would have stopped my foolish little brother,” he promised as Yylfordt dashed past them and the arriving Yamamoto.

“What has happened?” Yamamoto asked, watching as a pissed off Kensei dashed after the blonde male, eyes narrowed.

“Yylfordt decided that he wanted to have me as his own,” Ichigo stated, shrugging with an amused smile dancing on his lips. “Kensei took offense to that.”

Yamamoto hummed and sat on one of the ground pillows with a grunt, nodding his head to the tea pot. “Is there enough for an old man to enjoy with his grandson?” he asked, laying his cane across his lap.

Ichigo just smiled and picked up another cup, placing it before Yamamoto and pouring the tea. “Of course,” he chirped, chuckling softly when the sou-taicho watched Kensei finally land a hard kick to Yylfordt’s middle, sending him tumbling back several dozen feet.

“Please try to keep the blood contained, Murguma-taicho. We do not wish to make too much work for those who clean after all,” Yamamoto called out as he picked up his tea cup and sipped at the sweet tea that Ichigo favored when he was entertaining or dealing with guests. “Rosehips and hibiscus again?” he asked, sounding vaguely amused as he sipped the tea.

“Be glad that I love you enough to actually conspire with Unohana-san to shove good tea down your throat whenever we get together,” Ichigo drawled, sipping his tea as the servant that his grandfather had assigned to him came out with a fresh pot of tea, taking the drained one with a bow.

“Yes, I suppose I can be indulgent for you,” Yamamoto drawled, drinking his tea without any complaints knowing that he had a lot to make up for seeing as it had been his orders that had sent his warriors out after Ichigo and his friends when they had come to save Rukia from Aizen’s manipulations. But he didn’t mind in the least bit, enjoying the time spent with his eldest grandchild. “Your mate is rather good at keeping the blood in a small area,” he mused, eyes taking the fact that Kensei had apparently ripped off Yylfordt’s arm and was...actually beating him with it. “Well.”

“He got that little trick from Yachiru, I bet,” Ichigo snorted, looking over and shaking his head. “She has a thing for ripping the arms off of hollows and using them to beat them into submission. It’s highly amusing how the tend to start running around, squealing before someone puts them out of their misery,” he continued.

“I see you have a rather morbid sense of humor,” Yamamoto drawled, shaking his head and smiling softly as Ichigo shrugged.

“Not so much morbid, but I have to find amusement wherever I can now days,” Ichigo hummed. “I have a drier sense of humor really but it’s been expanded somewhat by Kensei.”

“That is good,” Yamamoto hummed, looking over at the now unconscious Arrancar and the growling Kensei. “Please, go and calm your mate down. And do not forget the wardings,” he drawled, getting an amused look from his grandson. 

Ichigo stood up and smoothed his hand down the front of the day kimono that he was wearing before he strolled off, Kensei looking away from the unconscious Arrancar and towards his mate. “Come on, Kensei, we need to head on out,” he called out, chuckling when he suddenly had his mate plastered against his back and walking in time with him towards their home. 

Once inside, Ichigo closed and locked the door behind them, Kensei staying plastered to him through it all, much to his amusement. Sighing and kicking off his shoes, Ichigo got his lover to pull off his shoes with a few pokes and prods, turning around in his grasp with a sigh. 

“Come on. Come lay with me, mate,” Ichigo cooed, nosing into Kensei’s neck, purring softly in pleasure at the heady scent of wind and strength and male that was his mate’s scent.

Kensei groaned and reached down, grasping his ass and hefting him up into his arms, Ichigo wrapping his legs tight around his mate’s waist, groaning softly in need. He groaned when his smaller mate rubbed against him, already mostly hard from being so close to him on the way home. Pinning him against the wall, the silver haired man dipped his head down and nipped at soft lips, getting a soft moan as Ichigo rubbed against him, purring softly in need. 

“Ichigo,” Kensei groaned, feeling the comfort that rolled through their bond before sending back his own comfort. He knew his young mate hated being touched by those who weren’t close to him, so to have had Yylfordt touch his hand and try to take him away had been unsettling.

Kensei was happy to provide that comfort for him. Hitching Ichigo up a bit more, he lapped at the soft lips of his mate and coaxed his surprisingly shy mate into responding to the kiss. Even though it had been nearly eight months since they had first mated, Ichigo was still very innocent in so many ways.

Moaning, Kensei pulled away from the wall, holding his Ichigo to him tightly and heading back into the bedroom, nibbling and licking at the lips under his as his mate mewled and moaned sweetly, clinging to him tightly. One hand stayed on a lean hip as the other stroked up from the curve of Ichigo’s ass up to his shoulders before trailing downwards again.

Ichigo whined and pressed into his touch, panting into the kiss, tongue coming out to shyly slide against Kensei’s, noting that they were in their bedroom and his lover was sliding their door shut firmly. He could feel the wards activate, making him shiver slightly as he moaned into the kiss once more, sucking on the invading tongue, twisting his own around it. Kensei growled softly and squeezed his hip hard, making him melt and moan, having a feeling that in the end he would end up with several delightful new bruises.

And Unohana would kill him during his check up but it was so very worth it.

Moaning softly as he was laid back onto the bed, Ichigo whined and opened his eyes when Kensei pulled away with a smirk dancing on his lips. “Don’t worry, lover, you’ll get more soon,” the silver haired male promised, rubbing at the swollen bottom lip with a chuckle, licking his own lips.

Sitting up on his knees, he ran his eyes over the lean body before him, hands stroking over the skin that was exposed to him through the kimono front, pushing the two sides apart to get at more skin. Purring happily, he stroked his fingers along the other’s knee and down the front of his calf, watching as the long leg jerk, drawing a soft laugh from his mate, making him smile at the happy sound. With a firmer touch, he drew the other’s foot up and pressed his thumb into the ball of it, humming when he got a soft sound of pleasure from Ichigo.

“I do enjoy the sounds you make for me, my little mate,” Kensei chuckled, smirking down at the other man as his hands moved up the long leg, teasing and sliding over strong muscles. “And I love having you spread out before me, wanting to be taken and made to scream my name just like that first night and every night since.”

Ichigo made a soft, strangled sound of pleasure when Kensei’s calloused hand stroked over the back of his thigh, teasing just inside. Arching, he shuddered and shifted under his mate, legs spreading and giving Kensei all the access to his body that he wanted. The larger male smirked and shifted, sliding his hands up both legs instead of just teasing one, pushing the kimono open and reaching for the belt to loosen it even more.

“I am going to enjoy making you scream and moan for me,” Kensei growled, already seeing a slight bruise rising up on the soft skin from where he had gripped hard earlier. 

“Kensei,” Ichigo whined, shifting around on the bed and biting at his bottom lip, watching his mate with dark, needy eyes. 

“Say my name again,” Kensei purred, coaxing one leg up to brush his lips against the delicate ankle. Nipping at the skin, he trailed nipping kisses up the long leg, stopping once or twice to lay a new hickey onto the skin that teased him.

Ichigo could only press into the touches and kisses and nips at his skin, already falling under the seductive knowledge of his mate. He basked in the fact that his mate was taking his sweet time with him, teasing every spot that he knew to drive him made with need, drawing out whines and shudders from him easily. He squeaked when Kensei let his legs fall to either side of the larger man’s hips and pulled him up into his lap, hands sliding over his skin and pushing the kimono down off of his shoulders. Placing his hands on Kensei’s shoulders, he sighed happily as his mate tossed the kimono down onto the floor and stroked his own hands over his body, once more teasing him with touches full of promise.

“Kensei, please,” Ichigo breathed, brushing his lips against Kensei’s neck before gently nipping at his pulsepoint, getting a growl and a large body pressing him down into the bedding. Kensei rolled his hips into Ichigo’s as he settled between the long legs, drawing a sound of surprised pleasure as those long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him further into the cradle they created.

Growling, Kensei rocked his hips once more, hands coming down to the hips that came up to meet his own, directing the way they rolled and pressed, fingers working the fudoshi loose. Once he got the cloth loose, he pulled it free from between them, groaning at the fact that his lover blushed so prettily for him, knowing that he was in a much more precarious position with Kensei still dressed.

“Kensei...you’re still dressed,” Ichigo breathed out, wiggling under his lover and getting a smirk from the elder Vizard. 

“You want me to undress do you?” Kensei purred, sliding his hands over Ichigo’s thighs, his uniform brushing over skin in a teasing manner, drawing small shivers from him.

“Yes. Because I was hoping to keep you in bed for the rest of the day,” Ichigo admitted, voice breathless as Kensei’s hand came temptingly close to his hard length.

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Kensei drawled, pulling away from the breathless Ichigo, fingers sliding over the soft skin as he stood and shed his haori. He would pick up his clothes later, when he didn’t have a mate who was wiggling up the bed to come to rest against the pillows and headboard. Running his eyes from the top of his mates head, taking in his soft hair that was going to end up much messier than it was at the moment, down to the lean feet that he knew were strong, he stripped out of his uniform and fudoshi, leaving him nude. Ichigo moaned softly and ran his own eyes over his lovers body, shifting in anticipation and slight embarrassment of his own.

Where he was lean and lightly muscled, Kensei was larger, muscles defined and shifting with every movement of his body. Ichigo hummed softly as his eyes trailed over the tattoo that sat on abs and scars that curved over hip and around ribs, just a few and just enough to heat Ichigo’s blood and make him turn into a wanton whore for his lover. The larger male smirked as his mate moaned softly and went limp on the bed, his prick twitching and bobbing slightly.

“Kensei,” Ichigo whined as his large mate crawled onto the bed, smirking and pushing his legs apart to settle between them on his knees. 

“Shush, lover, I know what you need,” Kensei growled as he reached under the pillows that surrounded his lover, finding the bottle and dropping it down next to him for easy access. Leaning over Ichigo, he stole a quick kiss, tongue darting in to taste his mates sweetness before he pulled back and moved to a nipple that called him to tease it. Nipping at the bud, he groaned when it obediently hardened under his attentions, sucking it gently and purring contently when he got a soft sigh of pleasure. Placing his hands on lean hips, he pulled away from the nipple and smirked down at Ichigo, watching brown eyes widen as what was about to happen dawned on his mate.

He had only done it a few times, including the first time that he had claimed his pretty mate. Shifting, he flipped Ichigo onto his hands and knees, smoothing a hand up his back and coaxing him to rest his chest against the bedding. Humming quietly in pleasure at seeing his mate settle into a comfortable position, he reached up and grabbed a pillow, putting it under the lean hips, helping him stay in a comfortable position.

“Alright?” he asked, smoothing his hand over the back of Ichigo’s thighs, getting a low sigh and feeling his mate’s body relax under him.

“Yes,” Ichigo whimpered, smiling when Kensei pressed a kiss to his back before sitting back on his knees.

Kensei chuckled lowly and licked his lips, loving the spread of soft pale skin that was before him, taking it in as he watched a flush of pink spread over soft skin. “I shall enjoy this quite a bit,” he promised, reaching out to grasp the toned ass of his mate and spread the cheeks enough to expose the hole that he would have loved to be buried in if he hadn’t had plans for it already. Smirking, he shuffled so that he could bend just enough to blow a puff of air onto the ring of muscles, watching them twitch and hearing a breathy moan escape from Ichigo. Brushing his thumb over the ring,, he purred when it squeezed and twitched again before lowering his head and brushing just the tip of his tongue over the ring.

Kensei chuckled at the soft squeak and the way his mates body shivered under him, doing it again. He teased the hole with his thumb and tongue, feeling Ichigo melt under the attention, the muscles relaxing enough for him to slip the tip of his tongue inwards. He moaned at the fact that his mate tasted clean and fresh, pressing his tongue inwards further, lapping at the walls that twitched with each flick of his tongue. The breathy way his name rolled off of Ichigo’s tongue and the way he was pushing back into the thrusts of his tongue drew out a growl from Kensei, nipping at the muscles gently.

“Fuck,” Ichigo cried out, shuddering hard as his toes curled in need, a whine escaping him as he watched Kensei reach for the oil and slick his fingers, rubbing them together. He shuddered and pressed back against the still moving tongue, legs sliding a bit more apart as his ass raised upwards in invitation. He was still surprised that he was so easily turned into a wanton slut for his mate, but that tongue knew how to stroke into his body just right to set his nerves on fire.

Pulling away, Kensei slowly licked his lips and smirked at the fact that he had reduced his mate to trembling and mewling into the pillow under his head, body flushed. Humming softly, he stroked the relaxed hole with his slicked fingers for a moment, until Ichigo started twitching his hips in time with his movements. Smirking down at him, Kensei pressed one long finger into the tight body, loving the soft sigh that was always the same when they came together and he pressed the first finger inwards. Pressing a kiss to his mate’s tailbone, he worked the finger in and out, coaxing the muscles to relax and open for him, smiling when they did after a few slick slides of his finger.

“You’re getting better at just relaxing for me, little one,” Kensei rumbled, Ichigo burying his face in the pillow as he blushed brightly, hips pressing into the finger that was sliding back out. “So very good.” Pressing the finger back in, he added a second and used his other hand to once more grab the bottle, popping the top and pouring a bit more of the oil over the twitching muscles and his rocking fingers. “That’s it, just relax and enjoy what I’m doing.”

Ichigo whined softly and pressed back hard into the fingers, eyes rolling back as he was stretched, the burn adding a spice to his pleasure as he twitched and relaxed in turns. Kensei chuckled softly above him, a lovely heat that surrounded him as his reitsu started to dance over his skin, his own coming to meet and wrap around his mates. Mewling, he pressed back, wanting something more than the soft touches that he was getting, the slow and steady thrusts of calloused fingers not quite enough for him.

“Kensei, more, please,” Ichigo whined, looking over his shoulders, shuddering when Kensei just smirked down at him. He must have felt what he wanted, thrusting the third finger into the welcoming heat and drawing a near scream from Ichigo, the sound nothing but pleasured delight as the lean body rocked back into him with a grunt.

“Ah, so that’s what you need this night,” Kensei hummed, working the three fingers in and out quickly, spreading them when he felt the need to, letting his instincts have free run. All Ichigo do was mewl and rock with every thrust inwards, clawing at the bedding and feeling fire run through his system that he knew that could only be satisfied by his mate taking him once more.

Pulling his fingers free, getting a soft whine, Kensei chuckled as he used the oil still in hand to slick his cock, spreading it over himself evenly. Shifting so that he could drape himself over his lovers back, he pressed a kiss to Ichigo’s neck as he grasped the base of his cock and pressed it against the stretched entrance. Placing both hands on his lover’s hips, he smirked at the protesting sound that he got when he didn’t push forward, making his claim once more. Allowing him to wiggle and try to break his hold, reitsu sliding around and together, mingling, he waited until the body went limp once more, smirking heavily. 

As soon as his lover was limp and keening for more, Kensei thrust forward, sliding deep into his mates heat, watching as Ichigo’s head tossed back and he keened loud and long. Groaning, he came to a stop the moment that he was as far as he could get into his mate, grasping the lean hips tightly and bringing up bruises on the fair skin. Leaning over his mate’s back, he waited for Ichigo to relax once more, feeling the muscles twitch and squeeze around his hard cock, drawing low purrs and groans from him, Ichigo returning them with his own sounds.

Pulling back slowly, Kensei growled happily when the body around him tightened and Ichigo whined, before rocking back inwards, hard, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the air around them. His smaller mate clung to the bedding as he rocked hard backwards into the pounding thrusts as Kensei started up a hard rhythm in and out of his body. He could feel the burn of not quite being stretched enough but didn’t care, loving it, loving the way his mate was letting go and just allowing his instincts to rule their encounter. He felt as if he was melting, his own hard length rubbing against the pillow, adding to his pleasure that was curling tightly low in his groin. He was clinging to the bedsheets, unable to do anything more than take the thrusts into his body, welcoming each one as he cried out in need. Kensei shifted and growled as he stroked over his sweet spot with the next hard thrust into him, forcing a scream of need. 

Kensei groaned and continued his pounding movements, making sure that he hit that spot with every thrust inwards, biting his bottom lip as he felt his mate tense and shudder, heading for his climax. “Come on, baby, I can feel ya on that edge,” he groaned, sitting up on his knees to get the best position, throwing his weight into each thrust, holding his mate in place as Ichigo tensed.

Crying out as he came, Ichigo shuddered hard and long as the continued rocks into his body drew out his climax, eyes fluttering shut as he bit at his bottom lip, spilling over the pillow under him. Kensei growled loudly and followed after, pressing as far in as he could as he spilled into his lovers body. 

Nuzzling into the soft skin of his mate’s neck, Kensei sighed softly as Ichigo went limp under him with a soft sigh. Smiling at the fact that his lover was content and limp, he pulled free of the sweet body, getting another sigh from Ichigo, and watched his come slip from the used entrance. He hummed and used two fingers to rub the sticky wetness into his mate’s skin before standing up as Ichigo shifting with a whine. 

“Let me get run a bath and then we’ll relax in it,” Kensei promised, getting a dazed smile from Ichigo as he was moved to lay on his side. Tossing the wet pillow onto the hamper with a note to stick it in the washer later, the large male walked into the bathroom, feeling his mate’s eyes follow his every movement. Running the hot water and making sure that the specialized oils were in it, he checked on the towels and decided to check on the amount of candles that they had when the lights flickered slightly.

“I had hoped they had fixed that,” Ichigo hummed from where he was slowly stretching his body, groaning happily at the feeling of being well used.

“We live in an area that was last on the tweaking list, mate,” Kensei chuckled as he came back out, pillar candles in hand along with matches. “They will fix it soon but until then we have candles.”

“Which is good,” Ichigo sighed as he blinked in the sudden darkness, Kensei snorting. Putting the candles down, he walked over to the window and opened the blinds, allowing light to come through the windows and checking the sky.

He grunted. “Doesn’t help that a storm is coming in,” he said, moving over to pick up his lover, making him squeak and wrap his arms around the his lover’s neck, glowering at the other man. 

“I suggest you pull out the thick blankets then. Without power, there is no heater. We’re sleeping in the living room with the fireplace to,” Ichigo drawled, Kensei snorting and stepping into the tub, sinking down into the water and both men moaning at the heat.

“Good thing I have lots of wood. Just means I can ravish you in front of a fire place,” Kensei teased, loving the way his mate blushed brightly and sank lower into the water.


	73. Friendly Visits (Ukitake, Uryu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friendly Visits  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Set: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Characters/Pairings: Jūshirō, Uryu  
> Word Count: 1,475  
> Warnings: Nothing  
> AN: Yes, I'm still working away at these particular stories and getting them done. I have a very fat pile of stories that I have to get through really. So you'll see more coming from me as I get them and my mini's done. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

It wasn’t very often that they saw the young Quincy, even after his human life had come to an end and he had come to the Soul Society. Uryuu had set up a large home in the Rukigon and wandered the various districts with his father, both men looking for those souls that had spiritual power. At any one time, they had no less than three people living with them and a few dozen coming to the house for various lessons. Both men had created an alliance between the Quincies and the Shinigami by finding those with spiritual powers and watching over them, guiding them to the right path before enrolling them in the academy.

 

Ichigo often went to see his friend, dragging Sado along and away from his classes on the modern day living world. But this time, as he had a few times before, he had convinced Ukitake to come with him, telling him that they both deserved time away from their respective divisions. So the silver-white hair taicho found himself sitting next to the younger Quincy while Ichigo taught the students on how to wield a sword.

  
Sipping his tea, he looked to Uryuu and had to admit that he had grown quite a bit since the first time that he had seen them. Oh, he had known that Uryuu had aged into a wise old man, had had children with Orihime and seen his grandchildren into college, but when he had arrived in Soul Society, he had become a young man in his mid-twenties.

 

“How time passes us by,” Ukitake sighed, finishing off his cup of tea and setting it aside.

 

“Oh?” Uryuu asked as he offered the teapot, pouring some more when Ukitake nodded his head and picked up the tea cup to offer it to the young man.

 

Ukitake smiled and nodded his head. “Oh yes, It has been well over ninety years since your amazing group invaded the Seireitei and shook things up for us,” he chuckled. “And a bare eighteen since you left your living life.”

 

“I died very content, surrounded by my family as we should all go,” Uryuu hummed, tasting his own tea before adding some of the simple syrup to it. “When we came, all we wanted to do was save Rukia-chan. Or in my case, stick it to the shinigami who had turned their back on the humans that have power,” he said, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “The way we grow up is just amazing.”

 

“Indeed,” Ukitake hummed, watching as Ichigo moved through the basic movements of sword play. “How is Orihime-chan doing? It has been a few months since I’ve seen her.”

 

“Last she told me, the new house is going well,” Uryuu replied, catching the shocked look on his companions face. “Our marriage was one of close friends and understanding between us. I am flexible in my sexuality but not many know about the world that we lived in for so long. Sado found love in Kira-san and willing left his living life while Ichigo lived long enough to see to his sisters before his body gave out. Our other friends hadn’t experienced what we had so they just didn’t understand,” he explained to Ukitake.

 

“I see,” Ukitake hummed, adding some of the simple syrup to his own tea. They continued to watch as Ichigo patiently fixed stances and gave advice, both men content with the silence that they had fallen into. They didn’t find a need to fill it, content with the fact that they were just together. “Do you take any lovers?” he randomly asked.

 

Uryuu smiled slightly. “I am careful about who I take to bed, much less bring them into my life,” he said. “I have had a grand total of five lovers in all of my living and afterlife.”

 

“Only five?” Ukitake asked, surprised by that interesting fact. He would have thought that the almost pretty male next to him would have had more than that.

 

Uryuu flushed. “There are few that can incite arousal in me and with stand my spiritual pressure when we come together,” he admitted. “Ichigo and I learned a lot when we were together, but we never went all the way with each other. Orihime was my first true lover and I stayed faithful until she died when I was fifty. I met my first male lover then, a fellow Quincy who is still a good friend even after our deaths. And during the last eighteen years, I have taken only three lovers, but not for want of them.”

 

“So, you are well wanted but still picky,” Ukitake teased, watching Uryuu flush as he pouted at his tea cup.

  
“Yeah, I have everyone interested in me but the one that I want it seems,” Uryuu huffed, shaking his head with a bemused smirk on his lips.

 

Ukitake smirked slightly and leant closer to his companion. “And who would that be?” he asked teasingly, watching Uryuu face turned a bright red and he shook his head. “Oh come on, Uryuu-san you can tell me,” he coaxed.

 

“No, I cannot,” Uryuu stated, huffing as he glared over at the older man. “It’ll get around much too easily.”

 

Ukitake smirked and rubbed at his chin before chuckling lowly. “Okay, so it has to be a shinigami and one that you have to know well,” he said, tapping his finger against his bottom lip in thought, eyes sparkling. Uryuu made a strangled noise that sounded like a dying cat.

 

“Oh good Gods, no,” Uryuu moaned, knowing that the other male could figure out who he had a yen for in a short time. And he highly doubted that the man would be interested in him. Rubbing at his face, he eyed the thoughtful looking Ukitake and pouted once more. At one time, he would have sneered at the senior shinigami but over the many long years he had come to respect and care for him as a good friend.

 

“Let’s see,” Ukitake drawled, “There are few people that you deal with on a semi-daily schedule, even fewer of those people are Shinigami, You are quite strong so you most likely are attracted to another who is as strong, or stronger than you.”

 

Uryuu huffed and wondered if he had time to go grab a bottle of something much stronger than tea. “You really do drive me to drink,” he grumped.

 

“I know,” Ukitake snickered, highly amused by his friend’s pout as a thought popped into his head, making him go stock still, Uryuu eyeing him warily. “No...no way,” he breathed.

 

“What?” Uryuu asked slowly, eyes narrowing at the slow smirk that curled over his friend’s lips. “Fuck.”

 

“You like Shunsui?” Ukitake asked, his eyes sparkling in enjoyment and delight at the new information. He watched as Uryuu’s face once more flushed heavily. The younger male groaned and rubbed at his face as he leaned against the column next to him.

 

“Yeah, I have a thing for him, something fierce,” Uryuu sighed, rubbing at his face, dropping his head down into his hands, knowing that he wouldn’t get away without telling them something. “But he's a well known woman lover and I highly doubt that will change anytime soon to.”

 

“Oh yes, he loves his women, but it’s not so odd for him to take a male lover sometimes,” Ukitake stated, his friend smiling slightly at him.

 

“I have never heard of him sleeping with another male much less dating one. That is, outside of the rumors that you and he are long term partners,” Uryuu stated, his friend smiling slightly at him.

 

“Well there is some truth to those rumors,” Ukitake sipped his tea before setting it aside with a sigh. “He and I have fucked,” he admitted, ignoring the startled look at his language, “but we make better friends instead of lovers. We figured that out a long time ago.”

 

“So, you get together when you’re single and need something intimate,” Uryuu mused, the other male nodding his head. “But what about his other lover’s?”

 

“His male lovers are always upper shinigami who don’t mind keeping secrets and can withstand his flirtatious nature,” Ukitake said. “His thought process is that he wants to settle into the relationship first before he comes out. None of those relationships actually lasted though.”

 

“Why?” Uryuu asked, looking as curious as he could in front of his students and Ichigo.”

  
“Because they never gave themselves as much as he gave himself,” Ukitake stated, smiling slightly. Uryuu hummed and started to think about what he had learned as the two friends fell into a comfortable silence, watching the class learn their sword play.


	74. Interesting Man - Shinji, Shuuhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Interesting Man  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story Set: Tales of a Broken Society  
> Characters: Shinji, Shuuhei, Kensei  
> Warnings: None  
> Word count: 1,608  
> AN: And we come to another story in this collection. I hope you guys enjoy it really. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the dark haired male that sat at Urahara's table, playing with a tea cup as he read over a newspaper that sat before him, Shinji tilted his head and blinked. He had seen many a thing in his life time but seeing three neat little scars running down a pretty face with the number 69 was a bit odd even for him. Opening his mouth, he snapped it shut at the dry look that was shot in his direction.

“Yes, I know what it means. No, it's not what it's there for. I grew up in that particular district and learned a thing or two that I forgot when I became an academy student. It is there to remind me of what I had forgotten.” The words were spoken in a dry tone as Shuuhei returned to looking back at his newspaper, flipping the page and sipping at his still steaming tea. His voice was rather nice sounding, rich and smokey even as cold as it was to him.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Shinji tried to deny, watching thin lips smirk and Shuuhei shake his head, obviously not believing a word he said. Watching as the tall brunet stood and gathered his things before heading back to his room, the blond Vizard watching the way he moved and liking what he had seen. Thinking about the story of when Kensei had been attacked by Aizen, he tilted his head and huffed. “Huh, so that's the kid that he saved all those years ago. Looks like he grew up pretty damn well,” he drawled as Urahara stepped into the room, fan waving before his face.

“Oh, he did. Shuuhei-san is quite the fighter and from what I've heard, quite the lover depending on the person. Though from what I understand, he's rather picky and hasn't taken a lover of any kind since the start of this whole mess,” Urahara drawled, drawing Shinji's interest to him. “Oh yes, quite interesting,”

“Yeah, I bet,” Shinji hummed, turning to Urahara and pushing the thoughts of the young male to the side to contemplate at a later date. 

That later date turned out to be after the war had been finished, Ichigo coming close to losing his powers, but slowly regaining them in the Seireitei while they all healed and got better. Even the Vizards were in the Seireitei, visiting friends and old divisions as they to healed from their own wounds. Their orders of execution had been rescinded and they were welcomed back if they wanted to, Shinji, Kensei, Lisa and Love so far the only ones looking to return to the Soul Society again. 

The other Vizards, as much as they loved it, just couldn't see themselves being happy there after everything that had gone on.

Shinji was currently following Shuuhei around, watching as he went shopping for food and went to the library when he wasn't doing paperwork or making sure that his division continued to do what they needed to do since he was mostly stuck behind a desk. It was kind of interesting to him, having done it for the last week and a half since Shuuhei had been released from the Fourth Division. He had found himself wanting to know more about the tattooed male and was pleasantly surprised by what he had found out about the other man.

Shuuhei was calm but he wasn't cold, having friends that he often visited when he had time, and was quite popular with the ladies, and some of the men for that matter. When it came to lovers, he was open to anyone as long as they didn't annoy him when they were talking. It seemed that as he got drunk, his standards got a bit more strict so he didn't often get drunk, or at least that was what Shinji had discovered in his investigations.

He was still amazingly curious about the young shinigami, following after him one day while he had been out and about in a pretty basic, light green kimono that had almost lost all of its color. He had shopped for food, taking it home before heading to another part of the market and heading for a book store. So far, Shuuhei had selected three books, one horror, one of a complimation of plays, and one a mystery, and was pursuing the romance section, making Shinji think that he was looking for things for those who were still in the Fourth at the moment.

“Shinji-san, if you're trying to hide, you really do kind of suck at it,” Shuuhei suddenly said as he pulled down a book from the shelf and adding it to the other books in his arms. “Or you're just not thinking about it,” he drawled, looking up from the shelf, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Shinji went stiff and blushed lightly before stepping out from behind a bookcase, feeling that his power had indeed slipped his grasp while had been thinking. “Ah...do forgive me, Shuuhei-san,” Shinji drawled, the brunet tilting his head to the side.

“It's fine. But I am curious as to why you're following after me,” Shuuhei responded, heading for the register, handing over the books as Shinji ambled after him.

Shinji simply shrugged his shoulders and held his tongue until they were once more on the street. “I saw your fight against Tosen and was kind of curious about who you were. You weren't around when I was taicho all those years ago, so you're pretty new,” he finally said, Shuuhei smirking slightly.

“No, I didn't join the academy until about fifty years after your group was charged,” Shuuhei admitted, shaking his head. “Renji-kun and Rukia-san joined about two years after me. Then things happened,” he said, seeing the curiosity spark in the other males eyes, smirking. “Yes, I've learned to read people. You kind of have to in this day and age especially with the way things are going.”

Shinji hummed and ran a hand through his hair, smirking slightly. “Yeah, so much is going on and so much is changing. With each new soul that comes to the Seireitei that has power that blooms the moment they come here, they change the stagnation,” he drawled, shrugging one shoulder. “It's good for us but grates against the people that think they rule.”

“Laws are being reviewed by every taicho, fukutaicho, and those who played a part in the war. It's surprising how insightful a living human can be especially about some of the older laws and prejudices,” Shuuhei admitted as they started to walk down the street, watching children run around, laughing and happy. “Just days ago, the lake that runs near this district and all of it's branches were starting to run dry, a casualty of the unbalance that we had been blinded and blinded ourselves to. Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san, Uryu-san, and Sado-san all started to remove those blinders and the war finished it for them.”

“It sounds like they're good influences,” Shinji said, wondering when his curiosity in the younger male had shifted to a slowly growing respect. The guy was smart, had to be since he ran his division without a taicho and kept the paper going with a scary sort of ease, but with every word that came out of his mouth, it seemed as if he wasn't just book smart, he was people and street smart.

“They are, really,” Shuuhei hummed and shifted the bag in his arms that held some of what he had bought, leading the way towards the Seireitei. “They showed us that no matter how much we think we know everything, no matter how much we think we have learned all that there is to learn, we know nothing really. We have to stay aware and willing to learn no matter what happens.”

Shinji tilted his head and smirked, thinking about how that particular bitter pill had gone down with some of the old bastards that were feeling their empty power slip past them with each new set of eyes opened. “I bet that things are really gettin' better for everyone,” he hummed, Shuuhei nodding his head as they walked up to a section of wall that opened for them after the two raised their power just enough for the sensors to register them.

“They are and surprisingly enough it's not as bad as everyone thought it would be. The transition is made easier because of the aftermath of the war,” Shuuhei hummed, leading the way to the Ninth, using well known shortcuts and a few new ones that Shinji didn't know about. “That and they have Kurosaki-san and his father, who are both of high clans, and the grandchild and son of the sou-taicho respectively, breathing down their necks to remind them that they can't stop it from happening.”

“So I see,” Shinji hummed as they came to a rather nice home that had a small bit of land around it, the walls high enough to provide privacy to the small garden beyond and the rather traditional home that laid beyond the flowers and herbs. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” Shuuhei asked, tilting his head to the side in invitation, smiling as the blond ran his eyes over him before smirking.

“I would,” Shinji hummed, following the younger male through the gate and into the house beyond, more then happy to get to know the man before him. And if it just happened to lead to something more...

Well he wasn't going to complain.


	75. A Bit of Love (Jushiro/Shuuhei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Bit of Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Jūshirō  
> Sub-title: Getting Lucky 3  
> Word count: 1,425  
> Warnings: Nothing  
> AN: So after so long I come back to this collection! I'm so sorry about that. I'll try and update this every few months but I'm not really promising anything. 
> 
> I do have to admit that I lost all of my requests about two years before, and I did mention that, but I have also lost the pairings that I was planning on doing so if you want to request a pairing and give me a SIMPLE prompt, I'll be happy to do them.
> 
> Another note: for those who know, when Y!gallery went down it took all of my stories with it so when they get it back up, I'll be reposting everything. And that means I'll be going through the chapters for this collection and A Bleach Melodies to do some mild editing and formatting fixing. So I'll also be replacing the chapters accordingly.
> 
> That is: Chapters 1 to 80 will be edited and replaced. Got it? Good.
> 
> On that note: I am doing a Drabble a Day thing, but not for a full year. Just from today (March 1, 2017) to May 3ed, 2017. So ask for a pairing. And an idea to go with it but keep it SIMPLE. Seriously. Simple. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Stalking after the young fukutaicho wasn’t that hard seeing as they were being forced to work together so often at the moment. The sou-taicho was going on his grandson’s suggestions of the various divisions doing cross-division training. Jūshirō smiled as he stepped into his office, finding Shūhei already there and frowning as he flipped through several papers, trying to figure out how the fukutaicho before Kaien had filed paperwork.

 

Currently, all divisions were having to go through files, moving them into various categories and scanning them into a massive computer system so that they were easier to find. Thus Shūhei going through the files, starting with the oldest, handing each page with care and wearing gloves.

 

“Whoever was your fukutaicho at the beginning should have been spanked,” Shūhei stated as he scanned a file into the computer, tagging it properly before putting it into the burn box.

 

Jūshirō chuckled and sat down at his own desk and nodded. “I did. Several times. Shunsui seemed to enjoy it so I just cut off sex and he pouted, but he got better. I believe you’re about five months before that point though,” he teased, Shūhei groaned and glaring at the paperwork.

 

“You couldn’t do that earlier?” he huffed, getting a slightly bemused look from the other man. “Now I have to fix that shit,” he whined, moving onto the next file, reading through it before he dropped it into a box marked “MIA” and continuing one. He was looking for hollow reports at the moment. The personnel files would come later. “At least he’s like Matsumoto in just sticking the file behind the last one.”

 

“And just think, after that I had two other fukutaicho’s before Kaien. At least he kept them separate according to what they were.” Shūhei sighed and dropped another file into another box, continuing to work. Jūshirō chuckled softly and started working on his own files, watching the fukutaicho out of the corner of his eye.

 

The man moved with an unconscious grace, something that came to most fighters after the first fifty years of sparring, practicing and fighting against hollows and any enemy that came after the Soul Society. It was so easy to forget that the man couldn’t see out of one eye, the scars that rested over it having damaged his eye but the eye itself was clear. Pure.

 

Still, if you looked, the pupil barely reacted to light changes, usually contracting slightly in the brightest of lights or widening in the purest of darkness.

 

But Shūhei had never let it get to him, learning to compensate when he had been let go from the Fourth after the attack and stuck on desk duty while he figured out if he would be able to do his job properly. With a bit of time and some training, he had become one of their best fukutaicho’s, and the fact he was half blind was nearly forgotten about.

 

“You’re thinking hard over there, taicho,” Shūhei said, sounding amused as his eyes flicked up, getting a slight smile from the other man.

 

“So I am. I am just thinking of how so many of us have had to compensate for various things in our times as Shinigami,” Jūshirō hummed, standing up and brushing out his hakama. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be getting much work done, not that there was a whole lot at the moment to do, and wished to walk a bit. “Would you like to join me in a walk around the gardens? Get away from all of those files.”

 

Shūhei looked up at the man, contemplating before he nodded with a slight smile on his lips, standing up with a huff. “Yeah, that sounds like fun,” he said, saving the files and leaving the computer to do that without him. Closing the boxes, he followed after the other man after locking the office down with a sign hanging that said they weren’t there, hands tucked into the folds of his hakama.

 

The two men headed down into the Thirteenth divisions garden area, taking their time as they walked over the well kept paths, the scent of the flowers adding a lovely background to their walk. Jūshirō lead the way to the koi pond and took a seat with a sigh, tilting his head back to bask in the sunlight. Shūhei sighed and sat down, sprawling out on his half of the bench, eyes closed as he relaxed.

 

They didn’t have to talk, to break the silence and fill it with meaningless chatter, which Shūhei found rather nice. There were few people that he could just relax around and not be expected to fill in the silence, and Jūshirō was one of them. Running a hand through his hair, he grunted and crossed his legs, stretching them out before him as Jūshirō chuckled at him.

 

“Relaxed?” Jūshirō asked, teasing and amused at the way that Shūhei was relaxing.

 

“Very,” Shūhei hummed, knowing that if he wasn’t careful, he would fall asleep in the sunlight, listening to the fish in the pond swim about and the breeze playing through the flowers and bushes. He had before, on the second day after he had started to help Jūshirō get the Thirteenth Division archives in some semblance of an actual order and get things scanned. Jūshirō had lead him out after they had gotten through several of the boxes, or at least getting them separated, and Shūhei had relaxed so much he had napped.

 

Jūshirō had awoken him three hours later, looking amused and ready for dinner, the man having had his third seats bring his paperwork to do outside.

 

“I’m not going to fall asleep this time. Just taking a moment to shut my brain up,” Shūhei promised, getting a low chuckle from Jūshirō.

 

“Of course not. You want to get through the last of the files from the first five years today after all,” Jūshirō drawled, standing to move next to the pond. As he scattered food for the koi within the pond, Shūhei watched with a slight tilt to his lips, loving the way the sun glinted off of the long silver hair, catching the white strands that mixed and mingled, giving the color depth.

 

It was such a pretty sight, one that many enjoyed but few could say that they got to touch. Shunsui was one, and so was Ichigo when he came to Jūshirō for comfort, the young shinigami trusting the man in ways that he did for few others. Hanataro could get away with it when Jūshirō was at the Fourth for treatments, usually to weak after the infusion of reiatsu to braid the long locks back.

 

And Shūhei got to touch it. As Jūshirō showed him things that anyone who didn’t have his age and experience could only marvel at. As they rested after long days of working. Tugging teasingly on it as he walked past the man, getting him to look away from whatever made him scowl at that moment. He could touch it, slide his fingers through the locks, and watch whenever his lover twisted it up out of the way when he decided to putter about in the garden.

 

Turning, Jūshirō smiled softly at the other man and walked over, stroking his thumb over the scars under Shūhei’s eye, the man pressing into his touch with a hum of pleasure. “Come along. I shall help you sift through the files and when we have a big enough pile, I will start to scan them,” he said, Shūhei groaning.

 

“We can come out and enjoy the air during lunch yes?” Shūhei asked, getting a nod from Jūshirō. “Fine, let’s do this then,” he huffed, standing up and wrapping an arm around his waist. The two walked up to the office, opening the doors to let in some air as they sat down at Shūhei’s desk.

 

Settling in, the two worked on going through the files, breaking for a sunlit lunch, and stopping for the day when Ichigo swung by with Shunsui to drag them off for dinner and a night out. Shūhei simply smiled as he slipped an arm around Ichigo’s waist, drawing a blush up on his cheeks, while Shunsui slung an arm around Jūshirō’s shoulder, talking about what he had done that day.

 

Ichigo just groaned and told them that the lazy ass had slept for a good chunk of the day, leaving _him_ to do all of the damn paperwork.

  
  


 


End file.
